


The Secretary. {Levi x Reader} (Completed)

by Christel_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Levi Ackerman, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 169,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christel_1/pseuds/Christel_1
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) starts working as a secretary for Levi Ackerman, a CEO of a big fashion company. He's is very demanding and all previous secretaries left because they couldn't keep up with him, but seeing as (Y/N) is a single mother to a little boy, they assigned her to him thinking she can keep up with him. How will their relationship grow and how will (Y/N) react when she finds out about a small secret Levi has?(I don't own any Aot characters, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or mistakes. I don't really know how this site works, I really just posted my already existing work here.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. The Boss

(Y/N)

I woke up because someone jumped on me. I opened my eyes and saw none other than my son on top of me. I grabbed him and put him next to me and closed my eyes again. 

"Mommmm!!! " he yelled in my ear. 

"Mmmm?" I sounded like a cow. 

"We're going to be late. " he jumped on me again. 

"Late for what? " I placed my arm on top of my eyes. 

"I have school and you have work. It's seven thirty, come on!!!" he started moving on top of me and I immediately opened my eyes. 

I looked at the clock and saw that it was stuck at four o'clock. Today is my first day at my new work and I have to be there at eight. A nervous smile made its way to my face and I immediately got out of bed. I gave Miles the biggest kiss on the cheek. 

"Do you have any idea how much you've saved me? Now get out mom has to get ready." I playfully smacked his ass and he left the room laughing. 

I got to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed my clothes. I took a shower last night so I didn't have to worry about that. I put on my black pants that were high enough to go under my chest and a nice blue satin shirt that just covered my chest. 

That was the style of the outfit. I quickly put on my black heels and fixed my hair. Lastly I put on some makeup and rushed out of the room. I have to prepare Miles. I looked into his room but didn't see him there. Seriously Miles? You're killing me. 

I went to the living room and saw him sitting on the couch moving his legs and smiling. Already wearing his clothes. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

"You are the best. " he kissed me back and I went to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. 

The house was really small. I opened the fridge and grabbed Miles's sandwich that I prepared last night and put it in his bag. He got up from the couch and came next to me by the door. I helped him put his shoes on and we left the house while I was still trying to put on my coat and grab my bag at the same time. 

We sat in the car and I saw that I had only ten minutes before it turned eight. I started the car and left my five year old son at his school. I kissed him goodbye and headed to work. I arrived two minutes after eight. It could have been worse. 

I greeted the girl at the counter. 

"Hello? " she looked from her PC. 

"Hello, how can I help you? " the blonde girl said smiling at me. 

The name Christa was on a little card on her shirt. 

"Yes, I'm the new secretary for mister Ackerman can you please tell me on what floor his office is? " I placed my hands on the counter. 

"Yes, his office is on the fifth floor. " she smiled and went back to her work. 

I nodded and entered the elevator. Yesterday when I came for the interview I didn't talk with my boss but the manager, so I have no idea how my boss is going to be like. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. I looked around for a few seconds and started heading towards the very obvious door at the end of the room. 

Outside the door was a desk and a girl with brown hair and glasses was siting behind it. 

"Excuse me? " I leaned on the desk. 

"Yes? " she played with her pen. 

"Is this misters Ackermans office? " I pointed at the door. 

"Yes, but he's expecting his secretary so don't go in there yet, unless you want to yelled at." I swallowed. 

"I'm the secretary. " I let out a sigh. 

"Oh, well in that case. " she stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "Good luck. " she turned and left. 

I went to the door and knocked. 

"Name." I heard a deep voice ask. 

"(Y/N) (L/N), I'm your new secretary. " my voice was, surprisingly steady. 

"Come in. " he replied. 

I opened the door and stepped in. I immediately saw the wall behind his desk. It was just glass. On the side of the room where two couches and on the wall a big shelf with a TV on it. A bit further away was a table pool.

"Are you done admiring my office. " I immediately looked at the source of the voice. 

A man with black hair and grayish blue eyes was siting on a chair behind a big desk with his arms crossed looking at me. 

"First you're late and when you finally decide to show up you ignore me. What a great start. " he sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again. " I put my arms behind my back. 

"It better not. " he moved the chair closer to the desk. "Sit. " He pointed at a chair in front of his desk. 

I nodded and sat down in front of him. He placed his chin on his palm and looked at me, completely bored. 

"So, you're my new secretary? You look older than the other ones. " he pointed out. The manager had warned me about this, apparently no other secretary has been able to handle his ridiculous demands so they wanted to see if someone older could handle him. 

Secretary's are, usually, younger than thirty but here I am. A thirty three year old with a son working as the secretary for the CEO of a really big company. I didn't even came for this job, after the interview they told me that instead of getting the job I interviewed for I would work as this guy's secretary. 

"Yes sir. I'm thirty three and the manager assigned me to work as your secretary, I didn't came to interview for this position. " I informed him. 

He laid back on his chair. 

"And why is that? " he crossed his arms. 

"Apparently no one else has been able to handle you, they hope that I'll have more patience with you. " I answered honestly. That's what they told me. 

"Hmm, we'll see about that. Here's what you'll have to do. " I listen carefully. "You will follow every single one of my orders. Throughout the day I will ask you to bring me my tea and sometimes dinner, I want my tea to be made specifically made by you. " he gave me a small paper with the recipe. "In the morning you will came and tell me what I have to do for the day and you will do the work I assigned you to do without complaining. " he finished. 

I nodded my head. I have a five year old at home what you're asking me to do its not so dramatic. 

"Is that all? " I asked. 

"For now, yes." he gave me some folders." I want this to be done by tonight and I'll see if you're good enough to be my secretary." I nodded and left his office. 

I went to the girl that was sitting on the desk outside his office. 

"Excuse me? " she looked up from the PC. 

"Yes? " she smiled. 

"Can you tell me where my office is? " she stood up. 

"Of course, come with me. " she went in a small hallway behind her. 

At the end of the hallway was a door and she opened it. Inside was a desk, a small couch, a TV and a huge window. On the wall next to the desk was a door that led to the bathroom. I entered the office. 

"This is your office. If you want to call Levi press one on the phone, if you want to call me press two and the reception three. My name is Hanji, have a good start~" she sang at the end and closed the door. 

I let out a sigh and sat on my new desk. I turned on the PC and opened the first folder. Inside I saw some papers with numbers on them and many different contracts. This was a fashion company so I'd have to deal with numbers a lot. How much profit we have, what's the cost for an advertisement, the next fashion show and stuff like that. 

I took of my coat and started working on the job that was assigned to me. It wasn't something difficult just time consuming. At around three my phone rang and I answered it. 

"Hello? " 

"Hi (Y/N)!" my close friend said to me. 

"Hi Sophia how are you? " I smiled. 

"I'm fine, thanks, but there is someone who wants to talk to you. " I heard some weird sounds on the other side. 

"Hi mom. " Miles yelled and I laughed. 

"Hi baby, how are you, how was school? " I put my arms on my desk. 

"It was nice. We played hide and seek with the teachers and they were bad at it. They could never find us. " he chuckled evilly. 

"Really? See I told you you were good at it. " 

"Yeah. What about you? How's work? " 

"It's fine, nothing difficult yet. "

He went to say something but the phone rang and I looked at it. 

"Baby, I'm sorry but I have to go, okay? "

"Okay mom, I love you! "

"Love you too. " I hang up and picked up the phone. 

"Hello? " 

"What took you so long brat? " an angry voice answered. 

"Sir, I didn't take long." I calmly answered. 

"I'll be the judge of that. "

I rubbed my eyes. 

"How can I help you, sir? " I don't have time for your games. 

"I want you to make me my tea. Be here in ten minutes. " he hang up and I stood up. 

I exited my office and went to the small kitchen on the floor. I opened the cabinets and took out the box with many different types of tea. I took out the small paper from my pocket but realized that he didn't mention what tea he wants. I let out a sigh and went through the different flavors.

After thinking for a minute I decided to go with the safe option, black tea. I put the water to boil and waited two minutes as instructed and put the tea in. Two minutes later I took the tea out and put in one spoon of sugar. I grabbed the cup and walked to my bosses office. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When I got one I entered.

"I know how much time my tea needs. You're one minute late." He glared at me.

I placed the cup of tea on his desk not paying attention to the comment he made.

"Sir in the paper you didn't mention what type of tea you would like to have so I went with simple black tea. I hope it's to your liking and next time please tell me what flavor you want." I placed my hands behind my back and waited for him to dismiss me.

He raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean it's my fault you were late?"

"If you had informed me about what flavor you want I wouldn't have spent a minute thinking about what you like. So yes it's your fault." I answered honestly and quickly realized my mistake.

His attitude reminded me of Miles so I scolded him for doing something wrong but he is not my son, he is my boss. I waited to get yelled at but to my surprise he just smirked.

"Very well. Other secretary's never talked back to me out of fear but you go and scold me like a child. I'll allow it this time because I was at fault but don't ever talk like that to me again." He glared.

"Yes sir." He still didn't tell me to leave.

He brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. I stood there and he simply nodded placing it back on the desk.

"Sir can I go back to work?" I grew inpatient 

He looked at me.

"Sure." With that I left his office and went back to mine.

I sat on the desk and went back to finishing my paperwork. Throughout the day the phone rang many times from people wishing to see mister Ackerman. I managed to put them in his busy schedule somehow and took notes on my personal notebook.

It's almost ten o'clock so I was walking towards my bosses office to hand over my paperwork. I knocked on the door and entered after I received permission. He was still in his desk doing work but after I closed the door he looked up to me.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I came to give you the work you gave me. It's almost time for me to leave." I explained and placed the folders on his desk.

"Is that so? Fine your good to go and starting tomorrow you'll be going home after two o'clock and come back at five." He took the folders and opened them.

"Yes sir. Have a good night." He waved his hand and I left the office. Ten minutes later I was driving towards Sophia's house to take Miles and head home. I was beyond tired and all I wanted was to go home and sleep.

I reached the house and knocked on the door. Soon the door opened reviling my close friend in her pajamas. She smiled and stepped back letting me in. I smiled and took off my shoes and sat down on the couch. She sat next to me.

"How was work?" She smiled.

"Tiring but better than the last one." I closed my eyes." Where's Miles?"

"Sleeping. He played a lot with Liam and he fell asleep about an hour ago." I smiled. As much as I love my little monster I can't help but feel happy I won't have to deal with making him fall asleep.

"Thank God Liam exist or I don't even know what I'd do." I let out a sigh.

"But it's not the same." She replied. 

Since Miles doesn't have a father he can't have some very important experiences like playing football and other stuff. I can't do that with him so I'm grateful Liam helps there and plays with him, not to mention how much I work. It's really hard to take care of a child on your own.

"I know it's not the same but what can I do?" I opened my eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders. 

"Do you want some wine?" She changed the topic and I nodded my head. I need to relax.

She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. The door opened and in came Liam holding two bags of Chinese food. Perfect. He saw me and smiled.

"Hi (Y/N)." He took off his shoes.

"Hi Liam." I smiled back.

"How was work?" He took off his coat.

"Fine." I took off my coat as well and placed it next to me. 

He sat on the couch and Sophia came out holding two glasses with red wine. She saw Liam and smiled and kissed him. He smiled back.

"Hi baby." He greeted her.

"Hi, when did you come back?" She put the glasses on the table.

"Just came in."

"Do you want some as well?" She pointed at the glasses.

"Sure." With that she left.

"So, you're staying here tonight?" Liam turned to me.

"Why would I stay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's raining." 

"It is?" I looked out the window.

It was raining but I didn't notice it. When it's night and raining I stay here because Sophia doesn't let me leave. She had an accident when she was little on a rainy night and now she doesn't let me or anyone leave the house if it's raining. 

"I guess I am." I got up from the couch and went out to my car. I quickly grabbed the bag with a change of clothes for both me and Miles and went back inside.

Sophia was placing three plates on the table and I went to them after taking my shoes off. I sat on a chair and grabbed some food and placed it on the plate in front of me.

"How's your boss?" Liam asked with a mouthful.

"He's fine. I can see why many couldn't handle him but I've gone through worse." I answered.

He nodded and we spent the next hour talking about my day at work and other stuff until I went to the guest room where Miles was sleeping. I changed into my pajamas and laid down next to my son who was sleeping peacefully. I run my hand through his hair and smiled. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

\-------------------------

And that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading.

*I want to apologise in advance for any grammatical errors and mistakes. English is not my first language so I will make a lot.

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	2. Work

(Y/N)

My alarm went off and I opened my eyes and turned around. I grabbed my phone and turned off the annoying sound. Miles next to me opened his little eyes and yawned. It was the cutest thing in the world. I smiled and kissed him. His eyes shot open and he looked at me confused until he realized we had stayed at Sophia's again. 

It wasn't the first time. 

"Morning sleepy head. " I ruffled his hair. 

"Morning mom. " he buried his face in my chest. He was never a morning person. 

"We have to get up baby. " he shook his head. 

I smiled and picked him up. I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door behind us. I wasn't in the mood to take a shower so I just cleaned my face and washed my teeth. After I helped Miles clean himself we went back in our room to get ready. I grabbed Miles's clothes from the bag and helped him get dressed. Simple dark jeans and a red shirt. 

After that he left the room letting me get ready. I grabbed the black pants from the bag and put them on. A simple white bottom up shirt followed and a long black vest on the outside. I finished with my makeup and hair and left the room making my way to the kitchen. 

There I saw Sophia cooking breakfast and my son messing around with Liam on the kitchen table. I stood at the door looking at them felling a little jealous. Not bad jealous, I just wish this picture could be me, at my house with my husband being a family. Not so much for me but for Miles. 

I stepped forward and sat on the table. Miles immediately sat on my lap and hugged me, since he doesn't have a dad he has become really attached to me. 

"Good morning. " I said to the other two in the room.

"Morning (Y/N)!" Sophia smiled. 

"Morning." Liam took a sip from his coffee.

Sophia placed the breakfast on the table and took a sit next to her boyfriend. We ate quickly and left the house. Nothing interesting happened during breakfast, just the typical did you sleep well and stuff like that. Me and Miles sat on the car and I started driving.

"Mom?" 

"Yes Miles?" I stopped at a red light.

"I want a tarantula!" He excitedly said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I want a tarantula!" He smiled.

"Why? Where did that even come from?" I started the car again.

"Liam is getting one!" He was still smiling.

"Well, Liam is an adult and he can do what he wants but you're not getting a tarantula." I said not taking my eyes from the road.

"I want one!" He yelled and crossed his arms.

"Do you know what a tarantula is?" I asked without raising my voice. 

"Umm..." He didn't answer.

I knew it.

"A tarantula is a really big, hairy spider." I explained to him and he flinched.

"You're lying!" He yelled. He hates spiders.

"Ask you're teacher." I stopped at his school and he got out.

"Do you have your keys?" I asked him.

Sophia couldn't keep him today so he had to stay home.

"Yes mom." 

I smiled.

"I love you!"

"Love you too." He looked down and shut the door.

He's probably sad because of the tarantula. I let out a sigh and started driving towards work. I arrived five minutes before eight and went upstairs. I made it to Levi's office and knocked on the door at exactly eight. I heard a come in and entered the room.

"Good morning, sir." 

"Morning, I see you're on time." He laid back on the chair.

"Yes sir." He motioned for me to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"What do I have to do for today?" I brought my little notebook out of my bag.

"You're going to have three meetings from five to eight for the fabrics for the upcoming collection and the marketing team also wants to talk to you at twelve." He nodded.

"That's all?" I nodded.

"Bring me my tea and then go to your office, I have some paperwork for you there." He went back to his computer and I got up.

Before I exited the office I stopped and looked back.

"What flavor, sir?" He smirked and he seemed almost proud.

Did he think I'd forget?

"Earl grey." And with that I left the room.

I made my way to the kitchen and there I saw a girl with brown hair eating some potato chips. I ignored her and went to make his tea.

"Hello." The girl said with a mouthful.

"Hi." I smiled.

I wasn't disgusted by the sight in front of me. She had chips all over her face. But I live with a five year old.

"Are you Levi's new assistant?" She put more chips in her mouth.

"I'm his new secretary, yes." I smiled and started preparing the tea.

"I hope you last longer than the others." She left the kitchen quickly and I finished making the tea.

That was weird. I left the kitchen and went to his office and saw the girl from the kitchen exiting the office. I found it weird but I didn't pay attention and knocked on the already open door. He looked up and nodded allowing me to enter his office. I placed the tea in front of him and he took a sip.

"Not bad. Leave." He didn't look at me.

I just turned around and left without saying a word and went to my office. I sat on the chair and looked at the different folders on top of the desk. I sighed and started working.

-

The phone rang.

"Bring me my food."

-

The phone rang.

"Bring me my tea."

-

The phone rang.

"Come to my office to take notes." 

-

"The phone rang.

"I'm leaving, come to my office and clean it before you leave."

I hang up and took my stuff. I didn't care about the stuff he asked me to do. I didn't found it annoying, I wasn't tired, I didn't care. It was what he asked me to do so I followed my orders. I made it to the door and saw him enter the elevator. I opened the door and closed it when I entered. I placed my stuff on a chair and started cleaning his office. 

It was already clean. I just cleaned some small stuff and put some of his papers in order. Thirty minutes later I was done and I left the office. I got in my car and went home. I knew Miles was already there, Liam had taken him and left him home. 

I entered my apartment and saw Miles sitting on the small couch watching Toy Story. When he noticed me after I had taken my shoes off he stood up and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and looked at him. 

"Hi baby. " I smiled. 

"Hi mom. " he smiled back. 

"How was school?" I stood and took off my coat. 

"It was fine. Tarantulas really are spiders... "

"I told you, didn't I? " his answer? He screamed. "Miles! It's late, don't yell. " I didn't yell but I did raise my voice a bit. 

He started crying but I ignored him, after years of this happening I got used to it. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas and took off my makeup. I went outside to see what Miles was doing and saw him still crying while watching TV. 

I went and sat next to him and placed him on my lap. I wiped his tears and he crossed his arms. 

"Why are you crying? " I nicely asked to calm him down. 

"B-b-b because you yelled at me. " he looked at me and kept crying. 

"I didn't yell at you, I'm not angry but you started yelling and you know we don't do that when it's late. I'm sorry. " I kissed him on the cheek. He didn't answer but he leaned into me. "Did you ate? "

"Liam made me toast before he left and I ate some cake... " he started crying again. Probably scared I'll yell at him because I said he couldn't eat it. No wonder he is like this.

He spent hours alone, ate almost nothing and it's late so he's tired. 

"Are you hungry? " I quietly asked. 

He simply nodded. I got up with him still in my arms and made him a sandwich and also warmed up a cup of milk. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't bother to make something for myself. We sat on the couch with him still on me and continued the movie. 

Thirty minutes later the empty cup fell on the couch. He had fallen asleep so I turned off the TV and went to my room. I didn't like leaving Miles sleep alone when he cried so I took him with me. I turned on the TV on my room and placed Miles on my bed. 

After finishing what I had to do in the bathroom I went and laid on the bed as well. Miles cuddled into me and I smiled. A movie started playing and I watched it on mute to not wake Miles up. Thanks to that not even thirty minutes later I was asleep. 

\------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	3. Fabrics

(Y/N)

After dropping Miles at his school I went to work like normal, I can't say that I was excited about it, who would be? Yes, I was happy to have a job but not happy to go and sit there for hours. 

Can't money just fall from the sky? 

Anyway, I went to work and straight to my bosses office. I knocked on the door and entered after I received permission. He was standing by the glass wall looking outside. Not even bothering to turn and look at me. 

"Black tea, make it and come here to tell you your schedule for the day. " I raised my eyebrow because it was supposed to be the other way around but I left without saying a word.

Maybe it's something special. 

I made his tea like he wanted it and I went back to his office, he was now sitting on his chair looking at some papers. I set the cup on the desk in front of him. He took a sip without hesitation, like he didn't even care if it was good or not. 

"Sit" he ordered and I sat down. He put the paper he was holding in a folder and threw it at me. "In there you will find everything I want you to do for today, the papers are arranged in the order you will do everything and the money are in as well on top of each paper. These are the keys to my apartment. " he threw me a key. "The driver is waiting down for you. " he finished and started working on his computer.

I simply nodded and left without saying a word. It looks like I won't be talking to him today. I went down and found the driver and we immediately left. It looks like he already knew where to go. While he drove to our destination I checked the folder to see what I had to do. 

The first thing I saw was that I had to go to the bank and send money to an account. What surprised me was that the account wasn't related to the company at all and the money I had to send were a lot. But it wasn't my business, it could be a relative. We arrived at the bank and I went out to send the money. 

After waiting for half an hour it was finally my turn and I sent the money to the account written on the page. I received confirmation that they were successfully sent to France and I left the bank. I went back to the car and sat in the passengers seat. The driver started the car and we hit the road. 

"So," he started. "You are the new assistant. "

"It looks like it. " I answered without looking at him. 

"Let's see how long you will last. " 

"Why does everyone think I will quit?" 

"Because that's what all the previous ones did."

"Obviously since I have the job. I was already informed. Why did all the previous ones quit? From what I heard it was because he was too strict but so far he hasn't asked something I wouldn't expect him to ask. "

"That's what everyone thinks. But because I'm the driver and I knew all of the previous ones, let me tell you the real reason they all quit. Sure, all of his demands were too much for them, asking from a twenty year old to clean an office at night? Please, like they care about that. But still they stayed for one reason and that reason was why they quit. "

"Will you tell me already? I'm not getting any younger here. "

"They all wanted to get in his pants. " I burst out laughing. 

"Are you serious? " I kept laughing.

"Dead serious. Every time they'd get in the car it would be 'Mister Ackermam this and Mister Ackerman that. ' it was ridiculous! They would ask me to talk to him about them and some of them even told me their fantasies. " if I wasn't laughing before I sure as hell was now.

"Really? They did? Oh please tell me one. " I softly tapped his arm to not distract him from the road. 

"I'm not going to say much, just know that one of them was a masochist. " I started laughing again. "You don't want to know everything I've heard. About him cutting her and punishing her. God... " he seemed a bit disgusted.

"You don't say. Come on, it was just her fantasies. "

"Yeah, but I didn't need picturing my boss naked... "

"You're right there. I'm (Y/N)." I thought it was about time I introduced myself. 

"I'm Noah, nice to meet you too. " he smiled. 

"Where are we going now? " I had calmed down and was opening the folder to see what I had to do next. 

"I will take you to three companies to get samples of fabrics. Then I will take you to a cleaner to get some of mister Ackermans clothes and then we will go to his apartment and you will go up and put them in their place. Then back to the company, that's all as far as I know. "

I nodded and checked a bit more in the folder to make sure that was everything. Turns out there was a last page that mentioned some papers he wanted me to take to him from his office at home. After some minutes of silence Noah parked outside of the first company and I went in. 

The man behind the counter told me to go upstairs to the CEO's office which surprised me to some extent but I didn't say anything. When the elevator opened I went to his office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in. " he said and I opened the door. 

I saw a man with black hair and a mustache behind a desk and he stood up when he saw me and smiled. A fake one just to keep up appearances. 

"Hello! Welcome, please take a seat. " I shook hands with him and sat down. 

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. "

"The pleasure is all mine and I'm honored as always to do business with mister Ackerman. " he said seriously and sat down. 

"We'll see if we'll be working with you again. I'm here to just take the samples for the fabrics. The final decision will be done in a few days." I said to him. 

This was Nile Duck, he has been a partern of mister Ackerman for a long time now. I wonder why he decided to see what other people have to offer and why he didn't straight up went with him. 

"What? Don't you know who I am? There's no way Levi would think of looking at someone else's fabrics. Not when we have been working so many years together! " 

"If you don't believe me ask him, but please be quick because I have other business to attend to."

He seemed very surprised by the tone in my voice and just the way I talked to him. What? Did he expect me to back down and make a deal with him? 

"Tch. " he grabbed the phone and called my boss. He seemed almost reluctant to do it. "Yes? Levi hello, this is Nile- Yes, she's here. Yes. ... Okay. " he hang up the phone and looked at me. 

He brought out a very big book full of fabrics and threw it at me. 

"Is this everything? "

"Yes, you can leave now. " he started working on his computer and I left after saying goodbye. 

I went down to the car and got inside. 

"So? " Noah asked. 

"I got the book, let's go. " I said and started looking at the fabrics.

Noah started the car. I will admit that the fabrics were nice but not the quality I would expect from a big clothing company like the one Levi owns, makes you wonder why he kept working with Nile all these years. 

"So, did you make a deal with him? "

I looked at Noah confused. 

"What? "

"With Nile, did you make a deal? "

"What deal? " I was very confused. 

"Usually he scares Levi's secretaries into making them agree to do everything they can to make sure he will be the one that sells his fabrics to Levi. He lost a lot of money in the last collection because of that. "

"I didn't make any deal, I immediately told him to talk with Levi. Why doesn't Levi go to get the fabrics himself if that happens? "

"He is very busy, as long as the fabrics get the job done then he doesn't care where they come from. But after what happened during the last collection he decided to see two other companies as well. Because of what Nile does he usually never even got to see what the others offer because he never got the samples. "

"That sucks. Wow. " 

"Yeah."

Well I'd definitely won't be voting for these fabrics, that's for sure. Maybe I should get to know the people there a little bit. After driving for a while we arrived at the second destination. I didn't even leave the car, a woman was holding the book and came up to the window of the car. 

This company was the second largest one that produced fabric and they were extremely busy but I wasn't expecting that. 

"Hello, we're so sorry but you can't come inside. It's literally chaos with the new season starting and everyone is running. I apologize on behalf of the CEO. " she said and gave me the book. 

I nodded and smiled. 

"Don't worry about it. I understand." she nodded and went back inside. 

I turned to Noah and he started driving again. I started checking the fabrics again. They were definitely better quality than the ones Nile gave me. Of course that meant that the price was higher as well but that's how things work. You get bigger you pay more. 

After some more driving we arrived at the last company. Now this one was very special because even though it wasn't as big as the previous ones they were one of the oldest and very respected. They only parterned with two maybe three other companies for each season whereas the previous two would go over seven. 

I got out of the car and entered the building with exposed bricks. Out of the three this one had far more personality than the previous two that were just modern. I walked up to the girl behind the wooden desk. 

"Hello."

She smiled at me. 

"Hello, how can I help you? "

"Levi Ackerman send me to get some samples of fabrics. "

"Ah, yes of course. Go to the basement, that's where the CEO is, looking at them. "

"Thank you. " I said and went down the stairs. 

The CEO of this company has been the same for the past fifty years, he is the one that founded the company in the first place. He was extremely respected, but he drank a lot. I reached the basement and saw him running his hands over a red satin fabric, making sure it was straight and didn't have any imperfections.

"Hello. "

He looked at me. 

"Ah, hello there. I'm Pixis and you are? " he walked up to me and extended his hand. 

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), Levi Ackerman sent me. "

"Ah, yes of course. He has a bright future ahead of him. " he took out a flasc and started drinking. "But he better find a woman quick or he'll end up alone. He's getting old. " he looked at me seriously. "Don't tell him I said that. "

I chuckled. 

"I won't, but it's not really up to me. If he wants to find a woman he will. He's got the looks. " I said and looked around at all the beautiful fabrics. 

"Yes, of course it's not. How about we take a look around? " I nodded and we started walking. Out of the three this is the one I liked the most. 

The fabrics really seemed to be cared for by the way they looked. And the way he spoke about them. It took him ten years to make the company and another ten to make a name for it. 

"Where are the fabrics from? " I touched a beautiful blue one. 

"They come from Europe, places like Rome, Paris, London. I made sure to work with the best of the best. "

"If we decide to work with you for this season will you be able to provide for such a big number?"

"Of course, if the supply you'll ask for is too big we simply won't partern with anyone else. "

I nodded and shook hands with him after I took the book. 

"This was great, I'll make sure mister Levi pays close attention to you. " he nodded. 

"Thank you very much, have a good day. " I nodded and went upstairs and outside to the car. 

Honestly that was the best impression and I'll let Levi know in some way. 

"Ready to go? " I nodded and Noah started driving again. 

I again opened the book to see what was inside and I was seriously impressed. But the decision was not mine to make. After driving for a while Noah stopped and I went out of the car. I entered the building to get Levi's clothes and then go to his house.

After getting everything and paying for them I went back outside and into the car. Noah started driving and we stayed quiet throughout the ride. After some minutes he stopped and I went out.

"It's on the third floor. " Noah said and I nodded.

I was surprised to see that Levi didn't live in a big house by himself but in an apartment. Interesting. I went up by using the elevator and when the doors opened I went out. I walked down the corridor looking at the names outside the doors until I saw the name I was looking for.

Surprise surprise! It was the last door.

I opened the door and saw a very clean apartment. There was a step going down that led to the living room that was very big and to my right was a small corridor with five doors.

The area that led to the living room was open with no walls. The room had an orange lighting thanks to the curtain.

It was not what I was expecting from him but it was very nice and far better than what I had. I took off my shoes and went at the small corridor and opened the first door I came across. To my surprise it was the bedroom and I went inside.

There were two extra doors in the room and curiosity got the better of me. I opened the one next to the big wardrobe and saw a very small room with a single window that had a lot of cleaning supplies in it. I closed the door and went to the other one that was on the other side of the room and opened it to see a bathroom.

The room itself was way smaller than I expected it to be which surprised me a lot. You'd think with how much money he has that he'd live in a mansion. Not a small apartment like this.

I opened the wardrobe and placed in the clothes I got from the cleaners. It was mainly suits. Then I went out of the room and opened the first door on the opposite wall of where I was. It was the kitchen and I got so much more surprised.

Again, the room had that orange lighting because of the curtains and the kitchen itself didn't look like I thought it would. It looked old, not that it was that was just the style, it was made of wood, the sink didn't look modern and the table looked old as well. Out of all the rooms I would expect the kitchen to be the most modern one but nope. It looked... Very nice and cozy with this old style.

I closed the door again and opened the door next to it. It was another bedroom but it looked like it wasn't being used. Probably the guest room.

I closed the door and opened the one at the very end of the corridor. The main bathroom. I closed it and opened the one on the wall the master bedroom was at. Inside I found a desk with many papers and a few shelves. I went inside and started looking for the papers. This room was very big, probably the biggest one in the house if you don't count the living room which was so big it also had the dinning table in the corner.

But unlike the other two bedrooms this one didn't have a balcony, just a big window.

I found the papers, which were about how many models were needed in the last collection and how many might be needed for this one and how much their going to get paid and left.

I went down to the car and Noah started driving.

-

I entered the office after receiving permission, I was out with Noah for nearly two hours. I placed the samples down on his desk and gave him the papers he asked for.

"Fucking finally, some samples. " he took the books and the papers and he stood up.

"I might need you to stay longer today, we are going to have a meeting to take a look at the fabrics and see what designs we want to feature in the next collection. So I guess you'll be meeting the council and our designer, as well as his assistant. They go hand in hand these two. "

"Yes sir. " he opened the door and waited for me to go outside first.

"Is there a problem with you staying longer today? " he asked as he closed the door.

"No, I don't think there is one. "

"Good, let's go."

He started walking and I followed behind him.

\-------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	4. The Meeting

(Y/N)

I sat at the meeting room with Levi at the head of the table. I was next to him. We were waiting for the last person to come, the sells manager. The woman that sits at the front of Levi's office was also here, turns out she's the manager responsible for the floors and to make sure everything was working according to plan. 

The general manager, the man that hired me was sitting next to me and his name was Erwin, there was another woman with black hair in the room, her name was Mikasa and she was a share holder so her word was just a little less important than Levi's and the economic manager, a young promising boy by the name of Armin. If it weren't for him the company would have lost a lot of money during the last collection and what happened with the fabrics. 

"Leeevvviiiii. " Hange, the floor manager whispered in his ear for the hundredth time and I could feel him holding back from murdering her. 

"What? " Levi growled and started in front of him. 

Hange took a very deep breath which only irritated him more and then she did what I was expecting her to do. 

"Booh. " she whispered and he immediately stood up ready to choke her. 

I stood as well and held him back, I wrapped my arms over his and over his chest so he wouldn't get to her. Hange sat on her chair laughing while I still held Levi who was desperately trying to get out of my grasp. 

"Let me go (Y/N)!" he yelled. 

"I don't think so, sir. I'm sorry. " it was getting harder and harder to hold him back. 

After a minute he calmed down and I slowly let go of him. I was told before the meeting by Erwin that if something like this happened I should hold Levi back. 

And that's what I did. 

He took a deep breath and sat down. I did the same and started rubbing my hands because they hurt a little. He saw me doing that but didn't comment on it. 

"Are you okay? " Erwin asked me. 

"Yes sir, don't worry. " I smiled and placed my hands on the table. 

"Tch, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't hold me back. " Levi said and I glanced at him. 

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't act like an animal in the first place! " Hange said and Levi glared at her. 

I was getting ready to hold him again but he didn't stood from his seat. Lucky me. Hange started laughing and the door opened. The sells manager, Mike, came in with his assistant and sat down in their chairs. 

"Are we all here? " Levi asked and looked around.After realizing everyone he asked for was here he nodded. "Very good, let's get started. Armin, I asked for a general cost for the upcoming collection, do you have it? "

Armin nodded. 

"Yes sir, it's on the first page. " he opened the brown folder in front of him and we all did the same. "According to my calculations the general cost for the upcoming collection will be about one hundred to one hundred and fifty dollars and that's not counting the cost for the fabrics. "

"So payments, the cost for the machines-" Levi looked at the papers then at Armin. 

"Everything is in there. The only thing missing is the cost for the fabrics," he stopped and turned the page and we did the same "But I did make a quick assumption using the numbers from the previous collection and if we get the fabrics from Nile again and have almost the same amount of designs then the cost will, unfortunately, double and that's because of how much Nile is charging us. "

Levi nodded his head and sighed thinking about how much the cost was. 

"Luckily we actually have some samples from two other companies to look at. " the whole room seemed relieved to hear that, they must have been trying to get out of the situation with Nile for a long time. 

"Can I see them? " Erwin asked and Levi nodded and gave him the book. Levi had already looked at them while we waited. 

"These are from Elijah. " he said and gave him the book of the second company I went to.

"Elijah? " Erwin asked shocked and Levi nodded.

"I had a small talk with him last month. He did me a favor by giving me this sample and offering to work with him. But he told me that he was already busy with nine other big companies so it would really be a big favor if he worked with us as well for this season. "

"I see, excellent quality as always. " Erwin said and started touching the fabrics. 

"Let me see them as well. " Hange said and Erwin passed her the book. Mikasa and Mike who were sitting next to her on the opposite side of table started looking at them as well. 

"Shouldn't Marco be here to look at them as well? " Mikasa asked. 

Levi shook his head. 

"At this point if he works with any other fabrics that are not Niles he will be happy. " they nodded. 

"They are very good and it will help on the advertising if we collab with such a big company like Elijah's. " Mike said. 

Levi nodded. 

"I know and I trust him but seeing how busy he is I brought a third option. Not as big but you definitely know the name. " Levi said and opened the third book, the one Nile gave me was thrown at the center of the table without being given a second glance. 

"Pixis. " Hange said with a smile and Levi nodded.

"Big name in the industry. Everyone knows him. " Mikasa said. 

Mike nodded. 

"Working with him will give us a huge boost after the previous fiasco. " Levi nodded. "Not to mention the fabrics are of excellent quality. " he said and gave the book to Erwin. 

"But will he be able to provide for such a big company like ours? " Armin asked. 

Levi looked at me. 

"He said that if we chose to work with him he wouldn't collab with anyone else for this season to make sure we have what we ask for. " I answered. 

"He said that to you personally? " Mike asked me. 

"Yes sir. He had me for thirty minutes at the basement talking about the fabrics and promising me everything will go according to plan if we worked with him. "

"Did he happened to mention where the fabrics come from? " Armin asked. The further away they come from the higher the price. 

"Europe. He specifically mentioned Paris, London and Rome. " I said and they all nodded. 

"That takes the price up by a lot. " Hange said. 

"That's true but he's very reliable. " Mike mentioned. 

"Both books mention at the end a price for the fabrics. " I said and they turned the last page. I had noticed it in the car and run the numbers while we waited. "If we get the fabrics by Elijah and use the same quantity as last collection it comes out at one hundred and five thousand and for Pixis at one hundred and twenty thousand. "

Armin nodded.

"The price is not that different. "

"But it's still fifteen thousand and I'm sure it will be more than that when we decide on the designs. " Levi said. 

"I still think Marco should take a look at the fabrics. " Mikasa said. 

Levi sighed and picked up the phone. 

"Christa, please tell Marco to come to the meeting room with the designs. Thank you. " he placed the phone back in it's place. 

"Armin, do you have the general cost for the advertising I asked about? " Mike asked. 

"Yes, it's on page four. " we turned the pages. The cost for the advertising was separate from everything else. "If you go with every plan you gave me it comes out at fifty thousand. "

Everyone at the table nodded. 

"Mike, see if you can cut something. We had almost no profit from the last collection. I need to cut from somewhere." Levi said. 

Mike nodded. 

"Will do Levi, this was just the first plan, not final. " the door opened and a man in his mid twenties came in. 

He had black hair and freckles and he was holding a fan. Behind him was another man with brown hair, it was cut in such a way that the bottom part of the hair was darker than the top. 

"Hello you beautiful people, how are you? " the black haired one said and kissed Mikasa on both cheeks, then Hange, Levi and everyone else, even me. 

"We're fine Marco, do you have the designs? " Levi asked. 

Marco closed the fan he was holding and smiled. 

"Of course I do, what would this company be without me? Jean! Please give them the folders. " the other man that came with him started giving us the folders. 

"We would also like to hear your opinion about the fabrics. " Mikasa said. 

"Oh my God, please, for the love of God I don't want another Nile, give me anything else but not him! " he put his hands together like praying.

"Please take a seat Marco, we are thinking between Elijah and Pixis. " Levi said.

Marco gasped and sat on a chair. 

"I love, love, love both of them. Give whoever you want, I don't mind. " he placed a hand under his chin. 

"I think Pixis would work better for this collection. " Jean said and sat next to Marco. "The designs as you'll see remind a lot of European fashion and the European fabrics will help bring life to the clothes. " we all opened the folders. The first design was a dress with some designs on it that looked like flowers but weren't. 

"Do you agree Marco? " Erwin asked? 

"He does have a point but you will see and tell me what you think"

"How many designs are in here? " Mike asked. 

"Around one hundred."

"Obviously we won't use all of them, I also want you to tell what type of fabric each piece will need. " Levi glanced at Marco. 

"Of course, so the first piece... " he started talking and we all listened very carefully.

-

Two hours have passed and we are still in the meeting room, we still have to go over twenty designs and almost thirty are already out. It was decided that the collection will have fourty pieces to cut down cost. So there would be another meeting next week to look at the remaining designs and decide on the final fourty.

Just as we were about to turn the page my phone started ringing. I quickly grabbed it to turn it off but I saw who was calling me and stopped.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We have work! " Levi glared at me. 

"I- I'm really sorry but I need to answer this. " before he had the chance to say anything I was out of the room and I answered. "Hello? "

"Hello? Miss (Y/N)?"

"Yes? "

"We called to inform you that the school is ready to close and Miles is still here. " yes, it was from my son's school. 

"What? That can't be right, didn't Liam came to take him like usual? " I asked. 

"He is still here so I don't know what to tell you. The school will close in thirty minutes though, can you come and take him? " I looked at the door behind me. 

"Uhmmm... Let me call Liam and if something is wrong I'll come over. "

"Okay. "

"Thank you for informing me. "

"Your welcome. " with that I ended the call and called Liam. 

He picked up after the third ring. 

"Where the hell are you? They called me from the school. "

"I know (Y/N), I'm stuck in freaking traffic, I can see the school from where I am, I'll be there in less than ten minutes. "

"Are you sure? Should I go and get him? "

"No, I'm telling you I can see the school. Don't worry I'm close. "

I sighed.

"Okay, sent me a message when you get him. "

"Will do. " with that I hang up and went back to the meeting. 

"Next time make sure that doesn't happen, brat. " I sat down. 

"I'm sorry sir, it was from my son's school. "

"You have a son? " he seemed very surprised. 

"Yes. "

"Was it so important that you had to leave the meeting? "

"I was told that if there was an issue with my son I could address it immediately. " I answered him seriously and he seemed mad.

"Who told you that? "

"I did. " Erwin said. 

Levi stayed quiet for a few seconds, glaring at him until he nodded. 

"Very well, let's get back to the main topic. " he said and we all started talking about the clothes again. 

-

Finally I placed everything in my office desk and grabbed my bag. I went outside and knocked on the door of my boss. 

"Come in. "

I opened the door but didn't go in. 

"Hello sir, I'm leaving, do you need me for anything else? " he looked at me. 

"No, I want you back at five and come straight to my office with my tea. " he said and looked back down. 

"Yes sir. " I closed the door and went to the elevator. After I went out of the building I entered my car and called Liam. 

"Yes? "

"Hi Liam, where are you? I'm coming to get Miles. "

"Oh, we are at an amusement park. "

I was surprised and I felt a little jealous, I hadn't taken out Miles to a park in ages. 

"Really? Do you want me to come and get him? "

"No not really, we are planning to stay for a few hours. I know you are tired so you can go home and relax for a bit." I sighed, I'd rather spend time with my son... 

"Okay, thank you for looking after him. " 

"Your welcome. " I hang up and started driving. 

When I reached home I saw that Liam sent me a picture of Miles in the cars smiling as he hit another kid. I smiled happy to see him smiling like that. 

I took off my clothes, had a quick shower, ate a toast and fell asleep on the couch. I remembered setting the alarm before that and I saw that I only had an hour and four minutes before it went off. 

But honestly, even this one hour did wonders for me. 

\------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	5. Working Together

(Y/N)

"I don't think it's necessary for us to hire so many models. Why can't we have a model put on two outfits? " I asked Levi. We were sitting in his office and were looking at the budget for the collection. Turns out the cost was higher than anticipated so we were looking for a place to cut cost. 

"At the end of the show the models do one final round with all the clothes on, I can't have any missing brat. " he glared at me. 

"I know that, but why can't you have the most important pieces shown? There will be many pieces and it will take a long time if all of them are shown. So why not show the most important pieces and that way they can leave a lasting impression. " and by most important I mean expensive. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"I need something to eat, why don't you order something and we can discuss this more calmly? " he seemed very tired.

"Of course, can I ask something? " he nodded. "Did you go home today? "

He shook his head. 

"No. Now order something for us to eat. " he said and stood up. 

He went to the bathroom in his office and I called the reception. We've been looking at numbers for four hours, it's now nine o'clock. After I was finished with the order I closed the phone and leaned back on the chair. 

Levi came out of the bathroom and sat on his chair. He rubbed his eyes and started working again at his computer. 

"Maybe you should stop. " he looked at me. "Take a break. "

"I'll take a break when the food comes. " he kept tipping. 

"That will take thirty minutes. " he groaned and ignored me. "You know looking at a screen for so long is not good for your eyes. "

"Tch, what are you? My mom? "

"No but I am A mom, so stop before I make you. "

"This is important (Y/N), leave me alone. " he still kept tipping. 

"You said it yourself, we need a break, take one and you'll be able to think more clearly about a solution. " he still ignored me. 

I extended my hand and turned off the screen, nothing was lost though, it was just the screen. He looked at me ready to kill me. 

"I care about my bosses health, you need a small break and because I know people like you I know you will spend most of the night working instead of sleeping, so take a one hour break and we can start working again later. " I crossed my hands. 

He sighed and leaned back on his chair. 

"Talk to me like this again and you won't have a job the next day. " he looked at the ceiling. 

"I'm sorry, sir. " he didn't even nod, he just ignored me. 

We stayed silent for a few minutes, just relaxing in the comfortable silence. Until my phone went off and I grabbed it, he didn't seemed bothered by it. I saw who was calling me and smiled. 

"Hey baby. " I said with a smile. That caught Levi's attention. 

"Hi mom, where are you? " Miles asked from the other side of the phone. 

"I'm still at the office, I'll be home at eleven. "

"... Can't you come sooner...? " he sounded really sad and it broke my heart. He was home alone. 

"No, unfortunately I can't. " I looked down. 

"... Mommy? I heard a strange sound coming from your room... " it sounded like he was ready to cry. 

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination... I'll tell you what, since tomorrow is Saturday I will bring pizza when I come home and we can stay up until late and watch a movie. " I said trying to distract him from the sound. It has happened many times in the past and at this point I know it's nothing. 

"... Okay... But I'm very scared... " he sobbed. 

I sighed. 

"How about you go to and play with Mary next door? " her mom was very nice and new about me and how I'm a single mom so when I needed help she would keep Miles. 

"I knocked... They are not here... " I rubbed my eyes, I didn't know what to do. 

"I can't come home yet... " I said quietly. "Just... Stay in the living room, start a movie and I'll be home before you know it. " I said trying to cheer him up. 

"O-okay... "

"Don't be scared baby, no one is home, I promise. " 

"Okay... "

"I'll be home before the movie ends... What are you going to watch? "

"The lion king... " I smiled. 

"Nice, watch it and I'll be home when Simpa and Scar start fighting. " I heard the opening song. 

"Okay mommy. "

"I'll be home soon baby, okay? "

"Yeah. "

"I love you. "

"I love you too. "

"Bye. "

"Bye. " I closed the phone and placed it on the desk. 

"Problem? " Levi asked. 

"Not one I'm not used to... "

"Your son? "

"Yeah. He's home alone and he's scared. It happens often. "

"How old is he? " he asked interested. 

"Five. "

"Oh, I thought he was older. " I shook my head. "What about the father? "

I looked at him with my arms crossed and I shrugged. 

"There isn't one. " he seemed taken back. 

"Did he die or..? " I shook my head. 

"One day I discovered I was pregnant. The end. " I said quickly. I didn't want to remember that time of my life. He seemed to understand that and just nodded and didn't ask anything else. 

A few minutes later our food came and we started eating. While that was going on Levi started playing some music on the computer. It was quite a relaxing one, which I needed. 

"Did you put my clothes in their place? " he asked and he sounded actually curious. 

"Yes. "

"Thank you. "

"Why? Was I not supposed to? "

"Most just put them on the bed. I don't have a problem, I just wanted to see if you put them in or not. "

I nodded and we finished eating. After that was done we went back to work, since now he was calmer he agreed with me that we didn't need so many models and would be twenty pieces for the final round. That meant that instead of forty one models we were down at twenty one and that meant less pay checks. 

Which meant saving money. 

After some more time of working he finally spoke again. 

"You can go home now, I don't need you anymore. " I looked up. 

"What? "

"Are you deaf? I said I don't need you, you can leave. "

"But we're not done yet. "

"I know, but I'm honestly tired, so go home and I'll leave soon too. " he kept adding numbers as he spoke. 

I wasn't going to argue because I had to go and see Miles, so I got up and grabbed my bag. 

"Do you need me to do anything before I leave. " he shook his head. "Okay, goodnight sir. "

"Goodnight. " I exited the room and went to the elevator. After the doors opened I went outside and out to my car. 

Only to stop before I even went inside. One of the wheels was laying on the floor completely empty without air, and I didn't have one to replace it. I bang my head on the roof of my car because of my stupidity. I knew I hit something on the way here this evening but I didn't think enough to check before I went inside. 

I lowered myself to the ground and started looking at it. There was a really big hole, what the hell did I hit? How am I supposed to get home now? It's really far I can't walk. I guess I'll have to call for a taxi and tomorrow bring another wheel to replace this one. 

Great. 

I don't know for how long I was looking at it, maybe I was waiting for the fairy godmother from Cinderella to show up. I heard someone clear their throat and looked behind me. It wasn't the fairy godmother but the short man that calls everyone a brat known as my boss. 

"Problem? " he asked. 

"Yeah, it's completely flat. " I stood up and kicked the wheel. 

"Don't you have one to change it? "

"No... I forgot to buy one after I used the last one. " I said and looked at him. 

He sighed. 

"Come on. I'll take you home. " he started walking and unlocked his car using his keys as he walked. 

"What? You don't have to sir, I can just call a taxi." I didn't move from my spot. 

He stopped at the passengers side and opened the door. 

"Get in brat. " he glared at me. 

I sighed and got in and he closed the door. I guess it doesn't hurt if he takes me home, I don't have to spend money. He got in the drivers side and started the car after I gave him my address. I'll have to walk to a pizzeria when he leaves me. The closest one is twenty minutes away if I walk. 

Bloody hell. 

He kept driving towards my house in silence, just some music playing on the radio. To my surprise he didn't stop at my house but at a different place. I looked at him. 

"Why did you stop sir?" did he change his mind? 

"Didn't you promise your brat you'd get him pizza? " he looked at me from the side of his eyes. 

"Yes? " he used his thumb to point out of his window. 

That's when I noticed on his side of the car was a pizzeria. 

"Oh! Thank you sir. " I said and grabbed my bag and opened the door. 

"Be quick. " he closed his eyes and I got out. 

I went in the build and ordered two different ones, one for me and one for Miles. He didn't like some of the stuff in my favorite pizza so I always ended up getting two. Thank God I was the only one in there. After ten minutes they gave me the bag with the boxes and I also got something for us to drink before I left. 

I went back in the car and Levi opened his eyes. 

"Done? " he asked and I nodded. 

He started the car and after a few more minutes he left me outside my house. 

"Thank you so much for bringing me." I said. 

"Don't worry about it, brat. Have a good night. " I nodded and smiled. 

"You too sir. " I got out of the car and waved goodbye as he drove away. He's not as bad as people told me. 

I went inside and up to my small apartment. I opened the door and saw Miles on the couch wrapped in a blanket and surrounded by his teddy bears watching the Lion King as Simpa went up the pride rock. 

Okay, I was a little late but the movie hadn't ended yet. I took off my shoes and coat, place the bag on the counter and sat next to Miles who just noticed I came home and immediately hugged me. 

"Mommy! "he started nuzzling my neck. 

"Hi baby. See? Nothing bad happened." I hugged him. 

He nodded. 

"You are late. " he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

"I was waiting for the pizza. " he pulled back and looked at me. 

"Where is it? "

"On the counter. " I said and he looked at it. He smiled and I smiled back. "Now go to my room, I'll be there soon. " he got up and ran inside. 

I got up and grabbed two glasses and went inside with the bag after I turned off the TV. We had seen the Lion King so many times that we didn't care to watch the ending. I saw Miles sitting in my bed. 

"Pick a movie, I'll be right back. " I said and placed the stuff on the cabinet next to the bed. 

I grabbed my pajamas and went in the bathroom to change, after I was done and came back out Tangled had started playing and I sat on the bed. Miles sat on my lap and I place his box of pizza in front of him and mine next to us. I gave him a glass with his drink before I put some on mine and we started watching the movie. 

\--------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	6. Playground

(Y/N)

It was Sunday and I was getting ready to go to the supermarket with Miles, I needed to buy stuff for the house, after that we would come back home but what Miles didn't know was that I would take him out later. I put on my shoes and helped Miles put on his as well. 

"Ready to go? " I asked him. 

"Yep! " he enthusiastically nodded. 

I smiled and opened the door, he run out and went down the stairs as I locked the door. When I went outside I saw him by the car waiting for me to open it. When I did he got in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on and I did the same. I started the car and the Disney playlist started. 

I was now listening to "Let it Go " for the hundredth time. I wouldn't be so upset about it if Miles wasn't yelling next to me. 

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!!! " he acted it out. 

I stopped at a red light and on the car next to me was a man with two girls in the back. When he noticed what was going on next to me he nodded sympathetically my way and I nodded back. 

"My power flurries through the air into the ground!" I jumped because he yelled and I forgot about him because the song was quite until that point. 

It turned green and I started the car again. For the final part of the song I joined him and sang with him. After that it was "A whole new world " that started playing and I smiled because he wouldn't be yelling with this one. 

Or so I thought... 

"A whole new world!!! A dazzling place I never knew! " and I never knew what I was getting into when I became a mom. 

But regardless I joined in a sang with him until we reached the supermarket. When we did we got out and I got a basket and as always Miles started running around, close to me, and I looked at the stuff I wanted to buy. He wouldn't dare run away from me because last year I looked away for a second and when I looked back he was gone. 

I searched for him for almost an hour, I was losing my mind until I found him on the second floor! Looking around. I slapped him so hard people around thought I was abusing him. I had never hit him before and I don't want to do it again, but he got me so worried and I was so mad that he left like that I acted on the moment. I explained to the people around and some understood because they were parents but one said.

"I'm a parent too and I'd never do that to my child. " all smart like. 

A month later I found him in another supermarket and he had lost his son too and when he found him again he gave him a slap worse than mine. He looked at me and gave me a look that said he understood me now. 

Ever since then Miles doesn't get away from me. He runs around but makes sure he can still see me. Maybe the reason why I slapped him then was because a few months before that in a big toy shop someone stole a child. They immediately closed the gates and took them hours to find the child because they had taken it to the bathroom and shaved its head. And it was a little girl too so it was almost impossible to recognize her without hair. So when he disappeared on me for no reason, I completely freaked out. 

I grabbed a package of toast and put it in the basket and I heard the sound of my phone going off. I had received a message. 

Oh, it was Mary, every now and then she would message me from her moms phone asking to talk with Miles. I didn't like him staying for so long on the phone but it's not like I could do much about it. Kids these days are born and already know how to handle a phone. So I couldn't keep Miles away from it, but I did do a better job than others. 

"Miles! " he run up to me. 

"Yes mommy? " I gave him the phone. 

"Mary wants to talk to you. " he took the phone and started typing. 

At least he has learned how to read thanks to that. He still needs practice with writing, especially with his hand but he can at least read and type the first letter of the word and recognize the word that shows up above the keyboard to click on it. After a while my basket was almost full and I was getting ready to pay. 

"Mom? " 

"Yes Miles? " I took out my wallet. 

"Mary will go to a cafe with a playground, can we go too? " he looked at me with puppy eyes. 

"I... Okay. " I took the phone from him and put it in my bag. 

"Yay! Thank you!" he smiled and hugged my leg. 

I really wanted to take him to an amusement park and spend time with him, but I can't deny him time with his friends and he rarely sees Mary out of her house. I really want to spend time with him...

I picked up the bags and got out and placed them on the back of the car. Miles was already in his seat when I got in. I saw what cafe she would be at and drove there. When we got out I left everything in the car and sat at a table close to the playground. Miles took off his shoes, gave me a kiss and went in to find Mary in the pit with the balls. 

I ordered a coffee and prepared myself to stay here for hours doing nothing. 

-

I was watching a video on YouTube and then my phone went off. It was a number I didn't recognize but answered anyway. 

"Hello? "

"Hey brat, where are you? " 

"Mister Ackerman? "

"No, the queen of England. Who do you think it is? " I smiled at his attempt at telling a joke. 

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have your number so I wasn't sure about who it was. "

"Well now you have it. Where are you? " he asked again. 

"At a cafe. Why? "

"Are you busy? "

"Not really, I'm sitting alone. "

"Good, I need your help with something and I need to have it done until tomorrow. "

"What would that be? " that can't wait until tomorrow. 

"Tomorrow is a photo shoot with the top pieces of the last collection to close it off and move to the next one. The photographers just cancelled and two of the models got sick. I need your help with finding replacements."

"It doesn't sound like something you need my help with. "

"I know that, but because it's at the last second everyone is asking for ridiculous pay checks. "

"Oh, I see. "

"Normally that wouldn't be a problem but it is now, Armin is not picking up so I need you to help me with the calls. It's not like I have all the time in the world, it's already six. " he had a point. 

"You're right. "

"Of course I am. " I rolled my eyes and gave him the location of the cafe. 

Thirty minutes later I saw him come in and I stood up so he could see me, when he did he came to my table and sat down. 

"Why are you in a cafe like this? " I picked up Miles shoes and showed them to him. 

"Kids have to play. " he sighed.

"Right, you have a son. Where is he? " he looked in the playground. 

"I don't know, somewhere in that big thing they all climb, probably. " I looked in the playground as well.

"I see, anyway we have work. These are the models available for tomorrow and as you can see they are expensive. " I took the papers and looked at them. 

"There aren't anymore? " they were really asking for too much. 

"There's still these ten, which you will call. I'll take the rest of the photographers. " he said and gave me the list. 

I nodded and picked up my phone. Before we started calling Levi ordered black tea. I started typing in the number and placed the phone on my ear. 

-

"Right, I don't think we'll need you if that's the case. You are asking for too much. Bye " I closed the phone and rubbed my eyes. I only had one left. 

I looked up at Levi who crossed out a name. 

"How is it going? " he asked me. 

"All of them have asked for more than this one," I pointed at a name on the paper he gave me earlier and she was the only one that asked the less out of the rest. "And I only have one name left. "

He growled. 

"Make sure you do something so the next one doesn't ask for much. "

"I'll try. " I said and picked up the phone. 

Before I had the chance to call I heard someone running towards me and looked up only to see Miles. 

"Mommy, I have to pee and I'm hungry..." he whined. 

It doesn't seem like he noticed Levi but Levi certainly did. 

"Don't you have manners, brat? " Miles looked at Levi. 

"Hello, who are you? " he went next to Levi. 

"I'm your mom's boss. " Levi crossed his arms. 

"Oh, well I'm Miles, nice to meet you." Miles kept a hand behind his back and extended the other. 

Levi shook hands with my son. 

"Levi, nice to meet you too, brat. " I stood up. 

"Okay, now let's take you to the bathroom. " I picked Miles up and he turned in my arms so he was laying like a pig on them and laughed. 

We went to the bathroom and I put him on a toilet and waited for him to finish. After that I put him on the stool so he could wash his hands.

"Is that man nice? " he asked. 

"Yeah, why? "

"He looks mean. "

"Oh, well he's not. He's just... " I tried to find a way to explain to a child why Levi doesn't act like most people do when they meet him. They usually smile and hug him. "You know in movies those big men that wear suits and go to meetings and are always serious? "

"Yeah? "

"Levi is one of them. " I smiled and he immediately seemed excited. 

"Really? " his face lit up. 

"Yep, that's why he's like that. "

"That's so cool."

"I know! " I picked him up again and went outside. I put him down when we reached the table. "I'll order a club sandwich for you, stay close to the entrance and I'll call you when it comes, okay? " he nodded and went inside. 

I sat on the table after ordering the food and picked up the phone. 

"I hope he doesn't bother you. " I said. 

"Nah, he's fine. " he placed the phone on his ear again and I did the same. 

"Hello? " I bored female voice asked. 

"Is this Annie Leonheart? "

"Who's asking? "

I rolled my eyes because I didn't need another one of those again. I explained to her who I was and why I wanted her and she too, asked for a bit much. 

"I don't think you are in a position to ask for so much. " I said and tapped the pen on the table. 

"And why is that? "

"You are a new model, you're not even a year in this line of work, to say that you have worked for such a big company is payment enough and will definitely put your name on the spot light. " I saw Levi place his phone down and sigh in relief. 

"Is that what you think? "

"That's how it works, you will get bigger if you work with us, they will take notice of you, just for you to do that though you will have to have a smaller number on the pay check. "

"How much smaller? "

"I already told you. "

"... Fine, I'll be there tomorrow. What time? "

"The shoot starts at eleven so be there at nine. " I circled the name. 

"Fine, bye. " she hang up before I could say anything else. I placed the phone down and rubbed my face. 

"So?" Levi asked. 

"She said she will be there tomorrow and I did get her to come with a smaller number then she wanted. " I smirked proud. 

"That's good, thanks for the help brat."

"Don't worry about it. How did it go with the photographers? "

"All set. Everything is ready for tomorrow. " I nodded. 

"That's good. "

A waitress came and placed the food on the table. I got up and called Miles who came running. He sat on a chair and looked at Levi who had his arms crossed. 

"What? " Levi asked. 

"What? " Miles asked back. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miles crossed his arms like Levi. 

"How? "

"Like this. "

"Like how? "

"Stop it. "

"You started it. "

"No I didn't. "

"Yes you did. " 

It looked like Levi was getting mad. At least the kind of mad you get at a child. The fun mad. 

"No I didn't. I just came and sit down."

"You can't even speak right. It's sat down. " Levi smirked proudly. 

"And you are supposed to be cool from what mom told me. "

"Oh? " Levi raised his eyebrows interested in what Miles was saying and didn't take his eyes off of him. "How cool exactly? "

I was trying very hard not to laugh and ruin the moment. 

"She said that you dress in a suit and go to meetings. That's very cool. " Miles said. 

Levi seemed very proud, even though I could tell he was acting it up for Miles. 

"I do that. So yes brat, I am very cool."

"No you are not. I thought you were but you are just lame. " Levi's eyes widen and mine did too. 

Did... Did my son just call my boss lame? 

"What did you say brat?"

"Look at how you are dressed. You are not cool. " Miles said seriously but he was failing to hide his laugh. He was referring to how Levi was dressed, in simple jeans and a black T-shirt. 

He didn't look like a CEO. 

"That's it little brat, come here. " Levi said and went to grab Miles and tickle him but he was too fast and got out of his seat and run to the entrance of the playground. Levi now laid across the chair staring at Miles. 

"Yeah, very lame. " Miles said from the entrance and Levi growled. 

Very quickly he got up and took off his shoes and went after Miles who was making funny faces. I could now see Levi chasing Miles in the playground surrounded by other kids and parents. It was okay for parents to go in and play with them so it's not like it was just one adult in there. Then it hit me. What was really happening. 

My son called my boss lame and my boss is now chasing my son in a playground. 

I'm not sure if I should take my shoes and go in after them or grab my phone and record it. 

Will I have a job tomorrow? Probably not... Shit. 

I grabbed my phone and recorded them for a few seconds as they run around the place. Miles started climbing and Levi was doing the same and I was sitting there laughing my ass off. Eventually I stopped and stood up ready to take off my shoes and go in to get them but I saw Levi with Miles in his arms tossing around and coming towards me. He placed Miles on his chair and he sat down breathing heavily, his hair was a bit messy too. 

I sat back down and looked at them. Levi was catching his breath and Miles was still laughing. 

"Still think I'm lame, brat? "

"I don't know, you are still not wearing a suit. " Miles kept laughing. 

Levi went to say something but I stopped him. 

"Miles, eat your food. " at this point I was scared for my job and was no longer a joke. 

If Levi got offended by what Miles was saying I was doomed. Miles happily ate his food. I was even more surprised when Levi grabbed a few potatoes and ate from Miles plate. Just as Miles went to stand Levi stopped him and grabbed a napkin. 

"Tch. You have shit on your face, brat." Levi wiped Miles face. 

I glared at him but he didn't notice immediately. Miles thanked him and left and that's when Levi noticed my glaring. 

"What? "

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use bad words in front of my son. "

"Oh, sorry. You're right. " he took a sip of his tea. 

"Anyway. So... I hope what happened doesn't cause any problems... "

"What? What Miles said? " I nodded. "Don't worry about it. He's a kid that doesn't know what his actions can cause, it would be really "lame" of me to fire you or do something similar because of what a kid said. If we were at the office it would be different, but it's Sunday and I came here outside of work on your free time. So don't worry about it. " he grabbed another potato from the few that were left on the plate and ate it.

"I see, thank you "

"You're welcome. "

\------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	7. Photo Shoot

(Y/N)

I exited the elevator and went straight to Levi's office. Like everyday. I knocked on the door and opened after receiving permission. I smiled. 

"Good morning mister Ackerman. "

"Morning. Take a seat. " he looked up from his computer screen and rested back on his chair. 

I sat down and opened the folder in my hands. 

"So, today we have the photo shoot in an hour and then Marco wants to see you about a specific design we removed from the collection but wants it to be featured." he nodded. 

"Good," he stood up. "I'm going down to make sure everything is going according to plan, you make my tea and come down as well. " I stood up. 

"Yes sir. " we both walked out of the office and I went to the kitchen to make his tea. 

There I saw the same girl with the potato chips from a while back sitting on the counter eating... Well, potato chips. 

"Oh, hello! "she said with chips in her mouth. 

"Hi." I smiled and grabbed the tea. 

"I didn't introduce myself last time, I'm Sasha. " she said and extended her hand that had salt on it. 

I smiled and shook hands with her.

"I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you. " I grabbed a cup and put it under the sink to clean but in reality I just wanted to get the salt off. 

"You are still working here I see. That's good, I got tired of seeing secretaries come and go. " she ate another chip. 

"He's not as bad as people say. He hasn't asked for something I didn't expected him to. " I placed the water on the fire and wiped the cup and my hands. 

"Hmm, I wouldn't know, I never worked for him. "

"Where do you work? "

"I work in the advertising department with mister Mike. "

"And why are you here? "

"I'm taking a break. " I rolled my eyes and finished making the tea. 

"Well, I have to go, see you around Sasha."

"Yeah, see you! "

I left the kitchen and went to the elevator, I clicked the number one and waited for the doors to open. When they did I stepped out and went to the room where the photo shoot would take place. The door was already open so I stepped in. 

"I think this light is unnecessary. Remove it. " one of the photographers said. It was a boy that had no hair. 

Reminds me of a cartoon Miles watches sometimes. 

"We always used so many lights, I don't see why it has to be removed this time." Levi said with his arms crossed.

"There will be too much reflection for the white pieces. " the boy replied without looking at Levi. 

I walked up to him and gave him his tea. 

"Thanks. " he said and immediately took a sip and went to talk with other people. I was left standing there not sure of what to do. 

After a while I decided to go and see what clothes the models would wear but as I turned around I bummed into one of said models. One that was highly known and even rumored to have dated some of the most famous people. 

Iman.

She was a very attractive woman that has worked for some of the biggest companies in the world. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking. " I said and moved away from her to give her space. 

"Oh no, don't worry Darling. It's quite alright. " she smiled at me. Her voice perfectly complemented her appearance. 

"No no. I'm very sorry. " I had to be extra polite to her. She was too important to mess anything up. 

"Like I said it's alright. I was walking up to you anyway. " she said and placed her bag on her other hand. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I go to change and get ready? "

"Yes of course. Come with me. " I smiled and started walking to the door for the changing room. I went inside and she followed. "Here we are. "

"Thanks darling. I owe you one. " she smiled at me and placed her hand on my shoulder before leaving and sitting down on a chair immediately being surrounded by people to help her get ready. 

I went and took a look at the clothes and slowly more and more models started coming in. Eventually they told me to get out and I went next to Levi who was standing alone drinking his tea. 

"Is everything going smoothly in there?" he asked me. 

"I believe so. " I crossed my arms and watched as people were fixing the stuff on the "stage "

"Has anyone lost any hair? " he took a sip. 

"No. "

"Then everything is alright. " I nodded my head. 

I don't know for how long I was standing there with him but eventually I heard Marco yelling which meant it was time to begin. 

"Alright my lovelies come on! It's time to start! I want all of the pretties here on a line! " he clapped and every model started coming out dressed. 

Levi next to me sighed and we watched as the photographers started taking photos. There were three models on stage each time with the only exception being Iman. Because she was wearing the most important pieces so she needed the whole stage. I was left staring at her as she wore a golden dress with gold feathers. 

"First time seeing her like this? " Levi asked. Now he had his arms crossed too because he was done with his tea. 

"I've only seeing her in photos before." I said. 

"Hmm. Well get used to it because you'll be seeing her more often. She will be on the show. " he said. 

"Really? "

"Yeah. " 

I nodded my head and kept watching the models. These sure take much longer than I expected. We were down here for hours... 

When it was finally done I stayed with Levi down for a while longer to talk about the piece Marco wanted. It was a long lace red dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Truly an amazing piece. 

"This will cost way too much Marco. Why don't we put it in the next collection? " Levi asked.

"Seriously? " Marco threw his arms up and started pacing. "Do I have to remind you what happened with The Swan? " he started making air with his fan. 

"The what? " both me and Levi said at the same time but Marco didn't pay attention to me. 

"Ha! You don't even remember her. Three years ago, the collection for the spring, my beautiful masterpiece The Swan was rejected and you said it could be in the next one. My poor creation is still sitting in my drawer! " he turned the other way. 

"Oh right... That piece... " Levi said and rolled his eyes. 

Marco turned back around to face us and closed his fan. 

"I will not have another incident like that happen. Am I clear? I don't care how much it will cost, I want that piece on the runaway!" he opened his fan again. 

"Yes Marco. Whatever you say yes. It will be on the runaway. Can we go now? " Levi asked irritated. 

"You cruel man. " Marco said and left to go to Jean who was working on a dress. 

Both me and Levi sighed and left to go to his office. He stopped at his door to tell me what to do before I leave. 

"Arrange a meeting for tomorrow to check the final pieces. After that you can go home for now. " he said and I nodded. 

"Yes sir. " he closed the door and I went to my office. 

After calling everyone necessary to inform them about the meeting I left the company to go and get Miles and go home. 

\---------------------------  
Thoughts?

-Christel.


	8. Dad

(Y/N)

I entered the house with Miles behind me. He was very quiet. Like... Very quiet. To the point where I was worried. He took off his shoes and just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I let out a sigh and went in the small corridor after taking off my shoes. I left Miles's bag in his room, got changed in mine and then went back out in the living room and sat next to him. 

I hadn't done anything to upset him and from what Sophia told me he was like this since Liam brought him from school. Unfortunately she couldn't ask why he was like this because she was busy with other kids. As a paediatrician it was expected. I wrapped one arm around him and brought him closer to me. 

"Miles? " I nicely asked him. He didn't gave me a reaction. "Baby? " I asked again and still didn't receive a reaction. "Mi-" I lowered my head to look at him only to see him crying. 

I froze. I wasn't expecting that. I picked him up and placed him on my lap and hugged him. I wasn't going to ask anything until he calmed down a little. 

"Shhh... " I run my fingers through his hair. "Shhhh.. It's okay. " I whispered. After a minute he calmed down and I wiped away his tears. "Why are you crying? " I quietly asked. He didn't answer. "Did something happen at school? " he looked down. But they would have called me if something happened. "You can tell me. " 

"Mommy why don't I have a dad? " Miles looked at me with tears in his eyes and mine widen. 

I... Sure as hell was not expecting that. He has asked me in the past many times and I gave him an answer but he was never like that... I pulled some hair away from his face. 

"Why are you asking this? Did someone say something at school? " he looked down again. 

"The-the teacher asked the boys to bring a-a picture with their d-dad and the g-girls with their mom and when I didn't take one they asked why and they made fun of me! " he started crying again and put his face in my chest to hide. 

I didn't know he had to take a picture. If I knew I would have given him a picture with Liam to avoid all this drama because he would at least have shown someone. But he didn't tell me. I hugged him tightly as he kept crying and told him stuff to calm him down. I didn't know what to tell him. He knew why he didn't have one, everything there was to know he knew. I didn't know who his dad was or what he even looked like. 

There wasn't something else I could tell him to answer his question. 

After some time he fell asleep on me and I placed him on the couch and made him comfortable. I went behind the counter to the kitchen and started making dinner. I hated when Miles would cry about his father, especially when the reason was because something happened at the school. 

It made me feel even more of a bigger failure as a mother. Something so simple, a father. It didn't even have to be his biological, just a relationship, that's all I needed, someone to be there for him... And me. 

But everyone the moment they hear I have a son or they notice that not all of my attention is on them they leave. Sometimes with a simple "I need more attention and you don't care enough." It's not that I don't care... But my priority is my son. And not many people understand that. 

I tried being both a father and a mother but with work it's hard to even spend time with him anymore... That's also why he broke so hard today. Other kids have made fun of him for not having a dad in the past but he always found comfort in me. It got so bad sometime that he had to change school. But now I don't spend as much time with him. 

I left everything to cook and sat on the kitchen table. I couldn't possibly ask for some time off with the new collection coming up. Plus I haven't been working long there. I had so many things to do, arrange meetings, go to places, talk with the banks, the stores, the payments for everyone that doesn't have a permanent contract with the company. 

God... 

I don't know for how long I have been thinking but I came out of my thoughts when I felt something hug my leg and I noticed that I was putting food on two plates. I guess my body went on autopilot. I looked down and saw Miles hugging my leg. I smiled and left everything I was holding and picked him up. 

"Hi. " I said. 

"Hi mom. " he rubbed his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked at the clock and saw that an hour had passed. 

"Are you feeling better now? " he nodded. "Are you hungry? " he nodded again.

I placed him on a chair and finished putting the food on the plates. I placed the plastic one with a cartoon character in front of him and I sat next to him with my plate. 

"Mom? " 

"Yes?" I took a bite. 

"The teacher said the school ends in two weeks for the summer. " he also took a bite. 

"Okay. " I said and wiped his mouth. 

Now I also had to worry about what to do with him. Maybe I could look for a summer school. It's just two months anyway. I'll try and see if there is one close that works during the summer. 

"How was worked? " he asked me. 

"Work. And it was fine, today many models came and we took pictures of them. "

"Really? One I knew? " he seemed excited. 

"Do you know Iman? " I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me wondering who I was talking about. I smiled. "Do you remember that girl you saw on the cover of a magazine last week that was wearing a pink long dress and you said she was really pretty? "

"Yes, yes! " he jumped on the chair. 

"That girl was there today. " I smiled and kept eating. 

"Really? "

"Really. "

"Really really? "

"Really really. " I rolled my eyes. 

"I want to meet her! " he screamed. Didn't he just woke up? 

"You can't baby. "

"Why not?! "

"It doesn't work like that. " I finished eating. He crossed his arms and pouted.

I placed my dish on the sink and hugged him from behind his chair. He was still pouting and looked adorable. I kissed his cheek. 

"Why don't you finish your food while I go change and we can go to the park before I go to work? " I smiled and his face lit up. 

"Yes yes! " he immediately started eating. 

I still had two hours until it was time for me to go back but it didn't really matter. I went to my room and changed into black pants and a blue shirt. I did my makeup so I wouldn't have to worry about it later and grabbed and satin shirt to change into before going to work. As for my hair I would just put it up. 

I got out and saw Miles at the door straggling to put on his shoes. I put the shirt in my bag and helped him put on his shoes and after that we were off. When we sat in the car Miles playlist started playing again. This time it was a song from Lilo and Stitch and I'd be doomed if I knew what it was saying. But Miles knew the lyrics even if they were in Hawaiian. So he started singing. 

I just let him and I kept driving a little bit away from home. Because it was a little past three I went to the one park that had shade. Five Disney songs later we arrived at our destination and Miles run outside and sat at the swings. I rolled my eyes and went to a small mini market that was next to the park and got two ice creams. I could still see Miles so it was fine. 

Once I paid I went and sat to the swing next to him and gave him his ice cream and he happily ate it. While I was busy eating mine I heard Miles yell something that made me freeze. Please God no...

"Hi Mister lame! " you have to be kidding me... 

I slowly looked up to see non other then my boss walking through the park with a very, very, very small bag of groceries. Obviously he saw us and walked towards us when Miles waved at him. 

"Hi sir. " I said as I took the ice cream away from my face. 

"Hi. Hello brat. " he turned to my son to greet him and then back to me. "What are you doing here? "

"We came to the park to play. What are you doing here? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"I live here. " he pointed at the big building next to the park. How exactly did I not notice? I was here not long ago.

"Right. " he nodded. 

"Well, I'll leave you two alone-" before he could finish what he wanted to say Miles cut him off. 

"No! Can we play again?" he jumped off the swing and grabbed Levi's hand.

"I want to go home brat. " 

"Please??? ~" Miles gave him the puppy eyes and Levi sighed. 

"You don't have to sir-"

"It's fine. I'll play for a bit but I will go home. I want to rest a little. " Levi said and put his bag on a bench close to the swings. 

"Yes! " Miles yelled and run to other toys in the park. 

"Sir you really don't have to play with him. " I said again. 

"Don't worry about it. " he said and run after Miles. 

I was left staring at them for a good minute or two. Miles really seemed to enjoy himself, although that was to be expected, it's not the same playing with me. As I was finishing my ice cream it got me thinking why Levi would go out of his way to play with a random kid. But no matter how much I thought about it I couldn't find a reason.

Maybe he was just nice. Either way I finished my ice cream and run up to them to start playing as well. 

\-----------------------------

Let me make it clear, neither Levi or the reader have any feelings for each other now. Levi is playing with Miles for other reasons. 

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	9. Homework

(Y/N)

I sat in the meeting table waiting for Levi to dismiss us. We had been in here for five hours and I was ready to go home, luckily that would happen in a few minutes if Levi would decide to let us go. 

"One last thing before we leave. " Levi said and placed his hands on the desk. "This collection will be the most important yet because we have to clear the name of the company, so I thought that it'd be best to have as much help as possible with the promotion of the collection. " he looked at everyone in the room. "And I remembered Petra Ral. "

Everyone's eyes in the room lit up, especially Marco's. 

"Yes! The one the only! The goddess of public relations. You better talk to her Ackerman. " Marco pointed his fan at Levi.

"I already have. We have a meeting this evening to talk and obviously I want both you Marco and Mike to talk to her. " Levi pointed a pen at both of them. 

"Don't worry Levi. " Mike said. 

"Awe, my sweet darling Petra, it's been so long since I last saw her. " Marco said to Jean who was sitting next to him. 

"It's because she was in Paris, if you remember." Jean rolled his eyes. 

"I didn't think anyone would be against hiring her to help with the promotion. " Levi said again. 

"No I don't think anyone has any problems, she's perfect for the job." Mikasa said. 

"It would be best if we put her at the front, let everyone know that she's working with us. " Erwin said. 

"Of course we'll do that! Everyone knows her, it'd be a crime to keep her behind closed doors. " Hange said. 

"Excellent, that's it for today's meeting, I'll see you later. "

With that he stood up and left the meeting room. The rest of us got up as well and we all got to our offices. Well, except from me who went to Levi's office. I knocked on the door and entered after receiving permission. 

"What is it? " he asked me. 

"I was wondering if I could go home sir? " 

"Call the bank and connect them to me, after that you can leave. " I nodded my head and left his office. 

After making the call I left and sighed in relief when the fresh air hit my face. Sitting in the meeting room for so long was tiring and I had a headache to prove it. I got in my car and went home where Miles was waiting for me. When I opened the door he jumped off the couch and hugged me. 

"Hi mom. "

"Hi little man. How are you? "

"I'm good! " he smiled and jumped up and down. 

"That's good. " I smiled back. "Have been waiting long? "

"Nope! " he shook his head. 

"Are you hungry? " 

"Nope! " he shook his head again. "Sophia cooked."

"Really? " he nodded. "Nice, let's see what homework you have then. "

I said and he left to get his bag. I took off my shoes and coat and sat on the couch and let out a sigh. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. Miles came back with his bag and sat next to me and took out his notebooks. 

The only homework they had was that they had to write some numbers and their names five times. He was going in kindergarten so even that was much for him. We spent around thirty minutes doing the homework and making sure everything was right but kids have to be kids. 

"No! Not like that Miles... " I said and erased the number six for the tenth time. "Just make a circle and then a line on the side that also has a hat at the top. " and of course he smiled and made it seem like an eight again. 

"Like that? " he asked all smart like. He was really testing my patience. I glared at the wall in front of me and took a deep breath. 

"No... Not like that... " I kept glaring. 

"How then? " he jumped on the couch next to me. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me! " he would jump every time he said it. 

"Miles... Please sit down." I rubbed my temples. 

"No! Tell me!!!!! " he yelled in my ear and I snapped. 

"Miles! Sit down! " I yelled and he immediately stopped and sat down. I took a deep breath and erased the number again. "Now. Do it again. " I said in a quiet voice. And he did it right that time. 

I stood up and went to the kitchen and had a cup of water. After that I made myself some tea and Miles a hot chocolate. I sat down next to him again only to see that he had written the numbers seven and eight and was struggling with nine. The reason I got mad was because he knew how to write six but he wasn't doing it on purpose and I was too tired to deal with him. 

"I can't do it... " he whispered. 

"Yes you can. Just make a small circle and then a straight line. " I calmly said to him. He got confused by the small curl at the end and made it look like an eight again. 

He started crying and I picked him up. 

"I can't... " 

"It's okay. That's enough for now, you did good. " I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I wiped his tears. I didn't like yelling at him but I can only take so much.

He just hugged me and calmed down after a while. He fell asleep on top of me and I took him to his room. After putting him to bed I got changed into some more comfortable clothes, made myself a sandwich and sat on the couch. I put on a movie and ate my sandwich and drank my tea while watching and eventually fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	10. Petra Ral

(Levi)

It was five o'clock and I was waiting for Petra to arrive at any moment. Of course she would accept and come given the history we have but I wasn't sure if she'd want to work for us after what happened with the last collection. My phone rang and I picked it up only to receive word that Petra had arrived and was coming up. I exited my office to greed her the moment she got out of the elevator, I needed to give a good impression. 

Before I had the chance to turn and go to the elevator I saw her turning the corner and coming towards me. Wearing a knee length skirt, heels and a shirt that probably costs more than the payment some of my employees get. And behind her the three thirsty dogs of the company. Gunther, Oluo and Eld. Three security guards. 

"Miss Ral, you look ravishing. " said Oluo and kissed her hand. 

"Save it Oluo, compliments won't get you anywhere. " was her reply as she put her phone in her bag. 

"Yes Oluo, show some respect. " said Gunther and pushed Oluo out the way. Eld was the only one that was more composed but the staring was getting annoying. 

"Boys. " I raised my voice and all of them looked at me. "Please leave miss Ral alone and return to your posts. " I glared and they all left. 

Petra came closer to me. 

"Miss Ral? Since when have you been one for formalities? " she smiled. 

"Since when do you pick up stray dogs? "

"I did pick one up that I love dearly but I'm afraid these three just followed me around. " the smile never left her face. 

"Hmm. Shall we go to my office and talk in private? " I asked and pointed one of my arms to the direction of my office. I didn't need any employees listening to everything I had to say. 

She nodded and started walking with me following behind. Once we were inside I closed the door and asked her if she'd like something to drink.

"A glass of red wine would be nice. " she said as she put her bag down and I nodded. 

"So how was your trip? " I asked. 

"Tiring, but the clothes made up for it." I gave her her glass.

"I'm sure they did. "

"So what did you want to talk about? "

"I was wondering if you could work on the promotion of the next collection. " I said getting straight to the point. 

"Really? I hope you understand why I'm skeptical about accepting. " she placed her glass down. 

"Of course I do, but I assure you the same thing won't happen again. "

"How can I be sure? After what happened with the last one? If something similar happens it won't only be your name that will be looked down upon but mine as well. I can't risk that. "

"Petra please, I need your help to push this collection or else I'm screwed, literally. You know I need your help. "

She took a deep breath. 

"Who will you be working with? Because if I hear the name Nile-" I cut her off quickly. 

"No, no. You can forget about him, he's completely out of the picture. For this collection I'm working with Pixis." I assured her. Her face lit up at the name. 

"Pixis. That's a good name, at least the fabrics will be top quality. " she took a sip and placed her glass down again. 

"And if you do agree Mike will have a very close relationship with you to make sure he doesn't do something you don't agree with. " come on Petra, I need you. 

"What about the designs? "

"Marco is working on them, obviously. That hasn't changed, we can go and see him at any moment. "

"Even now? "

"Of course. " I nodded. 

"Good then, let's go. I want to see the designs before I make any decisions. "

"To his champers then. " I opened the door for her and she laughed while exiting and I followed her. 

She's getting there. We entered the elevator and one minute later we were walking towards Marco and Jean who were working on a dress. The moment Marco saw Petra he jumped and run up to her. 

"Petra! Darling when did you arrive? " he asked smiling. 

"I don't know, ten minutes ago? "

"And why didn't you come to see me immediately? Did that clean freak keep you against your will? " he dramatically asked. 

"I didn't do anything you idiot." I rolled my eyes eyes and he stuck his tongue out. 

"No Marco, he was talking about the collection. "

"Oh, you came to see my masterpieces?" he asked her and she nodded. After that they both went off while he went on about how amazing his new "creations" were. 

I pulled out my phone and called Mike. 

"Hello?" he asked. 

"This is Levi. Petra is here and she's almost convinced. She will most likely ask for your plan to make her final decision, prepare to present it in a nice way. " I warned.

"Yes Levi. Don't worry, I'm already working on it. " 

"Good. " I hung up the phone and walked up to Jean. 

"How is your princess holding up? " I asked him. 

"Don't. You know how he is before every collection. It takes a lot to keep myself from slapping him honestly. " he laughed. 

"Well at least he will be good to you after the show ends." 

"My only comfort mister Ackerman. " he nodded. 

"Now go back to work. " I placed my hands in my pockets.

"Yes captain. " I rolled my eyes at the nickname everyone had been using around the office. 

Only (Y/N) didn't know about it yet, which was both a good thing and surprising, even though she doesn't look like the type of person to use it even after she finds out about it. If she finds out because she could quit tomorrow for all I know. 

-

After spending a good twenty minutes looking at designs we were now in my office and Mike was on his way. 

"If Mike has a good strategy planned you will accept to work for us, right?" I asked. 

"I don't know yet Ackerman. I'll have to see it first. " just then the door opened and Mike stepped in. 

I pretended I didn't see the three musketeers that are supposed to be doing there jobs standing outside my office waiting for Petra to exit. 

"Petra. " Mike said and kissed both her cheeks. "So glad to see you again."

"You too Mike. How's life going for you? "

"Like life. " he laughed and placed the files on my desk. "Should we get straight to work? "

"Yes, show me what you got. " she sat down on one chair, Mike on the other and we went over the plan. 

-

(Y/N) was standing next to me taking notes of the changes Petra was suggesting. My guess would be that if I was to accept the changes she would agree, if not she wouldn't work for us. After thirty minutes of going on about the changes I needed someone to take notes and that's why (Y/N) is here. 

"Is that all? " I asked Petra. 

"Yes, the plan works better that way. Don't you agree Mike?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course there need to be some adjustments but this does work better."

"So brat, how much is the final number? " I asked my secretary.

"With the new additions and the plans that have left it comes up to ten thousand extra I'm afraid."

"Ten thousand extra huh? " I thought about it. It will benefit me in the long run, that's for sure. But still, ten thousand is ten thousand.

"If you like it. If you don't I take my bag and I'm leaving. " Petra said. 

"No,no. Your plan benefits everyone, there's nothing to think about. " I said and stood up. "Will you work for us Petra? " I asked for the last time. 

"Yes Ackerman, I will. " we shook hands and I was relieved to finally hear it. She also shook hands with Mike. "I hope we'll work well together Mike. "

"I assure you of that Petra. " was his answer I secretly thanked him for the good answer.

She waived bye to (Y/N) and opened the door only for the three musketeers to fall at her feet and I rubbed my temples. Really? 

"Really boys? " Petra asked and I saw (Y/N) face palm. Me too girl. 

"Please Petra, we are literally at your feet, why won't you pick one of us? " Oluo desperately asked. 

"Because I don't want one of you. " they stood up. 

"Why? " asked Gunther. 

"After three divorces you realize that the only one you need to be happy is yourself. " she smiled and tried to leave. 

"But don't you want a man to be there and hold you at night and make you feel special? " asked Eld desperately. 

"I have one!" there jaws dropped. "His name is Rocky and he makes me feel like the most special person in the world because he gives me all his love without asking much in return. Now if you'll excuse me. " with that she went out the door. 

All three of them turned to me with their jaws to the ground and I placed my hands in my pockets. 

"Did she just say that she has man at her house?" asked Gunther. 

I nodded. 

"That makes her feel very special?" yelled Oluo. 

"Yep. " I said and slowly walked up to them. 

"Who is this Rocky? " yelled Eld.

"Rocky is the name of her dog. " I calmly answered. 

"Oh. " they said in unison. "Wait!" said Eld. "All this time she was talking bout a dog? " I nodded and they all run out of the office after her. I rolled my eyes and closed the door and turned to the other two that were in the room. 

"Guys. " I said and they looked at me. "We need money. " I said and we sat down and started looking over what we could do. 

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	11. Crazy Day

(Y/N)

'I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can'

What the fuck? I've been stuck in my office working since I came to work and for the past two hours I could faintly hear music since my office is at the end of a corridor with no one else around but I didn't pay much attention to it thinking it was either my imagination or that the music was coming from the road. Two hours later I collected all the paperwork I couldn't do by myself and went outside to go to Levi's office but... I got stopped by Beyonce's crazy voice singing that song I'm sick of hearing and wanted to forget, playing at full volume. 

Not only that but Hange was sitting on top of her desk not doing anything and singing loudly. What the actual hell? I knocked on Levi's door and waited for an answer as she kept singing but I couldn't tell if he had given me an answer or not because of how loud the music was. I knocked again. 

'Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's-'

I just opened the door and went inside because I didn't want my ears to bleed. Even inside the office the music was still loud. This room is soundproof and you can still hear it... I looked at Levi preparing myself to give an explanation as to why I entered without permission but to my surprise I saw him with his head resting on top of his hands on the desk. 

I walked up to him and shook him a bit. 

"Sir? " I said with my voice raised a little. 

He immediately looked at me. He wasn't sleeping at least, he just looked ready to commit murder. He reached up to his ears and took out his earplugs. 

"Please tell me you have work for me." he said seriously and I nodded. "Excellent. " he stood up immediately and grabbed his laptop. "Your office. "

He walked past me and went outside. I followed him and saw Hange standing up ready to come up to us but Levi pointed to the papers in my hands and went to my office after she sat down. I followed him and we were once again in nice and blessed silence. 

Levi sat down and took a deep breath. 

"Finally some piece and quiet. " he whispered. 

"What's going on out there? " I asked and went around the desk to sit in my chair. 

"I lost a bet yesterday and as punishment Erwin ordered Hange to piss me off to death and I was not to leave my office unless it was for important work. Hange was more than happy to accept. " he placed his laptop on the desk. 

"And you are allowing this to happen? Now? Two weeks before the show? " I asked shocked. 

"Don't worry, it's only for today and tomorrow I'll make both of them regret it. " I was surprised that he even allowed them to keep their jobs... "So anyway. What do you have for me?" he opened the buttons on his suit jacket to be more comfortable.

"Oh, right. " I grabbed the first folder.

-

At least the evening was better. When I left earlier me and Levi were still not done with our work and Hange was still playing music, only she was actually doing some work that time around. I don't think she was enjoying it all that much anymore but it was Erwin's orders, I wonder what bet Levi lost. And most importantly why he was allowing for them to go through with it in the first place. 

During the evening however she played better songs that were way more calming and the volume had gone down as well. She was sitting at her office working hard while holding her head with one hand. She probably had a headache and I stopped to check on her. 

"Hange?" I asked remembering that she specifically told me to call her by her first name. 

"Oh, hi (Y/N)." she smiled tiredly at me. 

"Are you okay? " I asked and she nodded. 

"Yeah, my head just hurts. I wish I could turn this stupid thing off. " she hit the place next to her laptop where the music was playing. 

"Why aren't you? "

"Because Erwin will kill me. I'm supposed to annoy Levi and this is how Erwin wants me to go about it, but I think the only one getting annoyed is me. " she rubbed her head. 

I felt bad, she didn't look like she was having fun, unlike a few hours ago. I reached into my bag and gave her a pill. 

"It will help with the pain. " I said and she smiled before I left. 

I went to my office surprised to see Levi still in there. Can't blame him, I wouldn't want to go out there with that music either. 

"Sir, I wasn't expecting you to still be here. " I said and sat on my chair. 

"Yeah well, this is the best room on this floor right now so... " he didn't look up from the paper. 

"The music is still going strong out there. " I said and turned on my PC. 

"I'm sure it is. "

"And Hange is miserable. "

"I'm sure she is. Erwin is acting like a kid. " he rolled his eyes. "You know what? " he said and I looked at him. "Erwin will deal with all this tomorrow. " he said and closed the folder and placed it on top of the other four. 

"Excuse me? " I asked shocked. 

"You heard me. " he said and leaned back on his chair. 

"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked. 

"Start tomorrow's work. " he said like it wasn't a big deal. 

I rubbed my face. 

"I can't do that. The information from the banks is not here yet. "

He just stared at me. 

"Then leave, I give you the evening off. " he said like it was nothing. 

"Really? " I asked shocked and he nodded. I chuckled at my bad luck. "Of all days it had to be today..."

"What's wrong? Don't you want the evening off? " he crossed his arms. 

"It's not that. Even then I have nothing better to do. "

"Take your brat and go somewhere. " he shrugged his shoulders. 

"That's the thing, he's out with a friend and will be back after nine. " I shook my head. I guess I could always go for a drink, spend some alone time. 

He seemed to think for a while after speaking again. 

"Want to go for coffee with shitty glasses and I? " 

"I- What? "

"You heard me. I'll take shitty glasses out for a coffee since we both need to calm our heads. Want to come with us? "

"I... Sure, why not? " I smiled and he nodded. 

"Good. " he stood up. "I'm going to get my stuff from my office. Wait for me outside. " he said and left. 

I turned off the computer and went out to where Hange was still with the music playing. I rolled my eyes and Levi came out not long after. He closed the laptop and Hange looked at him shocked. 

"What are you doing Levi? " she almost yelled. "Eyebrows will kill me!" 

"He won't do anything. Put on your coat and let's go. " he said as he put on his. 

With a little too much excitement she put on her coat and grabbed my arm. 

"Your coming with us, right?" she asked smiling. 

I nodded and all three of us walked towards the elevator. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	12. Coffee

(Y/N)

Me, Levi and Hange sat down at a table outside a cafeteria. It was around six o'clock and the sun was setting making the place look orange. The weather was good though. Hange took off her coat and me and Levi did the same. 

"So, " Hange started. "(Y/N), tell me what you think about shorty over here. " she said excitedly. 

"What I think about him? " I asked unsure. What was she expecting me to say? 

"Yep. Give me some blackmail material. You must have something. "I rolled my eyes. 

"Sorry but I don't have anything. " I smiled. 

"Not only that but you have plenty of blackmail material already four eyes." Levi stood up. "What do you want? " he looked at both of us. 

"My usual coffee. " said Hange and laid back. 

"I'll just have tea, thanks. " he nodded and left and Hange turned to me. 

"Seriously do you have anything I can use against him? " I seriously thought the smile would break her face. 

"No, I don't. It's not like I've been working for him for so long. And even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, I'd like to keep my job. "

"Oh come on. I promise it'll be fine. Plus I doubt he will fire you, unless you do something to really piss him off, but I've been his friend for twenty years so I've trained him to have nerves of steel. " she leaned on the table. "If you really are planning to stay then trust me he will have you as his secretary until the age of eighty. "

"You've been friends for so long? " I asked shocked not finding interested in her other comment.

"Oh yeah. We met at school. You should've seen him, he was still fourteen when we met because of when his birthday is, he was sitting in a corner alone and me and Erwin became his friends. "

"So you three have been friends since then. " I guess that explains why he allowed that chaos to take place today. 

"Yep, and later in college we met Mike. " she smiled. 

"Why are you telling me this? " Levi sat down on his chair. 

"Whatever she's telling you it's just fart air coming out of her mouth. Don't pay attention." he brought out his phone to check something. 

"Oh come on Levyyyyyyy. I was just telling her how we met. " she pouted.

"Don't call me that. " he kept looking at his phone. 

"Anyway, why are you asking why I'm telling you this (Y/N)?" she leaned her head on one hand. 

"Because it's personal information? I don't think my boss would be comfortable with me knowing so much about him. " and with that she laughed. 

"Oh God you are a gem. " she said while still laughing and Levi looked at me with his phone still up. "Keep her Levi. " she kept laughing. 

"Why is she laughing like that? " I asked Levi. 

"Because all the previous ones tried to get as much information as they could about me and you are, in a way, rejecting it. You are acting professionaly and somewhere in her crazy head she finds it funny. " he said and smacked her head. Not hard enough to hurt her though. 

"How can I not find it funny? You have a secretary that cares about her job and not you. That's the first one in the last five years! " she fixed her hair. 

"There's no way. " I said and they looked at me. "I don't believe that in five years there hasn't been a single one that wasn't good enough. " 

"Oh they were good enough. But you see my dear (Y/N), when your boss is known as a fuck boy-" 

"Hange. " he cut her off. 

"What? " 

"Our orders are ready. Go and bring them. " he turned off his phone and she stood up. 

"I'm not done. " she said and left. 

"I'm sure your not. " he rolled his eyes. 

"If you want I can leave. I don't think she will stop talking and if you don't want me to know I can always go. " I said. 

He shook his head. 

"You don't have to. Even if you do she'll just tell you tomorrow, she enjoys embarrassing me. I trust her though, she's smart, she knows when to stop talking or what I don't want her to say. But other then that she will take any chance to talk about me. So stay. " I nodded. It sounds like even though she's crazy there is a line she will not cross and they hold a deep respect for each other. They've been friends for years after all. 

"So then are you two a thing? " I asked finding their relationship similar to a couple but I already knew the answer when he started coughing. 

"Me and four eyes? God no. She might be one of the smartest people I know but me and her don't click that way. "

"Really? Seeing how you've known each other for so long it would make sense -" I was cut off by Hange placing our stuff down. Plus some cake and cookies that I guess Levi got. 

"What would make sense?" she asked. 

"For us to be a thing. " Levi said and took his tea. 

"Really? Oh teenage Levi would be losing his mind right about now. " she chuckled. 

"Why? " I asked interested. 

"Four eyes. " Levi sent her a warning glare but she ignored him. 

"Levi over here had like, the biggest crush on me when he was seventeen. It lasted for what two years? " she looked at him. "Guess the little crush is still there if (Y/N) thought we were a thing. " she raised her brows and Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up idiot. That's done and over with, I was a stupid kid. "

"Oh, Levi. You weren't so stupid and your confession was cute. " she smiled. "Oh (Y/N) let me tell you about that confession, so-"

"Say anything about it and Erwin will know about your wet dreams first thing in the morning. " Levi calmly said and placed his cup down while Hange gasped. 

"You wouldn't!" her eyes widen.

"I would. You see (Y/N)," he turned to me. "Hange over here has been in love with eyebrows, also known as Erwin for three years but she's too much of a chicken to say anything. " looks like Hange is not the only one that enjoys embarrassing her friend. 

"I'm not a chicken! I just can't find the right time... "she blushed. 

"Sure, let's call it that. " Levi took another sip of his tea and I just nodded. "What are you thinking about?" he asked after noticing I hadn't said anything. 

"About how crazy the company I work for is. " I chuckled to make a point that I was joking and took a sip from my tea. 

"At least we're not boring. " said Hange but before I could say anything Levi's phone rung. 

He answered but to my surprise he started talking in French and Hange paid close attention. I, on the other hand, took out my phone after a while because I had no idea what he was saying. After a few minutes he turned off the phone and turned to me. 

"(Y/N), tomorrow before you come to work I want you to stop at the bank and send money to an account. I'll send it to you later as well as the money. " he said seriously and I nodded. I'm guessing it was the same account as before. 

"So anyway, " Hange almost yelled. "Tells us about you (Y/N)." she smiled and drank her coffee. 

"Oh, I don't really have anything interesting. I don't have interesting stories from school, after I finished I got a work, didn't go to college, had a son and now I'm working for you. " I smiled. I really didn't have anything to share and the stuff I could share I didn't want to talk about. 

"Oh come on! Then tell me about your son, I know nothing about him. " 

"His name is Miles, he's five, has black hair and blue eyes and he has only me." I finished. 

"Really? Do you have a picture of him? " she asked and I nodded. I took my phone and showed her a picture. She smiled and showed it to Levi. 

"Look Levi at how cute he is! " she nearly yelled again. 

"I know Hange, I have met the brat. " he shoved her off him. 

"You have? " she gasped and gave me back the phone. "What do you think of him?"

"He's fine. He refuses to call me by my name though. " he took a cookie.

"What does he call you? "

"Mmmmm... The brat calls me 'Mister Lame'." she went to say something but he pointed a finger at her. "Make any funny comment or say anything to the office and you will regret it. " she raised her hands up. 

"Yes captain there's no need to worry, your secret is safe with me. " I rolled my eyes and we went back to talking about random things. 

I learned more about them and they learned more about me, turns out Hange skipped two years of school because of how smart she was too, who would have thought. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	13. Leaving

(Levi)

I opened my eyes and looked to the side. The clock said that it was six in the morning. What a fucking miracle, I slept for four hours. I got up and went to the bathroom in my room, the other one might as well be there for decoration, it never gets used. 

After finishing my business in the bathroom I put on a shirt and went to the kitchen to make my tea. And just that, no breakfast, no nothing. I'll be leaving in thirty minutes anyway so what's point, I'm always the first one there, a whole hour before anyone starts coming to work I'm already there in my office sitting and working. 

Because that's my life. 

It really is home-work, work-home. The only time I do something different it's when my annoying friends decide to drag me somewhere, and I make it seem like I don't like it but in reality I'm grateful. If it weren't for them I probably would have lost my mind already. I remember sending them away one time on a business trip in Europe for two months. I didn't talk to anyone during that time. Just with my mom over the phone but that was rare too. So I'm grateful I have them. 

Doesn't make them less annoying though. 

I wasn't in the mood to wait so I just filled a cup with water and put it in the microwave. I leaned on the empty fridge and rubbed my eyes, I felt tired. More tired than usual. I have gone entire days without sleeping because of my insomnia but I rarely feel so tired. I feel like I'm about to fall down. 

I opened my eyes when I heard the 'Ding'. I didn't even realized I had them closed. I finished making the tea and went to the living room and opened the balcony door to let some fresh air in. I walked out to the porch and sat down on one of the chairs. The sun wasn't even up yet, but you could see the light. 

I was considering taking my medication and take the day off so I could rest, but I knew even then I wouldn't actually rest. The medicine causes me to have nightmares. Not necessarily horrible ones but I've seen so many I'm sick of them. It's not uncommon to get nightmares because of the damn pill but I guess I'm not as strong as others to keep taking it. 

I blinked and the sun was up, I looked at the cup and it was empty. I really don't want it to be one of these days. 

Wake up you fucking idiot. 

I got up and changed into one of my suits and left to go to work. It was six when I arrived and of course only the guards were there, sleeping like usual. I let them because I know they only fall asleep after six so there's no real danger and I know most of them have families so they don't get proper rest when they get home. And even if they do it doesn't last long. 

I entered my office and turned on my computer to start working, only to see that there was a windows update. Fucking wonderful. I hope I don't lose anything, not that it will be gone, I have everything saved but it will be a bitch to install them all again. The update will take about an hour, it's a small update, it's probably nothing important. 

I heard a knock on my door and looked up curious as to who it was. It's not even seven yet. Before I could say anything the door opened and in came Erwin. I let out a sigh. 

"Good morning Levi. " he said and closed the door. 

"Good morning Erwin. You're early. " he nodded and sat down. 

"Yeah, well I know you will have extra work for me today, thought I'd start early. " he sat down in one of the chairs and I nodded throwing him the folders. 

"Your fault, if you didn't act so childish you'd only have yours to do. Now you have the work of three other as well. " I leaned back. "I don't even know why you were so serious about it, it's not like you. " I crossed my arms. 

"Yeah, I know. I realized it half way through yesterday but I couldn't be bothered to tell Hange to stop. I was drunk in case you didn't notice, I wasn't thinking and yesterday I had a headache, so I let the stupid "punishment" play out. I don't even remember what the bet was. " he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. 

"Forget it. You're not getting away with that paperwork though. "

"I know." he placed the folders on my desk. "What about you Levi? How have you been. It's been a while since we talked. "

"Yeah... Well, you know. The same shit every day. Nothing has changed the last six years and it will remain like that." 

"At least when you were in your twenties you were messing around with women. Some small relationships here and there. A very special one too. " I glared at him when he said that."But then you haven't really done anything in the last six years. You are just... Alone. "

"What's your point eyebrows. " I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. 

"My point is you need to get your shit together because you start to look more and more like one every day. " he glared back and leaned on the desk. "Look Levi. I know you better then most people, I've known you for well over twenty years at this point and it pisses me off to see you being miserable. You are not even focusing on yourself! You, Levi, you are allowing me to talk like this to you! Usually you'd have me pinned on the desk by now. "

I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't really argue with what he was saying. I knew myself well enough to know I was in a bad place. 

"Maybe you should take some time off. " he leaned back. "Let Hange, Mike and I run things for a while. Maybe you can go to France. I'm sure they'll all be excited to see you. "

"I can't just leave Erwin. The collection is coming closer and closer, I can't just up and leave now! I need to be here. " I nearly yelled back. 

"Even if you stay here you're not doing anyone any good. I don't know if you've noticed but for the first time since you started this company you are letting others do your work because you can't focus. Your secretary probably thinks it's normal but you are giving her your work, not to mention the higher ups. Since when did you leave Mike to be in full charge of the marketing? "

"It's always been like that and I trust him. " 

"I'm not saying you don't, but you always work on a plan together, now he brought you the plan. You left from work yesterday to go and drink coffee with Hange, you said it yourself you can't be away now but you yourself are leaving." he had a point. 

I never leave work, especially when a collection is coming up and yet not only did I leave in the middle of the day but I left unfinished work behind. It gets harder and harder for me to focus. 

"You've been working non stop for the past six years. At least before then you used to take breaks, now you even work during the holidays."

"That's not true, I did take two breaks last year. I was only there two months ago. "

"Yeah, thank Kuchel for that and the after math... Look, I wouldn't be pushing you so hard if it wasn't for Amy you know. " at the my breath got stuck in my throat. "Go to France and see her. I'm sure your mom wants to see you too. " I looked down. I did want to see her but I couldn't just leave. "Most of your important work is done, whatever you needed to sign you did and you've already talked with anyone important. The rest can be taken care of by us and you need to be in top shape for the collection. So take a break and come back a few days before the actual event. "

I was considering it. He was right, I won't lie. I run a hand through my hair and leaned back. 

"Have you talked with anyone else about this or is it just you. "

"All the others agree as well. It became obvious to Hange too that you needed a break after (Y/N) left yesterday. " I nodded. 

"I'll think about it. " I finally said and nodded. 

"Alright, I'll take my leave now. Hopefully you listen to me. " he took the folders and left. 

I grabbed my phone and went to my library. There I saw a picture of me, my mom and a woman with black hair next to me. Last time I talked to her was when I was in France and from what I know she's not doing well... Maybe I should go. I looked at when the next flight would be only to see that it was leaving in a few hours. 

I almost clicked on it but something in me was hesitating. I don't know why... I took a deep breath and started thinking. Maybe what Erwin said was wrong, I don't think I'd be comfortable staying away for so long but I can take a break. After some more thinking I decided that I'd go but only for one week. I wouldn't stay away for so long, I couldn't bring myself to do that, but I could do it for a week. 

-

I leaned my head on the window of the airplane and closed my eyes. I had informed (Y/N) and everyone else that's important that I'd be leaving for a week. I knew it wasn't what they wanted, especially Hange and Erwin but they expected me to not even take that one week. 

In the end that's something that I need to do for me, I need to be calm and collected during this time and I know I can't do it here, hopefully this week will be enough to make me feel better. 

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	14. Opinion

(Y/N)

Fourth day working without Levi here. It was kinda nice to not have to worry about him sneaking out of his office and just walk around the place or have something be done that would make him mad. Not having the pressure of him being here was nice. 

Not that Levi is a bad boss, far from it. But he's still the boss and you can't help but get nervous when you see him. I don't know exactly why he left, he just told me that it was for personal reasons, which is fine it's just strange that he would leave now just a few weeks away from the show. 

I guess he just wasn't feeling well. 

I was in the meeting room waiting for Hange and Marco to come. With Levi gone Hange was in control of the production with Erwin and Mike busy with other stuff, so we would go through the final designs and fabrics for the last time before we started making them for the runaway. 

Being the first one in meeting room was nothing new but I'll admit, not having Levi here feels uncomfortable. It's been what, two, three weeks since I started working here and this is the first time where I have to attend a meeting on my own. We go hand in hand and I feel kinda lost and scared that I will screw something up. 

The door opened and Hange came in with a wide smile, as always. 

"Hello (Y/N)." she sat on her chair. 

"Hello, how are you? "

"I'm good, happy shorty is not here to be a pain and I'm free to just do my job. We needed a break from the little guy, don't you agree? " she stretched her arms above her head. 

I laughed nervously and nodded. 

"I guess. " maybe I'm the only one that would rather him be here. 

"It's okay if you don't agree, not everyone has the same opinion. "

"It's not that, I simply got used to him I guess. And I'm not really comfortable with working without him yet. " she nodded. 

"That makes sense, but don't worry he will be back in a few days. " I nodded. "Tell me something, and be honest, don't worry. What do you think of him? "

"I think he's a good boss and more understanding then others. He looks like a good man that cares a lot about his work. " 

"No, I mean about him as a man, what do you think of him? " she leaned on the table and I looked at her confused. 

"What does it matter? "

"It doesn't, I'm just curious. I've been his friend for so long that he kinda just looks like a sibling to me and I want to hear how others view him. " I shrugged my shoulders. 

"He is attractive, I'll give him that but I haven't really talked to him outside work all that much to form a good view of his character. "

"Come on, give me something more. "

"I don't know what else to tell you really. I think he is a good looking man that cares about his work. That's it. " she nodded.

"Yeah, you are right. " she sighed. 

"Why do you ask? " I asked seriously curious. 

"I guess a part of me wants to get to know him again. There's something exciting about meeting new people and since I can't meet him for the first time again I just ask what others think of him. It's just something stupid that I do. " the door opened and in came Marco. 

"What are you two crazy girls talking about? " he sat next to Hange. 

"Your boss." she replied. 

"Oh, what about him? "

"We are just talking about her opinion on the guy, nothing special. "

"Hmm, he's a mysterious sexy man, obviously she's going to be attracted to him. " he confidently said. 

"I'm not. " I defended. 

"Not yet. Don't worry even if you do, even Sasha used to have a crush on him. But anyway enough of talking about him, let's talk about my creations! " he smiled and I opened the folder glad that the attention was no longer on me and my opinion about my boss. 

-

"Miles! Come here! " I laughed and chased after the little guy. 

It was Sunday and that meant two things, one Levi was coming back tomorrow and two it was my day off. Even though he was coming back tomorrow he would come to work the day after, which is understandable. But more importantly Miles was running around Sophias back yard with a few water balloons in his hands laughing. 

I was wet from top to bottom with a water gun in my hands. Liam was hiding somewhere and Miles was looking for the remaining water gun while he was holding only the "grenades" as a weapon. It was a hot day so we decided to have a some fun. It's weird how just last week I was wearing a coat and now it's hot enough to play with water like this. There was no transition, it was just bam! It's summer.

Sophia came through the balcony door with my phone in her hands saying that someone was calling me. I placed my gun down and went to her only to regret it immediately when I saw Miles taking it. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone, an all too familiar voice greeting me. 

"Hey brat. " he said.

"Hello sir, how are you doing? Feeling better? " I asked and felt water splash on my back that made me gasp. I looked back only to see Miles laughing and running away. 

"Are you okay? " 

"Yeah, it's just Miles. " 

"Oh, how is your brat doing?"

"Fine, he's running around with a water gun. " I smiled seeing both him and Liam aiming at each other. 

"Oh, alright. Anyway as you know I'm coming back tomorrow. I want you to arrange a meeting with the bank for the day after, I noticed that something is not right with the numbers. "

"I will sir... But please do try and relax on your last day there and not think about work. " I said thinking back to how he sounded the day he left. Even though he was fine the previous day that day he sounded like a different person. 

"I'm doing fine brat, Erwin just sent me something asking to look into it because he wasn't sure. Either way just make sure I'll meet up with them in two days. "

"Yes sir. " I said and he hung up. 

I threw my phone on the couch and went back outside ready to look for the missing gun and avoid the water balloons thrown by my son who was happily laughing. 

\----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	15. A Drunk Mistake

(Y/N)

A loud slap was heard around the room and Miles looked down on the floor with tears going down his face. My left hand was squeezing his in my pathetic attempt to calm myself down and not do something worse to him. I was pissed beyond belief and I don't even know what I could do. 

"Listen here, I want you to go in your room AND NOT COME OUT UNTIL I TELL YOU TO! " I yelled and Miles nodded saying a quiet 'yes mommy. ' and left while sobbing. 

I stood up and walked up to the sink deciding to take my anger out on the dishes instead of my son. I was exhausted at this point with everything. With work, with me, with Miles, even with the stupid potato chips Sasha eats at work. I wanted to stop existing for just a few hours and I have only so much patience, so when I come home from work especially after a long ass meeting and my brat of a son takes three fucking hours to do something as simple as to write FIVE WORDS IM SORRY BUT I'LL DO THINGS IM EXACTLY PROUD OF. 

I heard the sound of something breaking and I looked down, the plate laid broken on the sink because I had thrown it down. Honestly I felt like taking Miles from his hair and drag him across the room. I need a drink. I left the kitchen and opened my bag taking my phone out. I clicked on the name Sophia and waited for a few seconds before she picked up. 

"Hello? " she asked. 

"You are alone because Liam is out of town, would you like the company of a kid for the night?" I smiled at no one. 

"What? "

"I might kill Miles tonight, can you keep him? I need a drink. "

"Oh, ummm... I think you are being a little dramatic but sure. "

"Thank you so much, I know it came out of nowhere but I- just thanks. "

"It's nothing. "

"I'll be there in thirty minutes. " I hang up and went to Miles room only to see him sitting on his bed with his head down still crying, his cheek red. 

I guess I'm a bad mother because I didn't feel the slightest bit bad. 

"You will stay with Sophia tonight so if you have any things you want to take with you prepare your things. " he didn't say anything but stood up and took his bag putting in some of his toys. 

He can miss school tomorrow I don't care. 

I went into my room and got changed into some more nice clothes and went out in the living room when my phone decided to ring. I looked at the name on the screen and took a deep breath to calm myself down. The last person I needed was him but either way I pressed the green button. 

"Yes sir? " clearly I did a horrible job at sounding even a little bit calm. 

"Bad timing? "

"Something like that? What is it you want? "

"Forget it, it's nothing impor-"

"Just tell me. " I glared at the ceiling. 

"Can you come with me tonight? "

"Where? "

"Earlier I was at the meeting with the bank if you remember and the CEO asked to meet me again tonight. I didn't know we would be meeting at a bar so I want you to come with me to make sure I don't agree to something stupid. " a long sigh left my lips. 

"Sure, yeah. What bar? "

"Really? What about your brat? "

"My brat my problem, I asked what bar." my glare was now aimed at said brat who quietly put his shoes on. 

He gave me the address and said that he will meet me there in twenty minutes. I hang up and put on my heels before opening the door. 

"Out. " I said and Miles with his head down walked out with his bag in his hands and I slammed the door behind me. 

A few minutes later I knocked on the door of my friends house and the moment the door was opened Miles run in getting lost somewhere. 

"What happened to him? "

"He received a hard slap on the cheek." I told her. 

"Why? "

"Because he pissed me off. " she shook her head but didn't say anything. "Take a look and see if he has any broken teeth or something, I don't know. " 

"Did you hit him that hard? "

"I even held myself back to not hit him harder. "

"Fine, I'll check on him even though I'm sure he is fine. You go and blow off some steam okay? "

I nodded and left after saying goodbye. I entered the car and drove to the bar Levi told me to go to and immediately ordered myself a drink to help me calm down before the meeting. When I took my third sip I heard a voice from behind me.

"Already drinking? " he asked and sat on the chair next to me on the big table I was sitting at. 

"Just this one for now, I will not be drunk when the people come don't worry, I just need to calm down. "

"Yeah, you didn't sound well on the phone. "

"Thank you for noticing. " I didn't make any attempts to hide the sarcasm. 

Levi order a drink also and the CEO and two other men entered the bar and sat down. We got introduced to each other and Levi immediately took over the conversation allowing me to just observe. 

-

I can see why Levi wanted me to come with him since I ended up saving him a lot of money more than once. The strategy was simple, to get Levi absolutely wasted and trick him into signing big contacts. He wasn't drunk to the point where he couldn't think for himself but tipsy enough to see him laugh a shit ton. They tried to get me drunk as well but I was so angry one look from me and they knew to leave me alone, something that Levi unfortunately didn't have the luxury of being able to do because he had to cooperate. 

By the end of the meeting I had only two drinks and Levi about seven but since the others weren't here anymore that meant that I could do what I originally wanted. Get fucking drunk. 

"Aren't you drinking a bit fast? " Levi asked after seeing that I was on the fifth drink in less then ten minutes. Also he booped my nose. 

"No, and why are you still here sir? Shouldn't you be getting home? " I downed the sixth. 

"I should... But I'm curious about something. " he said and seemed to calm down from the effects of the alcohol. 

"Shoot. "

"Why are you so out of it. You weren't like that in the morning. "

"What's the difference? " I rolled my eyes and downed the seventh. 

"For one the outfit. Please do wear that dress again, it looked fantastic! " he chuckled and he managed to make me laugh as well. 

"Will do. " the barman filled my glass again. 

"But seriously, you seem very... Mad? "

"I am... "

"Why? "

"Because my son is a fucking brat! " I nearly yelled and the barman looked at me from behind the counter I was sitting at and I waved my glass for him to fill again. 

"I believe that's what I call him. "

"You don't own the word. He was being a shitty little brat and I slapped him right in the face! " I leaned to the side until I was leaning on him and looked up. "I'm a bad mother. " I whispered yelled and got off him and took a sip deciding not to drink it all in one go. 

"You are not reeealy a bad mother. We had a hard day at work, if he was being difficult it's only natural for you to lose control. Most parents might have even done worse then a slap. "

"But then we have another problemmmmmmm" I dragged the M liking how it made my mouth vibrate. 

"Which is? "

"Kids talk, " I finished my drink and asked for another one. "Kids talk, and, and if Miles says anything then people will immediately start saying I'm abusing him and blah blah blah because I gave him a slap when there are people, guess, guess what. " I leaned closer to him so I could whisper. "In Miles old school there were people that locked their kids in basements because they were playing and making noise but no one said anything because they were a nice family of four and had a bunch of money. But that's no abuse, mine is. " I finished and pulled back. "And not let's even discuss about how there are people who starve their kids or even worse! There's people that rape their kids, that's disgusting! How can you bring yourself to do that but let's, let's not go after them, no, no, no, a single mom trying her best to make it through life that got a little bit out of control because she was tired, she is the one that we have to go after! " was I crying? 

I think I was because Levi was pulling strings of hair that were stuck to my face and I could feel that it was also wet. 

"I've had people trying to take my own son away just because I wouldn't be able to take care of him because I'm alone and it would hard! Like I don't already know how hard it is and how tired I am of doing everything on my own and not have someone to be there for me! I need attention too and I have fucking no one! " when did the barman filled my drink? Oh well, it's empty now. "It makes me feel like shit when I have to ask my friend to look after him when I can't because they have their own lives and don't deserve to look after a kid that's not their own yet I do it everyday! " I like this barman, he always has my glass full, what a nice guy. 

But my precious glass was taken away from me right as I was about to drink it. 

"I think you had enough. " said Levi and drank it instead. He was still holding my hair up for some reason. "Can't say I disagree with you, your right, some people really suck but at least you have friends to help you out. The one that sucks most is his father, for not taking responsibility. "

"It's not like he knows, or heck, even if I know! " I laughed and Levi shook his head.

Somehow my glass found its way back in my hands and we kept drinking for I don't even know how long. Sophia texted me at some point asking how was school going..? I think..? I said that he can skip school... I think... And then threw it back in my bag. 

Levi was now carrying me outside because I could barely walk and I was laughing hysterically. My arm was around his neck while the other was holding my bag and I was walking from side to side trying to keep my balance. 

"I'll take you home. " he said and opened his car. 

"No, no, no, no. You are drunk too you can't drive! " I lost my step and nearly fell down. Only he caught me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"I stopped drinking three hours ago and I can drive just fine because I didn't drink nearly as much as you. Now get in the car so I can take you home. "

"No, no, no, no. It's lonely there. " I shook my head and looked at him only to have my breath taken away. "Holy shit have you always been this hot? " he chuckled which made me smile. 

"Yes I have, thank you for the compliment. Now get in. " I stared at him. Damn I'm really fucking drunk. My knee found its way in between his legs and I laughed. 

"Oh wow, you're hard." I laughed so hard to the point where my head rested on the car. 

"Yes, I have been for quite a while because of the alcohol so if we can get going because I have to take care of my problem that would be lovely. "

"I might be able to help with that. " I said and my lips landed on his only to have him immediately kiss back. His lips were soft and he reeked of alcohol but I didn't care. It had been so damn long since my last time and I needed to get off and the male in front of me had what I needed to do that and damn did it feel good even just against my leg.

I heard the sound of a door closing as I laid across the back seats and my eyes closed enjoying the feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. 

\-------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	16. Night And Day

Warning: 1) the first part of this chapter deals with adult content, if you feel uncomfortable with this scroll down until the POV changes. 2) I am not an expert at writing this type of things so don't expect something amazing but know that I did my best. 

(3rd POV) 

Levi slammed the door behind him and (Y/N) wrapped her legs around his waist immediately making him pin her on the door. 

"Damn brat, you nearly got us killed on the way here. " Levi said and started kissing her neck. 

"I wasn't the one driving. " she chuckled and threw her back somewhere in front of her, her voice still laced with alcohol. 

"You are the one that tried to give me a blow job while I was driving, it appears that two times in the car were not enough to satisfy you. " he removed her from the door and let her fall down as he took off his clothes. 

"I'm the one that was not satisfied? It's your friend that refuses to go down. " in the blink of an eye both of them were naked and (Y/N) fell on the bed with Levi on top of her. 

"That was graceful. " he smiled commenting on the way she fell. 

"Yeah, this is definitely better then the car. " her lips landed on his, their tongues played with each other as Levi's hand lowered to the middle of her legs. 

"Still so wet for me and you think you can talk about me. " he chuckled. 

"I never said said I didn't want you. " she moaned softly when she felt Levi's finger enter her.

Her hips started moving against his hand wanting to feel more and Levi moved his mouth to her chest slowly sucking on her breasts while his other hand played with her hair. Levi could feel himself getting harder just from her sounds but didn't make any effort to speed up things compared to the two rounds they had in the car just an hour ago. Two rounds that were just nothing but sex with no words exchanged. He added another finger and she raised her back from the bed while his mouth moved to her other nipple. The smell of sex filled the room as (Y/N) was getting more and more ready to have him back in her. Levi lifted his head and kissed her as he felt her hand going up and down on his erection, his hips moved back and forth wanting to feel more of what she was giving him. 

"Damn brat, I never thought I'd be sleeping with one of my secretaries again. " he breathed. 

"Would you like me to stop, sir? " she whispered a playful smile resting on her lips. 

"Yeah, or else I'll finish before we get to the good part. " she removed her hand and Levi landed another kiss on her lips. 

He removed his hand and instead lowered himself to place his mouth there, his eyes rolled back because of her sour taste, something he hadn't tasted in a long time. A small moan came from his throat when he felt her hands on his hair, something he wasn't used to feeling from girls he only spent one night with back in the day. Not even any of his other secretaries. He removed his face when (Y/N) moved and switched their position putting herself on top of him with her hips on either side of him. Levi's cock rested on his stomach while (Y/N's) special spot was on top but not inside. She started moving her hips back and forth and started kissing Levi's chest, he closed his eyes and his hands played with her breasts not wanting to her to feel left out. 

Precum started coming out from his red tip and her liquid was covering his erection and she felt her spot shake in anticipation. She pushed her self lower leaving enough of his tip exposed to wrap her hand around it and still continue moving her hips. A moan left his mouth as he watched her work on his erection and his eyes moved to watch the movement of her breasts. 

Not long after he stood up and attached his mouth to her neck and slowly made his way back to her mouth where he spent the next two minutes exploring. His hands moved on her body and on her legs and she shivered at the warm feeling his hands left. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair which made him pull away to take a deep breath. 

With one more kiss he moved away and opened the small drawer on the small cabinet by the bed and pulled out a condom. 

"Just out of curiosity. " he said as he opened it. "You are on the pill, right? " he asked forgetting he already asked this question twice in the car. 

"Yeah, but you better still wear that. " she said some small part of her logic breaking through the alcohol. 

"Of course I will, I just don't want to be on high alert for the possibility that it breaks. " he placed it around him and laid (Y/N) on the bed. 

She chuckled and kissed him while he entered her. She felt him stretch her walls to fit and moaned at the feeling and run her hands through her body, Levi's being busy supporting his weight. Once fully in a moan left his mouth as well and he started moving back and forth. 

The sound of skin slapping filled the room and he pulled his body back to have a better look at her and to spread her legs more. Her breasts were moving up and down with his movements, small marks were starting to appear on her body, some of her hair was stuck on her forehead because of the sweat that lingered on her skin. She reached up with her hands and went over his abs and on his chest enjoying the feeling of his muscles on her palms. 

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up so she could sit on him immediately hitting her G spot making her moan loudly. He closed his eyes and rested his head in between her breasts while she moved up and down and he moved his hips to meet her bounce. The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the room and with one loud call of his name she came squeezing Levi in the process. Immediately he laid her back and moved fast wanting to finish as well and even louder moans filled the room because of her sensitivity after having just orgasmed. Levi ignored her please to pull out and instead focused on finishing which he did and then rested on top of her breathing heavily. 

"I'm sorry, I really am I just really needed to finish. " he said out of breath and she only laughed which made him move to look at her. 

"It's fine, don't worry. " she kissed him and he immediately returned it. 

Her body reacted and her spot shivered making Levi move his hips slightly. 

"Really? " he asked amused. 

"How many condoms do you have? "

"Plenty. " he smiled. 

"Then pull out and get changed. " she run her hands through his body. "We are not done yet. 

\---

(Y/N) 

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling trying to clear the image because everything was blurry. The room was dark but there was still light for me to see, it was like someone had pulled the curtains over the window, only the curtains were black or brown. I rolled to the side and my eyes landed on a familiar white wardrobe only I couldn't exactly remember where I had seen it. My eyes moved and I saw on the small dresser next to me my clothes. They were folded and on top were my underwear, specifically my bra was at the very top.

I moved a little and felt my nakedness under the covers and grabbed my bra and let it fall while I was still holding the strap. My eyes widen in realization of the room I was in and looked around only to confirm that I was in fact in my bosses room. I laid on the bed with my bra now tangled on my arm.

"Oh God no... " I whispered and looked under the covers and then pulled them down again. "Oh God what have I done? " I whispered again.

I was praying that this was just a dream or that I did something else that was stupid to get me naked on my bosses bed and that I didn't, in fact, sleep with him. But the feeling between my legs suggested otherwise. There was also another thought going through my mind and that was where I was going to find a job now because I'm sure that I no longer had one. 

A pain shot through my head like I was being stabbed and I wanted to throw up so I placed my hand on it. I could feel my body and the marks left from last night, the only thought in my head being how could I possibly be this stupid to let this happen. Just then the door opened and Levi picked his head in to probably see if I was awake or not. When he saw me he opened the door more but stopped when I covered my head because of the light. And from the embarrassment but he doesn't need to know that. 

"Good, you are awake, get dressed and come out. " he said and I heard the door closing. 

I laid there under the covers for a minute thinking. The weight of the situation came down on me, the realization that I most likely no longer had a job, it was crushing me. It was hard to find this job that payed well enough to have a "comfortable" life for me and Miles, I don't know if I'll be able to find another one... 

Either way sitting here won't solve anything, so I got up and slowly got dressed. Slowly not because I wanted to but because of the horrible headache I had that made me want to puke my guts out, I know I don't do well with hangovers so why do I drink? I opened the door and looked in the small corridor, my eyes immediately closed because of the light and I moved towards the kitchen which was the darkest room compared to the living room. It was still bright but not to the point where it hurt my eyes.

Levi was sitting on the table with his eyes closed probably trying to relax his head as well, a cup of warm tea on his hand. On the table were a few toast, cookies and some other things, as well as a cup of warm tea in front of one of the chairs. Levi didn't seem to notice me standing there and I just waited for a while thinking what I could say to save my ass. I couldn't afford to lose this job and it had been what, a little over a month since I started? I just don't know how I could have been so stupid. I took a deep breath and slowly moved in the room as I nervously played with my hands. 

"S-Sir? " I whispered and Levi opened his eyes. I went to say something else but he beat me to it. 

"Sit. " is all he said and leaned back to open the drawer behind him. I sat down and Levi places a pill in front of me. "Drink it, it's for the headache, after you eat we'll talk. " he said completely casually in a tone that I had never heard before. 

He didn't have the same authority in his voice, instead he just sounded tired and friendly in a strange way. I took the pill and we sat in silence for a good few minutes, we slowly ate in silence as my mind raced with thoughts now that the headache was leaving. I'd still feel like shit all day but at least I could manage. It annoyed me that not only had I slept with my boss and probably lost my job but also that I couldn't remember anything from last night. The last memory I have is us sitting on the bar and the barman giving me drinks. I think we were talking about kids but I'm not sure. Levi took a deep breath and I thought that I should stop avoiding the question.

"L-look sir... I, I'm sorry about what happened and... " I looked down fearing to ask the question, he just sat there with his arms crossed looking at me, the look on his face however made me feel strangely safe. "I... Have... " I took a deep breath. "H-" I didn't know how to ask the question. 

"You don't have to worry about your job (Y/N)." he said and my eyes widen. "How much do you remember from last night? "

"Not much... Last I remember we were still at the bar. " he nodded. 

"I see. "

"We... Did we... -?" 

"Yeah, we did. " I took another deep breath. "More than once actually. "

"Sir I am so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. " I said seriously and a small chuckle left his lips. 

"It's somehow strange hearing calling me sir after last night. You were only using my name with just one exception. " he shook his head and I covered my face in shame. 

"I am so sorry. " I wanted to cry but I held back. 

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. You were drunk out of your mind and in a very vulnerable state, if anything I should be the one apologizing, because I wasn't as drunk as you. " he took a sip of his tea. 

"You have no reason to apologize... S-so I don't have to worry about losing my job? Won't you feel awkward...? " he shook his head. 

"I personally won't, I don't know about you but... Look. " he took a deep breath. "What happened yesterday doesn't have to change anything, we are both adults that got drunk and did something stupid, there's no need to make things awkward since it's something natural that we both have done more than once. " I nodded. 

"I agree. "

"And I'd feel horrible to make you lose your job over something like that. I was raised by a single mother too so I kinda know how hard it is to provide for your child when you are alone. " I nodded taken back by his words, I didn't know he didn't have a father. "So like I said you don't need to worry about your job, as long as you keep doing it correctly you have no reason to worry about losing it. If you suddenly start slacking off or do something that directly effects your performance then you don't need to worry. What happened last night was unrelated to work and I'd be someone I don't want to be if I fired you over something that you are not responsible for. "

"I see, thank you sir. You are very kind, not everyone thinks that way... I personally know that... " I nodded deciding to say something about me since he opened up as well. 

"That's unfortunate to hear... Now you can stay here for the next few hours and when you feel better and ready to drive tell me so I can take you to take your car. "

"Alright sir, again thank you, this really means a lot. "

"Your welcome brat. "

\--------------------------------------

So here is the thing I want to say. I read a lot of fun fiction and in most of them they make it seem that it's okay to cum inside the girl if she takes the pill because she can't get pregnant. That is NOT true, you can still get pregnant if you take the pill the chances are just lower of that happening but you should in no way have unprotected sex if you take the pill and think that you won't get pregnant. The pill should only be there to help you not get pregnant in case the condom breaks and even then that doesn't mean that you won't necessarily get pregnant. 

On top of that a condom should be there because of diseases that get transferred through sex and there's multiple of them, not just one! If you want to have unprotected sex you should do it only when you know that there are no risks of getting a disease and you are in a relationship and have no problems with the possibility of a pregnancy. If your boyfriend is whining ignore him until he gets over it because it's not worth it! Taking care of life is a huge responsibility and getting sick over something like that is not worth it. 

I'm saying this because I know a lot of young people read this type of fun fiction and in those books everyone has unprotected sex just because they take the pill and the author doesn't bother to mention the risks. And if the risks were only about pregnancy then they screw it up as well because the pill doesn't 100% guaranty that you won't get pregnant. 

Just something I wanted to say, other then that I hope you enjoyed my horribly written smut and I'll see you in the next chapter. 

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	17. The Talks

(Y/N)

"Hey mom can I ask you something? " Miles walked up to me as I cooked. 

I nearly didn't hear him because I was lost in my own mind thinking about how I had to go back to work in an hour. Things haven't changed between me and my boss, honestly it's exactly how it used to be and I'm grateful for that, the problem with me is that I can't remember almost anything about what happened that night. I'm worried that I might have said something I shouldn't. Also it doesn't matter what situation it is sleeping with someone you are not in a relationship with will cause some tension to exist between you two but luckily nothing too overwhelming. Either way I smiled at the five year old. 

"Of course. "

"Is it bad for two boys to like each other?" come again? I closed the pot and kneeled in front of him. 

"Of course not, why would you ask me that? " my smile never left my face. 

My heart was racing because he is too young to be having this conversation with me, it shouldn't have to come so soon... But either way I didn't want to screw anything up and I had to be careful with how I'd answer him his questions because this could shape his views for life. He's still very young... Maybe I'm over thinking things. 

"Well... You see... " he sat in one of the chairs and I took the one in front of him. " I have a friend and he told me he thinks boys are prettier then girls..."

"Okay? That's fine baby, there's nothing wrong with that. "

"But his parents think that it's not good... Boys should like girls and girls boys... " he stopped talking and I decided to speak up. 

"Well you see, back in the day people didn't know what was right and wrong and they had some beliefs that were not right. They thought that a boy should only be with a girl but that's not how it should be. Everyone is free to love whoever they want. "

"..."

"Okay. " I said after he didn't speak up. "Why don't you tell me a bit more? " I know my son and there's more he is not telling me. 

"He said that... He thinks a (other race) boy is really cute... " I nodded. "But... There's some kids that say he's bad because he's (other race)... " I didn't sign up for this... The sexuality talk and race talk in one?! Someone wished me a bad week... 

"Okay... He's not bad for liking a boy, baby, and you know that people who are not from where we live are not bad. They are just people like us. Their skin or eyes or hair color don't matter. " am I doing a terrible job? I'm pretty sure I am. 

"But his parents they said -"

"Of your friend? "

"Yeah, they said that he should never like boys and the kids and his parents said he is bad for talking to him... " 

"What do you think? Do you think he is bad? "

"..."

"Baby? " what's gotten into him? He's never had these thoughts before. 

"His parents said God won't be happy if he likes boys and He will punish that boy he likes and that if I don't agree with that God will be mad at me too... I like God I don't want him to be mad at me... " are you serious?!?! And the religion talk? Curse this week I'm too tired for this... 

"Look, God won't be mad at you if you like boys or make friends with people who have other skin. "

"But I don't want Him to be mad at me... "

"Do you believe in God Miles? " he nodded, that's good to know, I never forced him to believe so I didn't know what he thought. "What God wants from us is to be good people and love each other, he doesn't care about who we want to marry or what skin we have or anything like that."

"He doesn't? "

"No baby. When we go to heaven He's not going to look at our body or who we loved. He is going to look at our soul and our soul doesn't have a skin color or sexuality, he just wants us to be good people and if we are then he will be proud of us. "

"So it's okay that he thinks a (other race) boy is cute. " he excitedly said. 

"Yes baby, it is okay. "

"And it's okay if I am friends with him."

"Of course it is, you can like whoever you want and be whoever you want. As long as you are good God will love you too. " I smiled, hopefully I did a decent job at explaining... Though I doubt it. 

"Wait... And be whoever we want?"

"Yes. "

"Even a girl? " and another one... I thought it was suppose to be over don't do this to me... 

"Yes, why do you want to be a girl? " I chuckled and tickled him. 

"No, no, not me." he laughed and I stopped. "I promised I wouldn't say... " he whispered.

"You don't have to if you promised but you know I won't tell anyone if it's a secret. " I smiled and he nodded. 

"I have a friend... A different friend. " he quickly added. "And he told me that he likes dresses and wants to play with dolls..." end me... 

"Okay, that doesn't mean that he wants to be a girl though."

"He also likes to be around girls and he likes to play like them... I made fun of him saying that he shouldn't... Am I bad for doing that? " he looked down. 

"Miles you know we don't make fun of people. "

"But he wants to play with barbies! That's something girls do. " 

"Not all girls like to play with dolls and not all boys like to play the same things. But if he wants to be a girl know that that's alright and there's nothing wrong with it. "

"Oh... Now I feel bad. I'm sorry I didn't want to be bad, it was for fun. "

"Why don't you apologize when you see him? "

"Can I tell him to come over on Sunday too? " he jumped on his seat. 

"Yes you can. " I looked at the time. "Now go wash your hands because mom has to take you to Sophia in ten minutes, we have to eat quickly. " he immediately run off and I started setting up the table. 

That was something I was not prepared for. 

-

Another sigh left my nose as I sat in front of my boss going through the final touches. 

"Someone is tired today. " he commented, his voice as bored as ever. 

"I'm sorry sir. "

"Troubles at home? "

"Miles had a few questions for me today, just the topics were heavy and I'm not sure I did a good job at explaining. " I leaned back taking a break from the paper work only to see him in the same position as me. 

"Can I ask what the topics were? "

"Sexuality, religion, racism and had to explain that being trans is okay. All in one go. " I smiled ironically. 

"Wow. I don't envy you at all. " he shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to. " he nodded and we sat there for a few minutes taking a break. 

I couldn't tell what was on his mind, it wasn't awkward but he would randomly glance at me every now and then. I guess it was to be expected, I might not remember anything but he has a very clear memory of our night together, I'm sure that influences my image. 

After that we went back to work until it was time for both of us to leave. We had made a routine at this point where twenty minutes before leaving I would put everything together and clean the office and he would handle the final touches with the paperwork for the day. Then we would take the elevator together down to the garage. That's where we were now and I was not prepared for the conversation.

"Are you hungry? " he asked me completely casually so I didn't put much thought into it. 

"A little bit, yeah. " I said without thinking. 

"Do you want to go out? You can choose the place. " I turned my head to look at him in shock. 

Is... Is my boss asking me out? 

"Huh? "

"Of course if you want to go to your brat or you don't feel like it that's fine." he stared at the floor not looking at me. 

"No, no it's not that. " I quickly said. 

"I'm asking if you want to go out with me (Y/N). Not for work reasons, think carefully about your answer. " his voice was really calm and strangely caring. Like he wanted to make sure that it was something I was sure off and he was right because for him there weren't any stakes involved. 

I was beyond confused as to why he would even ask me because it seemed so out of place. I'm sure that the reason he is asking me has to do with our night together, the question is does he want to simply talk about the night and address it further or does he want it to continue? And if so, why? He mentioned that it was not related to work that means my position is not at risk which reassured me. 

I still didn't have a clear view of him and after that night and our morning together I saw a different side of him, a side that I really liked, I'll admit, but not enough for me to say I see him as something more than the guy that gives me money to live. Maybe it's the same for him and he wants to see where this will go? Either way I didn't see any harm in going I guess... 

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you have a place you want to go? " he seemed to relax like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

"Didn't I say you can pick the place? " the elevator doors opened and we stepped out. 

"Right. "

"We'll go with my car and I'll bring you back to take yours when we are done. Don't worry we won't stay out for long, we still have work in the morning. " I chuckled and we both got in the car. 

I told him where I wanted to go and I pulled out my phone as he started driving to text Sophia and tell her I would be late. There was only one thought in my mind as I did that. 

This was really a horrible week for me. 

\---------------------------------

I don't want to involve any politics, I just want a realistic view of how parenting is and these are conversations that parents have with their kids. Please don't spread any hate or political bs, we are here to have fun. 

Thoughts? 

-Chritel.


	18. A Chance

(Y/N)

There I sat, in front of my boss with a plate of food in front of me. The atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable or tense, we were just sitting and eating but we hadn't really gone into much of a conversation. 

"So, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you here. " Levi finally said. 

Guess he wanted me to enjoy my meal before he went into the topic he wanted to discuss. That's sweet of him. 

"I am wondering about that, sir. "

"Levi, (Y/N), there's no need for formalities now. " his eyes were soft yet serious. Basically his casual look but he wasn't trying to inflict any authority like he does at work, which I really liked. 

"Of course, but I hope you understand why it is a little hard for me to just start calling you by your name so suddenly. " I smiled. 

"Yeah, thought it's not really suddenly considering our... Night together. "

"Yeah, about that... Again I apologize if I have made things awkward-"

"Stop acting like you were the only one doing things that night. If you feel the need to apologize then I should as well because if anything I'm more guilty of taking advantage of you. And that's also one of the reasons why I called you here, to apologize. I'm sorry if that night has made you feel uncomfortable around me. " 

My eyes widen slightly, yes we had the conversation about it and how it wasn't really any of our fault but he hadn't really apologized like he did now. I really appreciated that he did. 

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't unpleasant. "

"(Y/N), I want you to stop the formalities, just talk to me normally. How do you feel about that night."

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts for a few seconds. I took a sip of my drink. 

"How I feel about that night. As you know I don't remember much so I can't really give you definitive answer. But from what I do remember it was a night I enjoyed, I don't feel bad thinking about it. " I crossed my arms. 

I didn't lie, it was the truth. Levi nodded. 

"I see, that's good to hear. "

"What about you? "

"What about me? "

"Did you enjoy it? "

"Of course I did, you made it hard not to. " my heart picked up speed. 

Smooth complement, really smooth. 

"I choose to take that as a compliment. "

"I don't see why you wouldn't." he smirked and got a sip of his tea and I shook my head. 

"So that's why you wanted to go out? To apologize? "

"No, I just wanted to spend more time with you as well as apologize. " I stared at him for a second. 

"What? "

"I wanted to spend more time with you. " I nodded my head, I wasn't so oblivious to not see what he meant. 

"Look Levi, " I started, feeling uncomfortable at the use of his first name but I didn't fail to catch how his eyes changed when I used it. "I really appreciate this and everything, don't think for a second I don't... But I don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved with me. "

"Why? " he titled his head to the side making him look strangely cute. 

"Because I can't really offer you much. " he leaned back but his eyes told me I had his full attention. "I have a kid, my life is home work, work home. I can't afford the time to go out or spend the night with you and even if you were the one to stay over, my house is a complete mess and you can't relax for even a second unless you are used to kids behavior. I can't expect you to just change your life so much for me and you will eventually get tired of it. "

"Sounds like you know how everything is going to go. "

"There hasn't really been someone to prove me wrong. "

"(Y/N), I... See why you'd think like that, I don't blame you and I'm sure it's going to be hard to trust someone if they just tell you that they won't have any demands from you but... I just want to get to know you more. So, unless your reason for rejecting me is that you are just not interested in me, I want you to give me a chance. "

I took a deep breath and brought my hand up to massage my eyes. I was tired and just wanted to go home and see my son but at the same time I had to give him an answer. Did I romantically like Levi? I'm not sure, it was still too early to know but I can't deny the nice feeling I got at the thought of being with him. 

"So you're up for long cuddling sections with a five year old while watching the Little Mermaid for the hundredth time? Because that's how your nights are going to be if you really want me. " I said while chuckling without really thinking. 

"I know how kids are (Y/N), I know how crazy a house can be, I know that some have left you because they couldn't handle the behavior of Miles but I don't understand why you are so scared about me. "

"Seriously? Try putting yourself in my shoes. I've had someone yell at him every day just because his toys were in the living room and because I'm an idiot that desperately needed someone I convinced myself that it was fine for him to yell. So I felt even worse when one day he left me because he couldn't take it anymore, like he was doing something other then yell. " I murmured at the end. "You live a completely different life then mine and I will not allow another situation like that happen again. And I know what you will say because you already said it but the fear that if I say no to you and the next day I'll have no job will always be there. "

He nodded his head and took a sip of his tea. He sat there for a few seconds looking at the table. After a few seconds he stood up and sat on the chair next to me taking one of my hands into his. 

"Before I take this as a rejection I first want to ask you something. I want a real answer, don't think about my position or Miles, please. Do you want to be with me?" I stared at him. 

I don't think I have romantic feelings for him, but the thought of being with him is pleasing, if we were under other circumstances I would have said yes the moment he asked me. His hot, how could I have said no. 

"Yes. I'd want to be with you. "

"Then don't doom something before it starts. " his gaze was soft. 

"Levi... "

"Just give it a try, okay? I can't promise you that everything will be perfect, it's impossible for everything to be perfect but I can only promise you that Miles being a kid will not drive me away, I have experience with kids, I know how they are. And as for work then I can only give you my word. Even if we have the worst fight, as long as it doesn't involve murder then you will not lose your job. " I chuckled. "I might reassign you but I will not just fire you like that. "

I took a deep breath but I didn't have time to think before I felt lips on top of mine. His kiss was soft, gentle and I couldn't stop myself from kissing back. When he pulled back he stayed close to me and I found myself wondering why would a man like him want to be with someone like me. I couldn't wrap my head around what he saw in me that would make him say 'she is someone I want'. 

"Give me a chance (Y/N)." I sighed. 

"I don't know why you'd want one but alright. However I don't want it to become known in the office yet. "

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. At work we'll keep our distance, not so much for me but for you. " he nodded and got up to go back to his seat. 

"Well then Ackerman, what are your thoughts now? " I picked up my drink and took a sip.

"Now that my worries about you rejecting me are out the worries about tomorrows meeting are occupying my mind. "

"Oh, right, that. " I took a bite from my food. "What's that going to be about? I only heard you mention it on the phone. "

"The auditions for the models with Marco. " he also took a bite. 

"That's going to be fun, good luck with that. " I chuckled. 

"You are going to need more because you'll be running around from place to place with Noah, Petra and Jean. "

"No! " my eyes widen and he chuckled. "What places? "

"Banks and some personal stuff for me which you'll take to my house. I know Jean wants to go and get some accessories and Petra will do her thing which to be honest I didn't understand. "

"Awesome, so I'll be running around all day to do the important stuff while you look at beautiful girls. " I smiled and from my tone anyone could understand I was joking and weren't mad. 

"Basically yes, if you want to get a glimpse you better finish quickly. " 

"Life is so fair. " I shook my head and he gave me a small smile. 

-

Levi brought me back to take my car and he came out with me to say goodnight. I don't think that the realization had hit me for what I had actually agreed on. But I just smiled into the kiss he gave me and left after that. The road was empty but the thoughts of how this could go wrong hit all at once and my eyes started watering, despite how reassuring Levi was I couldn't help but think about how in the future I could be alone again with a child and without a job and the need to rely on others until I can get on my feet again. 

I wasn't sobbing or crying but by the time I reached Sophias a tear had rolled down my cheek. Liam was not home from his trip yet, Miles was sleeping in the guest room and when Sophia asked me what was wrong I only said that I needed some alcohol before I proceeded to explain to her what had happened. The thought of seeing Levi tomorrow scared me and I found myself grateful that I'd be out of the company tomorrow. 

I took deep breaths telling myself that I needed to calm down before I drifted off to sleep on the couch with Sophia next to me. 

\-----------------------

So, something I want to confirm is that Miles takes his looks from his father. He doesn't make an appearance in the story but I want to confirm that his dad had black hair and blue eyes and that's where Miles takes his looks from. If that's how you look that's great but if you are confused or wonder why Miles looks like he does here's why. 

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	19. Mister Lame

(Levi) 

I was sitting on the small couch watching the I don't even care what number model walk on the stage and Marco next to me excitedly watched talking about how his creations were going to look fantastic on them. Honestly my phone was more interesting than the models walking, I had seen so many over the years and the phase of me drooling over them had ended. Now I was at the phase of I just want to go home and not see another human for the next year. 

Expect (Y/N), I'd like to see her and her brat seeing as those two go together. My attention was brought away from my phone when someone sat next to me.

"Hi, four eyes." I said after seeing who it was. 

"Hello my beautiful shorty, how are you? "

"Alive. "

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't."

"But I'd be happy not having to see anyone anymore. "

"You see, unfortunately one of the side effects of being dead is that you are not able to feel anymore so you wouldn't be happy. "

"What do you want Hange?" I rubbed my eyes. 

"Just wanted to see how you're doing, we don't talk much with all the work we have with the collection. "

"Well I'm fine, what about you? "

"I'm fine tooooo... " I raised an eyebrow, she clearly wanted to tell me something. 

"What is it? "

"Mmmmmmmm, so yesterday I went out with Erwin. " before I had the chance to speak Marco opened his mouth. 

"Really? Finally it's been ages, I was starting to grow grey hairs, so did you confess? How did it go? "

"I didn't confess... " both me and Marco rolled our eyes. "But I did make some progress! "

"Like? " I looked at her. 

"I kissed his cheek when we said goodnight. " she excitedly said. 

"Wow, so much progress. " Marco said and looked back at the models.

"It is progress, what would you have me do? "

"Confess! You've been friends for over ten years, a kiss on the cheek is not going to indicate anything. "

"Anyway! So that's the progress I made, on a different note, what about you?"

"Nothing from me." Marco said and stood up to go up to the models. 

"What about you shorty? "

"Nothing really. " I shrugged. 

"Really? How's Amy? "

"She's fine. " I fought back a smile at the thought of her. 

"When was the last time you talked to her? "

"Last night, I talk to her every night, why? "

"Nothing, just wondering when you are planning to go see her again, maybe I can come with you. "

"Probably in a few months, things will be busy after the collection, I won't have time for trips. "

Thoughts about how I should tell (Y/N) about Amy flooded my mind but decided against it. I knew I should have told her last night but either way she looked very unsure and scared so there is no need to know if she decides in two days to finish things off. But if two or three weeks pass and things are going well I'll tell her, first she needs to know that I won't leave her alone, I want her to trust me. And just like her I have trust issues as well, I'm worried she'll leave me the moment she finds out and I don't want that. 

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sure you really want to go see her. "

"That I do. "

-

I was at the parking lot with (Y/N) next to me. She looked nervous which was to be expected but she's nervous for all the wrong reasons. 

"Can I come with you? " I asked. 

"Where? "

"To your house. " she raised her eyebrows. 

"My house? "

"Yes, I won't stay the night, don't worry, I just want to see what it is like."

"I'd be more than happy but Miles has been home alone and I'm sure the house is a mess, plus it's really small so I doubt you'll be comfortable. "

I took a deep breath. 

"(Y/N)," I touched her shoulders. "If you don't want me to come that's fine but I want you to stop worrying so much, alright? "

After a second she nodded her head. 

"I guess you can come and have dinner with us. " I gave her a kiss and we got into our cars with me following behind. 

I don't know when exactly I started seeing her as something more than my secretary but I did and now I'm happy that she decided to give me a chance. I don't know how or why she'd agree to be with someone as distant as me but she did and I was grateful for that. She's been in the company for less then two months but she had found her way into my thoughts a while before our night together and after that she was just always there. I liked that she wanted to take things slow because that's definitely something both of us needed. We didn't know each other that long. 

We stopped our cars and we got out once we reached the apartment building. After we got up to the second floor she opened the door to her apartment. She was right, it was small and there were toys everywhere but I didn't have the time to process because a loud yell was heard. 

"Hands in the air! " in the small opening leading to the corridor were a few plastic boxes and out of them a Nerf gun was sticking out and Miles head was covered with a helmet. 

"Miles put that away. " (Y/N) said. 

"No way! Intuder alert! Mister lame has entered anemy territory without peremission! I'm an honorable man Mister lame, pick up a gun and go down fighting, you have ten seconds or I wouldn't hesitate to shoot. " the kid said obviously making a few mistakes in his speech. 

I looked at (Y/N) who was just looking at me smiling. 

"Do you mind? " I asked her. 

"No problem, I have to cook dinner anyway, it's a good thing we don't have work tomorrow. " she said and went in the kitchen and I took off my coat and shoes. 

As I did I felt a pain in my belly and I saw a blue bullet fall to the ground. 

"Ten seconds over Mister lame, this is war now. " he shot another one but I quickly rolled on the couch avoiding it taking an orange gun with me.   
"Not that one, that's the second best." I heard him murmur. 

"Miles, how about we go to your room and play so we don't bother your mom?" I grabbed a bullet and shot his way, there were many scattered on the floor. Good thing I knew how those guns worked. 

"Really? " he excitedly asked. 

"Yeah, we can play until your mom cooks but in your room. "

"Yes, yes! Let's go!" he run to me, destroying his plastic boxes and taking my hand taking me to his room. He probably doesn't get a war partner very often. 

His room wasn't really bigger then the living room but at least we didn't have to worry about bothering (Y/N) or breaking anything. There was a small TV in his room but he quickly covered it with teddy bears. The bed was in the middle of the room and we each got three minutes to make a fortress and we started the war after that. Running around his room to gather bullets and find more guns. It was fun. Playing with kids is always something I enjoyed, it's not something people expect of me and I don't blame them but growing up I didn't really have many toys or other kids to play with. 

So when we moved to a neighborhood where not only I made friends but also got the chance to play like I wanted to years ago something triggered in me and I discovered my love for playing like a kid every now and then. Obviously not always but sometimes like now, it's fun to experience life like a kid again. I still remember playing with Farlan in his back yard with swords and guns, playing pirates at the age of fourteen trying to save the nine year old princess Isabel from other kids of the neighborhood. 

(Y/N) would come into the room every once in a while to throw toys in until she told us it was time to eat. She had tidy the living room a little but not exactly how it should be. Maybe if she didn't mind I could clean up when Miles went to sleep. 

"So Mister lame," he started seriously and I looked at him. "What are you doing here? " now he asks? 

"I came to eat. " I told him and he looked at me strangely. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmm... Just. Eat? " he run his hand through his jaw like he had a beard.

"And play with you. "

"Hmm, will you sleep here? "

"No brat, I'll go home later. " 

"But it's late, mommy says no one goes out when it's late. "

"And your mommy is right, " I wiped his mouth with a napkin. " Never go out when it's late. "

"So you'll stay."

"You can if you want to. " I heard (Y/N) say and I looked at her, her eyes were practically sparkling and I found it hard to look away. 

"We'll see. " I said and took a bite from my food. 

When we finished eating we sat down on the couch with Miles in the middle and we waited until he fell asleep. Peter Pan was our movie for the night and just as Hook and Pan started their final battle he fell asleep. I took him to his room trying to avoid all the toys on the ground and turned on his night light before I closed his door. Going back in the living room (Y/N) was doing the dishes and I went and stood next to her. 

"You really know your way around a kid, don't you? " she smiled my way. 

"Well, yeah, he wanted attention and you needed some space to cook, seems obvious what the best solution was for our situation."

"Yeah, but normally that was the part where you tell Miles to sit down quietly because you want my attention. " she finished doing the dishes and I pulled her close to me by her waist. 

"I can have your full attention now that he is asleep. " I kissed her and she smiled into the kiss. "But before that, don't take this the wrong way but can I clean your living room a little? " she chuckled. 

"Don't worry, I know how you are, you can clean while I go and take a shower, I'll let you know when I'm done. "

"Alright. " I gave her a kiss and she left leaving me to clean. 

By the time she came out, dried hair and all the state of the house was a lot better than it was but still not as clean as I would like it to be. Next thing I know I'm laying on the bed with her on top of me and our lips attached. My hands were running through her hair and hers rested on top of my shoulders, it was becoming obvious where this was going. 

"I really think you are going to stay the night. " she said when she pulled back. 

"This wasn't my attention, it really wasn't... But I think you need to lock your door." I said and sat up just then noticing one of my hands was on top of her breasts. 

After she locked her door she came on top of me again immediately trying to take off my shirt. 

"I'll unlock it once were done, don't be surprised if he comes in later at night."

"Don't worry, " I took off her shirt my eyes falling on top of her body once again. I didn't know I missed that view. "I doubt you'll forget our night this time. "

"I better not. "

\------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	20. Mister Levi

(Y/N)

"Mom! " I heard someone whisper.

"Mmmmmmmm? "

"Mom, wake up." I felt him shake me awake and I opened my eyes. 

"What is it Miles? " I stretched. 

"Mister lame is still here!" I looked next to me to see the bed empty. 

"Okay? Where is he? " 

"In the kitchen drinking tea. Why is Mister lame still here? "

"Stop calling him that Miles. And he's here because he stayed the night." 

"Oh... What should I call him? "

"Mister Levi. "

"Oh. " he looked down. "What should I do?"

"Nothing, go and sit in the living room, I'll come and make breakfast in a bit." I yawned. 

"But I'm scared... "

"Why? "

"Mmmmmmmm... " he didn't say anything and instead left my room going to his. 

I didn't know what got into him but there wasn't really much I could do. Then again he doesn't know Levi so well so maybe he feels uncomfortable being around him for long, I'm sure he wasn't expecting to see him here in the morning. After ten minutes of finishing my business in the bathroom I went out in the living room and sure enough Levi was sitting in the kitchen table drinking tea. 

"Good morning. " I said and started making breakfast. 

"Good morning. "

"Did you say something to Miles? " I asked curiously sitting next to him while waiting for the toast to get ready. 

"Not really, I saw him come out, I said hi and he just turned around and left without saying anything. " I nodded taking a sip of my morning drink.

"When did you change clothes? " I asked noticing he was in sweat pants and a white T-shirt. 

"Earlier, I had a change of clothes in the car and went to get them when you were still sleeping. "

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, you snore a little. " he drank his tea. 

"No I don't. " I defended. 

"Yes you do, just a little though. It was cute. "

"Did it bother you? " I stood up to look at the toast and cut some fruit. 

"No, not really. "

"Can you go call Miles? " I asked and he nodded standing up. 

-

(Levi)

I knocked on Miles door and entered after a few seconds. He was sitting on his bed playing with a few teddy bears. 

"Miles?" I said and went into his room. "Why are you here? " I sat on his bed. 

"Are you and mommy done? " he asked without looking at me. 

"Me and mommy? What did we do?" I asked worried that he might have heard something from last night, thought it would be unlikely because we didn't make a sound. 

Which was fucking difficult but we managed somehow. 

"Nothing, but mornings are for men and mommy when they are over and I'm supposed to be in my room. " he didn't look at me and my eyes were filled with curiosity. 

"Who told you that? Mom did? " he shook his head. 

"One of her old friends. "

"Oh. " I nodded. I didn't know exactly what he understood in his mind and if he believed that me and his mom were a thing now or just friends. "Well, when I'm here mornings are for all us, not just me and mommy. " he looked up at me. "Okay? "

"You... Won't be mad? " he hugged a stuffed dolphin. 

"No Miles, of course not. " he looked... Scared, for some reason. 

"Promise? You won't be mad? " He was ready to cry. 

"I promise. " I ruffled his hair. "Now let's go out, mommy is making breakfast. " I stood up and from the corner of my eye, even though it was small, I saw a movement. 

Miles had extended his arms, just a little bit before lowering them again. I knew what that gesture meant, so I lowered my self lifting him up and putting him on my hip. Yes, he was five but he was still a brat and hey, I had my mom lift me up until I was seven because of how small I was so if the brat wanted me to carry him I'd carry him. When we got out in the kitchen (Y/N) had almost everything set up, she was just placing some juice for Miles on the table. When she saw the brat on my hip she smiled. 

"Weren't you the one that said you are too old to be carried? " she pinched his cheek. 

"Mom!!! " he complained and got off me sitting on his chair. 

"Why didn't you come out earlier? " she asked and we sat down as well. 

"No reason. I just wanted to stay in bed for a little. " 

"A little while, " she said. "Do you want me to make you a toast with nutela? " Miles nodded his head multiple times. 

I stared eating and I made a mental note to talk to (Y/N) about what Miles had mentioned earlier. Normally I wouldn't involve myself in her family issues, especially so early but it seems like she doesn't know about it and it's something she should probably be aware of. 

"Hey, " I said to (Y/N) while Miles ate his food. "Do you have anything planned for today? "

"No, I wasn't expecting to have a day off so I didn't plan anything. " she said. 

My mind instantly went to the reason why we closed in the middle of the week. They are preparing the main building for the collection in three weeks. They are taking down walls on the first floor and it would be difficult to work with all the noise. Normally I would be there making sure the building doesn't come crushing down but Petra said she'll be there to make sure they do the job as instructed to promote the collection and I trust her. Plus I couldn't give less of a shit to go to work when I shouldn't have to. 

"Then are you okay with going out when we finish? With the brat of course."

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." she nodded. 

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Miles who was crossing his arms. 

"Go get dressed when you finish, brat. We'll go out. " 

"Okay Mister Levi." he smiled from ear to ear and went back to eating and I raised an eyebrow. 

I slowly leaned over to (Y/N) as I stared at the brat like he was an alien. 

"Since when does your son call me Mister Levi? "

"Since today. " she answered with a mouthful. 

-

"Come on Mister Levi! " Miles yelled dragging me from my hand. 

Of course having a brat with you would mean that we'd eventually end up at an amusement park. Since twelve. And it's seven. I won't get paid for being here for seven hours. Miles was basically stuck to me like glue dragging everywhere and (Y/N) was here enjoying her time as well. I didn't let her pay for anything but my wallet was not prepared for today. Not that I had any problem paying but it was a bitch trying to find a place I could pull money from and also have to keep an eye on my brat to make sure she doesn't pay for anything. She can do that if she really wants to another time but today was on me. I think after the fifth hour she understood that. 

There was one problem though. 

"Mister Levi! Let's go in!" STOP CALLING ME MISTER LEVI I'M NOT THAT OLD YOU BRAT! 

I was two years older then his mom but, not Mister Levi, give me a break.

He rushed in the cars and I was behind him getting in one as well. This was the fourth time today and the last ride before we left. It was a fun day, especially for the brat but both me and his mom were tired. The brat got to eat two small pizzas, three ice creams and I don't even know what else. With his moms permission, I'm pretty sure I spoiled him a lot today. 

I need to be on the sons good side you never know. 

Once we got out we went to my car and left the park. I would not stay at their place like yesterday but we left with my car so I had to take them back. Miles was really impressed with the open roof which caused his mom to scold him a lot of times to sit down. Once we reach (Y/N's) house we all got out of the car. 

"Are you coming up? " Miles asked me. 

"No brat, I'm going to my home. " I ruffled his hair. 

"Oh. Will you come again? "

"Sure, don't worry, if you're lucky you'll be seeing me a lot. "

"Take the keys and go up, I won't be long. " (Y/N) said and gave him the keys. 

"Okay, bye bye Mister Levi!" he said and run up. 

You know, at least with Mister lame I knew it was a joke. With Mister levi I just feel old. Damn brat... 

"Why does your son call me Mister Levi? "

"It wasn't nice of him to call you lame all the time. "

"I didn't really mind it. "

"You didn't? " she asked surprised. 

"Well, I knew it was a joke so it was fine mostly. But tell the brat he can just call me Levi without the mister."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Was there a moment today I could? It was none stop chaos. "

"Yeah... Thank you for today by the way, you didn't have to pay everything or put up with all of it for the day. " I shook my head and sat on the car pulling her by her waist close to me. 

I was grateful her neighbor was in a quiet place and there wasn't anyone around. 

"You and Miles go together and I said I didn't mind. Stop worrying so much. " she nodded and I gave her a kiss before we separated. 

"Tomorrow I won't be available, I have stuff to do so I won't be able to see you. " she said. 

"That's fine, I have to go to the office as well to see if the building is still up. We'll talk. " I said and got in my car. 

"Okay, goodnight. "

"Goodnight. " I nodded and left as she went in the apartment building. 

I stopped to get something to eat before I made it home where I proceeded to take a long ass shower and melt on the TV until I passed out. 

\------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	21. Three Weeks

(Y/N)

"Miles stop. " I glared at him as I was leaning on the counter from the kitchen and he was sitting on the living room. On the floor facing me from the other side of the table. 

He was banging his expensive Nerf gun on the table and he was pouting because he wanted Levi to come and play with him but he couldn't today. So his response was to bang his gun on the table. To him he was banging a toy but to me he was banging twenty dollars that I worked hard to get. I'm not expecting him to understand the value of money, he's not supposed to. But I understand it and right now I'm in pain. 

"Miles, I said stop. " I kept glaring. 

"Noooooo!!!!" he screamed and smashed the gun on the table. I don't know if the cracking sound came from the gun or my heart. 

The gun looks fine so it was probably my heart. Thank God.

"If you break it I'm going to break your head." I warned and he put the gun down. 

Would I actually do it? I was considering it when I saw him pick up another gun and proceed to do exactly what he was doing. I remember buying those guns. They were a set of six with two hundred bullets. Eighty dollars getting hit like they are nothing. Oh the joys and ignorance of the youth.

I left the counter and went next to him taking the guns from him and he didn't look up at me. 

"Get up." I said but he ignored me. "I said get up. " again nothing. "Okay then. "

I threw the guns on the couch and picked him up taking him to my room and putting him down on the bed. He crossed his arms glaring at the ground. 

"You will not go into your room and you will not come out in the living room. Instead you will stay in here looking at the ceiling until you realize what you did wrong. When you do you will come and apologize. " I said and turned to the door. 

"And if I don't? " I turned back to see an evil smirk on his face which I gladly returned. 

"If you don't then you will never see your guns again. " and just like that his smile dropped and I left him going to clean the house so my boss doesn't freak out if he suddenly comes to visit. 

-

"Mom stop! " Miles yelled through his laughter.

"Stop? But I'm the tickle monster! I can't stop!!! " I laughed as well and continued tickling him. 

We were sitting on the floor waiting for Levi to come with, if I recall correctly, pizza and some drinks. Why would he choose to spend his Saturday night with a crazy lady in her thirties and an even crazier five year old is beyond me but hey! Free pizza, neither me or Miles are complaining about that. 

A knock was heard from the door and Miles immediately run to open it. Once he did he smiled at the person standing in front of him.

"Hi Mister Levi! " he jumped. 

"Hi brat. " levi messed with his hair. "Didn't your mom tell you to call me Levi? "

"She did, but you are old and we are supposed to show respect to the elderly. " Miles put his hands behind his back. I saw something crack in Levi as his glare became equal to that of death directed at the floor and I grabbed a pillow desperately trying to contain my laughter. 

Damn my son is awesome. 

"Is that so brat? "

"Yep, did you bring the pizza? "

"I did, but I don't think I'm going to let you eat, brats are not supposed to eat solids. "

"The elderly are not supposed to eat solids as well, your teeth will break." Miles smiled innocently.

"Jesus Christ I can't!" I laughed and watched the two from my position on the floor. 

The table was moved into the small corridor and I had set up blankets for all of us to sleep on the floor tonight. How did Levi agree to it? He spent two days cleaning up the floor and I also spent at least three hours before setting up everything cleaning it. After a few more exchanges between the two we finally settled down on the floor with Miles in the middle and we got ready for our Star Wars marathon. 

Only the first three though, a certain someone sitting on the other side of my son doesn't acknowledge the other six. But the first three are the best so who's complaining? 

-

"Levi stop! " I chuckled as I felt him lay kisses on my neck from behind, his arms wrapped around my waist. 

Yesterday I stayed at his place for the first time since we officially got together. Sophia and Liam were kind enough to look after Miles for the night. That's exactly what I didn't want to do, asking other people to look after my son so I could see my... Boyfriend. I didn't want to do that but they assured me it was fine and that they were okay watching him this once. So I stayed the night and I was making his tea until he decided to come up behind me. 

"Someone's excited. " I smiled and turned back wrapping my arms around him. 

"Hard not to, you are nearly naked. " he kissed me. I was only wearing one of his dress shirt's and only half of the buttons were closed. 

"You're one to speak, you are not wearing anything. " I smirked my hand moving down.

"Well, I didn't see a reason to bother with the clothing. " he lifted me up taking me back to the bedroom. 

"Wait, the tea! "

-

"(Y/N) stop. " Levi slammed his hand on the desk. "I am kinda busy at the moment so tell Petra and Marco or whoever the hell else wants to see me that they can wait! "

"Okay, anything else you need from me? " I held the folders in my arms. 

"To leave." he pointed at the door and I just nodded leaving. 

Okay, Levi burst out on me, now who will be my victim? The factory made a mistake and a lot of fabrics got burned. Which meant that some pieces were not ready for the show in one week and also a few thousand dollars just became ash. Levi is ready to murder someone, Marco is ready to murder someone, Jean is ready to murder someone, Erwin is ready to murder someone, Hange is ready to murder someone and Petra is ready to murder someone. They all got their anger out on me so now I'm ready to murder someone. 

I went to the kitchen to get some water and there I saw Sasha... Sitting on the counter... Eating chips... Like always... 

"Heya (Y/N), what's up? " she smiled placing a chip in her mouth. 

Her hand was covered in salt and oregano. I watched, my glare deepening as she slowly chewed like nothing was wrong in the world. And then she swallowed a wide smile then landing on her lips. Her mouth was oily and covered in oregano, or at least that's what it looked like to me. 

Oh Sasha... May the Lord have mercy on you. 

-

"Hange Stop!!! " everyone yelled as we watched her clime the ladder to reach the curtains above the runway stage. 

She claimed she wanted to add more "sparkle" but she didn't know the curtains weren't properly placed yet for tomorrow and we all watched... Silently... As the thick fabric fell down on the stage. The "sparkle " she wanted to add still on her hand. Levi shook his head and rubbed his temples as the white material fully settled down. 

"Hehehe... Oops? " she nervously chuckled. 

"Yeah, oops my ass! Get down! You will not come in here until the show starts tomorrow! " Jean yelled and walked up to Hange who was trying to find the fastest way to run away. 

"And here I thought this time it would go smoothly... " Mike sighed next to me. 

"Compared to last year is not that bad... " Erwin said. 

"Don't remind me... " Levi whispered. 

"She broke a bottle of wine staining the curtains and carpets five hours before the show. " Armin said shaking a little. 

"It was a nightmare trying to find replacements for everything and set everything up literally at the last second." Mikasa said. 

"I can still remember the smell. " Mike sniffed. 

"Why are we still letting shitty four eyes in the building again? "

"Because she works here. " said Erwin. 

"And she's a share holder. " said Mikasa.

"How do you think things will go tomorrow? " Levi asked Armin who took a few seconds to think. 

"I think we should sacrifice a goat... Just to be safe. " he said seriously. 

"I'll bring the candles. " Mikasa nodded. 

-

"Mister Levi stop! " Miles yelled from the top of Levi's shoulders. 

"If you don't stop calling me Mister levi I will not stop! " he spun around with Miles still on top of him. 

"Okay, okay I'll call you Levi! " Miles laughed and Levi put him down. 

Miles took a few seconds to recover from the dizziness and then smiled from ear to ear.

"Better brat? " 

"Yep! " Miles nodded. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight Mister lame. " Miles laughed and run to his room. 

Levi shook his head and Levi sat next to me on the small couch. 

"You asked for it. " I smiled. 

"I know. " he gave me a quick kiss. 

"What time am I supposed to come to work tomorrow?"

"You will come at around three, the show starts at seven so the models will start preparing around the time you come. You will mostly make sure everything goes accordingly but Marco might ask you to help backstage shortly before the show starts. But you will not be back for the actual event, when the models come out you will be on the couch with me."

"Wow, I've barely been at the company and I get a front row seat to the show? "

"One of the privileges of being with me. But don't worry, it's natural for my secretaries to sit next to me because they helped a lot with the preparations, so no one will suspect anything. Oh and you can also bring the brat with you. "

"Miles? "

"Yeah, it's up to you but I think the brat would like it. Plus he'd see what his mom has been working on for so long. "

"What if he causes any messes? " he gave me the 'are you serious ' look. 

"I've done at least fifty shows with Hange, I doubt there's something your brat can do that I haven't already experienced. "

"Don't underestimate my son, " I leaned close to him giving him a kiss. "You might regret it. "

"I'll take my chances. " he returned the kiss and got up ready to leave. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then. " I smiled. 

"Yeah, goodnight brat. "

"Goodnight sir. " he shook his head and I closed the door. 

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	22. Collection

(Miles) 

I stood in the middle of the crowd, all the tall figures around laughed while holding their drinks, they talked, they moved with the music and some would look at me and whisper stuff to the people standing next to them. A man I hadn't seen earlier today with two tones of brown hair came and took my mommy away. She told him and yelled that she couldn't leave me but he ignored her and drugged her away. I looked where he took her but I couldn't find her... I was tired and I was scared. I've been waiting for mom to come back for a while but she hasn't... 

I am really scared... 

Someone pointed at me and then turned to say something to the woman standing next to him. I frowned and turned around and started walking. I was really scared... I just wanted to see someone I knew and ask them where mom is... But I hadn't seen anyone I recognized from earlier today... I looked back and saw someone I didn't recognize walk towards my direction... Were they coming for me? I walked faster until I was no longer packed in the massive crowd near the stage but there were still so many people... Looking at me... 

I want my mom... 

I looked back to see the man standing with a group of people laughing and talking. Then I felt someone push me slightly. 

"Oh, sorry kid. " a man smiled when he saw me and then left. 

I felt like throwing up... I don't like throwing up... I lost my mom...

I walked around for a while when my eyes landed on Mister lame and I immediately smiled. I knew him but I stopped when I was about to walk up to him. He was talking with a fat man and mommy said to not bother him today because he has some really important business to do. So I looked around more hopping to possibly see someone who's face I had seen but I could still see Mister lame. 

-

*A few hours earlier. 

"Oh my God! That's your son? " a brown haired girl with glasses said and leaned down to look at me. "He's so cute! Aweeeeee look at his little suit! Soon the lady's will be fighting for you, little man. " she pinched my cheek. 

"They already do. " said my mom and I blushed. 

"Mom! " 

"What? It's true, you think I don't know about it? " she smiled down at me. 

I looked around seeing people running around. 

"Quickly, the buffet is not set up yet!" someone yelled. 

"Where are the models? They were supposed to start preparing ten minutes ago! " a man with black hair and freckles said. 

"I can't find Petra! Has anyone seen Petra? I need her right now! " someone with blonde hair and a big nose said. 

Mister lame came out of a room with a man with big eyebrows and run passed us telling the woman in front of me to follow him, I don't think he saw me. 

"Hange come with us, we need to go down to the factory. " he summoned the elevator and all three of them got in. 

"Mommy, where is Mister lame going?" I pulled her dress. 

"He's going down in the basement. " she ruffled my hair. 

"Why didn't he say hi? "

"He's really busy today, don't bother him. Today is a very important day for his job and he won't have time to pay attention to you, okay? "

No. 

"But he is supposed to play with me."

"Miles," she lowered down. "Today is really important, that's what mommy and Levi have been working on for very long. We will play with you tomorrow but today you can't hang out with him, okay? " she smiled. 

"Fine." I looked down sad. 

I don't know why it's so important... It's his company, he can't lose it. But... No talking to Mister lame today. A girl with black hair came up to us and mom stood up. Another man was with her. 

"(Y/N) can you come with me? We can't find most of the models and Marco is losing it. We need to look for them. "

"Yeah, no problem. " mom nodded. 

"I'm Eren Jeager, by the way. " the brown haired man shook hands with mom. 

"Jeager? Like the clinic? "

"Yeah, my dad was the owner and founder, now it belongs to me. " he smiled. 

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N) and this is Miles. " she placed a hand behind my head. 

"Hi. " said Mikasa and Eren crunched down to talk to me. 

"Hi Miles, I'm Eren. How old are you?"

"Five. " I said hiding behind moms leg. The girl was scary. 

"What is it? Are you scared of me? " Eren asked smiling. 

"She is scary. " I pointed at the girl. "She looks like Mister lame but scary."

"Like who? " she asked. 

"No one, someone we know. " mom quickly said and I stopped talking. 

"Well then, let's go look for those models. " Eren stood up and we left. 

We walked around for a long time. Me and Eren would play around, usually racing down the hallways but he would also lift me and spin me around. After we found the Models outside drinking coffee we quickly got inside a very big room with clothes and they took turns to get ready. The man with the freckles was walking around and mom helped him. 

"How can Jean do this all the time?" mom asked when she took a break to drink water. 

"He got used to it, probably." Mikasa shrugged. 

"Where is the horse anyway? I'm sure Miles would enjoy playing with a pony until the show starts. " said Eren. 

"Down at the factory with Levi. " said Mikasa. "And I don't think Miles could play with him, the kid is busy. "I laughed loudly as one of the models tickled me. 

I was sitting on top of one with blonde hair and there were five other ones around me. Some were pinching my cheeks, some messing with my hair but all of them were giving me many kisses saying how cute I am. 

-

I saw a man point at me again. I was really scared, I couldn't see anyone I recognized, not even the one with the big nose. Well... He can yell at me if he wants later... I'll just stand next to him... But I'm really scared. I won't talk I won't say anything to him... 

I walked up to him quickly, my heart was beating fast and I wanted to cry because I was scared. When I reached him I slowly lifted my arm to tap behind his leg. When I did he didn't turn around and I instead slightly pulled his pants. He turned around and lowered his head after not seeing anyone. He crunched down and ruffled my hair. 

"Hey Miles, what is it? " he asked and I lowered my head. "What is it Miles, where's your mom? " he placed his glass on the counter behind him. 

"Someone grabbed her and took her behind the white curtains. I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you but I don't know anyone... -" I started crying scared and he lifted me up putting on his hip. 

I saw one of his hands coming up to my face and I thought he was going to slap me but instead he wiped my tears with a napkin I hadn't seen. 

"It's okay, you did good to come to me, don't worry. " he said and I lowered my head not looking up. 

"I'll see you later Levi." the fat man said and turned around. 

"Yeah, hopefully I'll see you after the show. "

"If you're lucky. " the fat man left. 

"Tch, pig. " Mister lame murmured and I lowered my head more. "Hmm? What is it Miles? "

"I'm sorry! " I sobbed. 

"Huh? Oh, no, not you Miles! I didn't say that you, calm down, okay? " he said, again wiping my tears. "Let's call your mom, I'm sure she's freaking out right now." he pulled out his phone. 

"I have her phone. " I said and pulled it out of my pocket. 

"Why do you have it? "

"I was playing. That's why I didn't notice when she left to follow her quickly. When I did I run behind her and she was yelling about me to go faster. But I only saw her go behind the curtains with the man. W-when I looked she wasn't there. "

"That's okay, don't worry, I know who to call. " he pressed something on the phone and then placed it on his ear. "Jean? Is (Y/N) there? _ Give her to me. _ Yeah, she has every right to be yelling you idiot, give her to me now!_ (Y/N)? _ Yeah, I know your brat is not with you. He's with me, don't worry. _ Yeah, he found me, I'll take him with me to the couch when the show starts so find us there. _ Sure. " he gave me the phone and I put it on my ear. 

"Mom?"

"Miles? Oh my God I'm sorry, why didn't you follow me? "

"I didn't see you leave... "

"Okay, it's okay, just, stay with Levi and don't leave his side. I'll see you when the show starts. "

"Okay, I'm sorry. " I was hearing yelling and a lot of noises in the background.

"It's okay, just stay with Levi. "

"I will, bye. "

"Bye. " I gave the phone back. 

"Do you want to drink something? " he asked and I shook my head. I wanted something to drink but didn't want to bother him. 

"Yeah, sure. Give me some juice. " he said to the woman behind the counter and she did. 

"He looks a lot like you. Third year of working with you and I didn't know you had a son. " she said when she placed down the glass and he placed me on the counter. 

"He's not mine, Ymir. "

I took the glass drinking the apple juice. 

"Oh, then who's is it? " she pinched my cheek. 

"My secretary. "

"Well he looks a lot like you anyway. "

"Whatever you say. "

"Hmm, what's your name kid? " she asked me. 

"Miles."

"And how old are you? "

"Five. "

"Hmm, make sure to keep him away from my Christa, Ackerman. "

"And why should I keep him away from my receptionist? "

"Because I don't need her fantasizing about any kids after seeing this cutie. " 

"Hmm, well whether or not she sees him is not up to me. Now excuse me, the show will start soon. " Levi grabbed me putting me back on his hip and walked through the crowd eventually reaching a big open area with a few couches and the stage on full view. 

On one of the couches sat the man with the big eyebrows I had seen earlier and Levi sat next to him after setting me down in the middle. 

"Hi Levi, who is this one?" those eyebrows are big... 

I want to draw on them.

"He's (Y/N's) son. The brat got lost and came to me since I was the only one he knew. "

"Oh, well hi there, I'm Erwin, what's your name? " he smiled. 

"Miles, it's nice to meet you. " I smiled. 

"Me too. "

"Miles! " I looked up after hearing my name seeing both Eren and Hange running up to me with Mikasa in the back walking slowly. 

"Hi there cutie. " said Hange who reached me first. 

"You are scaring him, four eyes. " Levi pushed her face away. 

"No I'm not!!! "

"Hi Miles, what's up?" Eren showed me his first and I fist bummed him! 

"I'm good now. "

"What are you drinking there? "

"Juice."

"Hmm, well wait a few more minutes for Sasha to come, I'm sure she'll give you chips as well. " I smiled and nodded and all three of them sat on one of the other couches. 

Eventually mom came out and sat on one of the other couches because there was no space in ours. And Eren was right, I did get my chips after a girl with brown hair came sitting next to my mom with the guy with the big nose. 

The lights turned off slowly and I went closer to Levi, I didn't want to be too away from him in the dark and I couldn't sit next to mom. He put his arm around my waist and took some of my chips as the man that took my mom came out on stage dressed in a brown suit. Everyone clapped and he bowed.

"I want to thank you all so much for attending our summer collection this year. It's going to be the biggest collection we have presented so far and definitely our best, please give a big applause for our beautiful models and enjoy the show! " everyone clapped and the music got louder as he went behind the curtain and the first girl came out and a few gasps were heard from the crowd. 

She was wearing a black and red long dress that had lace all over it. And it was sparkling! 

-

A beautiful model with brown hair and brown eyes wore a big, fluffy wedding dress and the rest a the models came behind her wearing some of the clothes from the rest of the show. In the end they all gathered up around the curtain and pulled it open revealing the man with the freckles and black hair in a white suit. Everyone applaud with smiles and he smiled bowing. 

"Thank you so much. I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here to see my beautiful creations, worn by our beautiful models." He pointed back at the girls and everyone clapped. "I also want to thank my co workers because I know that around the time of a collection I can be quite challenging to work with, I'm not really myself so I want to thank them for being patient with me. And also my boss, Levi. " they all turned to look at him. "Thank you for buying the fabrics." everyone chuckled a little and Levi shook his head. 

"This is going to be the last time I'll be in the company for a while so I'm trusting my co workers to not burn down the building while I'm gone. Levi, I'm saying this here in front of everyone, you are not the easiest boss to work with. " a lot of 'yes' was heard from the crowd. "So I'm taking a vacation and I don't want to hear no! " some people chuckled. "Again, I want to thank you for coming here and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Thought I don't know how you can after witnessing the beauty I created but still. Thank you once again! " everyone clapped standing up and the man and the girls left going back. 

I spent a lot of time next to my mom and Levi but I was really tired and mom called Liam to come and take me. 

"Thank you very much Mister lame ." I said from my position on his hip. We were outside waiting for the car to come. 

"It's nothing brat. "

"Did you enjoy the show? " mom asked me and I nodded. 

"Yeah, it was really nice. I really like the weddeing dress in the end. "

"Really? " she smiled and I nodded. 

I saw Liam's car pull up and mom walked close to him with us following. 

"I'm sorry Liam, I'll come and get him when I'm done here. " mom said. 

"Don't worry about it, he can stay with us tonight if you want. " he winked at her and I wondered why. 

"Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, Sophia suggested it. To be honest I think Miles awakens something inside her and I don't even want to think about it. And she wants to be around him a lot. "

"I mean, she's at that age so it makes sense. " mom chuckled. "Thank you. "

Liam turned to us. 

"I'm Liam. " he extended his hand. 

"Levi. " they shook hands. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard quite a few things about you. "

"Really? "

"Yeah. " 

"Good things I hope. "

"Only the best. " Liam took me placing me on his hip. "We'll be leaving now, have a good night. " we got in the car after they said their goodbyes. 

I just waved from the window as we got away too tired to do anything. 

"Do you want to get some burgers and continue The Lord Of The Rings, little man?"

"Yes! "

\-------------------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	23. A Call

(Y/N)

A soft sound was heard around the office as my glass and Levi's met. We were in his office, it was nearly midnight and most of the people had left. In fact I'm pretty sure the only ones still here were us and the night guards. Why are we still here? Until an hour ago Hange, Erwin and the others were still here celebrating the successful end of the collection and when they left me and Levi just kept talking. I guess we didn't notice how time went by. 

"You did an excellent job arranging everything for the first time. I'm impressed. " Levi said taking the last sip of his wine. 

"I didn't really do too much. I only did what you told me to, I'd be concerned if I couldn't do something as simple as that. " I finished my drink as well and placed it on top of the desk. 

The moment I did Levi pulled me close to him by my waist. He was leaning on the desk and the moment my body touched his he lowered his head to kiss my neck. The warm wet feeling of his tongue against my skin made me close my eyes and lean my head slightly to give him more space. He slowly made his way up until he reached my ear and then kissed his way to my lips. His hand moved to lift the skirt of my dress while the other remained on my waist. He lifted my leg his hand immediately going under my thigh and I pulled back from the kiss needing air. 

"Have you come to a conclusion yet? " he asked me looking into my eyes. 

His hand returned on my waist. 

"Conclusion? "

"Yes. " he nodded. "Do you want to continue this or end it? "

"Oh, " that. To be honest I had completely forgotten about it. "I think my answer is clear. " I kissed him. "Don't you think? "

"So I'll take that as a yes? "

"Sure." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he let out a sigh. 

I could clearly see the different emotions in his eyes but the most clear one was... Fear. Why was he scared? Shouldn't he be relieved? 

"In that case I have something I need to tell you..." he looked down not meeting my gaze. 

I pulled back not feeling comfortable in his arms anymore and I crossed mine. There were a lot of thoughts running through my mind with two of them taking dominance. One, he has someone else in his life other than me, thought I doubt it seeing as everyone in the office including people that are very close to him have told me his been alone for a while. Or two, I'm going to lose my job, which is what I feared the most. Like if he told me that he can't be in a serious relationship with someone that works in the same place as him and that now he would provide for me and Miles. Is it something he could easily do? Absolutely. Is it something I would accept? Never. 

"What is it? " I asked, my voice coming out a lot colder than I expected. 

My tone caught Levi by surprise, it was clear by the way his eyes widened slightly and he stood properly to continue the conversation. 

"Why are so tense suddenly? "

"What's the problem Levi? What do you want to tell me? " I really tried to soften my voice, I really did. But I couldn't change my tone. 

"Okay, first I want you to calm down a little bit. There isn't a problem. At least not with you, I promise. I just haven't told you something... I was going to tell you earlier but I didn't see a reason for you to know if you decided to end things early. " he reached out touching my hands with his. 

Hearing him say that surprisingly calmed me down. I run my hands up and down his eventually lacing his fingers with mine. 

"Okay then, what is it? " finally my voice returned to the tone I wanted to have from the beginning. 

"I'll... " he let out a sigh. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I'll take you out to dinner and I'll tell you then. Okay? " 

Curiosity. That was the number one thing swimming around my mind but compared to the rush of fear I had experienced just a minute ago this was nothing. I might have been curious but I could wait a few hours to see what he wanted to tell me. After all I could see that he was stressed about it and I didn't want tonight to be like that for him. Today is a celebration. 

"Alright. " I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "You'll tell me tomorrow. " 

"Okay. "

He returned my kiss and I could feel so much passion behind it. It was like he was trying to eat me. But in a good way. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

"So, Miles is staying with Liam today, how about we go to your place? " I asked. 

"I'd like that. " with one final kiss he turned around and grabbed his car keys. 

-

Levi lifted himself up and fell next to me breathing heavily. I couldn't say I blamed him I was doing the same after all. 

"Are you satisfied now, brat? " he asked kissing my shoulder and I chuckled. 

"Am I satisfied? Last time I checked it was you who wanted more? " I turned my head to look at him. 

He was laying on his side looking at me. His hair was messy and his eyes sparkled, reflecting the light in the room. I could see the small drops of sweat going down his neck, I will admit, it was a very pleasing sight. 

"Hard to not want more when I have you looking like that." I felt his hand going over my body touching anything he wanted. 

"How do you explain me then? " I asked sitting up. "I can hold myself back just fine. " I kissed him. 

"Tonight, because usually you can't get enough of me. " he teased. 

"Oh shush. " I shook my head and stood up. 

I reached for one of the robes hanging from the closet and Levi spoke just as I was about to put it on. 

"Don't. " he said and I turned to look at him. 

"Why? "

"The view is much better without it. " I shook my head and threw another one at him. 

"Oh shut up and go shower already." he always does after we are done. 

"Won't you join me? "

"No, I took a shower earlier today. " he didn't say anything for two seconds and then I felt him pick me up. 

"Yeah, only you are not sleeping next to me if you don't shower. " he said and walked into the bathroom in his bedroom. 

"Levi! "

"(Y/N)!" he mocked and placed me down turning on the shower. 

-

"Don't you think it's a little late to be eating? " I asked with a mouthful. 

We finished our shower and decided to make something to eat because we were hungry. Thing is it was nearly four and I was extremely sleepy and tired but damn was I starving. 

"And how are you supposed to sleep if you're hungry brat? Just finish so we can sleep. " he said not taking his eyes away from the TV where a movie was playing and a rather heated scene was on show. He turned to look at me and I glared at him closing my robe more. 

"Don't you even think about it, you had five times today. Tomorrow you can have more, I want to sleep. " I said and he shook his head taking another bite of his sandwich. 

Just then his phone rang and he picked it up. Every time I've stayed here, which isn't a lot, but every time he stays over at my place as well he leaves and has a call with someone. I don't know who but I'm guessing it's his mom or someone from France because he speaks in French. This time however he didn't leave, instead he stayed right next to me which surprised me but it didn't really matter because I still couldn't understand what he was saying. 

All I could understand was 'Mama' so he is probably talking with his mom. I also understood Isabel later and Farlan. I also heard Abella and I'm pretty sure that's a name as well. Thing is once he mentioned that his whole mood changed. He became much darker and quiet. He lowered his head and was only nodding and saying yes from then on. 

I finished eating and I'm pretty sure he did as well so I took everything to the kitchen. When I came back I saw him in the same position only the phone was no longer in his ear. I sat next to him and ran my hand through his back. 

"Are you alright? " I asked but he didn't respond. "Levi? " I asked and grabbed his hand. That's when he looked at me like he had just noticed I was there. 

I could see his eyes, he wasn't crying, hell his eyes weren't even red but they were watery. 

"Huh? What? "

"What happened? Are you okay? "

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. " he looked down taking a deep breath before looking back at me. "I'm sorry, it looks like we'll have to cancel for tomorrow. And I have to leave, I'll be back in a week or two. " he said and picked up his phone. 

"Okay. Can you tell me why?" I asked my voice soft. 

"Yeah, ummm, I have to go to France. " he said and I saw on his phone that he went on a site to book a flight. 

"Why do you have to go? " I asked curious. 

"I have to attend a funeral. " he kissed the side of my head and stood up. "I'm sorry, go to sleep and I'll come back in a little bit okay? " he gave me one more kiss and left the room before I had the chance to say anything. 

I thought of going after him but I'm sure he needed time alone. So I instead laid down. I wasn't heartless, I did feel bad that a person died and I especially felt bad for Levi because he was clearly effected but at the end of the day I didn't know that person and I was tired. If Levi wanted me to comfort him he would have stayed. 

So I let my mind go to sleep. At some point during my sleep I felt arms wrap around me and someone snuggling close to me. I knew who it was so I wrapped my arms around him as well, something we don't usually do because Levi doesn't like being touched while he's sleeping but right now I knew he needed it. So I let him lay there as I drifted back to sleep. 

-

A gentle kiss on the side of my head woke me up and I opened my eyes to see Levi all dressed up and a small suitcase next to him. 

"Where are you going? " I asked my voice barely coming out as a whisper. 

"I'm leaving, I just wanted to say bye, go back to sleep, it's early. " he put a string of hair behind my ear. 

"What time is it? " my voice was a bit louder this time. 

"It's seven, so sleep brat, you don't have work today. "

"And you are leaving already? "

"Yeah, my flight is in three hours but it'll take some time to get to the airport. And I don't want to be there at the last minute. "

"Okay, have a good flight. " I kissed his hand. 

"Thanks, I'll call you when I get there, okay? And this is a pair of keys for the house and my office in case you need to access either of them. " he placed them on the nigh stand next to me. 

"Mmhhhh. " I nodded and he gave me another kiss on the forehead as I closed my eyes. 

The last thing I remember before drifting back into the darkness is the sound of the front door closing. 

\---------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	24. Feeling Down

(Levi)

I walked outside of the gate with my small suitcase in my hand. Probably the last time I'll travel like this alone again... Unless it's for work. But I'm excited about it, I probably would be even more if there wasn't a funeral I had to attend tomorrow. Just as I was about to walk out of the airport I was pulled into a hug. 

"Levi bro, welcome back. " Isabel said but not nearly as excited as she usually does. That's understandable. 

"Hi Isabel. " I hugged her back. 

"Levi, it's been a while. " Farlan came and patted my shoulder. 

"You are acting like you haven't seen in years, I was here just a month ago. " I shook my head and pulled back. 

"Well we miss you anyway. " Isabel playfully punched my shoulder. 

"I know, I know. "

"How was your trip? " Farlan asked me. 

"It was... Worse than I expected but I made it, right? " I sighed and we walked outside to get to his car. 

"Was the flight that bad? " Isabel asked. 

"Yeah, yesterday was going too good so of course then it had to go and.. Make everything shit. "

"Well... At least you're here now. And you are going to see your mom and Amy again so that's good. " she tried to cheer me up. 

I did have to hold back a smile thinking of both of them. 

"Is Amy here? " I asked surprised. 

"No, she is not, she's with Marian but you'll see her tomorrow. " Farlan said and started driving. 

"Will she come to the funeral?" I asked shocked. 

"That's up to you, isn't it? "

"I guess you're right. " I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was too tired and as excited as I was about seeing her I didn't want to to think about it right now. "I'll think about it later, now I want to see my mom. "

"Yeah, that will take a while though. "

"Why don't you try and relax until then?" Isabel smiled at me and I nodded. 

I really wanted to close my eyes but first I needed to text my brat, I'm sure she is worried. Because my shitty flight it took an extra hour to get here. So I pulled out my phone and quickly texted her saying I arrived and that I'm going home. She quickly replied telling that I could call her at any time if I needed to talk to her, at that I found myself holding back a smile again.

However once I closed my eyes all I could think about was the funeral tomorrow. I really didn't want to go... That would make it too real. 

-

"Hi mom. " she smiled hugging me, her eyes were puffy, probably from crying. 

"Hi Levi. I missed you. " she squeezed me. 

"Mom it's only been a month. " I mumbled into her shoulder. For being so smaller than me she sure as hell was strong. 

"I don't care if it's even been a day. " I patted her head and she squeezed me even more. 

I knew she wasn't going all out though... 

"Damn it Kuchel, leave the brat alone. " I heard the rusty voice of my uncle and I looked up to see him. 

He was smiling showing his teeth, playing with his knife, I swear he was wearing exactly the same thing as the day I left. 

"Did you never changed clothes? " I asked pulling away from my mom. "That's disgusting. "

"Don't insult me you midget. " he threw the knife between me and my mom which landed on the door behind us. "I didn't insult you. "

"The fact that you are even talking to me is an insult. " I pulled the knife out and threw it back at him not caring whether or not he caught it. 

"Guys, not today. " mom said. "Levi, are you hungry? Do you want to eat?"

"No mom, I'm not. I just want to go up and rest, when I come down we can leave. " I sighed and grabbed my suitcase. "Alright?"

"Yeah, of course, your room is ready. " she smiled. 

"Thank you. " I nodded and went up the stairs. 

"Sweet nightmares dear nephew~ " I heard Kenny sing. 

"You too Kenny. " I replied not really caring about playing along with his games right now. 

That's how Kenny has always been and I'm sure that it's not going to change any time soon. I went into my room and sat down on the bed, for as tired I was I really just wanted to talk with my brat right now. So I picked up my phone and called her. 

"H-Hello? " I heard the voice of a certain other brat I've come to give a shit about. 

"Hi Miles. " I said. 

"W-Who is it? " his voice was a bit shaky. 

"It's Levi. "

"Oh, hi Mister lame. " his voice immediately changed and he sounded way more excited than before. I couldn't help the small smile after hearing him.

"Hi, it's your mommy there? "

"She's in the bathroom. "

"Oh, is she taking a shit? " he laughed. 

"N-No! Maybe. I don't know! "

"Well can you give her the phone? " 

"Wait." I heard him placing down the phone. "Mom! Mister lame wants to speak with you! " I heard him say and then he came back to the phone. "She said she'll be here in five. "

"Okay brat. "

"Will you come over tonight? " he excitedly asked. 

"No, I can't. "

"You promised we'd play war today! "

"Yes, I know but I can't. "

"Why? "

"Because I had to leave. Now I'm in France. " I started taking off my shoes and jacket. 

"Where? "

"France. "

"What is that? "

"It's a country. "

"Where? "

"In Europe. " I laid down on the bed. 

"Oh. Where is Europe?"

"Ask your mom, she'll show you on a mat. " 

"When will you come back? "

"Probably next week. "

"Then we'll play? "

"...." I have no idea. "Probably. "

"Miles give me the phone. " I heard (Y/N). "Levi?" 

"Yes, hi brat. "

"Did you make it alright? "

"Yeah, everything is fine. The trip was shitty but I made it. "

"That's good. How are you doing? How are things over there? "

"Like shit. " I sighed. "Everyone is down."

"Where are you now? "

"In my room, in my house. I'll try and get some sleep before we leave. "

"Where will you go? "

"The place the funeral will happen is three hours away, we'll start driving there in a few hours."

"Oh, that sucks. I mean, the whole thing is not... You know, good, but I doubt anyone is in the mood to drive for so long for that reason. "

"Yeah, that's true but I traveled to come here so... Three more hours is not going to kill me. "

"Should I let you sleep? "

"Yeah... Probably. I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you and let you know I'm okay. "

"It's okay, thank you for doing that. Have a good rest. "

"Thank you. "

"Goodbye."

"Bye. " I hung up and placed the phone on the nigh stand next to me. 

Everything felt so... Heavy. The air, the voices, the noises, the beating of my heart. Everything felt like it was crushing down on me. I closed my eyes praying to get at least three hours of sleep. 

-

"Levi bro. " Isabel whispered shaking me. 

"Hmm? " I opened my eyes to see her leaning over me. 

"We have to go. "

"What time is it? " I rubbed my eyes only to feel my hands get wet. I looked down only to see that I was correct. 

Was I.... Crying in my sleep? 

"It's seven. You slept for a whole day. " she told me and my eyes widen. 

"I did what? "

"Okay, not an entire day but you went past twelve hours. The funeral is in five hours so we need to get going. " 

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? We were supposed to be there yesterday. " I sat up only to realize for how long I had in fact been sleeping. 

I barely had any strength to move my body and my head was hurting. 

"We were waiting for you to wake up like always but after six hours Kuchel said to let you sleep for as long as you can go, because you don't get much sleep. "

"Okay... " I shook my head trying to wake up. 

"We'll be waiting down for you. "

"I'll be there in ten. " I nodded and she left the room.

I quickly grabbed a black dress shirt and black suit and got changed. I could feel my body doing it but it was so light... Like I wasn't putting any effort and someone else was moving my body. After that I went to the bathroom. I had to wash my face five times to try and wake up. Very quickly I washed my teeth three times and then put on the suit jacket before going down. 

My mom was sitting in the living room with Kenny and Farlan while Isabel came up to me with a cup from the kitchen. 

"I know you usually drink tea but I'm sure you'll need coffee after so much sleep. " she softly said but didn't smile. Only then I realized that her eyes were red. She wasn't crying now but... It was there. 

"Yes, thank you Isabel. " I ruffled her hair taking the cup. 

"How come you slept for so long, I'm glad but... It's the first time since I met you. " Farlan said, his eyes were puffy. 

I took a sip of the bitter coffee. I hated the taste but I didn't care, I wanted to wake up. 

"I think I took like, four pills on the plane. "

"What? " mom gasped and stood up immediately coming up to me. She had tears going down her face. To be fair she was seeing Abela almost every day so... "Those are not sweets to eat as many as you want Levi! They are medicine and you just took them like that! " she punched my chest but she was too weak to hurt. 

Honestly when I was taking them I didn't realize it. I would take one and immediately forget about it and then I'd take another one. It wasn't until the person sitting next to me pointed it out that I stopped.

Losing someone can do a lot of things to you... 

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Don't worry. " she shook her head. 

"I have food for you in my bag to eat in the car. " she said and grabbed said bag. 

"But I'm not hungry. "

"Well you'll eat, you didn't eat anything yesterday. Okay? " she placed her hand on my cheek and I nodded. After that she went outside. 

Not eating won't do anything.

"Well since you're fine now you can drink the coffee on the way there. " Kenny said and stood up along with Farlan. Him and me were the only ones not looking like death right now. "We're taking your car and I'm driving. " he opened the drawer on the cabinet by the door and pulled out the key to my car. 

I didn't really care much at the moment. It was the biggest car we had, mom, Farlan and Isabel were not in the right state to drive and I had four sleeping pills in my system so who knows if I'll suddenly drop. Kenny driving was the best option. 

We all went outside and I locked the door. I saw Kenny taking off the car cloth of my car on our parking lot and I took another sip of the hot coffee. The weather sucked as well, it was almost summer and the sky was ready to piss with how dark the clouds were. Not to mention the wind, it just wasn't so cold, just cool. 

"We'll be back today or are we going to stay the night? " Isabel asked. 

"We'll come back." Kenny said opening the car. 

"Levi, are there any stuff we'll have to bring back? " Farlan asked and I shook my head. 

"Not from there, I'll go one of these days to the apartment. That's where most of her stuff are. "

"She doesn't have much in the village. " said my mom as she opened the door to the passenger seat. "And the stuff she does have there fit in the back. "

"Okay then." said Farlan. 

"Get in already, brats. " Kenny nearly yelled. 

Isabel sat in the middle and me and Farlan on the sides with mom and Kenny at the front. He started the car and I felt my phone vibrate. When I looked I saw that (Y/N) had sent me a picture. 


	25. A Day

(Y/N)

"Levi... " a moan left my mouth without my permission. It was hard to keep it in though with the way he was touching me. 

"Yes? " he whispered in my ear as another finger entered me. 

His voice was deep and smooth, like he had just woken up from a nap. I loved that sound so much. 

"Please...? " I threw my head back. 

"Hmm? What is it? " he laid kisses from my ear to my lips. "Won't you tell me what you want? "

"I-I... " 

I opened my eyes to be met with the ceiling. I didn't even have to move to know what was going on between my legs. That's what I get for being on my period, wet dreams of my boyfriend who is not here to do anything to help me. Not that he could do anything given that I have a red waterfall between my legs right now. 

I was sitting on the couch in Sophia's place, no clue why I fell asleep on her couch but I did. Maybe the pill I took for the pain made me sleepy? Either way I stretched and stood up. I don't think I was sleeping for that long. I went to the kitchen and I immediately froze at the sight before me. 

"Liam... " I said and he looked at me. My eyes were wide open. "What are you doing? "

"Nothing..."

"Miles? " I then looked at my son who was next to him. 

He had his palm open on top of the table and Liam was next to him. Thing is... There was a... Tarantula on top of the table walking towards Miles open palm. 

"Yes M-m-mom?"

"You are scared of spiders, what are you doing? "

"I want t-to s-see how it is. "

"Liam? " I glared at him. 

"Don't worry, she is a new world, she is calm and she won't do anything. She'll just walk to the other side I promise. " he said to me and I watched the spider walk closer to his palm. 

He was shaking.

"Liam, he is clearly scared can you take away the spider? "

"No! " Miles immediately said. "I want you to take a picture! " 

"What species is it? " I asked pulling out my phone. She looked calm enough and he wanted this so... 

"Arizona Blonde."

"Make sure she doesn't kick hairs. " I started recording a video. It's better than taking a picture. 

"I can't exactly do that. "

"Oh, oh, a, a, a. " Miles said as the spider walked over his hand and to the other side. "I did it! I did it! " he pulled back and jumped up and down. 

"Yeah you did. " I smiled and stopped recording. 

Liam put the tarantula back to her enclosure and walked passed me to put her back in his office. 

"Mom! Did you see that? " 

"Yep, I did. Now wash your hands. " he nodded and I left going back to the living room where I sat down on the dining table. After a few seconds Liam sat next to me. 

"It looked like you were having an interesting dream back there. "

"Did I say anything? " 

"No but you were breathing heavily. What did you dream about? " 

"I want sex. " I leaned my head on my hand, I still answered the question in a way. 

"Well I'd volunteer but as you know I'm taken. " he chuckled. 

"I don't want it from you. " I shook my head. 

"Right, you want it from Mister lame himself. Not that he could ever be better than me. " he leaned back on the chair. 

"If you ever call him that he'll kill you. And for the record he is better than you. " I smiled and he glared at me. 

"I know that you are way into him but there's no need to pretend like I wasn't the best one to pass from your bed. " anyone that knew him could tell that he was messing around. He is not that self centered but all men want to believe they are the best so why not tease him? 

"The best? Oh no, you were just below average. " his face dropped harder than his voice when he hit puberty. 

"Excuse me? "

"I'm just messing with you. You definitely weren't my favorite though but that shouldn't matter. The only important opinion is that of Sophia's. "

"Yeah..." his smile reached his ears just at the mention of her name. 

"And hey, she took all the males in your university and she is still with you so you are clearly doing something right. "

"I guess so. Anyway, can you help me pick out a ring? "

"Ring? "

"Yeah... I... Decided I'm going to propose. " I raised my eyebrows in shock. 

"Hello? After ten years of being together you are finally going to pop the question? "

"Yeah, I figured it was time." 

"Of course I'll help you, no doubt. " I smiled. 

"You think she'll say yes? "

"Of course she will. " I took a deep breath and looked around. "Where is Miles? "

"I don't know. " we both stood up and walked around the house.

"Miles? " I looked into the office. "Miles what are you doing? " I nearly screamed when I saw his hand inside the enclosure and he immediately pulled it out. 

"Nothing. " 

"Come on, we are leaving. " I extended my hand and he immediately took it. "Bye Liam, thanks for keeping him." I called from the door. 

"It was nothing! " he yelled back and we went to the car. 

On the ride he didn't say anything even though I wasn't angry, I was just worried. My phone rang and he grabbed it giving it to me. 

"Hello? " I asked. 

"Hello world's greatest secretary, how are you? " I heard Hange enthusiastically ask. 

"I'm fine, how are you? " I asked. I hadn't seen her since Levi left. 

She knew the person that died and took a few days off. From what Erwin told she wasn't so close to her that she'd fly over for the funeral like Levi but knew her well enough to have Levi give her the week off. He's been gone for ten days now and he comes back in two days. To say I'm excited would be an understatement but I knew I had to take things slow based on his mental state. 

"I'm good too. So we have gathered here and we were wondering if you wanted to stop by? "

"I can't, I have Miles. "

"Lucky for you there is a playground at the cafeteria and there is a horse here I'm sure Miles would love to play with. "

"I'm not a horse!!!"

"So what do you say? " I chuckled. 

"Yeah, sure, I'll come, where are you? " after she gave me the address I hang up and stopped at a red light. 

"Where are we going? " 

"To a cafeteria, don't worry, there is a place for you to play. " I smiled at him and he jumped up and down on his seat. 

I didn't notice when his arm reached for the stereo and he started playing his playlist. I only realized it when I was hit with the opening notes to Prince Ali. And of course my out of tune son singing along.

-

"Hello. " I smiled as I sat down on a chair. 

Marco, Mikasa, Sasha, Erwin and Hange were sitting at the table and a few other chairs were empty. 

It didn't take me long to see Armin, Jean and Eren in the playground and my son taking off his shoes to run in. Why was Armin there too though is a mystery to me. The other two I'm not so surprised about. 

"Hi (Y/N), how are you? " Erwin smiled at me. 

"I'm good, how are you? "

"I'm good too. "

"Never mind that! " Hange nearly screamed. "Where is the little one? "

"In the playground? " I pointed at it. 

"I'm going! " she jumped off her seat and run there. 

Damn, my son is popular. 

"I hope it doesn't bother you. " Erwin softly said looking at me. 

"Oh no, it's totally fine. He likes to have people to play with. " I smiled looking in the playground. Only... I was confused by the sight... 

Miles was on top of Jean who was on his knees... Armin was just looking with a smile and Hange and Eren were laughing. I'm so confused... 

"That's good to hear. What would you like to drink? "

"I really want coffee, I'll go and get one. " I went to stand up only he beat me to it. 

"It's okay, I'll go. What do you want? "

"You really don't have to. "

"I insist. " I signed knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind so I told him what I wanted and he left. 

"So, how are you? " I asked looking at the girls.

"I'm good. Just tired. " said Mikasa. 

"I'm hungry! But there isn't something I can order from the menu! " Sasha whined. 

"Sasha, kids are here, I'm sure there is something on the menu you can order. "

"Not something I want... " she mumbled. 

"So... You are not hungry? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"I am. I am. It's just that nothing is interesting. " 

As far as I know if you're hungry you want food, not something interesting. 

"Anyway, Marco, how are you? "

"I'm good (Y/N), just bored. I'm waiting for Levi to come back so I can finally go on my vacation. " he said taking a sip of his drink. 

"Well he comes back in two days so just be a little more patient. " I smiled. 

"I know, I am. I don't want to pressure him given the circumstances. How unfortunate was it that the poor girl died. " he sighed.

So it was a girl. I didn't even know that. 

"We were expecting it, but you are right, it was unfortunate. " said Mikasa. 

"How old was she? " I asked softly. 

"Thirty four, she'd turn thirty five in two months. " she looked down. 

"That is unfortunate. " I nodded. 

"How come you didn't go with Levi?" Sasha asked her. 

"I didn't want to go, I wasn't that close to her anyway so what was the point? Levi is the one who should go and luckily he did. " 

Just then Erwin came back with my coffee and sat down on his seat. 

"Thank you Erwin. " I smiled. 

"It was nothing. What were you talking about? "

"Levi. " Marco said. 

"Oh, he comes back tomorrow I think? " Erwin raised an eyebrow. 

"In two days. " I corrected and he nodded. 

"Mom! " I heard Miles and I looked at him when he came next to me. 

"Yes? "

"I want coins. " he smiled enthusiastically.

"For what?"

"No (Y/N), it's okay. " Eren came up to me out of breath. "He wants to do a ride and I said I'd treat him but he immediately came to you. "

"Oh, what ride? How much is it? " I pulled out my wallet but Eren immediately stopped me. 

"It's on me! " he grabbed his wallet and immediately pulled Miles up as well. "Now let's go! " he run off. 

"Wait! Eren! " I signed seeing him enter the playground again. 

"It's okay. Eren likes to give to others. " Mikasa reassured me. 

"I want food!!! " Sasha said suddenly. 

"Then order something! " I threw her the menu. "Jesus... "

She opened the menu and ten minutes later she called the waiter to order. And we all watched in horror... As the food she ordered came out... Just then I realized that Erwin was probably the only normal person working at that company. 

\----------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	26. Our Night

(Y/N)

It's been six days since Levi came back. We haven't really been together outside of work but that's not what's bothering me. Like, in the slightest. What's bothering me is that he's been acting... Off since he came back. Yes he is still your typical Levi that's cold to everyone and once you see him you change direction praying he didn't see you but there is one change on him that almost everyone has noticed. 

He is tired. 

Well he always is because of his insomnia but not nearly to the extent he's been since he came back. Yesterday he came in to work and his hair was a mess, the dark circles under his eyes are worse than I have ever seen them and he looses his focus easily. At this point I'm worried about him driving with how much he spaces out. 

The only other time I've seen him like this is when we spend the night together and he doesn't sleep and comes straight to work. But even then it's not as bad. It's like he hasn't slept in days. I'm genuinely worried about him... 

"So the deal they offered u-" I looked up from the folders to look at Levi. 

Only the sight shocked me. He was sleeping. His head was leaning back on the chair and his arms were on top of the desk. His mouth was almost fully open and there were little, tiny snores coming out of him. Just how tired is he to fall asleep like that in the office of all places? 

I stood up as quietly as I could and went out. I was lucky that the topic I was discussing with him I could also discuss with Erwin. But since it was a big deal for expanding to Asia I thought I should discuss it first with Levi then Erwin since Levi would be the one to make the final decision. 

I didn't expect him to fall asleep only five minutes in.

Coming out of the office I was surprised to see Hange. Since Levi came back some days she is here some days she is not. But either way I was glad she showed up today. It might be nearly six in the evening but she is here now. 

"Hey, Hange? " 

"Oh, hey (Y/N), are you done with Levi? " 

"Something like that. " I took a deep breath. "He fell asleep. "

"He did what? " she gasped. 

"Yeah. So I want you to do me a favor and not let anyone in his office until he wakes up and take his calls. If he fell asleep he must be really tired so let him sleep for as long as he can. "

"Already on it. Don't worry. " she smiled. 

"Okay, thank you. And please call Erwin and tell him I'm going to see him for the deal in Asia. "

"Okay. " she nodded and picked up the phone and I started walking to go to the upper floor. 

The only thing I couldn't understand was that even if Levi's insomnia was so bad he couldn't sleep for days he'd take a pill. He doesn't like taking them but he wouldn't let his body reach the point of passing out like that. Strange. 

-

I knocked on the door and went in without waiting for Levi's permission. He slept for almost five hours so he should be good. We were the only ones in the building because it was almost eleven and I came to see if he needed anything else from me only I saw him typing on the computer. 

"Levi? Really? Stop working it's late. " I threw my bag on a chair and went behind him. 

I didn't even mention the fact that he was working on a computer with all the lights closed. The only light came from the computer screen and the moonlight. He would most definitely need glasses soon. 

"I can't, I need to finish this. Shit, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't slept!" he didn't take his eyes away from the screen and I looked to see what he was working on. 

"Levi you assigned that to me two days ago. " I said leaning over his shoulder and he immediately turned to look at me. 

"What? "

"You assigned that to me two days ago and you told me to give it to you tomorrow. It's done if you want to review it. " I looked into his eyes and he pulled back so he was now fully facing me. 

"I told you to do that two days ago? "

"Yes. "

"Are you sure? "

"Yes! "

"Shit... " he whispered and took his head in his hands. "I don't remember that... "

"Okay Levi what's up with you? " I kneeled in front of him and he looked at me. 

His eyes looked a little lost. That's not something I'm used to seeing. 

"Nothing, I'm just really tired. " he sighed and his hand caressed my cheek. 

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. When was the last time you slept? "

"Three days ago. " 

"Levi you can't do that. You need to sleep for at least three hours. I'm not even going to attempt and say seven which is how much you are supposed to be sleeping but you can't go days without closing your eyes! "

"I know, I just had so many things to do. "

"I get it. We do have a lot of work going on right now but you need rest. Okay? "

"I got a few days off, I think I'm fine. "

"I don't care if you took the whole year off! You need to sleep at least a little every day. " he sighed again and nodded. 

"I know, I know. I'll try. "

"Thank you. " with that I leaned up and gave him a kiss. 

He immediately kissed back and I felt my heart pick up speed. His lips were so soft they felt like heaven. The way his hand messed with my hair. The clean smell of lavender coming off of him. I really missed that, it felt like it had been so long since I last kissed him. When was the last time I kissed him? When he came back, a really quick one when I saw him. 

I missed him in more ways than just emotionally. I also missed him like that because he was no longer coming to my place so I just... Missed him. Strange how quickly I became attached to him. We've been together for almost two months. Fascinating. 

When we pulled back he looked into my eyes biting his lip. His eyes were filled with longing and he looked at his watch before looking into my eyes again. Once he did I immediately kissed him again no longer being able to hold back. I didn't care right now, all I wanted was him and I wasn't going home until the feeling between my legs was satisfied. And I could tell same was for him because he picked me up and set me on the desk immediately attacking my neck. 

-

We were laying on the couch, the big pillows were thrown on the smaller one letting us have enough space. My head was on top of his chest and his hand was going up and down on my back. I'm not sure for how long we have been laying here but... I really liked it. 

"What about your brat? " Levi suddenly asked and I looked up at him. 

"What? "

"Your brat, don't you have to go and take him? "

"Oh no, he's having a sleepover with his friends. " I kissed his neck. 

"Really? I was sure I was going to hear the name Sophia again. " he started laying kisses from the top of my head all the way down to my neck until I was eventually pushed back and he was on top of me. 

"Be grateful she keeps him. " I chuckled the feeling of him kissing my neck being a bit ticklish. 

"Oh I am. "

"You know what that means, right? " he pulled back and I gently run my fingers through his cheek and lips. I never truly realized how handsome he was, his eyes looked like they were sparkling, his hair was a bit messy.

Just... Beautiful. 

"No, what? " his voice was soft and he touched my hand with his before kissing my palm. 

"It means I can come to your place or you can come to mine. Thought yours is obviously the better option. " he sighed. 

"For as much as I'd love that I can't. I have to go home. " my heart felt heavy. 

"Well I can come with you. " I tried again. "That's what I was suggesting anyway. "

"No... My place is a mess. " he shook his head and laid back down only for me to sit up. 

"Levi your place is never a mess. " he just sighed again and touched my cheek. "If you don't want to that's fine, you can just say it. " I tried to say it as casually as I could. 

Was I hurt by his somewhat rejection? Yes, I was. I know that he doesn't have a reason stopping him from taking me to his home or at the very least have him stay over at mine. I doubt he will work so... The only explanation is that he doesn't want to hang out. 

"It's not that I don't want to spend the night with you. Far from it. I just... " he didn't finish his sentence and I laid back down. His hand immediately returned to my back holding me there. 

"You just? "

"..." I felt him shake his head. "Tomorrow after the meeting I'll take you out, okay? " he completely changed the subject.

"Why? And what meeting? " at that I sat up again. I couldn't talk to him without looking at him. "You don't have any meetings tomorrow. "

"Yes I do. We planned it with Erwin earlier, it's about the Asian deal. I'll be there with Erwin for the meeting with the representatives. That's going to be a pain in the ass. "

"Why wasn't I informed? " I titled my head. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it. "

"Anyway, why will you take me out? "

"I just want to take you out. " I gave him the 'cut the bs ' look. "And I want to tell you that thing I was going to tell you before I left. "

"Oh. " right, that. "I had forgotten about it. "

"I noticed. " he mocked. 

"Shut up. " I chuckled and hit his chest. 

"Oh I can't do that now can I? We both know you love my voice. "

"No I don't. " I laughed clearly lying. 

"Yes you do~" he messed with my hair. 

"Stop it. "

"What if I don't? "

"Then I'll never lower my pants for you again! "

"That's fine, I'll lift your skirts instead. " I couldn't help but laugh at that. 

I run my hands through his body and gave him a kiss. Did I mention how amazing his body was? I could look at him for hours. I went over him and stood up grabbing my clothes to put them on and he sat up as well. 

"Since you have to go home and we are done there's no need in staying here. " I sighed and put on my bra. I was still kinda mad at him for not spending time with me. 

I don't consider myself the clingy type of person. However he's been here for almost a week now and we haven't spent any time together. At all. Today was the first time we talked about stuff unrelated to work with tiny small exceptions and it's a day where I don't have Miles so all my attention can be on him and he chooses to not spend time with me. And I wouldn't be complaining if he gave me a reason but he hasn't so until then... 

Until then I will keep complaining in my head because there is no way in hell I'm letting him know I'm mad. 

I finished putting on my underwear and just as I was about to put on my dress he hugged me from behind. That's weird. 

"What? " I asked. 

"I know you're mad brat. " he span me around. I only then had noticed he had put on his underwear and pants. 

"Well can you blame me? " okay he noticed I'm mad. I'll still complain in my head though. 

"No, not really. " I looked down. "Look I do want to spend the night with you more than you know. I just... " he sighed. 

It was extremely odd seeing him like that. He was so stressed and I had no idea why and I can't for the life of me think of a reason. It's definitely not work because I know his schedule and what he is working on. It's not something I've done because I didn't have the chance to do anything. 

The only thing I can think about is that it had something to do with his time in France but even then why would he be so stressed? If he didn't want to do anything because of the funeral I would understand but he clearly doesn't have a problem with that because we just had sex. 

Twice. Once on the desk once on the couch. 

"It's okay, I get it. " I don't but I don't want to drug this out. 

"Just... Let me make a call, okay? " he asked and grabbed his phone from the desk. 

I nodded and he left going to the bathroom while I sat down putting on my dress and shoes. I was really hoping we could go out, maybe have a few drinks, dance a little, talk and then end up at one of our houses. I guess I wanted to go on a date but it doesn't look like that's going to happen unless that phone call changes something. 

I fixed the couch and sat down on it and closed my eyes while waiting for Levi who took a few minutes. When he came out he sat next to me and pulled me close to him. He was still shirtless so I was more than happy. 

"Well? " I asked. 

"Well it's your lucky day. Or night because you are stuck with me until morning. " he said and I smiled pulling back. 

"Really? "

"Yes, so choose a place for us to go to. " he kissed me. "But we'll go to your place after we're done. "

"That's fine. " I smiled and stood up. 

He did as well and finished getting dressed. After that we both went down to the parking lot and Levi followed behind me with his car. I just wanted to have a drink with him so we went to a nice bar and we sat outside. The music was just the correct volume given that it was coming from inside the building and we gave our orders to the waiter. 

"So, here we are, I hope you're happy brat. " Levi said leaning his head on his hand.

"I am," at the mention of that I felt kinda guilty because I don't know if he had to cancel something important to be with me. "I hope whatever you had to do wasn't something important. "

"No, no, don't worry. " he shook his head and touched my hand with his. He wasn't the biggest fan of public affection. I'm surprised he was even fine with that, usually he keeps his distance. "It was important but not the type of important you're thinking about. It's done now either way so don't worry. "

"Who did you call? "

"Hange. "

"Oh. " well that was surprising. 

"Yeah, so don't worry. To be honest I needed to spend some time with you as well. " 

"Really? "

"Yeah, I missed hanging out with you. "

"Well now you are just being cheesy. " I smiled leaning my head on my hand. 

"I thought you girls liked it when we became cheesy." he titled his head. 

"I guess you know that from years of experience. "

"Oh you know I am. And I'll use all of it to make you happy. " I laughed. 

"Oh shut up. You don't need any experience for that. " I shook my head. 

"Really? " he sounded sincere. Interesting. 

"Yes, really. " I pulled some of his hair away from his eyes so I could see him better. "You have my interest Ackerman, one could say you're heading down the right path if you are as interested in me as I am. "

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. " 

After that our drinks came and we sat there for about an hour. Then we headed to my home where we strayed up until three. I really wanted me and Levi to get some rest but he wanted to keep going. It didn't feel any different from how it normally feels but there was something else in the way he was touching me. Almost like he wanted to remember every inch of my body. 

Weird. 

But I didn't care much about it because when I closed my eyes I had him next to me. His eyes were already closed, his breathing was slowing down. Some of his hair was sticking to his forehead because of the water from the shower and I could feel the warmth coming from his body. 

I still couldn't understand what a man like him saw in me but he was here now and I couldn't be happier about it. 

\----------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	27. Paper Slip

(Y/N)

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned stretching. I looked next to me and saw Levi sitting on the bed, he was still shirtless and the sheets were covering his lower half. He was leaning forward looking at some papers and his hair was falling over his eyes. What a sight to wake up to. 

"Oh, you are awake. " he said after noticing me staring. 

"Mmmm. " I went under the covers and moved closer to him. Thanks to him I didn't get nearly as much sleep as I wanted. 

"You can go back to sleep if you want. " he said and messed with my hair that was sticking out. 

"... What time is it? " I murmured. 

"What? "

"What time is it? " I said louder. 

"It's almost eight. " I gasped and stood up throwing the sheets on top of him in the process. 

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'll be late. " I nearly fell down after losing my balance from standing up so fast but I somehow made it to the closet. 

"Yes, I know. Calm down, you won't get in trouble. Obviously... " he whispered the last part. 

"But you don't like it when I'm late! " I could barely keep my eyes open but I did somehow managed to grab clothes to wear. 

"I think if I wanted you to be at work early I would have woken you up earlier. " he stood up and came behind me. 

"What? " I asked when I saw him. My brain was still sleeping because I couldn't process what he was saying. Everyday I'm supposed to be at work on time but he didn't wake me up. 

"Get back in bed brat. " he picked me up and laid me on the bed. "You clearly need more sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time for us to leave. " he sat next to me again and I gave up trying to understand why we were still here. 

I just turned the other way to be more comfortable and went back to sleep. 

-

"I'm really not looking forward to today. It's going to be a shit show. " Levi said while placing the plates in the sink.

"Why do you say that? " I asked taking a sip of my coffee. It was almost ten which means I got two more hours of sleep. That's good. 

"I have to sit on a chair for hours discussing deals and a bunch of other shit with some people that have shit for brains and think they can boss me around. That's how it always goes. " he sighed and sat next to me to keep drinking his tea. 

"I doubt that it will end well for them. "

"Yeah, poor things. " he shook his head. I didn't say anything after that, my head was busy with one thought and I think he noticed. "Okay, what's up with you? You've been thinking about something since you woke up. "

"Yeah, that's what people with the organ known as brain tend to do. They think."

"And people with assholes shit. I'm asking what you are thinking about. Is it your brat? "

"Miles? No, why would I be thinking about him? " I always think about Miles but now I really wasn't. As far as I know he is either at school or with his friends, if something had happened they would have called me. 

"I don't know, maybe if he is alright or if he is at school. You know, things parents think about. "

"Well, yeah I am thinking about that stuff but now I wasn't. I don't care if misses school today. "

"That doesn't sound right. Last I checked they weren't supposed to miss school. "

"It's summer school, they don't do anything but play all day. Normal schools closed last month so I don't really care. Plus he starts first grade in September so let him enjoy playing while he still can. " I put Miles in summer school because I couldn't watch him every day, plus a lot of his friends go there so he wanted to go. 

"Well if you weren't thinking about Miles then, what were you thinking about in that shitty head of yours?"

"We are both late for work. "

"Yes? "

"And now we are both going to go there at the same time. Don't you think that will look weird? " I didn't want people to know about my personal life, especially in the office. It will be suspicious if we both suddenly turned up at the same time on a day where Levi for some strange reason wasn't there an hour before anyone else. 

Or at least that's how things used to be, since he came back sometimes he is a few minutes late but not hours like today. 

"It would look weird only you are not going to the office. "

"I'm not? " I raised my eyebrows. 

"No, you are not. " he sipped his tea. 

"But what about the meeting?"

"The meeting will not happen in the office, I'll go there to get a few stuff I need. In the meeting it will only be me, Armin and Erwin. You have a few things I need you to do outside work, now that the collection is done you will go to a few places to make sure the deals are still set like we agreed for the clothes to be sent to the shops next week. "

"Okay then. " I shrugged. 

I was surprised he didn't tell me earlier about it, even more surprised that I wasn't going to be in the meeting. But that's what he needed me to do so I can't really complain. I'm still getting paid who cares. 

"Noah is on a paid leave so you have to use your car, okay? " he stood up and grabbed his briefcase from the counter. 

"Yeah, no problem. "

"These are the places I need you to visit. That's all you have to do today so even if you finish early you don't need to come to work. " he gave me a paper. 

"I don't need to come to work later? Like, in the evening? "

"No, the office will be closed today after four and tomorrow all day. It's summer and I don't need any little bugs walking around so it will be cleaned and sprayed. Erwin should inform everyone as well. "

"Alright then, if you need any help at the meeting don't hesitate to call me. "

"I wouldn't but it's good that you mentioned it, I don't think I'll need you though. " he leaned down and kissed me. "I have to go now, I'll talk to you later when I'm done to take you out. "

"Okay, bye."

"Don't forget to shit before you go. " he put on his coat and opened the door. 

"You didn't though!"

"I visited your bathroom twice today I'll have you know. " he looked at me from behind the door. "Don't insult me like that. "

He closed the door and I chuckled. I stood up to place our cups in the sink and I saw a paper on the floor. I leaned down and grabbed it, I saw that it was a notice that his clothes were to be collected today from the cleaners. Or that at least he could go and get them today. I placed it on the table deciding that I'd stop by and take them once I'm done with my work. 

It probably slipped out when he opened the briefcase, hopefully he won't go crazy looking for it. 

After I was done visiting the bathroom I left to go and visit all the places written on the paper. This was going to be a long day. 

-

I was now on the way to Levi's house. I had his clothes, it was nearly three in the evening and as far as I know he was still at the meeting. My phone rang when I stopped at a red light and I answered after seeing that it was the mom that was keeping Miles. 

"Hello? "

"Hello (Y/N), it's Ellen. "

"Hi, is everything alright? "

"Yeah, everything is fine, Miles is out playing in the pool with the kids. " she said and I kept waiting for the light to change color. 

I've been to her house and it's massive, you can easily get lost in there. She has two pools and one of them is shallow so that kids can play in there. She has twin boys and she forbids them from going to the big one so hearing that Miles is playing in her pool didn't surprise me. 

"I hope he hasn't been much trouble. "

"Not at all, actually I called you because the kids want to sleep here again tonight and I'm calling to see if that's okay with you. "

"Does Miles want to stay? "

"Yeah, he does. " I started driving again and I heard Miles screaming "After him!!! " in the back. I guess he is having fun. 

"I guess if he wants to stay and you are okay with it then sure. Since he is playing now I'll call him later to see how he is doing. "

"Okay, I'll let him know. Bye. "

"Bye. " I hung up and drove for a few more minutes until I parked outside Levi's house. 

I searched my bag for the keys to his apartment and when I found them I took his clothes and went in the building. I took the elevator and when the doors opened I went up to his door at the very end. I went to put the key in the keyhole only I paused for a second after I heard the faint sound coming from inside his home. 

I knew exactly what that sound was even if it was hard to hear because the house is soundproofed but... I couldn't understand why a sound like that was coming from inside Levi's house?

\------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	28. Amy

(Y/N)

I looked around me to see if the sound was coming from anywhere else but no, it was definitely coming from inside Levi's house. Is he home and is just watching a movie? Because that's the only way it makes sense but the sound was too loud to be that. 

I pushed the key inside and turned it and opened the door. The sound only became louder when I did but when I looked inside I was... Surprised and a little shocked at what I saw. 

Right in the middle of the living room, on the floor between the couch and the dining table, surrounded by a few little toys sat a baby. She was holding on to her small dress and she was crying her eyes out, very loudly might I say. She was screaming while crying, her face was red and I quickly went inside and closed the door behind me to not alert any neighbors. 

I placed the keys on the cabinet next to the door and quickly took off my shoes. The baby stopped crying for a split second and I looked up to see that she was was looking at me. I smiled and slowly made my way to the stairs only she started crying even louder and turned the other way to crawl away from me. 

That's understandable she doesn't know me. And I could already tell she needed to change her dipper because it smelled like shit in here. 

I was thinking of what's the best way to approach her when I suddenly stopped before I made it down the two steps. She was now under a chair crying looking at me. But that didn't bother me, what bothered me was why is she crying all alone and there isn't anyone here with her? 

"Levi?! " I yelled so my voice could be heard over her crying. 

I looked in the kitchen first hoping that he was making her milk maybe but there was no one there. I quickly looked in the bedroom and threw his clothes on top of the bed. I looked at the bathroom in the bedroom and in his small cleaning room next to the closet. I was surprised to see his desk in the very small room but that only raised the question why was his desk in here and not in the next room where his office was. 

So I went and looked in the ex office room only in there now I saw a baby crib and a changing table. That's it, the room was still white and really didn't look like how a baby room should but the bed answered one thing. She was living here, the baby is not here for a day or two, she lives here or else there wouldn't be a bed. 

Is that why Levi didn't want me to come over? 

"Levi?! " I asked again and I looked in the bathroom and the guest room but they were both empty. "Is anyone in here!? " I could still hear her crying, she was very loud. 

No one answered. And that's the part where my shock and curiosity started to get replaced by anger. Why the hell is a baby alone in here?! 

I went back to the living room and saw her still under the chair moving back and forth crying. She was staring to lose her breaths from all the loud crying so she was getting tired. I slowly walked up to her smiling hoping it would calm her down. 

"Hello. " I said as softly as I could and she kept crying and again moved away from me. I knew she was scared but I didn't have a choice, I needed to get close to her. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. "

"D-Dada! Dada!!! " she screamed, like my ears hurt from how loud that was. "Mmmm... " she crawled behind the table. 

Okay she wants her dad. Now I'm going to make a wild guess and assume that Levi is not some uncle.

"I might know your dad, it's okay. " I tried again, I highly doubt she could understand me. 

"Dada!!!!! " she screamed again and cried more. Poor thing. 

An idea came to mind and I pulled out my phone. For as much as I want to call Levi and have a nice little chat with him I needed to calm this little one first. I went through my photos, I didn't have many pictures of Levi but for some reason when we went to the amusement park with Miles I took one of us under the Ferris Wheel. 

"Is that your dada? " I asked and placed my phone in front of her and she looked at it. She was still crying but at least she wasn't screaming. 

"Dada. " she tapped the screen. "Dada!!! " she screamed again. 

So unless Levi has a twin brother I don't know about or he looks a lot like this baby's dad that answers the question of what she is doing here. Levi has a daughter. And he didn't tell me... Why? 

"No it's okay, see? Me and daddy know each other. " I pointed at the screen and showed both of us but she once again moved away from me crying. 

At least she knows to move away from strangers, that's good. It doesn't matter now because she can't really go anywhere but it's good that she knows about it. I gave up trying to reason with a baby and stood up to go to the kitchen. She is scared and probably wants Levi but she is a baby and it's three so another reason she is probably crying is because she is tired and wants to sleep. 

So I looked through the drawers in the kitchen and sure enough I found her bottles and the powder to make her milk. I put the water to warm up and went in the living room to take her. She might be scared of me but I need to change her dipper. So I grabbed her from under the table and placed her on my hip. She was pushing me away but I didn't really move. 

When I went to her somewhat room I first looked in her bed to see if there was a pacifier in there and when I saw that there was I grabbed it and gave it to her. That did make her stop crying and I was able to put her on the changing table after grabbing a dipper and butt wipes. 

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it? " I smiled and tickled he belly.

I definitely wasn't expecting to be wiping shit off a baby again any time soon yet here we are. At least she didn't get it anywhere else on her body because I was not in the mood to make her have a bath. While I was changing her my anger started to rise again, I really wanted to know why she was alone here.

I doubt Levi would leave her alone but that doesn't change the fact that she was alone. Plus he is in a meeting and he stayed the night with me. She was out in the living room so someone must have put her there. Unless she slept in the living room but I don't think that's what happened. 

I'm willing to think that whoever was looking after her just went to get something that's ten minutes away. I've left Miles alone before but I usually did it when he was asleep and only for a few minutes when I had to leave. So I will wait for twenty minutes and if someone doesn't come back then they better wish I don't see them. 

"See, now you're clean, oh yes you are." I picked her up and moved her up and down.She was tired, I could tell that she could barely stay awake. "Let's go and make your milk. " 

I walked to the kitchen and turned off the water with her still on my hip. I quickly cleaned her bottle a little bit and then made her milk. I tested it to make sure it was the right temperature and then fed it to her. She immediately started eating and I walked back in the living room while holding her. 

I'm surprised her toys are on the floor, you'd think the first thing Levi would get was a small square playground to put all her toys in and not have them out like that. Plus it would be safer for the baby because she'd be in there and not walk around where she can get hurt. 

She finished eating and I helped her burp, after that I walked around with her for a few minutes until she fell asleep and I put her on her bed. I closed the door a little bit and immediately went to take my phone to call Levi. I didn't care if he was in a meeting or not, times up and I need to know why the baby was alone here. 

So I called him. I called him five times but he didn't answer so I gave up. I knew one thing and that was that I wouldn't be leaving this house until someone came to look after the baby. So since I'm here I might as well do something because something tells me I'll be here until the meeting is over. 

I first gathered the toys and put them next to the open area by the TV stand. It wasn't exactly where I'd want to put them but there wasn't a better spot, I didn't see a place where you are even supposed to put them in like a box, does he just leave them out like that? After that I went back in the kitchen to cook something for me. 

After looking through the drawers and cabinets I found some pasta and ingredients to make red sauce, but that's all he had, what does he eat? I let everything prepare and then went out to call Miles while I waited. 

"Hi Miles. " I said after Ellen gave him the phone. "How are you? "

"I'm good, we are playing Uno. "

"Really? Who's winning? "

"Me! " he chuckled. "They don't know I have a plus four card on my sleeve."

"Miles are you cheating? "

"Maybe.... "

"What have I told you about cheating in Uno? "

"That it's okay to do it as long as you don't get caught! "

"I never said that. "

"I think you did! "

"No I didn't, but since you're playing I'm going to let you go back to it. I just wanted to see how you are. " I smiled.

"I'm good mommy, thank you for letting me stay tonight. "

"It's okay, just focus on having fun. "

"Okay, bye bye. "

"Bye. " I hung up and checked on the baby. 

She was still sleeping, luckily, calmly sucking on her pacifier. So I half closed the door again and went to the kitchen to finish making the food. After I was done I went to the living room and sat on the couch to eat and watch TV until the baby woke up. 

I tried calling Levi again but he wouldn't answer. With no other choice I went through the channels looking for something interesting to watch while wondering. If this was actually his daughter... Why didn't he tell me anything? 

-

(Levi) 

I walked up to my car, finally after nine hours of being in that stupid meeting I'm out. Next time I'll just let Erwin go alone I can't deal with that shit. Especially since now I have my little brat at home, the only reason why I survived today was because I spent the night with my big brat. 

I sat on the drivers seat and immediately grabbed my phone, I'm so used to leaving it in the car that I completely forgot to take it with me. But I need to stop doing that because now someone might be calling me for my little brat. 

I saw that I had around fifteen missed calls from (Y/N), I know I said I'd take her out but why would she call me so many times? Plus it's eight now, I don't know if she's still up for it. I wanted to call her but I saw that I had a message from my brats babysitter and that was a priority for me. 

It could be nothing but first I'll check it out. 

My blood froze and I felt a little dizzy. That message was sent to me ten minutes before three, that was five hours ago. This has to be a joke, she can't be home alone for five fucking hours she's a baby! I threw the phone on the seat next to me completely forgetting about (Y/N) and immediately started the car. 

I have never felt such a big rush of fear in my life. My heart was beating fast and I was shaking. I just hope she's alright because if she's not I don't even know what I'll do. 

-

(Y/N)

I was sitting on the couch with the baby on my lap and we were watching Barbie And The Swan Lake. Well, more like I was watching because the baby only probably saw some pretty lights but I'll admit, I'm happy I'm watching this with her. It's nice to hold a baby like this, I'll never forget the feeling.

"And that was the movie. " I said and pulled up my knees and placed her on them facing me. "What did you think? Did you like that? "I smiled and the credits started rolling. 

"Mmmmmm. " she said sucking on her pacifier. 

"Yeah, I agree, the graphics are worse than I remember. " I ticked her a little and she laughed. "You have your daddy's eyes you know, I wonder what you take from your mom. " I smiled and stood up. "Doesn't matter because now, young lady, I need to prepare your milk so you can go to sleep. "

I walked to the kitchen with her and made her milk and then just like the previous two times I walked around the house while feeding her. Levi still hadn't called me back which worried me, I tried calling him more times after she woke up but he didn't answer. 

She finished eating and I waited twenty minutes for her to go to sleep. Her dipper was clean so I didn't have to change her. I put the few toys that were on the couch back at the corner with the other and then after that I decided to eat. I placed the plate on top of the dining table in the living room and looked at the time. 

It was almost nine. I shook my head and went up the steps to go to the kitchen to get some water and just then the door opened which scared the shit out of me. I turned around and I saw Levi. A very... Scared Levi. He was looking around the living room and his eyes were wide open.

"Amy? Amy?!! "he finally turned around and saw me and he dropped his briefcase and grabbed my arms. "(Y/N)? Where is she, where's Amy?! " he almost yelled. 

I don't think I've ever seen so much fear in someone's eyes before. 

"Don't yell, if you mean the baby she's sleeping. " I whisper yelled and he took a deep breath and immediately run into her room. 

I saw him grab onto the bars of the crib and watch over her. I wasn't expecting this reaction from him but who knows why he is like that. I guess I'll know in a few minutes. I went in the kitchen and also put some food for Levi because I doubt he ate anything and took two glasses of water. 

I placed everything on the dining table and sat down. Just as I was about to eat Levi walked out and looked at me. His eyes still looked scared even through his cold face. He sighed and took off his shoes and suit jacket. He pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and walked up to the table. 

"Why are you here (Y/N)?" he calmly asked. 

I stared at him. 

"Right now I'm eating and you will eat as well. After we're done I will be the one to ask the questions. "

"Just please answer me this. " I kept looking at him. "When did you come here? "

"At around three. " 

A big sigh of relief left him and his posture immediately changed. He looked more calm, more like my Levi. I guess it's a good thing I came here when I did. 

"Thank you. " I nodded. 

"Now sit down and eat because once you're done you have a lot of questions to answer. "

He nodded and sat down to do exactly what he was told. It's not like I gave him much of a choice and I'm sure he could tell from the look on my face that I was not having any bs tonight. 

\----------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	29. Our Past

(Y/N)

"So, what do you want to know? " Levi asked as he placed a glass of wine in front of me and he sat down with his own alcohol of choice in hand. Whisky. 

"First I want to know why was a baby alone at home when I came. If I hadn't come she'd be alone for hours, what the hell were you thinking? " I glared at him. Anyone could tell how angry I was by the tone of my voice. 

"I didn't know she was alone. " he sighed. "Yesterday I called Hange to come and stay with her for the night before the babysitter left. Today at ten the babysitter was supposed to come and look after her for the whole day and she and Hange sent me a message at ten saying that she was home. Every time I go in a meeting I leave my phone either in the office or the car and out of habit I left it when I went in the meeting. When I came out at eight I saw the message from the babysitter saying she'd leave Amy because she had "something " to do. Trust me I freaked out when I saw it. I can't thank you enough. " he sipped his drink not looking at me, probably out of shame. 

"Don't do that again, look at me, I bring the phone into meetings in case something happens to Miles and I did that before we got together. What if something bad happened or what if I never came here? " I crossed my arms. 

"I know... I know, again, thank you. " he nodded still not looking at me. 

"So, Amy is her name, right? " I also drank because lord knows I'll need it. 

"Yeah, that's her name."

"Is she your daughter? " I finally asked the question and he flinched. 

"Yeah, she is. "

I nodded my head multiple times and stood up. I took a deep breath and placed my hand over my eyes. Why am I only learning this now? 

"And why exactly didn't you tell me? " I didn't look back at him. 

"I was going to tell you, tonight. "

"I don't care when you were going to tell me! Why didn't you tell me the night you asked me to be with you? "

"I was planning to tell you then, but you said it would be temporary and if you wanted to end things you didn't need to know. "

"Don't you think I should know about it so I could make a final decision? And what harm would do to just tell me? " I finally turned to look at him. 

"I don't want people in the office to know about my personal life and if you ended it you'd be just another employee. I didn't want you to know if that was the case. "

"Only even if I ended it I wouldn't be just another employee, or have you slept with over two hundred and fifty people that work for you? "

"Watch it (Y/N), don't talk to me like that. " he glared at me and I walked up to him with my arms crossed. 

"Or what? What will you do? And in case you haven't read the room I'm the only one allowed to be mad tonight!" I returned his glare and he looked down nodding. 

"You're right, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." he took another sip. 

"Pride is a weird thing. " I grabbed my own glass to drink. "So, what about her mother?" I turned my back to him again choosing to look over the city from the balcony. 

"She died. "

"Were you married? " my voice was cold. 

"No." I heard the chair being pulled back and he came next to me. "Let's go outside to talk, we might wake her." he opened the balcony door and walked out and I nodded, he was right, I don't need her to wake up. 

We sat down on two chairs in front of the table and stayed in silence for a few seconds. Just the moonlight, the stars and the distant sounds of the cars seeing as his neighborhood wasn't so busy. He took another sip and placed his glass on the table but he kept looking forward not looking at me. The door was left a little open to hear her if she woke up.

"I met her mother when I was in college, she was in highschool. When I finished I was twenty four she was twenty and we had been together for two years. I wanted to come here and start my own business and she didn't know if she wanted to come with me. I came here first and a year later we broke up officially. "

"Why? "

"She found out she was sick and I had started my life here, that was always the plan. We both agreed to it, she wanted to spend whatever time she had left home with her family and I stayed here. We never fought, she was really sweet. " he took another sip and finished his drink only to refill it. I never noticed he brought the bottle with him. 

"So how did Amy happen?" he took a deep breath. 

"Her name was Abella and she managed to live five more years then the doctors had given her. Almost two years ago I went to France to visit and we saw each other. We went out for one night to catch up and we ended up at her place. Then I left and five months later I reserve a call from her telling me she was pregnant. At first I didn't believe her... So when she gave birth I went to France and we had a test DNA and turns out she is actually... My little brat. " he nodded and took another sip. 

"Did she die at birth? "

"No, against all odds she survived. When you came to work for me I had just come back from a two week visit there. Abella had gotten worse after she had Amy and she really didn't have much time and I needed to come back for work. So I left Amy with her for as much time as she had left. I know it sounds bad but... It's the sad truth. On the night of the show she passed away, that's the funeral I needed to attend. " he finished and downed the whole drink and refilled it. 

He has a high alcohol tolerance I'm not worried. 

"I'm sorry for your loss. But don't think I believe your reason for not telling me. " I also took a sip. "Why didn't you really tell me?"

"... Because I was afraid. "

"Of what? "

"Rejection, I know it's stupid but you were already hesitant to agree in the first place. I didn't want to throw this bomb at you. " I stood up and sat on the couch in front of him so I could look at him. 

"And you thought it would be better for me to learn when? When I'd have fallen in love with you? When I would be having fantasies of living together? When we broke up for whatever reason? When I'd be in a state to easily forgive you because I wouldn't be thinking clearly!? "

"I was going to tell you tonight and I was going to tell you before I left but I missed the chance, I'm sorry! " he stared at the table, guess he knows he fucked up. 

"You didn't hide some crazy ex Levi, you didn't tell you have a child and I was honest with you from the start. How do you think I felt when I opened that door today? " I leaned back and crossed my arms. 

"Confused? "

"Yeah, I was. Then I got angry because a baby was alone in your house, then I put her to sleep and I had time to think. After guessing she was your daughter do you know how I felt? " he shook his head not looking at me. "Like an idiot. Because once again I found someone that was hiding things from me from the start when I was being honest. "

"I know it was wrong but I didn't do it to hurt you, I'm human, I have flaws."

"Now you start to sound a lot like them as well. " I bit my lip finishing my drink. "But what annoys the most is that I'm not as mad at you as I want to be. Looks like your plan worked. " I grabbed the bottle on the table and put some in my glass. "Nearly three months together, when's the date we got together? " I brought the glass up to my lips. 

"Next week... "

"Right. Next week. " I shook my head.

"Do you want to end it?" he leaned back and crossed his arms finally looking at me. "I'll understand if you want to."

I sat there drinking and thinking for a moment. My mind drifted off and for just a few seconds my attention was on the cool summer air brushing against my skin. It's nice to have a balcony this big you can sit out on in summer. I wouldn't know I barely have windows. 

I knew the answer to his question. I knew it before he even asked. I just didn't want to tell him yet. 

"How old is she? " I instead asked. 

"Amy? " I nodded. "Seven months. "

"That explains it. Get her a bib she drools a lot. "

"I was wondering how to get her to stop doing that. "

"You don't, that's the fun of it. I would say I'm surprised but I'm not, you barely have anything for her, hell she's seven months and you only have milk for her. "

"What else was I supposed to have?"

"Powders to make cream, some fruit you can mush and give her like bananas. Buy a small square playground to put her toys in and her since she's going to start standing up soon. Fixe her room and make it look like a baby is living in there, she needs a baby walker, I didn't see one. You need a baby bath for her you can't put her in yours it's too big. "

"Okay, that's enough! " he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "It's so different... I know how to handle a kid, I can do that but a baby is so much different... She keeps crying every night and I don't even know why! Sometimes she won't stop for like an hour. "

"And two hours and three hours. Miles record was four and he wouldn't stop, I really considered duck tape that night. " I took a sip. "Look, being a parent is not something you learn, you are never ready, you can be ninety years old with three generations of grandchildren and you still won't be ready. Yes it's different then a kid but you are missing out on basic stuff! "

"I didn't have her from the beginning I don't know what she needs, I was completely unprepared for this. You weren't..."

"I wasn't?! Oh trust I was in the worse possible state to have a child. Even worse than you. " I finished my drink and filled the glass again. "I was thrown out of the house the moment my parents found out I was pregnant, never mind that I was twenty eight, I was still living with my parents because they wouldn't let me move out if I didn't get married. " Levi leaned back his attention fully on me. "And I was a difficult child, out every night with a different man not even caring about their name. A good little slut as my dad called me. Imagine the shame when I became pregnant out of marriage, I was scared and went to them for help and what did they do? Threw me out without anything. Lucky for me I had two friends that were leaving to go and work somewhere else and took me with them. "

"Liam and Sophia? " I nodded. 

"I was a burden to them during my pregnancy and even after that because I couldn't work. The only reason Miles is alive now is because of them because alone I wouldn't be able to support him. When he was... Two we moved here. " I took a sip too many bad memories coming back. "It was one mistake after another, bad men, bad bosses bad... Everything. I was tired, working three jobs and getting three hours of sleep every single day for nine months and have a baby. After that it was two jobs with two very terrible bosses over my head. Until I said enough is enough and went to interview for a fashion company and met you. Those five months have been the calmest I have had in the past five almost six years and I was thinking that my life started to be... Good for once. But then a baby showed up and don't get me wrong she is a sweet little thing. I just hate that you didn't tell me. "

"I know. " he nodded biting his lip. 

"So don't tell me that you are unprepared for a kid because trust me you are in the best possible position to have a kid. You have the house, you have the money and you can say that you'll take time off work and no one will tell you anything. "

"I know, I'm just freaking out. I wasn't expecting this to suddenly happen. "

"It's your fault really. "

"I know, I'm not blaming anyone else." I nodded and he finished his drink. "So... You didn't answer me. "

"Answer what? "

"Do you want to end it? " he looked into my eyes and I bit my lip bringing the glass up. 

"I've always been known to make the wrong choices so why not make another one? No, I don't want to end it. " I smiled ironically and finished my drink. 

"Why does it have to be a bad thing? " relief washed over his eyes. 

"Look at us. We are a recipe for disaster. I have a five year old, you have a toddler. We've known each other for five months almost and you are my boss! What the fuck are we doing? " I chuckled placing down my glass and brought a hand over my eyes. 

"I know. " I heard him stand up and come next to me placing a hand on my back. "It's a lot. "

"Too much. Why the hell did you not tell me?! "

"Because I was an idiot. "

"Don't hide things from me again. "

"I can't promise I won't ever hide anything from you. Everyone has their secrets. " he said his voice soft and warm and he pulled me into his chest. "But I can promise you that from now on I'll try and do right by you. "

"You'll be the first to try. "

"And we'll see where that takes us. "

\--------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	30. Parenting

Note: these chapters were copied from my account on wattpad and certain things weren't able to be copied correctly. There are certain moments in the book where Levi is talking in French and that was shown by the letters being in italics, that wasn't copied. So keep in mind that there are certain moments in the book where he is talking in French but it's not really shown because of that reason.. Notably when he is talking to Amy, Kuchel and Kenny. 

(Levi)

I was sitting at the table in the living room working and Amy was on top of it in a baby chair (Y/N) gave me. She had kept a few things from when Miles was a baby like this chair, a few toys, four bibs that are very useful. I bought more but they are still in the bags. I bought many things yesterday with (Y/N's) help but I haven't had the time to do anything with them because I have so much work and when I don't work Amy needs my attention. So now there's a bunch of boxes and bags scattered around the living room. 

Amy has been crying since she woke up and I've tried everything. I changed her diaper, I fed her, I played with her, I gave her her pacifier but nothing, she won't stop crying. I don't know what I'm doing wrong but she just won't stop. She screamed while crying and I stood up going in front of her.

"Amy if you tell me what you want I promise I'll do anything for you, anything! " I lifted her up and brought her close to me. "Please just give me a chance. " 

She dropped her pacifier and she just kept crying. I don't know why she won't stop and I feel like the biggest failure ever. I can't make my daughter stop crying and (Y/N) well... She isn't mad at me but she hasn't come home since she found out about my little brat. That was two weeks ago. I've been to her place twice but I mostly see her at work and even then it's not how I'd want things to be. She needs time though, I get it. Amy kept crying and I brought her close to me to hug her. 

"I know you miss your mother but I promise I'll do anything for you. So please tell me what you want. " she drooled over my neck and brought her back so I could look at her. "I love you princess, please, what do you want from me? " I held her like most people hold a baby with one arm and gave her back her pacifier that was hanging from a plastic chain attached to her dress. She held onto my shirt looking at me and she stopped crying. "Thank you." I kissed her head. 

I walked to the bathroom with her still in arms looking at me. I grabbed a towel to wipe her spit from my neck. I never thought I'd see the day I don't have enough clean towels but the amount of times she vomits when I try to make her burp is high. I walked back out in the living room looking at my daughter, I have so much work to do yet the moment she goes to sleep I'll start fixing the things I bought. This house is no longer just mine, it's hers as well and it needs to start looking like it. I noticed her hair, it was very dark brown and her eyes were bright blue. I don't know if that will change or if she got most of her looks from me but I didn't care, she was beautiful. 

There was a knock on my door and since I was next to it I opened it immediately without thinking only to be met with a bright flash of light. The anger I felt in that second can't be described because if Amy started crying again I'd kill whoever that was. But to my surprise she didn't, guess she got tired. I looked up and saw the photographer potato girl is friends with, Connie. I knew him well enough to trust him but not exactly friends. Behind him however were people I considered my friends that knew him well enough and I guess that's why he is here. 

Eren, Jean, Marco, Armin, Erwin and Mike. They all stood behind him with smiles on their faces. Connie was holding a camera so he probably took the picture that blinded me. I glared at all of them but they didn't seem to mind. 

"Oh my God, she is real! " Eren said coming close to me to look at Amy. "You actually have a daughter. "

"Of course she's real you crazy titan, now get out of my house! " I pushed him back and went to close the door but the others came in and there was only so much I could while holding her. 

Eren was still going to highschool when I met him when I came here. Mikasa came with me when I moved and she had to finish school and she met Eren there. He was the tallest in his class so everyone called him titan as a joke and it stuck. Erwin, Mike and Armin waited to the side while the other four were surrounding me like a prey. Only this wouldn't end well for them if they touched my daughter with their filthy hands.

"Oh don't be like that captain, we just want to see the baby. " Jean smiled looking at her. 

"And who said you could see her?" I glared. 

"Now don't be like that. " Marco smiled looking at her. 

"She is so cute! " Connie said. 

"Now you, show me the picture you took you idiot. " I growled. 

"I'm sorry, I will delete it, Eren dared me to do it. " he raised his hands and deleted the picture since the camera was still in his hands. 

"Hey!" Eren complained. 

"Sorry Eren. " Connie smiled. 

"Can I hold her? " Marco asked. 

"No! And all of you take off your shoes and go wash your hands, now! " I glared and pointed to the bathroom. 

All of them did as told and left, some of them went to the kitchen but I didn't care, as long as they washed their fucking hands. I walked back to the table and put Amy back on her chair, I was hoping she was comfortable enough to fall asleep. Erwin and Mike were the first ones to come back, really the blondes are the only ones I trust with my brat. And Eren but only because he is a doctor. 

"So that's her, I never saw her before." said Mike smiling at her. "She smells like flowers. "

"Yeah, I bathed her two hours ago. " I nodded. "Didn't I show you pictures? "

"That was when she was one week old. "

"But I saw her when I went to France with you, she sure got bigger since then. " Erwin smiled tickling her neck but she didn't react. 

She still had the baby fat making her look adorable in her chair. She always is but there are moments when I look at her and feel like squeezing her. I wouldn't do that though, I'd never hurt her. 

"That was six months ago, of course she got bigger. " I shook my head, she turns eight months in four days and I already feel like I missed out on so much... 

But Abella will unfortunately lose everything else so I can't complain. I will have her for the rest of my life, she only had Amy for a few months. The rest of the idiots came out with smiles on their faces and immediately went up to the brat. I let them stay close to her for a few minutes before I pulled them back. 

"Oh what is it? We didn't do anything!" Connie complained. 

"I know but I need to get her to sleep, I'm sure the doctor can agree. " I lifted her. "While you're here why don't you make yourselfs useful? See the two big boxes back there? It's her playground and walker, why don't you start putting them together until she falls asleep?"

"Already on it captain! " Jean and Eren saluted me and I turned around rolling my eyes. 

I grabbed her milk from the fridge and warmed it before I went to her room. I took (Y/N's) advice and fixed her room. With Erwin and Mike we painted it light green, we got three white shelves and put them on the wall above the changing table with a few toys on them. 

They were the ones Abella had when she was little and she gave them to Amy. Now that she was gone I didn't want to give them to Amy in case she ruined them, I thought it would be better to put them up in case she wanted them in the future. Because they also used to be her moms. Also they were made of wood and I didn't want Amy to hurt herself. I also put three picture frames up. One of them had Abella holding Amy in it, in the other it was my mom and Amy and in the other Abella's parents with Amy. I thought it was appropriate to put them there. 

I put the same toy over her crib that she had back in France even if the bed wasn't the same. The baby set Abella got for the bed was also there now, I hadn't pulled it out when I returned but it was for Amy's safety as well. There was a white fluffy carpet on the floor even if it's summer and the devil is shitting all over earth right now. Lastly next to the bed was a rocking chair and that's where I sat to feed her after I closed the door. The window over her bed was closed and in front of me was the closet. 

Only half of it was used because she didn't have that many things. I started feeding her and it took thirty minutes for her to fall asleep. I love my little brat but I was still trying to deal with the fact that now I would no longer be living alone and that I was responsible for her life. I left the door a little open and went out in the living room to see what the idiots were doing. 

I saw the blondes working on the playground, the instructions were on the floor next to them and they were making good progress. The other three however... Connie, Jean and Eren... They were working on the walker and it looked like they were trying to deactivate a bomb. How did one of them became a doctor is a mystery to me.

"No! That's wrong you idiot! That piece goes there!"

"Don't call me an idiot horse face, you are looking at it upside down! "

"And you are looking at it side ways! That's how it's supposed to be! " said Connie turning the instructions. 

"Who asked you? " the other two asked. 

"If you wake her up I'll slice your throats. " I warned and they all went quiet. 

"Do you need help? " I walked up to the blondes. 

"No, we are doing okay. " Armin smiled. 

"Okay. " I nodded and turned to Marco who was standing over the couch. "What are you doing? "

"I'm separating the toys and the clothes, they are mixed together." he smiled and I noticed that clothes were folded on the couch and the toys in the bags. I got a small box to put some of them in but most of them would be in the playground. 

"Okay." I nodded. 

"Levi, where do you want to put the playground? " Mike asked and I pointed at the open area next to the TV stand. 

"There, it's the only place it'll fit. "

"Okay, in that case we should move before this thing gets completed. " he nodded and the three of them stood up taking the things with them. 

"I'll go to the kitchen and put some stuff away, if you need help call me. "

"Yes captain! " said Eren and I rolled my eyes. 

I also went grocery shopping yesterday but I only put the things in the fridge and didn't touch anything else so a lot of things were still in the bags. I didn't know (Y/N) could be so bossy when it came to things about the house but I guess that's what happens when you have so many responsibilities. And I know how to cook really well I don't know why I never bothered doing it. 

I sighed looking at all the bags and started putting everything in their place. 

-

"You brat, are covered in shit. " I said to the toddler in my arms. I was holding her as far away from me as possible. Looking at the brown stuff made me want to puke. "Literally, how did you manage to do that? " she just kept smiling. "Don't smile at me, I'm serious. "

I took her to my bathroom and placed her in the bath. I got her her own, small, blue one but I'm not putting her in there when she is like this. I don't like giving her showers because of the pressure but right now I had to. I turned on the shower in the lowest pressure and cleaned her thirteen times wanting to take the brown stuff off her.

After that I put her in her bath and let her play with the water and bubbles. I sat there on the floor next to her looking at her.

"You are really cute brat. " I smiled looking at her hitting the water. 

That's something I've been doing a lot around her since she came. Smile, but only for her. She had a few bubbles on her head and I shook my head at how cute she looked. 

"Abruuuuuuu. " she grabbed a toy and brought it to her mouth. 

"No, no, no. It has soap on it don't do that. " I pulled away her hand and she went back to hitting the water. 

"A, A, Abruuuuuuu. Ah, agu. " I had no idea what she was trying to say but she was too cute to care. 

She couldn't say any words, just make sounds. However she has figured out how to say dada or something resembling that. She knew how to even when she lived with her mom and she knows I respond to it. It's rare she'll say dada but she can, usually she'll say tata or thatha. But I get excited every time she says it no matter how she does. 

"Vuuuuuu. " she said and did grabby hands towards me. 

"Are you done?"

"Ah, eh, oh. " agreed. 

"Okay, let's get the soap off you then, you played for forty minutes. " I put her back in my bath and gently with the shower head I got off the soap. 

I was careful to not let water fall on her face. As the water went down her little hair and down her back she closed her eyes smiling. I guess she likes how that feels. After we were done I wrapped her in a fluffy towel and turned her bath so the dirty water would fall out. I placed her on my bed and turned to grab her clothes. When I saw her again she had one of her legs in her mouth. 

"What are you doing there? " I grabbed her sides. "Are you eating your leg? " I tickled her and she laughed. "Are you? " I blew air on her belly making a farting sound and she laughed louder. 

I shook my head and wiped off all the water and dressed her. Which took a long time because she was kicking her legs so putting on her diaper was a nightmare. After that we went out in the living room and I put her in her walker, it might have taken them two hours to put together but they did. 

It was almost seven so it was still early for her to sleep and it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. She got busy with the toys on the walker but she was kicking her legs so I took that as a good sign. I shook the playground and saw that it was well put together with most of the toys inside. The baby chair was next to the couch and all the other stuff in the big closet in Amy's room. 

I saw Amy and she was doing fine so I immediately thought about cleaning something. I really wanted to do the floor but stopped before I took another step. I can't clean, the smell won't be good for her and I can't clean another room, I have to keep an eye on her. I thought about what I could do when there was a knock on the door and I opened it shocked to see who it was. 

"(Y/N)?"

"Yeah, hi. " she smiled. 

"What are you doing here? " I asked noticing the plastic bag in her hands. 

"Well it's Sunday and Miles is with one of his friends so I thought I'd spend some time with you. If you don't mind. "

"No, not at all. Come in. " I stepped to the side and she came in immediately looking at Amy. 

"Well that's not as pink as I thought it'd be. " she said referring to the walker.

On the box it looked really intense but it's actually a pastel pink. 

"Yeah, I prefer it like that though. " I nodded. 

"Yeah, oh I found these in my house. " she said handing me the bag. 

"What is it? "

"It's powders to make cream from when Miles was a baby. I never opened them and they have crazy expire dates. They still have two years until they expire if you want them. "

"Thank you, I'll check them out before I feed them to her but it should be fine. " I said pulling them out to see the dates, they did in fact still had two years to go. 

"It's three with strawberry taste, three vanilla, three biscuit and two chocolate. I hope she isn't allergic to any of that. "

"No, she hasn't shown reactions to anything and the doctors didn't say she had any." I walked to the kitchen and she followed after taking off her shoes. 

"That's good. She's lucky. "

"Yeah. Oh, I wanted to ask, Sophia is a pediatrician right? " I asked putting the boxes in the drawer with the others. 

"Yeah, why? "

"Can you give me her address? To her office, I want her to check on Amy."

"Yeah, of course. Have you done the transition to be on you? "

"Yeah, finished yesterday. You know I want to see if everything is okay with her and what vaccines she needs, stuff like that. "

"Yeah, I know. Give me a paper and I'll write it down. " 

"Thank you. "

"You don't need to thank me I'm not doing anything. " she smiled and I shook my head kissing her. 

I had missed her, unfortunately Amy took most of my time and I didn't spend nearly as much time with her. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. It had only been a few days but I missed the feeling of her body against mine. Even just like that. Hanging out with her, I hadn't realized how rare our meetings became in the last month, but that's something out of my control. 

She opened her mouth letting me in and I pulled her up on the counter, I just wanted to be close to her right now even if it was just this little. Her smell alone made me feel dizzy, the feeling of her arms going through my hair made my heart race. The feeling of her lips was addicting but there was still a wake baby in the next room so this couldn't go further. I pulled back and so did she breathing heavily. 

"I'm sorry, but we can't continue. " I said. 

"I know, you'll make it up to me when she sleeps. "

"When do you have to go and get Miles? " I titled my head putting a string of hair behind her ear.

"Well his friend lives very close to us and knows us really well so I can go and get him at midnight. He'll be sleeping probably by then but the people watching him don't mind. "

"Oh, that's good then. " I gave her a smile, she earned it for being so understanding and forgiving. 

"Hmm, yeah, it is. " she gave me another kiss. "But we still have time until Amy falls asleep and I think I should get to know her, she is your daughter after all. " she looked into my eyes. Her own were sparking. 

"Yeah, you're right, let's go."

\-------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	31. Fear

(Y/N)

"You useless thing! Get back here! You need to be taught a lesson! " he screamed and Miles run into his room crying, he was only three. 

"Stay away from my son! " I yelled and pulled him back. 

His brown eyes were starting into mine and he grabbed me by my throat pinning me on the closed door of my room. I could feel the air flow being cut off and I brought my hands up to try and get his away.

"Listen here you bitch, your son needs some discipline and since you are too much of a bitch to do anything then I will! " he screamed in my face. 

He was just laughing loudly while playing in his room! Is what I wanted to say... But I couldn't breathe and only small sounds came out of me. Fear came over me... Of what would happen to my boy... I heard a strange sound and his hand was pulled away. I immediately gasped for air and saw one of Miles wooden toys fall to the ground. 

"Eav mommy aoen! " Miles said and run into the leaving room. 

"Come here you fucking brat! " he screamed and run after him. 

You'll only get to him over my dead body. 

I could barely breathe and was dizzy but I followed after him. I saw Miles from the corner of my eyes on the corner in the kitchen. Just as this asshole was about to turn around the counter to go to him I grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be my laptop, and hit him on the head multiple times. I could slowly see the blood coming out of his black hair. 

Eventually he fell to the ground unconscious and I stepped over him to go to Miles who was crying. I fell on my knees and opened my arms and he run into them. I was still breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. Miles was on top of a bruise I had but I didn't care how much it hurt. I just needed to calm him down. I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind and my eyes widen. I looked back in fear while holding Miles head only to see Levi's familiar eyes staring back at me. 

-

I gasped and opened my eyes, a tear was going down my cheek. I didn't know why I saw that dream. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath and noticed the sound of my ringtone. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and saw Levi's name on the screen. I took a deep breath, laid back down and answered. 

"What is it?" I asked my voice sore. At least he'll think it's because I just woke up and not because I was crying.

"Did I wake you? "

"I mean it's... " I looked at the clock. "Three in the morning, take a guess. " I could hear Amy crying in the background. 

"I'm sorry, but she won't go to sleep and she has been crying for hours and I don't know what to do please help me. " he said quickly. 

"It's probably her teeth, give her the syrup I gave you. " I closed my eyes wanting to go back to sleep. 

"Isn't that for when she's sick? "

"It's for the pain as well. It's not something strong, trust me, it'll just help with the pain and make her a little sleepy. Sophia recommended it. "

"How am I supposed to give it her? With a spoon? " she was still crying. 

"No, syringe, I gave you a few. "

"Are you crazy? I can't do that I'll hurt her! "

"They are not for stabbing. It doesn't have a pointy end it's for pushing the medicine on the throat so it goes down. Just do it. " I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Who knew that the way to get Levi scared is to give him a baby. 

"Okay, I have both of them. " he said and I almost drifted off to sleep but he spoke again. "I can't do it, I'm scared I'll hurt her."

"She is crying because her teeth are coming out and it hurts. If you want her to not be in pain give her the syrup. " I only gave it to Miles twice, usually I'd let him cry because I didn't want to give him medicine without a reason. 

But if Amy has been crying for hours she must really hurt. Her head probably hurts as well after so much crying. And because of her teeth as well. 

"Can you come and do it? If she really needs it so much? "

"It's three in the morning, I'm sleeping and I have a kid that's also sleeping. I can't just come over because you are scared to give her medicine! Give it to her with a spoon, I don't know. "

"(Y/N) please, I'll make it up to you I promise. " he sounded desperate. 

Thing is I could still hear her crying and my heart hurt. If I was in Levi's place I'd desperately want someone to come and help me. 

"What am I supposed to do with Miles? "

"Bring him with you, he'll sleep in the guest room, it's clean. " of course it is. 

"Fine, but try to calm her down until I come. " I sighed in defeat and sat up. He's very lucky I feel bad for Amy, I don't want her to be in pain. 

"Thank you so much. "

"Yeah yeah, see you in a bit. " I stood up and grabbed a bag. 

I yawned and grabbed a change of clothes to wear in the morning. Damn I was tired... But we've been together for a while, I can do something like this without looking obsessed with him, right? I sighed and went to put on my shoes and then go into Miles room. I wasn't changing out of my pajamas, that's for sure. I also grabbed clothes for Miles and his school bag. I threw mine over my shoulder, his over my hand and lifted him up like a princess, or in this case prince. 

"Shhh, it's okay, go back to sleep. " I whispered after I saw him open his eyes a little. 

Luckily he did go back to sleep and on the way out I grabbed his night light. Before I closed the door I grabbed my bag and next thing I know I was laying Miles across the back seats of the car. I sat on the front seat and yawned before I started driving. I had around five hours of sleep in my system, it should be enough to keep me awake until I get there. 

-

I opened the door with my keys, Levi still hadn't asked me to give them back so I didn't. I saw him under the door frame to the kitchen and so did he. I could hear Amy crying very loudly. Luckily he saw the sleeping kid in my arms and he closed the door before he woke up from the crying. I quickly took off my shoes and went to the guest room and laid Miles down. But unfortunately he woke up. 

"Mommy? Where are we? " he asked sitting up with a big frown on his face.

"Shhh, it's okay, go back to sleep. We are in Levi's house. " I tried to push him back but he attached himself to me. 

"No, why are we here? " he hugged me. 

"It's okay, I just have to do something. It's alright, go back to sleep. " I softly told him. 

"No, I'm scared. " he started crying. 

"You don't have to be scared, I promise. This is just Levi's house. " I pulled back and smiled at him. "Why don't you go to sleep and when I'm done I'll come and sleep with you. Alright? It'll just take a few minutes. " I wiped away one of his tears. 

"Promise? "

"Yes, I promise. Now go to sleep and I'll come and sleep with you in a few minutes. " I smiled and he nodded slowly going down. 

I plugged in his night light and left the room to go to the kitchen. Immediately I was met with Amy's loud cries. How has she not passed out yet? 

"(Y/N), umm, thank you for coming. " 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. " I sighed and grabbed the syringe from the table. I put the medicine in and pushed it in Amy's open mouth. 

So difficult... It took me seven seconds... 

"That's it? " he asked. 

"Yeah, that's it. " I sighed and went to grab one of the bottles and fill it with water. I doubt she likes the after taste, so I'll let her wash it down. 

"She hasn't stopped crying, why isn't it working? " he asked worried. 

"Wait a few minutes for the medicine to take effect. " I rolled my eyes and gave Amy the water which she immediately started taking. 

I closed my eyes and waited for her to finish drinking. After she did I lifted her up while she was still crying. After a few minutes she stopped and I gave her her pacifier. In just one minute she was out. It makes sense she must be really tired. I put her in her crib and turned on her night light and went to go to the guest room but Levi stopped me. 

"Hey, thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to but I freaked out and-"

"It's okay, I'm not angry, I'm just sleepy. " 

"I know, I don't know why I'm so scared to do anything to her. "

"You need to get used to it. And calm down, she's not as fragile anymore, but she is your first kid as well so you'll be losing your mind over everything. I had other things to stop me from being a crazy overprotective mother. "

"Again, thank you. " I nodded, I only just noticed that I hadn't looked at his face since I came, I didn't want to. I'll just blame the lack of sleep for now. 

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep, if I'm not awake by seven thirty wake me up. I need to get Miles to school. " I sighed and went to go in the guest room but he stopped me. 

"Wait, are you not going to sleep with me? "

"Miles is scared to sleep alone, in a strangers house. "

"But I'm not a stranger. "

"But he has never been here and I promised I'd sleep with him. " it was obvious that I was pretty much done with this conversation. 

"Okay, alright. Good night then. " he kissed the side of my head and I nodded going in the guest room. 

"Yeah, good night. " I closed the door. 

I laid next to my son who immediately snuggled close to me and I was out in just a few minutes. 

-

I sighed taking another contract from Levi's hand. He has been signing them for a few minutes but at least that was the last one. I went around the desk to leave when he grabbed my arm to stop me. 

"Hey, wait. " he said and came around the desk to sit on it and pulled me close. I still didn't look at him for some reason. "What's up with you? You've been acting off since you woke up. "

"Nothing? I'm fine. " I shrugged. 

"No, you're not. Is it because I asked you to come over so late? "

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it? " 

"It's nothing, I just saw a stupid dream and it ruined my mood. Nothing to worry about. "

"Do you want to talk about it? "

"No, it really was just stupid, don't worry. " I shook my head and he sighed. 

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it I'm here. " he kissed my head and moved to go back to his chair. 

He's been a lot more... Affectionate with me in the past month. It's the middle of August and I already feel like melting as it is, but my temperature goes up every time he shows signs of affection. Officially four months together... And in the beginning of September five. Time flies by quickly. 

"Can I ask you something? " I said before he had the chance to sit down and he looked at me. That was the first time I looked at him today.

He looks exactly the same as any other day. 

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Would you... Ever hurt me? " I titled my head. 

His expression didn't really change, it was cold and unreadable. He came back around and sat on the office in front of me. He crossed his arms, I didn't notice he was wearing a short sleeved blue dress shirt. How interesting, it's not often I see him in color, usually it's black, white or grey. The change was... Surprising and welcomed, it really brought out his eyes. 

I liked it. 

"No, I wouldn't. Why would you even think that? "

"No reason. " I shrugged and looked down. "Just thought I'd ask don't worry about it. " I chuckled nervously and went to leave but he stopped me. 

"Wait, is that what the dream was about? That's why you won't look at me? " he touched my hand and brought me close to him. 

"It was just a stupid dream, it doesn't mean anything. " more like a bad memory turned into dream but who cares?

"Yeah, that's what you are thinking in that stupid head of yours. " he flicked my forehead. 

"Shut up, I don't need you making fun of me. " I glared and he hugged my waist. 

"I'm not making fun of you, you are just my stupid brat that thinks up stupid stuff."

"But you are still not answering, would you do it?" I asked completely forgetting if he had already answered. 

"Haven't I already? By hiding Amy? "

"Not like that. " I shook my head. "Not every day can be perfect, we will hurt each other emotionally at some point, either accidentally or on purpose. " I whispered and looked down. "No I mean physically. " at that he flinched. 

"Like hit you? "

"Or choke me, kick me, cut, you know there's many different ways. "

"No of course not! Not unless you want me to... " he teased and made me chuckle. 

"Come on, I'm serious. "

"Me too!"

"Levi! "

"Fine... No I wouldn't do it. At least not on purpose. Do you think I would? "

"No, I just wanted to ask. I'm sorry. " 

"It's okay, but stop thinking stupid stuff like that. I don't have any attention of hurting you or your brat or anyone. " I wouldn't let you hurt Miles anyway. "Okay? " he caressed my cheek and I smiled. 

"Yeah." he gave a very small smile and kissed me. 

His kiss was very sweet and we kissed for a while. It didn't go any further than our lips touching but they felt so nice. But we had to stop when we heard someone gasping. In the most... Exciting way. Our eyes widen and we slowly turned to look behind me. Behind the door was a head right above the other looking at us. Hange, Jean, Mikasa, Marco and on top Armin. My guess it was Hange that gasped. They moved their heads back and slowly closed the door. 

Shit. 

\---------------------------

What's a food you like to eat in a way other people would consider disgusting? 

No mean comments people, we are just here to have fun, if I see any I will delete them. I actually have the power to do that... I never realized that 😮

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 

(Y/N)

"You useless thing! Get back here! You need to be taught a lesson! " he screamed and Miles run into his room crying, he was only three. 

"Stay away from my son! " I yelled and pulled him back. 

His brown eyes were starting into mine and he grabbed me by my throat pinning me on the closed door of my room. I could feel the air flow being cut off and I brought my hands up to try and get his away.

"Listen here you bitch, your son needs some discipline and since you are too much of a bitch to do anything then I will! " he screamed in my face. 

He was just laughing loudly while playing in his room! Is what I wanted to say... But I couldn't breathe and only small sounds came out of me. Fear came over me... Of what would happen to my boy... I heard a strange sound and his hand was pulled away. I immediately gasped for air and saw one of Miles wooden toys fall to the ground. 

"Eav mommy aoen! " Miles said and run into the leaving room. 

"Come here you fucking brat! " he screamed and run after him. 

You'll only get to him over my dead body. 

I could barely breathe and was dizzy but I followed after him. I saw Miles from the corner of my eyes on the corner in the kitchen. Just as this asshole was about to turn around the counter to go to him I grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be my laptop, and hit him on the head multiple times. I could slowly see the blood coming out of his black hair. 

Eventually he fell to the ground unconscious and I stepped over him to go to Miles who was crying. I fell on my knees and opened my arms and he run into them. I was still breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. Miles was on top of a bruise I had but I didn't care how much it hurt. I just needed to calm him down. I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind and my eyes widen. I looked back in fear while holding Miles head only to see Levi's familiar eyes staring back at me. 

-

I gasped and opened my eyes, a tear was going down my cheek. I didn't know why I saw that dream. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath and noticed the sound of my ringtone. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and saw Levi's name on the screen. I took a deep breath, laid back down and answered. 

"What is it?" I asked my voice sore. At least he'll think it's because I just woke up and not because I was crying.

"Did I wake you? "

"I mean it's... " I looked at the clock. "Three in the morning, take a guess. " I could hear Amy crying in the background. 

"I'm sorry, but she won't go to sleep and she has been crying for hours and I don't know what to do please help me. " he said quickly. 

"It's probably her teeth, give her the syrup I gave you. " I closed my eyes wanting to go back to sleep. 

"Isn't that for when she's sick? "

"It's for the pain as well. It's not something strong, trust me, it'll just help with the pain and make her a little sleepy. Sophia recommended it. "

"How am I supposed to give it her? With a spoon? " she was still crying. 

"No, syringe, I gave you a few. "

"Are you crazy? I can't do that I'll hurt her! "

"They are not for stabbing. It doesn't have a pointy end it's for pushing the medicine on the throat so it goes down. Just do it. " I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Who knew that the way to get Levi scared is to give him a baby. 

"Okay, I have both of them. " he said and I almost drifted off to sleep but he spoke again. "I can't do it, I'm scared I'll hurt her."

"She is crying because her teeth are coming out and it hurts. If you want her to not be in pain give her the syrup. " I only gave it to Miles twice, usually I'd let him cry because I didn't want to give him medicine without a reason. 

But if Amy has been crying for hours she must really hurt. Her head probably hurts as well after so much crying. And because of her teeth as well. 

"Can you come and do it? If she really needs it so much? "

"It's three in the morning, I'm sleeping and I have a kid that's also sleeping. I can't just come over because you are scared to give her medicine! Give it to her with a spoon, I don't know. "

"(Y/N) please, I'll make it up to you I promise. " he sounded desperate. 

Thing is I could still hear her crying and my heart hurt. If I was in Levi's place I'd desperately want someone to come and help me. 

"What am I supposed to do with Miles? "

"Bring him with you, he'll sleep in the guest room, it's clean. " of course it is. 

"Fine, but try to calm her down until I come. " I sighed in defeat and sat up. He's very lucky I feel bad for Amy, I don't want her to be in pain. 

"Thank you so much. "

"Yeah yeah, see you in a bit. " I stood up and grabbed a bag. 

I yawned and grabbed a change of clothes to wear in the morning. Damn I was tired... But we've been together for a while, I can do something like this without looking obsessed with him, right? I sighed and went to put on my shoes and then go into Miles room. I wasn't changing out of my pajamas, that's for sure. I also grabbed clothes for Miles and his school bag. I threw mine over my shoulder, his over my hand and lifted him up like a princess, or in this case prince. 

"Shhh, it's okay, go back to sleep. " I whispered after I saw him open his eyes a little. 

Luckily he did go back to sleep and on the way out I grabbed his night light. Before I closed the door I grabbed my bag and next thing I know I was laying Miles across the back seats of the car. I sat on the front seat and yawned before I started driving. I had around five hours of sleep in my system, it should be enough to keep me awake until I get there. 

-

I opened the door with my keys, Levi still hadn't asked me to give them back so I didn't. I saw him under the door frame to the kitchen and so did he. I could hear Amy crying very loudly. Luckily he saw the sleeping kid in my arms and he closed the door before he woke up from the crying. I quickly took off my shoes and went to the guest room and laid Miles down. But unfortunately he woke up. 

"Mommy? Where are we? " he asked sitting up with a big frown on his face.

"Shhh, it's okay, go back to sleep. We are in Levi's house. " I tried to push him back but he attached himself to me. 

"No, why are we here? " he hugged me. 

"It's okay, I just have to do something. It's alright, go back to sleep. " I softly told him. 

"No, I'm scared. " he started crying. 

"You don't have to be scared, I promise. This is just Levi's house. " I pulled back and smiled at him. "Why don't you go to sleep and when I'm done I'll come and sleep with you. Alright? It'll just take a few minutes. " I wiped away one of his tears. 

"Promise? "

"Yes, I promise. Now go to sleep and I'll come and sleep with you in a few minutes. " I smiled and he nodded slowly going down. 

I plugged in his night light and left the room to go to the kitchen. Immediately I was met with Amy's loud cries. How has she not passed out yet? 

"(Y/N), umm, thank you for coming. " 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. " I sighed and grabbed the syringe from the table. I put the medicine in and pushed it in Amy's open mouth. 

So difficult... It took me seven seconds... 

"That's it? " he asked. 

"Yeah, that's it. " I sighed and went to grab one of the bottles and fill it with water. I doubt she likes the after taste, so I'll let her wash it down. 

"She hasn't stopped crying, why isn't it working? " he asked worried. 

"Wait a few minutes for the medicine to take effect. " I rolled my eyes and gave Amy the water which she immediately started taking. 

I closed my eyes and waited for her to finish drinking. After she did I lifted her up while she was still crying. After a few minutes she stopped and I gave her her pacifier. In just one minute she was out. It makes sense she must be really tired. I put her in her crib and turned on her night light and went to go to the guest room but Levi stopped me. 

"Hey, thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to but I freaked out and-"

"It's okay, I'm not angry, I'm just sleepy. " 

"I know, I don't know why I'm so scared to do anything to her. "

"You need to get used to it. And calm down, she's not as fragile anymore, but she is your first kid as well so you'll be losing your mind over everything. I had other things to stop me from being a crazy overprotective mother. "

"Again, thank you. " I nodded, I only just noticed that I hadn't looked at his face since I came, I didn't want to. I'll just blame the lack of sleep for now. 

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep, if I'm not awake by seven thirty wake me up. I need to get Miles to school. " I sighed and went to go in the guest room but he stopped me. 

"Wait, are you not going to sleep with me? "

"Miles is scared to sleep alone, in a strangers house. "

"But I'm not a stranger. "

"But he has never been here and I promised I'd sleep with him. " it was obvious that I was pretty much done with this conversation. 

"Okay, alright. Good night then. " he kissed the side of my head and I nodded going in the guest room. 

"Yeah, good night. " I closed the door. 

I laid next to my son who immediately snuggled close to me and I was out in just a few minutes. 

-

I sighed taking another contract from Levi's hand. He has been signing them for a few minutes but at least that was the last one. I went around the desk to leave when he grabbed my arm to stop me. 

"Hey, wait. " he said and came around the desk to sit on it and pulled me close. I still didn't look at him for some reason. "What's up with you? You've been acting off since you woke up. "

"Nothing? I'm fine. " I shrugged. 

"No, you're not. Is it because I asked you to come over so late? "

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it? " 

"It's nothing, I just saw a stupid dream and it ruined my mood. Nothing to worry about. "

"Do you want to talk about it? "

"No, it really was just stupid, don't worry. " I shook my head and he sighed. 

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it I'm here. " he kissed my head and moved to go back to his chair. 

He's been a lot more... Affectionate with me in the past month. It's the middle of August and I already feel like melting as it is, but my temperature goes up every time he shows signs of affection. Officially four months together... And in the beginning of September five. Time flies by quickly. 

"Can I ask you something? " I said before he had the chance to sit down and he looked at me. That was the first time I looked at him today.

He looks exactly the same as any other day. 

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Would you... Ever hurt me? " I titled my head. 

His expression didn't really change, it was cold and unreadable. He came back around and sat on the office in front of me. He crossed his arms, I didn't notice he was wearing a short sleeved blue dress shirt. How interesting, it's not often I see him in color, usually it's black, white or grey. The change was... Surprising and welcomed, it really brought out his eyes. 

I liked it. 

"No, I wouldn't. Why would you even think that? "

"No reason. " I shrugged and looked down. "Just thought I'd ask don't worry about it. " I chuckled nervously and went to leave but he stopped me. 

"Wait, is that what the dream was about? That's why you won't look at me? " he touched my hand and brought me close to him. 

"It was just a stupid dream, it doesn't mean anything. " more like a bad memory turned into dream but who cares?

"Yeah, that's what you are thinking in that stupid head of yours. " he flicked my forehead. 

"Shut up, I don't need you making fun of me. " I glared and he hugged my waist. 

"I'm not making fun of you, you are just my stupid brat that thinks up stupid stuff."

"But you are still not answering, would you do it?" I asked completely forgetting if he had already answered. 

"Haven't I already? By hiding Amy? "

"Not like that. " I shook my head. "Not every day can be perfect, we will hurt each other emotionally at some point, either accidentally or on purpose. " I whispered and looked down. "No I mean physically. " at that he flinched. 

"Like hit you? "

"Or choke me, kick me, cut, you know there's many different ways. "

"No of course not! Not unless you want me to... " he teased and made me chuckle. 

"Come on, I'm serious. "

"Me too!"

"Levi! "

"Fine... No I wouldn't do it. At least not on purpose. Do you think I would? "

"No, I just wanted to ask. I'm sorry. " 

"It's okay, but stop thinking stupid stuff like that. I don't have any attention of hurting you or your brat or anyone. " I wouldn't let you hurt Miles anyway. "Okay? " he caressed my cheek and I smiled. 

"Yeah." he gave a very small smile and kissed me. 

His kiss was very sweet and we kissed for a while. It didn't go any further than our lips touching but they felt so nice. But we had to stop when we heard someone gasping. In the most... Exciting way. Our eyes widen and we slowly turned to look behind me. Behind the door was a head right above the other looking at us. Hange, Jean, Mikasa, Marco and on top Armin. My guess it was Hange that gasped. They moved their heads back and slowly closed the door. 

Shit. 

\---------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	32. Office Drama

(Y/N)

"Umm... Hange?" I hesitantly asked looking at her. She has been gone for the past hour along with the others. 

"Yes (Y/N)?" she smiled widely looking at me. 

"Umm... What did you see? " my voice went higher at the end. 

"Oh you know, just you and my best friend showing your passion for one another. " her smile never left. 

"You did, huh?" 

"And I don't understand how you could hide something like this from me! Both of you! " she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. 

"Shhh, I don't need the entire office to know. "

"They already do! " she smiled. 

"You told everyone? " I glared, I was getting angry if she did. 

"Of course not! Everyone has known you two are together for about a month! I just refused to believe it because I was sure you'd tell me! Clearly I was wrong. " she said and my eyes widen. 

A month? I took her arm and dragged her on the corridor behind her to go to my office. Once inside I let go of her and went behind my desk. 

"What do you mean a month? "

"Oh you know, Levi's office does have security cameras. " she said and my blood froze. We... We have... "Now most of the times I'm guessing when you are together he turns them off. Everyone wondered why he did that but one time he forgot to and we saw you two together. " she smiled. 

My mouth was dry, I felt both relief and fear. It was just one time, I can live with that, question is... What time? 

"What were we doing? " 

"Oh you know, you sat on his lap and had a few kisses, very cute stuff. " she said and I sighed in relief. I remember that time, last month two days after I found out about Amy. "You sure are really relieved, what else did you think you were doing? " she raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip not answering her. But it didn't take her long to put the pieces together and she gasped. "Are you serious? In the office? "

"It was a one time thing-"

"I don't care! It was in the office! Oh my God every time I'll go in there it'll be so awkward. "

"Don't be like that. Umm... Who else saw the footage? "

"Me, Erwin, Mike and the two security guards that were on duty that day. They are also the ones that spread the news around. " she did a little dance. 

"Shit... " I sat down and placed my head in my hands. "So... How many people know? "

"Everyone. "

"The entire company!? "

"Well, Sasha found out, there was no stopping it after that. "

"Oh my God... " I sighed. 

"You are way too stressed about this. "

"You think!? I didn't want people to know Hange, that's why it was a secret and now I've learned that everyone knows! How am I supposed to react? "

"Why do you care what they think? "

"I don't want them to think I'm with Levi to just take advantage of him! "

"Well they've known about it for a month, has anyone told you anything?" she tilted her head and I looked at her curiously. 

"What? "

"Levi does have a few fangirls that are obsessed with him but I doubt you'll pay attention to what they're saying because it's just jealousy. Everyone else that knows is just like, whatever, doesn't really matter. However, we, the people that know you are very mad because you didn't tell us! " she said and I barely paid attention to the last thing she said.

She was right... No one has told me anything... No one seemed to care. And the fangirls act like crazy whether or not Levi is in a relationship. The door opened and in came Mike. He was holding a few folders and he smelled the room. 

"Smells like salt, did you go to the beach?"

"Umm... No. Miles shampoo smells like that..?" or it's supposed to. It smelled like normal soap to me. 

"Take your notes and come to the meeting, Levi needs you. " he sniffed. 

"In more ways then one if you know what I mean. " Hange joked looking back at him and he chuckled while leaving. 

I stood up and took my stuff. I went around the desk and both me and Hange left. She was behind me humming a song. The... Love Me Like You Do song. End me... I stopped to let Jean walk past me while he was holding a few folders but I glared at him when I heard what he was singing. 

"But I can't help, falling in love with you ~" I reached on Hange's desk and grabbed a random folder and threw it at him. 

He run off laughing and Hange laughed as well. Very loudly. I sighed and walked to the meeting room. I knocked on the door and went in the meeting room. Inside I saw Mike, Sasha, Mikasa and Armin. I went to close the door but Hange came behind me. We both closed the door and I sat next to Levi where my chair is and Hange next to Mikasa. 

"Are you okay? " Levi asked me noticing my mood. I wasn't mad just... I had a the feeling of 'I want to disappear from the face of the earth.'

"Yeah, I'm fine. " I nodded smiling. 

"See! I told you they were together! Now pay up. " said Sasha and extended her hand. 

"You made a bet? " Levi asked. 

"Of course! They didn't believe me when I told them. " she smiled. 

"I hate that you were right." said Mikasa giving her money. 

"Yeah, but it's actually more your fault for not believing me! " she did a closed eyed smile. 

"It's not my fault that my BEST FRIEND KEPT IT A SECRET FROM ME!" said Hange giving her money as well. She glared at Levi but he didn't seem to noticed. 

"No, it's my fault for giving you so much freedom to eat your potato chips. " Levi glared at Sasha. 

"Don't be like that, captain. It's only just fun. "

"Why should the entire company know about my love life? " he crossed his arms. 

"Because it's fun! "

"It's not fun for everyone... Maybe we shouldn't involve ourselves in their personal life. " said Armin and I sighed. 

"But that's no fun! "

"Still you shouldn't just spread the news around the company like that! " said Mikasa. 

"Fine, fine, I won't do it again. But it was fun seeing everyones shocked reactions! Everyone was surprised except for Mike. " we all looked at him. 

"You weren't surprised? " asked Levi and he shook his head. 

"No, I knew since the first time you got together." 

"How? " I asked. 

"I smelled it, you smell the same. " he sniffed. 

I facepalmed. 

"Who were the guards that saw us anyway? " I rubbed my eyes. 

"A guy named Bertold and a guy named Rainer, I'll have a chat with them later. " said Levi opening the folders and we all did the same. 

"So this is love~" Hange whispered and Levi smacked her head. 

"Shut it four eyes. "

-

I sat in the drivers seat and turned on the car. I've never been so excited to leave work before. The radio started playing and I glared at it. 

•Love is in the air~-• I turned it off. 

-

I opened the door to my house thinking about what I should expect but I immediately got angry. Miles was on top of the counter dancing. That's not what got me angry, what got me angry is what he was singing. 

"Love is an open DOORRRR, LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!!! " 

NO IT'S NOT! 

\---------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	33. Big Brother?

(Levi) 

Another Sunday and I'm a happy boy. A happy boy because my little girl is happy not crying for once. She was walking around in her walker but that did pose a small problem. I was in the mood to work out but I couldn't because she would bump into me. It was really hot today, or so I heard because I'm not going out today and I've had the AC on since nine. The temperature is not cold so I can only imagine how hot it actually is. In a way I was matching my daughter today because I was shirtless with shorts on and she was only in her diaper. 

I went up to her and lifted her off the walker. I could put her in the playground but she's been in there all day and I don't want to. 

"You are a mess child. " I booped her nose. "I gave you that bib an hour ago and it's more wet than the clothes in the washing machine. " she laughed and I shook my head. 

I changed her bib and it was time to start working out with my daughter. I put her on the ground and went over her to do push ups. Every time I go down I either blow air in her belly or kiss her. She would just laugh every time. After that I did sit ups. I put her on my knees and every time I went up I'd play peekaboo with her. After that I wanted to lift weights and how was I supposed to do that? The baby became my weights. She was a feather compared to what I usually lift but it was better then nothing and she liked it. 

At some point she fell asleep and I took her to her room. I left the door more open then usual so the cool air would go in and I stood in the corridor with a towel in my hand. I was thinking what I should do next when the door opened and I saw (Y/N) come in with Miles. She was dripping with sweat and so was Miles. The moment the cold air hit her she breathed in relief. 

"Hi, I hope you don't mind but we are staying here tonight. " she said and I noticed the bag she was carrying. 

"Alright? I don't mind but why? " I asked wiping away the sweat off my neck. 

"Because it's hot! And you have AC, I don't! Unless you want to pick up my melted flesh you'll let me stay! " she said dramatically. 

"Alright then. " I nodded and went to give her a kiss but she moved away from me. 

"No no no no! Don't touch me! You were working out and you are warm, don't touch me. " she sighed and sat on the couch. 

I immediately cringed. 

"Don't sit on the couch! Go take a shower, you too Miles. " I said looking at them both. 

"Now?" Miles asked. 

"Yes, now, come on, I'll show you. " I said and took Miles hand to show him the main bathroom. 

I knew the brat could shower alone, I taught him how because his mom certainly didn't. The brat was almost six, give me a break. 

"Wait! " said (Y/N) and opened the bag. "Here. " she gave me a change of clothes for the brat and we went in the bathroom.

I showed him how to use the shower and left him to wash himself. When I came back out I went up to my brat. 

"You too miss, you need a shower. " I said quietly for Amy's sake. We were next to her room. 

"And I take it you'll join me? " she asked caressing my neck. 

"Well I can't stay like this now can I? And your brat will be in there for a while." I kissed her. 

I wasn't sure if things would go further but I did want to shower with her. 

"Let's go then. "

-

I sat on the couch with (Y/N) next to me. Miles was sitting next to her and he was talking to her, he probably thought I couldn't listen to him but I could. 

"Mommy why are we here? "

"I told you, we'll stay here today. "

"But why does mister lame let us stay?" at that (Y/N) paused and turned to me. 

"Should we tell him? " she whispered so he couldn't listen.

"Do you want to? " she bit her lip.

"We've been together for a while, I think he should know. " 

"Then let's tell him. " I shrugged. 

She nodded and stood up putting Miles in the middle of us. He was looking at both of us curiously and I petted his wet hair. All our hairs were wet. 

"Will you tell me why? " he asked his mom. 

"Yes, Levi let us stay here because me and him are together. "

"Together? " 

"Yes." she smiled. 

"It means that I care about her and you. " I tried to explain. 

"You mean you yell at her? " he kicked the couch with his legs and (Y/N's) eyes widen. 

"No, of course not, I don't yell at your mom and I will not yell at you. "

"So then how are you together? " he bit his lip looking at me. 

It's sad that at the mention of his mom being with someone the first thought that came to mind was someone yelling at her. 

"Well..." (Y/N) said trying to think of a way to explain it. 

"Do you know how kids have a mom and a dad? " I started and he nodded. "Well the mom and the dad are together in a relationship. They are a couple. That's what me and your mom are. " I finished and his eyebrows raised. 

"Oh. "

"Do you understand now? " (Y/N) asked and he nodded multiple times. 

"Yah, I do. "

"And there is also something else. " (Y/N) said. "Levi has a daughter. "

"A what? "

"A daughter, how are you my son? He has a little girl. " she explained. 

"Oh. Where is she? " 

"She is sleeping now. " I said and he looked at me. "But you'll meet her when she wakes up, alright? "

"Yah. " 

-

(Y/N)

I held Amy and went out of her room. When she started crying I volunteer to go and get her. I changed her and now we were going out, it was time for my little boy to meet her. She was calm, sucking on her pacifier. I sat down on the couch next to Miles who was in the middle of me and Levi. I slowly put Amy on top of his legs and he wrapped his arms around her as much as he could. 

"That's Amy. " I smiled and he smiled looking at her. 

"She is like a doll. " he bit his lip. 

"But she's not, you have to be careful brat. " Miles nodded his head and started pointing at different parts of her. 

"That's her head. " he started. "That's her arms, that's her... Belly, that's her legs and that's her winny. " he finished and I chuckled, Levi shook his head trying to not laugh. 

"That's not her winny Miles. " I said. 

"Oh. Then where is it? "

"She doesn't have one. "

"Oh. How does she pee then? " 

"Umm... " it was really hard to not laugh. 

"Now she pees in the diaper." Levi said with a hand over his mouth. 

"Oh. " Miles leaned forward giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Do you like her? " I smiled at him and he nodded. 

"Yeah, am I her big brother? " his eyes sparkled looking at me. 

My heart raced at the question, I didn't know what to answer him. I looked at Levi for help but he was looking away biting his lip trying not to blush. He was doing a good job but there was still a small shade of pink coming out. 

"Umm, do you want to be? " I asked him and he nodded. 

"Yeah, I love her. " he kissed her again. That was fast. 

She started crying and he frowned. When she started yelling he got scared and pushed her away, luckily Levi grabbed before she had the chance you fall down. He came next to me looking at Amy, Levi held her in one arm facing us and moved her up and down. She wasn't yelling but still crying. 

"W-why is she crying? Did I do something? " he asked. He was still frowning. 

"No Miles, babies just cry. And don't push her again, okay? She could get hurt. "

"Oh. "Amy's crying got louder and Miles started crying as well. "I'm sorryyyyyyy!!! " he cried and fell on my chest hugging me. 

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to calm him down. I looked at Levi who was busy with his own kid. We stared at each other and we shook our heads, there was a certain irony in this picture. 

\---------------------------

Thought?

-Christel.


	34. Six

(Levi)

I was on my knees by the door ready to leave. It was five in the evening, It was hot as hell and I felt like dying but I needed to go. Both me and (Y/N) had the day off today because it's her brats birthday. He turns six and he is really excited. He started going to school last week and today was the twenty first of September. However he's not going to have a big party today, it's just going to be me, Sophia, Liam and four of his friends without the parents because they are working. 

(Y/N) gave him the option, either a big expensive party or the ps4 he wants. He chose the ps4, not sure why because ps5 will be out soon. But it's whatever, I'll get it for him next year when more games will be out for the console. Next to me was the car seat for Amy that also had a lever turning it into a basket. I'm going to put her in there to take her down but I was waiting. She was standing using the wall as support and she slowly let go of him when there was no more. I had my arms extended out for her and she was wearing a purple dress with flowers. 

"Come on, you can do it. "

"Thata." she said pointing at me. 

"Yeah, that's it, come here. " I smiled and she took careful steps until she fell into my arms. 

"That's it, good girl. You did so good. " I kept smiling and put her in the seat tying the belts. It's hard not to smile with how cute she is. "Now, young lady, your dress is pretty but your spit doesn't need to be on it. So here's your bib. " I said wrapping it around her neck. 

I threw over my shoulder the baby bag and went out of the door holding her chair. I went to close the door but I noticed that my keys were still on the cabinet and I took them luckily before I got locked out my own house. 

"Is your dad an idiot? " I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Oh yes he is, he almost left without his keys. " she put her hands in her mouth smiling. 

Why do people turn stupid around kids is a question no one will ever answer. But apparently I'm not immune to it because I can turn from the most serious person in the room to an idiot in just a second as long as you give me my little brat. I went down and put Amy's chair on the base that was stuck on my the back seat. I made sure she and the chair were safely secured and got in the car to start driving. 

That's officially my life now... Going to kids parties with my own kid. Damn I got old. 

-

(Y/N)

I went back in Miles room to see if he and his friends wanted anything else. I wouldn't mind having him invite more people but my car is stupid and I needed to take it to the mechanic. Levi pays well but not well enough and I have other responsibilities that need money. So for this year just four friends and four adults to give him gifts. I couldn't do anything more since he wanted a ps4. Levi did say he could pay for the party Miles wanted but no... Miles has to learn he can't have absolutely everything whenever he wants. Unfortunately I couldn't do both, buy him his gift and throw a big party, I promised next year he could take his friends to any playground he wanted. 

Knowing him he will remind me every single day until his birthday. And he seems more than happy with his friends.

"Do you boys need anything else? " I asked looking at the food and drinks he had in his room. 

"No mommy, we're good. " Miles laughed and jumped on the bed. 

I smiled and turned around to go to the living room, careful not to step on any balloons. I was wearing a dress and I had a birthday hat on my head. I saw Liam and Sophia sitting on the kitchen table and the couch was full of wrapped gifts. Something I learned after being a mom. 

Don't wait to buy gifts at the last second, buy them whenever you have the money and hide them until the time comes. I'm pretty sure I have a few hidden somewhere for Christmas, I just don't remember where I put them. In my giant house, note the sarcasm. I went over more balloons and made it to the kitchen to sit in a chair. Levi was probably on his way and I took a bowl of chips and hugged it eating. 

"It sure is a lot more quiet then the other years." said Sophia. 

"Yeah, there's not nearly as many kids and not a single parent, other than me. " I nodded. 

"Soon you'll become two and you didn't even know it. " Liam wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Oh shut up. " I threw a chip at him. I'd have to clean the house anyway so who cares if it fell on the ground. 

"I didn't say anything! I just stated a fact, you officially have another child."

"I don't have another child! She's not mine, she's Levi's. " I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah but you are dating him and admit it, you care about the baby ~" he pinched my cheek. 

"Of course I do, Sophia cares about her and she met her once! "

"Oh yes, she was such a sweet little thing. " she said dreamily. 

"Don't start having fantasies about a child please. " Liam smiled at her. 

"I've been having fantasies since Miles was a baby! " she defended. 

"What? " he gasped standing up and hitting his hands on the table. 

"Is that a problem? " she asked seriously and raised an eyebrow. 

"Umm... I'm gonna play with the kids!" he turned the other way and run inside.

"Why do men get so scared over the idea of a child? " she asked taking a bowl from the table as well. 

"He's not scared, don't you see how he is with kids? He just needs time to get used to the idea of having one of his own. " I shook my head and there was a knock on the door. 

I got up and opened it, Levi was standing there with Amy in her chair. She always has a leg in her mouth and I'll never understand why... I smiled at Levi and gave him a kiss. 

"Hi." I said. 

"Yeah, hello." he walked passed me and took off the bag placing it on the counter. "Hi Sophia. " he waved at her. 

"Hi Levi, hi Amy! " she smiled at the baby and I sat down on my chair. 

Levi sat where Liam used to and put Amy on the seat next to him. It's not like we have assigned chairs so who cares where he sits. He sighed and looked around, Amy kicked her arms and legs making baby noises. 

"I'm not late, am I? " he sighed. 

"No, we'll cut the cake in a few minutes. " I shook my head. 

"Where's Liam? " 

"Inside playing with the kids. Do you want to go? " I asked, I know he likes to play with them. 

"Normally I would but I need to hang around some adults or I'm going to lose it. " he got up and started making his tea.

"Yeah, I understand that. I see kids all day and after a while you just want to talk to some people that use logic! " Sophia leaned her head on one of her hands. 

"Every adult in this room understands it. " I said. 

"I don't think Liam does. " said Sophia. 

"That's why I said in this room. "

"I gave you Miles gifts, right? " Levi leaned on the counter waiting for the water to warn up. 

"Yeah, you did. You asked me the same question yesterday. " I answered him. 

"I did? Damn I don't remember anything... "

"Why are you forgetting so many stuff? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm like a machine these days, I don't remember most things. I just hope the collection in November will be successful so I can take time off... " he sighed closing his eyes. 

We started preparing for the next collection in the beginning of the month and naturally Levi is really tired. But we haven't even gotten into the serious parts yet. That will start... In October. Shit. 

"That doesn't sound healthy. " said Sophia. 

"It's not, but I get three hours of sleep and then work or take care of Amy or clean or something. I just don't have time to rest and most things I do I end up doing without realizing it. Yesterday I noticed I was feeding Amy while holding her without remembering how I got to that part. " he finished making the tea and sat down. 

"You should really start getting more sleep. Not just for you but for Amy! What if one day you pass out from exhaustion and no ones there to take care of her? " Sophia glared and Levi nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I will start doing that. " I doubt he will. 

"Well I'm going to call the boys so we can cut the cake. " I smiled standing up and called everyone over. 

The kitchen was packed and I got Miles ice cream cake out of the freezer. While I put the cuddles on I could hear the boys talking while standing over Amy. 

"Who's that? " one of them asked. 

"That's Amy! " I heard Miles. 

"Why is she here? You don't have a sister. We are all boys here. " another one said. 

"She's my daughter brat. "

"And she IS my sister." said Miles and I turned around with the cake ready. 

"Alright everyone! Let's sing! " I placed down the cake and we sang to him. 

After that I cut it and the kids went back inside with their pieces and we sat there eating. Amy kicked her arms and legs and we all looked at her. She was holding one of her toys as well and a waterfall was going down her mouth. 

"Should I give her some ice cream? Or is it too early? " Levi asked. 

"No it's not early, give her some! " Sophia smiled. 

"Are you sure? "

"Yeah, it's like cream or yogurt, stuff she already eats. "

"Alright then." he nodded and put ice cream on his spoon and held it front of her mouth. 

She took a little bit at first but when she did her eyes widen as much as they could and she leaned forward taking in the whole spoon. 

"Oh my God that definitely beats Miles reaction. " Liam laughed and we all chuckled at how cute she was. 

It was like the mysteries of the universe were revealed to her. She nicely sat down moving the ice cream in her mouth to melt enough to swallow easily. 

"Should I give her more? " Levi asked. 

"Yeah, just wait a few seconds. " Sophia smiled. 

He nodded eating some of the cake as well. 

-

It was ten and I was holding Amy in my arms sitting on the couch feeding her. The party was over and everyone had left except Levi who was sitting on the ground with Miles opening gifts. When everyone left an hour ago Levi started cleaning the place like crazy! My house has never been this clean and he says that it's still dirty! 

Amy had fallen asleep at some point but she woke up a few minutes ago crying because she was hungry, so now I was feeding her some biscuit flavored cream. My heart felt warm holding her, I had forgotten how it felt like to hold a baby. It's like you are holding the most precious thing in the world. It felt... Nice. This whole thing felt nice. 

"Ooooooooo!!! " I heard Miles and I looked up. 

It was one of Levi's gifts, the Star Wars battleship in Lego's. Miles might be excited about it but I'm not. Miles really loves Lego's but I can only get him small ones because we don't have any space to put the big ones. Plus the big ones are crazy expensive, I wouldn't be surprised if Levi gave a hundred dollars for this ship. But the question is where is Miles going to put all the pieces and where is he going to put that after its complete? You have to think about these things Levi... 

"Do you like it brat? " Miles nodded an infinite amount of times. 

"Yes, yes, yes! " 

"Say thank you Miles, Levi got you that one. " I finished feeding Amy and threw a towel over my shoulder. I brought her up to burp her. 

"Thank you Mister lame!!! " he smiled widely. 

"I get you Lego's and you still call me lame, brat? "

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee, next gift! " he grabbed another box. 

I brought Amy down after she was done and I stood up to go to the kitchen. I gave her her pacifier and put her in her chair. In a few minutes she was asleep. The boys finished with the gifts and Miles went to pee. Levi took all the wrapping paper and put it in the recycle bag I had in the kitchen. 

"Well, Amy fell asleep. " I said. 

"Yeah, she did, thank you. " he placed his hands on my waist. 

"Will you sleep here tonight? "

"Oh I want to, but I can't, Amy can't sleep in that chair all night. "

"Right," I chuckled awkwardly, I just wanted to spend more time with him..."I didn't think about that."

"You know, you can always come to my place. " he suggested. "Miles doesn't seem to mind, he's gotten used to the guest room. " I bit my lip. 

"Well you can ask him. Tomorrow is Sunday so he doesn't have school... " I went off thinking. 

"And we don't have work. We can spend the day together. " he leaned forward kissing me, my heart might have left my chest at this point, who knows. "What do you say? "

"I say you should ask Miles and if he says yes then... We'll come. " I smiled and he nodded. 

Miles came back and Levi walked up to him. He kneeled down so they were on the same level. 

"Hey, do you want to come to my house tonight? " he asked and Miles smiled. 

"Can I bring the Lego? " he pointed at the big battleship. He had other Lego's for gifts as well but... That was the biggest one. 

"Of course you can. " Miles nodded and turned to me.

"Can we go? "

"Yes kid, go and make your bag. " I walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

He left immediately to prepare, at this point he knew that when we stayed at Levi's he had to make his bag. Mine was already ready in the car and if anything I could wear something from Levi. He stood up and turned to me. 

"There, all done. " 

"I guess. " I shrugged. 

"Are you okay? "

"Yeah, just tired. " I leaned on him and he put one of his arms around my back. "It's not easy throwing a kids party. "

"I can imagine and for that tomorrow we won't go anywhere, we'll stay inside. Just you, me, the kids and the AC, because it's going to be stupid hot tomorrow. "

"And because I'll be there you will take your pills tonight and sleep, alright? " I pointed at his chest looking straight at him. 

"(Y/N) -"

"No, I'm not taking no as an answer, if something happens I will get up and take care of it. I know how to handle a kid. You need sleep. " he sighed. "Promise me. "

"Alright, I promise. But if something happens wake me up." 

"I will. " I smiled. 

\------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	35. Father?

(Levi) 

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. I was getting ready for work. It was now the middle of October and even though it was cooler it was still not as cold as it should be. It hasn't even rained yet, oh sweet November where are you? (Y/N) and Miles had stayed over last night, the first time they stayed on a week day. It became a routine that they'd stay every weekend but not when Miles had school. 

I finished putting on the vest and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. I went out in the kitchen just as Miles came out and went in the living room. Amy was still sleeping and would keep sleeping for at least another two hours. I saw (Y/N) standing by the stove making an omelette and I went up to her kissing the side of her head. 

"Good morning. " I said to her. 

"Good morning. " she smiled. "How did you sleep? " every time she'd stay I made the promise I'd take my pills. Yesterday was no exception. 

"Like a baby. What about you? " actually I had a nightmare, it wasn't as bad as they usually are but I did feel like shit when I woke up. 

What I wasn't expecting was for that terrible feeling to instantly go away when Miles jumped in the middle of the bed to give his mother but also, surprisingly me a morning kiss. Just this whole situation made me feel... Nice, I never expected to feel so nice. 

"Well the baby woke me up twice but I slept just fine. " she smiled. 

"What are you doing now? "

"Right now I'm making you an omelette to eat. My breakfast is ready on the table as well as your tea. "

"Well thank you very much. " I gave her another kiss. "Do you need help? "

"No, I'm done. " she lifted my omelette and put it on the plate giving it to me. "Add something else on it if you want." she sat down on her chair and I nodded putting pepper on before sitting down as well. 

"Is Miles alright? He seemed out of it." I asked taking a bite.

"He asked if he could skip school and I said no. I don't know why, I thought he liked it but he's not going to skip school without a reason. "

I nodded and kept eating. That was weird, Miles really liked school, I wonder why he would want to skip. I finished eating before (Y/N) and got up to go to the living room. She still had plenty of food to finish, she took her time with it. I saw Miles sitting on the couch and I turned on the lights, it wasn't going to rain and it wasn't cold but it was very cloudy. I sat next to him and lowered the volume of the TV a little. He was watching some cartoon with a bear, stupid stuff. 

Watch some Looney Tunes kid, trust me it's way better. The old stuff, not the new shit. 

"Hey, " I poked him and he didn't look at me. "Your mom told me you don't want to go to school. Do you want to tell me why? " he shook his head still not looking at me. "Are you sure?"

"You will tell mom. "

"I won't. " I will depending on what you say. 

"You won't understand. " he pouted. 

"Miles you can tell me." I tried again. We still had forty minutes until eight so we had plenty of time, I stopped going to the office an hour earlier and I'll admit... It did help me mentally. 

"... No... "

"I promise I won't be mad or anything like that. " he looked at me and brought his legs up on the couch. 

"Promise? " I nodded. "There is a kid that makes fun of me." my brows raised in surprise. 

"Why does he make fun of you? " I calmly asked, I feel like I need to be careful with this situation. 

"He learned I don't have a dad and he makes fun of me. " he looked down. 

"Do other kids make fun of you too? " he shook his head. 

"Just him. "

"Did you tell your teacher? "

"Yeah but he does it when she is not around. Or he whispers to me in class, he is sitting next to me... "

"Has your teacher talked to him about it? " he nodded. 

"We went to the perincipal too but he still does it..." he still wouldn't look at me. 

The teacher knows so I can't talk to her and the principal does as well. I don't think I, no, (Y/N) should talk to the parents of this kid now, he is still a very little brat that doesn't know what his words mean. Instead I will try something different. 

"How did he learn you don't have a dad? "

"Mom always takes me to school and he asked me why. "

"Well then how about if I take you to school today? " he instantly looked up. "I don't think he will tell you anything if he sees you with me. " 

"Really? " he smiled and I nodded. 

"Yeah, go and put on your shoes and we'll go, now. " I patted his shoulder and he stood up to go to the door. 

(Y/N) came out and saw him putting on his shoes, the school was a little far away so we had to leave now. 

"Oh, you are getting ready, good. " she said and went to put on her shoes but I stopped her. 

"Actually I'll be taking Miles to school." she looked at me shocked. 

"You are? "

"Yeah. " I put on my shoes. 

"Wha- why? "

"Is it a problem? "

"No I'm just surprised!"

"Well I thought you could use some time before work. " 

"Ready! " Miles jumped up and I took his bag. 

"Why don't you sit and enjoy your coffee without worrying? "

"Alright, yeah I'll do that. " she smiled and I gave her a quick kiss. 

"Ewww! " we heard Miles and she ruffled his hair. 

"Have a good day at school kid. " she smiled and he nodded. 

I opened the door and saw Flock, Amy's babysitter standing there ready to knock. I could feel (Y/N) glaring at him, she didn't like him but he was the only one I could find. Trust me, I tried. It was just for one more month, after the collection I'll take time off. The previous one was and still is really successful so I can take my leave after this one. 

"Oh, good morning. " he smiled. 

"Sure. " I nodded and went after Miles who run right past him. 

"Yeah, good morning. " I could hear the venom in her voice, he might die if he goes close to her. 

"Well umm... I know I'm a little early but -"

"Doesn't matter. " I cut him off. "Go in, let's go Miles. " he nodded and started running down the corridor. 

I grabbed my briefcase and went after him. I grabbed my keys from inside and opened my second car when we went down in the parking lot. I had three because I went through that faze when I was twenty seven. I had the one that wasn't so expensive looking that had Amy's seat in it, the one that looks stupid expensive and the one with the open roof that was now closed cause of course it is. I can now see why it's stupid to have more than one car. I unlocked the expensive one and we sat inside. Since I'm taking the brat to school I might as well make an entrance. 

For him not, not me. 

"Put on your belt. " I said and he did. 

I started driving and ten minutes before eight we pulled up to school. We went out and I took Miles inside to his classroom. He was holding my hand and I ignored all the looks some of the, I'm guessing moms were giving me. Some of them even had rings on their fingers, Jesus Christ the thirst some of them have. Miles stopped walking and I lowered myself to talk to him. 

"What is it? " 

"That's him. " he said showing me a boy with a blonde woman. 

"Okay, why did we stop? " I asked and he didn't answer, instead he took a step back. 

I went to say something but I stopped when I heard a voice. 

"Hey, Miles, where is your mommy today? " he chuckled, it was the boy he showed me. 

"Ummm... " Miles looked from side to side nervously. 

"Did you came alone? Because there isn't anyone else to bring you here. " he smiled and I glared at him. 

"Didn't your parents teach you how to be polite brat? " he looked at me almost like I was nothing. 

"And who are you? "

"I'm his father. " I said without thinking and his eyes widen taking a step back. "Don't ever talk to him like that again or I will have a talk with your parents. " I glared at the brat. 

"No, no no, I'm sorry I won't do it again. " he cried out and run into the classroom. After a few seconds of silence I heard my brats voice. 

"Mister lame...? " Miles whispered and I looked at him. His eyes were a little watery. 

"Oh, Miles I'm sorry I know I'm not-" I was cut off when he wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me. 

My eyes widen in shock. I... Did not expect that. 

"Thank you. " he whispered and I placed my arms around his back hugging him back. 

"It's alright, you don't need to thank me. " I buried my face in his shoulder to hide a smile that was impossible to hold back. 

"Are you my dad? "

"Do you want me to be?" he nodded multiple times. "In that case I can't refuse now can I? " my heart was racing. 

I might not show it but I'm just... So much happier now. Since she came into my life and brought her brat with her, I don't know how I was living before that but now everything seems to have so much more meaning. He pulled back but still had his arms on my shoulder. 

"Thank you Mister lame. " he smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek and then he run inside. 

I didn't mind him not saying the word. It will take time for him to say it. As someone who grew up without a father I know that having someone to call "dad" isn't what's important. What's important is the feeling of having someone you know loves you no matter what and that they will always be there for you. Someone you can have different experiences with and that's what I, in a way, "officially" gave him today. That's what I received after Kenny came into my life when I was seven. Before that it was just my mom and for as much as I want to beat the shit out of my psychotic uncle I won't forget the feeling he gave me when I needed it. 

I stood up and turned around only I saw the blonde woman walk up to me. I stood there waiting for her to get this shit over with, I have work. 

"Hello. " she smiled. 

"Hi. " I glared. 

"I'm sorry to bother you but I noticed my son run off when you spoke to him, what did you tell him? "

"Nothing. " I shrugged. "He was making fun of my brat because he thought he didn't have a father, I just said he was wrong and he run off. "

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know he was making fun of another kid. But I did think that Miles didn't have a father? "

"Maybe not a biological one but I'm not here for decoration. And you should have taught your son how to be better and not go around making fun of kids in any situation but especially on sensitive topics. " I kept glaring at her, her face was pissing me off. 

"You are absolutely right, it's just that Leo doesn't have a father as well, maybe that's why he did what he did." I knew that face. The flirty face, honestly if it wasn't for Miles I would be gone before she even reached me. 

"In that case there's even a bigger reason why you should be a better mother and teach him not to act like that. Miles didn't have a father as well and his mother made sure to raise him the best way she could. "

"I understand that but you know it's really hard to do that alone. It's not easy to be both, mother and father, with the help of someone else it would be so much easier. " she moved a little closer to me, I was too bored to move from my spot, I just kept glaring. 

I sighed. 

"I don't care if it's easier or harder, I don't want this to happen again because like I said I'm not here for decoration. If your son makes fun of my brat again I will do more then simply talk to you. " if only looks could kill you'd be laying dead. 

"But don't you want to make sure? You are more then welcomed to help." she smiled and touched my arm. She wasn't even worth moving her hand away. 

"You have seen Miles mom and I just said I'm his dad, is putting two and two together too much for your brain?" 

"No but I don't see a ring. " she smirked and I finally moved away her hand the feeling too disgusting for me to handle. 

"Well, here's the thing. You specifically could put a hundred rings on my fingers and it still wouldn't be enough to make me loyal to you. " she bit her lip and moved back. "So I suggest next time you see me you keep your distance. " with that I turned around and left. 

The bell rang and kids rushed to the classes meaning it was eight. Oh what the hell, the company is mine who cares if I'm a few minutes late. I got into my car and I started driving to go to work. 

-

"So, how come you wanted to take Miles to school? " (Y/N) asked me. She was sitting in front of me and we were working looking at numbers. 

Just like a few months ago. 

"I'll tell you later when we go home, but I did tell Miles I wouldn't tell you so don't bring anything up around him. " I didn't look up from the paperwork.

I just said go home without thinking, I just assumed she'd come home with me. How interesting... 

"Did something happen at school? " she asked worried. She didn't even pay attention to my comment. Huh.

"It's over now, hopefully. It was interesting, my first ever experience at a school as a dad. "

"Did anything happen when you took him to school?" her voice raised at the end. "Because I don't see how you taking him changed any problem he might have had. "

"Oh I wouldn't say that. In a way I officially became your sons dad today." I moved a paper to the side. 

I was expecting her to say something but after ten seconds of silence I looked up. Her mouth was open and she had the most "what the fuck are you talking about " look I have ever seen on a human being. 

"What?! "

\------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	36. Teasing

(Y/N)

"So you're telling me that every time you take Miles to school a woman flirts with you." I asked turning around with my cup of tea in hand. 

First rain today. 

"Don't underestimate me brat, I will inform you that I've had my hits with men as well. " he said sipping his tea. 

"Oh, well that's very interesting, to be honest with you I don't see what they see. " I looked to the side sipping my own drink.

"Yeah, I wonder that too, I mean I don't see why you'd even want to be with me." he sipped his tea. 

"Isn't it obvious? Why for your money of course, it's stupid to think I'd be with you for any other reason. " I smirked. 

"Oh no my tragedy! How am I supposed to come back from this betrayal? "

"I don't know, but it's stupid to think you're worth someone as brilliant as me. " he dramatically placed a hand on his forehead and I laughed. We can be really stupid sometimes. 

"You don't actually mind, do you? "

"Do I have a reason to be worried? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"No, not really. "

"Then we're good, I trust you. I mean you trust me and I see my ex almost daily. " I looked to the side and Levi stopped moving. 

He slowly turned his head to look at me and I sipped my drink. 

"... What? "

"What? "

"You see your ex almost daily? " I nodded still not looking at him. I was teasing him, it was fun. "And who is this ex? "

"Oh you know, Liam. " he chocked on his spit and I chuckled looking to the side. 

"What?! "

-

"So... You and Liam. " Levi said and stood next to me. 

I was making some more tea for him and me because I felt like it. It was raining like crazy and it was really dark, the atmosphere seemed appropriate for tea. 

"Yes, me and Liam. "

"So, that's how you met. You were a couple. When did you get together? " he leaned on the counter. 

"When we were eighteen, you know my first relationship. But we broke like, twelve years ago. " I smiled waiting for the water to warm up and he nodded. 

"Right, your first relationship. " he didn't look at me, he was quite cute. 

"Mister Ackerman, " I smiled and moved in front of him. "Are you jealous? "

"Who, me? Tch, no I'm not jealous, that's stupid. I don't get jealous. " he shook his head looking down and I lowered myself to look at his face smiling. 

"Oh I think you are. " I chuckled and he went to leave but I grabbed his arm holding him back. He didn't seem the angry type of jealous and I don't think he ever will be that. It was the fun jealous you enjoy teasing. 

"I am not jealous brat, I just would like to know you hung around your first love almost everyday. " he looked at me. 

"Mmmhhhmmm. "

"It's the truth, brat. "

"I didn't say it wasn't, I wonder why you'd think that. " I smiled placing my hands on his waist, actually just a little lower than that. He didn't seem to mind so I gave him a little squish. 

"Stop it. "

"Stop what? " I looked at him innocently. 

"That, stop that. " he glared and I laughed more. 

"It's okay, you can relax. Liam is getting married and I assure you that I have no romantic feelings for him. You make up for that. " I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Really? " he raised an eyebrow. 

"Yep, so you can relax because I only have eyes for you. " I said and he moved us around so my back was facing the door. 

"And would you say that I'm better than him? "

"In every way imaginable. Trust me."

"Hmm, in every way? " he leaned in kissing my neck. 

"In every way that counts, I pick you." 

"Hmm, that's good. " he pulled back looking at me and started moving forward while I went backwards. "But I do think I need to make sure you don't forget about it and since the kids went to sleep so early I think we have plenty of time. " he kissed me and we entered the bedroom and he locked the door. 

It was just nine but both of them had gone to sleep. 

"You know I was making tea. " I laid on the bed and he came over me. 

"Tch, tea can wait, I can't. "

-

"You are working with your first crush daily, I don't want to hear another comment about Liam. " I joked. 

Really there was no true jealousy between us, we were just teasing each other. 

"Who, Hange? You have no reason to be jealous of shitty glasses, she has eyes only for eyebrows. " he sipped his tea.

"Exactly and you have eyebrows, give me a reason why I shouldn't be jealous. " we were sitting in the living room with most of the lights closed talking and listening to the rain.

"Because I have you, I think that's reason enough. " he leaned back his head making his Adams apple pop out. 

"Then I don't see how me having you is not reason enough to not be jealous." I smiled and gave into my desire to sit on his lap facing him. I would be able to see if Miles came from the corridor. 

"I never said I wasn't. And I'm just messing with you, I'm not jealous, that would be stupid. " he placed a string of hair behind my ear. 

"How come it would be stupid? Aren't you worried I might leave you for my first love? " I kissed his neck. 

"No, because I trust you and I know you wouldn't do that. " I pulled back looking at him. 

"Am I heavy? "

"No, why? "

"Then I think I'm going to stay here for a while longer. " I laid on top of him finally letting my blush come out. 

He really is just... Amazing. 

"You can sleep on me if you want, just don't expect me to take my pills. "

"You will take them! I'll just stay like that for a few minutes. "

"Be my guest. " he sighed and moved his arms up and down my back. 

"Oh, I need a favor. "

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow some money? I don't have a single dollar left and pay day is still kinda far away." I had a lot of things to pay and I unfortunately run out. My car cost eight hundred dollars to fix, that really pushed me back these two months not to mention a bunch of other stuff.

"My wallet is on the desk, go ahead. " I looked up at him shocked. 

"Really? "

"Yeah."

"You... Don't even want to know what I'll do with them? "

"I don't care and I don't want them back. "

"... Really? "

"Yes really. " I smiled and gave him a kiss which he immediately returned. 

He was making me really happy and I never thought the day would come where I had that. 

"Random question, has there been any progress with Hange and Erwin?"

"Of course not and it's the most stupid thing ever. Tch, they both like each other yet none of them are confessing, at this point I might confess for them."

"Don't do that! Let them have their moment when the time is right for them."

"I can't make any promises. "

"Levi! "

\------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	37. Mama?

(Y/N)

"Like I said you can leave. " I glared at Flock, I was really holding myself back from dragging him out by his hair. 

"I umm, I didn't know you would be coming over today. " he nervously said. 

"I don't care, I'm here so obviously you are not needed, get out. " I pointed to the door and he nodded leaving after putting on his shoes. 

I had finished my work so Levi gave me the rest of the day off and I decided instead of enjoying some nice alone time in my house I'd come to Levi's place and take care of Amy. Also because I wanted her to spend as much less time with that babysitter. When I came in he was standing over the playground looking at her as she was crying, I'm not sure if he was trying to help her or not. 

I sighed and took off my shoes and coat, it was the beginning of November and it was colder now and today was once again raining. I walked up to the playground and when she saw me she stopped crying and smiled moving up and down a leg each time. I smiled and picked her up. 

"Hello there, hello. " I placed her on my hip and she kept smiling excitedly. "Are you excited to see me? Are you having a better time with me then that idiot?" she nodded her head, I'm not sure if she understood me. 

"Oud. " she said. 

What?

"Oud? " she nodded multiple times, she would be turning one at the end of the month and she's already grown so much, she was really cute."What is it Amy? What do you want?"

"Oud. " she pointed at the corridor and I followed her hand until we reached the kitchen. 

Oud... 

"You want food? " she nodded and I put her down on the baby chair for the kitchen. Did that idiot not feed her? 

I opened the fridge and grabbed an egg, Levi is... A little too protective over her and he doesn't let her eat any normal food. Which is incredibly stupid because she was supposed to start eating like four months ago, I gave Miles an egg when he was six months old. I boiled it and then I sat down slowly feeding it to her, she seemed way more then excited to try something new. 

"Ooooooooo. " her eyes and mouth widen after the first bite. 

"You like that? " I smiled and her whole body went on crazy mode slapping the desk and kicking her legs. 

After she was done eating and we left the kitchen after our business was done and I stood with her for a while in the middle of the room. I was thinking what we should do because it was early for Amy to go to sleep. 

"Buba. " she murmured and I looked at her, she was making bubbles with her spit. 

"What are you doing there? " she grabbed a string of my hair and pulled."No, no let me go. " she just smiled. "Nooo, Amy that hurts. " she just laughed. "You like pulling my hair? "

"Yeeee. " she pulled harder and I removed my hair from her hand. 

"Now now we don't pull mommy's hair like that. " I said without thinking and my eyes widen. No no no no no, it's too early for that, that was a mistake I will not repeat around her again. 

"Mammu." she said and brought her face to my cheek in a way giving me a kiss. 

My heart melted but my eyes watered a little out of guilt, this didn't feel right, I'm not her mother and it's too early. 

"I'm not your mommy Amy. " she just smiled at me and I smiled back. "You know I was thinking of what we should do but I noticed its nearly time to go and get Miles from school, do you want to go and get him? "

She clapped her hands and I smiled more going to her room. I opened the closet and took out a pink jumpsuit for her. I closed the zipper, made sure her legs were in the outfit and her hands were sticking out from the sleeves. It looked very modern designed by Marco himself. In his words "she is a goddess and deserves to be dressed like one. "She always got excited when she saw that outfit. 

I went out in the living room and my phone rung and I answered. 

"Hello? "

"Hey brat, so I kinda need you to come back to work. "

"... Really?" I asked looking down at the baby that was holding onto my leg, she had learned to walk but still needed a little help. 

"I know I said you could have the rest of the day off but I need you back." I sighed. 

"Well the problem is that I need to get Miles in a few minutes, Sophia and Liam can't watch him today and I'm with Amy. "

"So? "

"I sent Flock away, there isn't someone to take care of her. "

"... You are joking. "

"No I'm not. I'm sorry Levi I didn't know. "

"Well shit, doesn't matter, bring the brats with you. "

"Really? "

"Yeah, Miles will watch TV and Amy will... Do something, just be here as fast as you can. "

"Sure boss. " I hung up and looked down at the little one again. "Do you want to go and see daddy at work? " I smiled and she moved up and down. 

"Dadadadadada. " I'll take that as a yes. "Well then let's be on our way to get Miles. " I picked her up and grabbed my stuff. 

I didn't have a baby seat in my car anymore but I could run the belt over the car seat I did have here. Levi's has like a base in the car and he attaches it to that but I don't have that so... Yeah. I put Amy in her seat, put the plastic chain with the pacifier on her clothes and gave her two toys. I grabbed the baby bag and left the house. 

-

"Hi Christa. " I smiled when I entered the company and she looked up. 

"Oh hi (Y-), " she gasped. "Who are those little ones?" she smiled widely and came around the reception. 

"Oh, that's Miles and that's Amy. " I smiled introducing them. 

"Awe, I didn't know you had kids, they are so adorable. " she waved hi to Miles and tickled Amy. 

"Well Miles my son but -" the phone rang. 

"Oh give me a second. " she picked up the phone. "Hello? _ Yeah she just came. _ Alright I'll tell her. " she hung up. "The captain wants to see you immediately. "

I sighed and nodded. I went in the elevator and when the doors opened I stepped out. Miles was holding onto my arm like crazy. I don't blame him, last time we were here he got lost. 

"Hi mister horsey. " Miles said and I looked up. 

Jean was standing next to the elevator waiting to get in. 

"Hi kid. " he smiled and ruffled his hair. "What are you doing here? "

"I don't know, mommy brought me. " Jean looked at me noticing Amy on my other hand. 

"Does Levi know you brought the kids? "

"Yeah, he was the one that told me to bring them. " I shrugged. 

"Oh, well in that case get going, he is not doing well. "

"What happened? "

"Problems with the fabrics, they arrived, went through Pixis and were on the way here. Accident happened and the whole car that was transferring them fell in the lake. No one got hurt accept for Levi's wallet and Marcos soul. All the fabrics are wet and from what I heard most of them got destroyed, Marco nearly passed out and Levi broke something in his office from what people heard. He hasn't been out since we got the news but from what Hange has said he is loosing it. " 

"Well shit, that's... I know how much those cost, Jesus that's way too much..." I rubbed my eyes. 

"(Y/N) I know you are in the building get in my office now! " Levi's voice was heard through the speakers and I just waved goodbye to Jean and run to his office. 

I didn't even knock I just went inside and saw Levi glaring at the screen and then me. I closed the door and went to the small "living room " he had. I took off the bag, let Amy out of the chair and sat Miles down on the big couch. I turned on the TV and gave him the controller. 

"Find a movie to watch, okay? " I asked and he nodded. I walked up to the desk and sat on the chair in front of him. "Are you okay? " he was still glaring at me. "Jean told me what happened. "

"No I'm fucking not. I am not okay, do you know how big the damage is? It's not like last time, last time was just a few fabrics, now it's all the fabrics and we are weeks behind schedule, production needed to have started two weeks ago yet here we are, we haven't started yet and we don't have any fabrics and I am losing it! " he whispered in one breath but in the end he slammed his hand on the desk making me jump. 

I looked back and Miles was looking at us a little scared but he looked at the TV again once Levi glared at him. He was watching the first Harry Potter so I guess he'll stay occupied for a while. I don't think Levi meant to glare at him but who can blame him? We are talking about a number with six digits. 

"Okay I get it, I know how much the damage is, I was the one that run the numbers but I need you to calm down or we will not find a solution. I heard you broke something, are you okay or are you hurt? " I asked quietly so the kids wouldn't listen. 

"I'm fucking fine, I just threw a glass on the wall. " he shook his head. 

"Alright. " I sighed. "I'm sure that when I was going through the contracts there was something about insurance-"

"Pixis is not responsible for what happened to pay us-"

"Not Pixis, the company responsible for transferring the fabrics. Let me go and get them and after that we'll see what's going on, okay? " I asked and he took a deep breath. 

He was clearly trying to calm down. 

"Yeah, okay, go and get them. " he rubbed his eyes and I stood up to go to my office. 

-

(Levi)

Once the door closed again I let out a sigh. I'm glad I spent an hour on cleaning the broken glass and vacuumed the carpets like eight times because my little brat is here. I yelled at Hange and Erwin for like an hour and that's when I broke the glass, I mean how does one screw up so bad?

Tch, annoying. So annoying, everyone is just annoying. 

I felt someone pulling on my leg and I looked down seeing one of three people I don't consider annoying right now. Or maybe two and a half, the big brat is fifty fifty, depends on what the contracts say. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. 

"What is it brat? It's your first day in the office, this might be yours one day." she clapped and smiled. "What? What do you want? "

"Mamma. " she said and my eyes widen. 

"What? "

"Mamma. Mmmmmama. " I sighed and looked down. 

"Your mommy is not here Amy... Your mom is up in the sky watching over you every night. " she frowned as if she understood anything I said. Maybe she did, who knows. 

"Mammu... " her chin trembled, I don't know why she'd ask for her mom now of all times. She's been doing fine these past few months. "Mama!!!" she yelled and her face fell on my chest, I'm so glad I'm wearing black. 

I just sat there holding her, I have no idea why she'd start crying for her mom now it's been months! I sighed as she kept crying and I looked up. 

"Miles. " he looked back at me. "Can you bring me the bag? " I asked pointing at the baby bag and he took it with both arms bringing it to me. He wouldn't look at me."Hey, what is it? " I asked him after he put the bag down. 

"Nothing... "

"It's not nothing, did something happen at school again? " he shook his head. "Then what is it? " I asked irritated and he moved a little back. 

"You are angry... " well that just made me more angry. 

"What are you -" I stopped. I sighed remembering how I slammed my hand, I didn't think of the brat. 

Normally I wouldn't pay attention but I know he was... Unfortunately abused to a certain level by (Y/N's) ex. Or multiple exes. They never did something to scar him for life from what she told me but he gets upset when a man gets angry around him. I won't forget how he reacted the first time I stayed at his house, what he told me when I went to get him. Amy had stopped crying but he was about ready to start. 

"Please don't hurt mommy..." he whispered looking down and I sighed. I grabbed him by the waist gently bringing me close to me. 

"I won't hurt your mommy or you, okay? " I wiped away a tear but I didn't move away my hand from his face. "I promise you, I'm just angry with work that's all. Something bad happened but I'm not going to hurt anyone, so calm down. " he sniffed and nodded. 

"Okay... Promise? "

"I promise. Are you hungry? " I asked changing the topic and he shook his head. "Well when you get hungry tell me to bring you some food. " he nodded and went back to the couch after he stopped crying. 

I brought out Amy's bottle and gave it to her. It was a little cold but it should be fine, she's nearly one anyway. 

"Mama? " will you stop with your mother already? She's not here! I took a deep breath feeding her. 

-

"We didn't get everything back but at least it's something. The cost is not that high for you. " (Y/N) said as she looked at me. 

I was holding Amy and we were standing in the corner next to the window away from Miles who was sleeping on the couch. We were trying to get Amy to sleep as well and do a final check up before leaving. We had been here all day, it's now ten but we found a solution. Somewhat. I'll get half the amount I originally paid back so at least it's something. And Pixis assured me replacements will be here in four days. 

"Yeah, you're right. Though it wasn't easy. "

"Never said it would be but we did it. "

"Mama..." Amy said through her pacifier and I sighed while (Y/N's) eyes widen. 

"She's been asking for her mother since you came I don't -" I started but I was cut off when I saw Amy do grabby hands for (Y/N)

"Mamma. " she said looking at my big brat and my eyes widen. (Y/N) looked at me. 

"Mama? " I asked.

"I... I didn't- it was an accident, I never- I didn't teach her to call me that she just started calling me that and-" I cut her off by giving her Amy. She looked very guilty. 

"It's fine, I don't care, as long as you don't mind. " I crossed my arms.

"You don't? " I shook my head. 

"It'd be stupid to get mad over something a baby says. And I never knew Abella as Amy's mom. She's her biological mom but I wasn't there to see her be one. " I looked down at Amy, her eyes were closed comfortable in (Y/N's) arms. "But I wouldn't mind you being her mom." (Y/N's) eyes widen more, I didn't know that was possible. 

"What? "

"I wouldn't mind you being her mom if you want. Amy certainly doesn't seem to mind. "

"Don't you think we are moving a bit fast -?"

"Calm down brat, I'm not proposing. " she looked to the side. I know you're disappointed brat, don't even try to hide it. But for that it is, in fact too early. Wait and it will happen when the time is right. "It was the brats that made the choice to call us parents. Miles chose it with me and Amy with you. We can keep going at our own pace while the brats do their own thing. As for us... We'll see." I gave her a small smile and she smiled back. 

"...Thank you. " she bit her lip and I nodded giving her a kiss. 

\-------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	38. Anger

Trigger Warning: after the Pov changes there will be some sensitive topics that might trigger a few people. Please keep in mind this is just fiction and obviously I don't support this type of behavior. 

\----  
(Levi)

I was sitting in my office, the collection was next week, naturally I was stressed. I never thought that managing a company while having kids would be so hard. I wasn't well today, I wasn't thinking straight, it had been so damn long since me and (Y/N) did something together. Add that to having to take care of the brats and the company and here we are. 

I'm sitting in my office, on my chair looking at the building in front of me while holding myself in one hand. It's funny how no one can see what's going on inside my company but I can see what's going on outside. My mind drifted off thinking about how much I'd rather be home with my brat, in our bedroom just the two of us. It annoys me that I haven't spent a week just alone with her without having to worry about anything. My hand moved lower the feeling too good to stop. I couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to act professionally right now. 

The door opened and in came the brat that has been on my mind all day. 

"Levi we have discuss the payment for the photograp-" she stopped when she saw what I was doing and closed the door. She also locked it, how nice of her. "Really? Here, now in the middle of the day? " she sighed and threw the folders on the desk. 

"Why don't you come and help me to finish sooner?"

"Because I can't? Not unless you want blood on your little friend. " she walked in front of me. 

"You can still use your hand. " I pulled her arm and sat her down on my lap. Her hand poked the tip and I looked at her waiting. 

"You know this is not what I had in mind when I came to work here. " she shook her head and grabbed it. 

"Yeah but this is better. " I whispered and started kissing her neck. 

"What if someone else had walked in?" she slowly run her fingers through it, it was so good. 

"No one enters my office without receiving permission, if someone does they get fired. Hange and the others got off with a warning for last time but no one wants to lose their jobs. I put everyone in their place, no one comes in here. " I took a deep breath and run my fingers over her chest desperately trying to lower her shirt to have a better view. "Except for you, of course. "

"You're unbelievable. "

-

"Eyes on me. " she clicked her fingers in front of my face. 

"I am looking at you. " I responded. 

"Your mind is not here! We have work. " she glared and I sighed standing up. 

"You know I think Hange can run the numbers. I want to go home and watch a movie or something. You are coming with me. " I grabbed my briefcase and she stood up following me. 

"Levi we can't just leave like that! It hasn't even been two hours since we came and we have a collection to prepare! " 

"Everything is ready, all we have to do is wait for the clothes to be done. We can have the day off. " I threw the folder on Hange's desk. "Go and take your bag. " she gave me the most 'I'm done ' face and went to her office. 

"What's this? " Hange asked. 

"It's about the payments. Finish it until tomorrow. "

"Oh, okay. " she looked down and slowly opened it. She seemed off. 

"What's up with you?" I asked and she took a deep breath. 

"YesterdayIconfessedtoErwin." she said quickly. 

"Oh, finally, it was about time. " I shrugged. 

"Yeah... "

"Well you don't seem as happy as you are supposed to be. I know he didn't say no. Are you not happy?" I crossed my arms.

"It's not that... If anything it was perfect... " she said dreamily. 

"On the bed already? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"Shut up. As if you are better! "

"Never said I was. You are still not answering my question though. "

"I am happy it just feels... Different from what I expected." I sighed and grabbed the folder from the desk just as (Y/N) came out. 

"You are coming with us. " I said to Hange and gave the folder to Nanaba to finish. 

"Yay! " she jumped up and took her coat. 

"What is happening?" (Y/N) asked as we all walked to the elevator. 

-

"So... It's not that I'm not happy but after years of hiding it... I just thought it would be... More? "

"I don't know what you were expecting. " I sipped my tea. "You've known each other for years, practically you know each other like a married couple, all that was missing was the midnight activities. "

"Yeah but -"

"Since I started working with you you two are out on "not dates" every day. I'm pretty sure that what you were expecting to happen after you confessed is what has been happening between you for a long time so now there hasn't been that much of a change. " said my brat. 

"You think that's why I'm kinda feeling disappointed? "

"Yeah, you're not dissapointed with Erwin or something like that. You just realized that not much is going to change between you. Honesty I think that's a good thing, because you both know what you are like and have made the decision that you like that." (Y/N) sipped her drink. 

"Yeah," Hange smiled widely. "Maybe you're right. "

"Just wait until Christmas and we'll see. That's when they'll go crazy because they don't have work. " I shrugged. 

"Levi!" Hange smacked my arm.

"What? It's true four eyes. He won't let you get out of his house for the holidays. " I took another sip. 

"And how would you know that? " she crossed her arms. 

"Because he told me. That has been his number one fantasy for years. " I never thought I'd see Hange blush like a highschool girl yet here we are. 

"Well that got her excited. " said my brat and I nodded. 

-

(Y/N)

I opened the door to Levi's house and froze the moment my eyes landed on the couch. I was shocked to put it simply. Amy was sitting on the couch, in just her diaper and Flock was sitting on his knees in front of her. He was holding a syringe in his hand and he looked off. I'm not stupid, I knew he was taking his dose. Plus the whole place smells like alcohol. 

He was drunk and doing drugs... 

In front of my daughter! 

"What are you doing?" I nearly screamed and went inside immediately taking Amy from the couch. 

I don't want to entertain the thought of why she was only in her diaper in the middle of November. I really don't... 

"Hey... Mistress (Y/N)... You're here early. " Flock said and stretched his arm touching between my legs. 

I immediately moved back too disgusted. I saw Levi and even I got scared. He was glaring at Flock in a way I've never seen before. He looked at me and then Amy who was crying a little. 

I moved back and hugged Amy close to me, everything about Levi right now scared me... I won't give him Amy until he calms down. But I don't think he wants her by the way he is looking at Flock. He walked up to him and picked him by the throat, he was half the size of Flock yet he was holding him in the air. 

"What did you say? " Levi asked, his voice was dripping with venom. 

"Misstes (Y/N) is-" he was cut off when Levi squeezed his neck and threw him on the ground.

"You call her mistress and you are doing drugs in my house WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WATCH OVER MY DAUGHTER!?" he punched him in the face and in just a few seconds there was blood all over the place. 

He punched him, kicked him, smacked his head against the floor. I've never seen him like that before. 

"S- St- S-" Flock said but Levi didn't stop. 

"You... You were doing drugs in here? In front of my daughter and then you dare touch my woman like that?! What the fuck were YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?! "

I didn't want to go close to him... I really didn't. He looked... So... Different. Somehow Flock managed to land a kick on Levi, not a hard one but enough to push Levi back and he run out before Levi could go after him. At some point Amy started loudly crying but I was too busy trying to calm myself to calm her down. I'm holding her so she's fine, she can cry a little.

My heart was racing seeing Levi like that. My eyes were wide open, it was a little hard to breathe. 

I moved back when Levi turned to me and started walking towards me. He didn't seem calm. I knew that look... The look that he'd hurt me if I didn't give him what he wanted. I never saw it on him before but I've seen it many times to recognize it. 

"(Y/N), give me my daughter." he glared at me and Amy kept crying. His voice was dangerously low. 

Amy screamed, I don't know why. 

"No. " I said and placed a chair in front of me so I'd have space to move behind the table. 

"Give me my daughter. " he said again in exactly the same tone and raised one hand. Not to hit me, he just did the motion that he wanted me to give her to him. 

Somehow the fact that he was so calm made him more terrifying. 

"I will but first go wash your hands, you are covered in blood, you are dirty." I said very quickly when my back hit the wall. I was hoping that one of the things I said would trigger him to go away. 

It looks like it worked because he looked down at his hands. He was, in fact covered in blood and that made him all the more terrifying to me. I took one look at the door, something he didn't miss. He looked at me again, took one step and grabbed my wrist. He was glaring at me, I haven't seen anyone being so angry before. Then again... I get it. He just found his daughters baby sitter doing drugs in front of her. I don't know if he saw what position Amy was in when I opened the door, he was a little behind me. 

"Don't leave the house. " he told me, the glare not once leaving his face. 

He squeezed my wrist... Too hard, I had to bite my tongue to not scream, that would only work against me in this situation. It hurt from the inside... I nodded my head and he finally left to go to the bedroom. When he was no longer in sight I leaned forward and breathed heavily, a tear went down my face and I was shaking. Amy was still crying and I focused on calming her down, so I put her on the couch and grabbed a pacifier and gave it to her hopping she would stop. 

It took a while but she did. I tried to move my wrist but that only hurt more. What did he do? I took deep breaths to calm down and not cry from the pain. It took him a few minutes but he came out in a new shirt and clean. I was in too much pain to pick Amy up so I stood in front of her. But he looked calmer now, the front of his hair was a little wet. He took a deep breath when he saw me defending the baby. 

"I'm okay now. I'm sorry. " he said. 

He was still angry, very angry but not like before. I still didn't move away, I was trying to keep the pain from showing.

"Are you sure?" I asked my voice a little shaky. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I won't pick her up." he glared and I nodded moving out of the way. 

I don't know why I was scared to give her to him. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt her. But in the moment... It didn't feel right. He just looked at her for a while where she was sitting between the pillows playing with the controller for the TV. Then he turned and walked up to me, I didn't move, no matter how much I wanted to. 

"I'll ask you something. " he said and I nodded. "In a what position was Amy when you walked in? Because I didn't see very well and that's the only reason why I didn't kill him. "

"I- I don't remember very well, with everything that happened-"

"You do remember. " I started shaking a little again, my heart was beating fast and I was breathing heavily. I wanted to cry because of the pain and another reason I can't quite understand. "Tell me wha-" he grabbed my wrist but stopped when I yelled in pain and fell on my knees. "(Y/N)?" he asked. 

This time his voice was filled with worry. 

"Shit... " I whispered and bend over in pain. 

"What happened? Does your wrist hurt? Why? " he asked as one of his hands went to my wrist and the other on my cheek. 

He wasn't aggressive, no... I guess a rush of fear is what he needed to snap out of it.

"Take a guess." I spat out and his eyes widen. 

"Shit... Did I do that? " I accidentally moved my wrist and I leaned on him in pain. "I'm taking you to Eren. " he said and stood up. 

"And what will you do with Amy? " I angrily asked. 

Now that he was calm I was getting mad. I was angry with everything that just happened except for Levi possibly breaking my wrist. I don't know why... I guess because I understand too well where he was coming from... 

"I'll... " he said and picked her up possibly to go dress her. 

"We'll leave her with Sophia. " I said and stood up. 

He nodded and went to Amy's room to quickly dress her. I wanted Amy to stay with Sophia so she can check up on her. I don't know what Flock might have done and I don't want to even think about it. But I need to make sure she is okay without alerting Levi, I don't need him to get mad again. 

\---------------------------

People are not perfect and they will do stuff when they are angry without realizing it. I just want to write a realistic book with realistic characters that will make bad choices they regret. 

That's all. 

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	39. Guilt

Small trigger warning for the beginning.

(Y/N)

I slammed my hands on the table glaring at the man in front of me. I was shaking in anger, I was mad beyond belief and so was he. Only I didn't have a chance of fighting against him, he was so much bigger then me, stronger. I was in pain, my belly hurt. Pain he caused last night because I dared not clean the counter and he wanted to take me on there. 

"Seriously? Is this the man you are? I do everything you want and I have to reach the point of begging for you to give a damn? I have a two year old baby and you know I'm struggling! Yet the only thing you care about is your dick!!! What do you want from me? At least before I met you I had some pride, now I've reached the point of begging for the little help you give me and you want me to also be a slut! That's what you have made me, a fucking slut for you to enjoy in the bedroom!!! "

"Yes, that's exactly what you are! " he said and punched me making me fall to the ground. "A fucking slut, you were born one, I didn't make you one and that's exactly what your son will turn out to be!" he kicked me. "A slut as well taking it from behind. Because both mother and son, that's all you're good for. " another kick. "Just, " another. "Taking it, " another. "From, " another. "Behind!!! " he screamed and picked me up from my hair. 

-

"So, the bone is a little fractured, it was just in a very sensitive spot, that's why the pain was so intense." said Eren looking over my test results. "Don't move it around too much for two or three weeks and you should be fine. I'll just tie it up and give you a few pain meds. Other then that you are perfectly healthy." he smiled at me and I nodded. 

"Alright, thank you. " I smiled back. 

"No problem. " he said and started tying my hand. "How did you get hurt anyway? "

"I fell. " I quickly said already used to saying those excuses. 

Only this time it didn't hurt as much to say it, because I know he didn't want to hurt me. His been apologizing to me for hours at this point, since we were here I did every test there is and somehow my hand was the last thing to get done. I didn't really mind since the pain had left hours ago after I took a pill. When I came in every room that was needed to check on my arm was being used so we got caught up with other stuff, but it's fine. I'm fine, Levi is the one I'm worried about. 

He is... Really not doing well. He has been apologizing, pacing up and down, apologizing again, calling Sophia to see how the kids are, apologizing again... I'm sick of hearing his apologies, it was an accident. I forgive him. There was a bruise forming around my wrist and every time he sees it he apologizes. Eren looked at me when I said I fell and went back to tying my arm. 

"Now... I don't want to get involved in business that is not mine, but Levi has been way too stressed for you to have simply fell. I'm a doctor, I notice those things."

"Eren-"

"But I also know Levi and I know he is not that type of person. If anything he hates this kind of thing given his mother's history. So because of that I'm asking you, is everything alright? " he finished and looked at me. 

"Yes Eren, everything is fine. Trust me." I looked into his eyes and he nodded. 

"Alright, remember what I told you, don't move it too much for two or three weeks and you'll be good. You're free to go. " he smiled and I smiled back and left the room. 

Levi was standing pressed against the wall with his arms crossed looking at the ground. When he noticed me he came up to me. 

"Well? What did he say, are you alright? " he asked looking at my arm. 

"I'm fine, perfectly healthy, he just said to not move my hand around too much for two or three weeks. " relief washed over his features. 

"Alright, let's go. " he nodded and went to hold me but stopped, he put his hands in his pockets instead. 

I didn't like that, I knew he was feeling guilty but I don't blame him for what happened. Anyone in his place would have done much worse. I know abuse, Levi is not it. We reached the entrance hall and were about to go out when I stopped. He looked back at me. 

"Can you go and get me a bottle of water? " I asked and he nodded leaving to go and get me one. 

Actually I wanted to call Sophia, there's something I desperately need to ask without Levi being around. After a few rings she answered.

"Hey, how are you? " she asked. 

"I'm fine, I just fractured the bone a little. I should be fine in a few weeks."

"That's good, I'm glad it wasn't something worse. "

"I don't think it could get worse, I was just stupid and fell. "

"Sure you did, that's why Levi was so panicked. " freaking doctors. 

"Sophia-"

"Don't worry, I've patched you up plenty of times to know what's going on. If you say it's nothing serious, it's nothing serious. "

"Thank you. "

"You are good, right? "

"Yes I'm fine, I need to ask you something. " I looked up to see if Levi was coming, he wasn't. "Did you check on Amy like I asked you to? "

"Yes I did. "

"And? "

"She's the healthiest baby I've had all week. There's nothing wrong with her. "

"Are you sure? You checked everything, every little thing? Like, everything, everything? "

"Yes, even things you don't think to test on babies, I checked everything, she's fine. " I sighed in relief. 

"Alright, thank you so much. "

"You're welcome. "

"Hange took the kids, right? " I asked changing the topic. 

"Yeah, she took them hours ago, she should be at Levi's place. "

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Levi said she was I just don't remember. Anyway, thank you for taking care of them. "

"Don't even mention it. Just be safe, alright. "

"I am, this time I really believe I am. " I said as I watched Levi slowly walk up to me. 

"I hope so, goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight." I hang up and Levi reached me. 

"Who was it? " he asked me giving me my water. 

"Sophia, she wanted to see how I was doing."

"Oh, alright. Should we go now? " 

"Yeah." I nodded and walked next to him as I drank my water. Truth be told I was really thirsty. 

We got in the car.

"Do you want me to call Hange to bring down Miles to take you to your home or will you stay with me? "

"Your place." I looked out at the moon and he started driving. 

-

He thought I didn't notice but I did. The way he wants to touch me but always moves his hand away. It was getting on my nerves and I stopped walking, we were on the sidewalk outside the apartment building.

"What is it? " he asked. 

"Can you fucking stop? If you want to touch me, then touch me. " I said and took his hand with the hand that wasn't tied up but he moved back and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously... " I shook my head. 

"Look, it's not that I don't want to touch you or something like that-"

"No, you are just guilty over nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing. " he spat out. "Really, especially after everything you've been through you are scolding me for keeping my distance after hurting you. "

I threw my hands in the air and walked into the park next to the building. I sat down on a bench with one leg on each side and Levi sat normally in front of me. It was cold and very humid but I didn't care. The kids were in the house and I wasn't going in there with us being like this. 

"Exactly because of everything I've been through I know when I see a red flag and you are not giving me any bad vibes. "

"Tch, you are unbelievable. " he rubbed his eyes. "I hurt you, I was holding back, I was ready to break your arm or do worse to get Amy, how exactly is this not a red flag? "

"Because like you said you could have done those things but you didn't. I don't expect you to be perfect, hell you might even have fantasies about killing me in the future if we have a bad fight. I care about what you do, not what is going on in your head. Anyone would lose it if they were you, I would lose it too if I walked in my house to see Miles babysitter doing what Flock was doing. "

"This is stupid... What would I have to do for it to be a red flag? Sent you to the hospital? " I looked at him for a few seconds. 

"Why are you doing this? Do you want to end what we have because of a bad moment?"

"Tch, of course not!" he immediately said looking at me. 

"Then why- I don't get it. I'm the one that got hurt and I'm defending you! Why are you insisting on this so much? I forgive you, it was a bad moment. If you do it again then yes I'll start having second thoughts but today you didn't do something to make me say I want to end this. " he didn't answer me, instead he kept looking in front of him. "Why are you- do you think you'll do it again? On purpose, is that what you are worried about? "

"No, because I know I won't. Like you said, at least not on purpose. I'm just angry with myself. "

"Yeah, I think even the trees got that. Why are you so angry? That's what I don't understand, you didn't send me to the hospital like you said, my hand just got a little hurt. "

"Because I know what you've been through and I said, the night you found out about Amy that I'd do right by you. Clearly I didn't. " 

"You are actually that stupid. Levi, I don't want you to be perfect, you can't be perfect and you fucked up. Honestly, get over it. " he didn't look at me and I sighed. I stood up and kneeled in front of him. "I'm fine, can we get over this and go up to our kids? "

"They are probably sleeping by now anyway. "

"So we're just going to stay here all night until you get over the fact you did something wrong? "

"Tch, no we're not. " he slowly ran his fingers through my damaged wrist. "Just give me a minute. "

"Alright."

-

I stood in the kitchen drinking water. Hange had left, it was almost midnight and I was tired, I wanted to go to sleep. Levi finally got over it with the promise that he'd make it up to me. I didn't pay that much attention to be honest, I just want to go and lay in bed. 

"Mommy? " I heard Miles whisper. Only his voice... He was crying. 

I turned around and sure enough there he was, at the door of the kitchen crying. I placed down my glass and kneeled on the floor when he walked up to me. 

"What is it baby? Why are you crying?" he didn't answer, instead he looked down sobbing. "Did you have another nightmare? " he nodded and I hugged him tightly. "It's okay, it was just a dream. " 

Unfortunately Miles didn't have such good experience with my exes and he gets nightmares from time to time. I don't know the exact details of what they did to him... He won't tell me. But every night I'd check on him and he was never too hurt so I don't know what to think. Sophia checked him too, I don't know what he is dreaming about because she couldn't find anything and he won't talk to a professional. 

"Where were you? " he asked through his crying. 

"I was at the hospital, I hurt my hand a little but I'm fine. " I pulled back and smiled hopping to calm him down. 

"Oh. Did someone hurt you? "

"No baby, I just fell. "

"Okay... " he fell in my arms to cry more.

"Why are you crying baby? Is it just because of the dream? Was it that bad? " he shook his head and pulled back. 

"No... W-w-why are you always away?" he sobbed. 

"What?" 

"You a-are never here!"

"I know... I'm sorry... I have work baby, if I don't go to work we won't be able to eat or buy you toys. I have to go." guilt. I'm failing so hard. 

"You are always away... " he whispered and kept crying. 

"Don't you like staying with Sophia and Liam? You always have fun with them. " I'm trying to lift his spirit but I don't think I'm doing a good work. 

I don't know what to do... 

"I-i-i-its n-not t-the s-s-s-s-same. " he took in sharp breaths with every word. I knew what was happening. 

"Okay Miles, first let's calm down okay? " he kept taking sharp breaths. "Follow my breathing okay? Let's just breathe. In and out, follow me. In. " I took a deep breath and he did the same. "Out. With me. " we kept taking deep breaths for a few minutes. 

I remember the first time he had a panic attack, I didn't know what was wrong with him or how to calm him down. Sophia had to teach me. I'm not doing a good job, I don't know how to handle it correctly but I'm trying to calm him down every time it starts. 

"One more, come on. In, out. "he did it. After that he was calm. There were still a few tears. He was still crying but at least he was breathing normally. "See? It's okay. " I wiped away a tear. 

"No... Today I was with that g-girl. I... Why did you leave me alone with her? "

"That was Hange, don't you remember her? "

"I don't know her!!! Why were you not here?! You never are! " he yelled and I pulled him close to me to hug him. "I don't want to be alone... "

"Shhh... I know. I'm sorry. You know what? Do you remember that Levi is my boss? " he pulled back and nodded. "My arm is hurt and he told me that for at least three weeks I won't have to go to work. " I smiled, it was true, I just didn't think of it when he was crying. "That means that for three weeks I will be with you, all day everyday. "

"After that? "

"After that I go back to work. But Christmas is close so it won't be for long. "

"You are never home for Christmas... "

"This year I will be. " I always had work for the holidays, I never celebrated Christmas with him, it pains me... "I promise, we'll have Christmas together this year. And you know what? Levi and Amy will be with us. " 

"Really? "

"Yes. And when I go to work Levi will be there to take care of you while I'm at work. He has another collection next week, like the one we went to and he'll take time off after it's done. So for three weeks it will be the four of us. And after I go to work he'll be looking after you instead of Liam and Sophia. You like Levi right? " I already know the answer.

"Yeah... I want him to be my dad... " he looked down. 

"You like him so much? " I smiled and he nodded not looking at me. 

"He doesn't hurt us. "

I failed. 

I failed as a mother, how could I let that happen. How could I allow my child to reach this point? The moment I saw the signs, the moment they first raised their voice, the moment they hit me I should have thrown them out of my house. But I didn't. I was selfish because I wanted someone to be there for me and my child paid the price. 

All because I was weak. 

"You know what? " I said trying to hold back my tears thinking about how much I failed him. "I think he wants to be your dad too. " it came out as a whisper. "I'm sure he will never hurt you. And I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise. " I wiped away another one of his tears. "Do you want to sleep with us today?" he nodded. "Then let's go. "

I stood up and together we went to the bedroom after I turned off the lights in the kitchen. The light in the hallway always remained open. When I pushed open the door I saw Levi sitting on the bed looking over some papers for work. He looked up and saw Miles get on the bed. 

"Hey, why are you crying? " he asked him and wrapped an arm around him. Miles didn't answer him and instead laid in his arms so Levi looked at me. 

"He had a nightmare. " I said as I opened the wardrobe to grab a jacket. "He will sleep with us tonight. " I said as I put the jacket on. 

"Okay. Where are you going? " he asked me. 

"Mama? "

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at Miles and looked at Levi. "I'll just go outside to get some air. I'll be back in a bit. "

Levi nodded and I opened the balcony door to go outside in the small balcony of the bedroom. I closed the door and sat down on the small bench. I pressed my back on the wall and brought my legs up. I was looking at the dark alley in front of me with the only light coming from the street lamp underneath me. 

I don't know when but the tears started falling without my permission. 

\--------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	40. Bad Mother

(Y/N)

"Hey, did you have fun today? " I asked Miles. It was his birthday today and unfortunately I couldn't be with him, but he stayed with my boyfriend. My baby turned three today. 

"No... " he said not looking at me. 

"No? Why? " I titled my head. 

"Heth bad. He, he yells a lot. And he hurtch. "

"Did he hurt you? " I asked panicked. 

"He, he pushed me on the wall." 

"Did your back hurt? " he nodded. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. What did you do to make him mad? " 

"Noting!! " he yelled. 

"Hey, don't yell at me. " I pointed my finger. "I'll go and talk to him. You go to sleep alright? "

"No, no, no. " he got up and got on my lap. "No he, he yells when you seep. Don't mommy. " he cried. 

"It's okay Miles, I'm sure it's nothing."

-

I sobbed as quietly as I could. I was pulling my hair. What the fuck did they do to my kid? What did they even do while I was asleep? How could I let that happen? I'm stupid. I don't deserve to be a mother. More tears left my eyes, I might not have personally hurt him but I allowed it to happen. I'm sure that's the same, saying its not is just an excuse. 

-

"Did you do something to Miles? " I asked him. 

"Do something to him? Like what?"

"He didn't seem well when I checked on him. He said that you pushed him against the wall? "

"Oh that. Yeah I didn't see him with how small he is and accidentally pushed him. I dropped what I was holding and it broke. Because of that I raised my voice a little, I'm sorry it won't happen again." he walked up to me. 

"But I didn't see anything bro-" he kissed me. 

"Enough with that, I said I'm sorry. Why don't you tell me how your day was? "

-

Stupid, idiot, worthless. You are a bad mother. You put yourself over your son and now he is paying the price. He should always come first yet you were desperate for someone to be there for you you forgot to be there for him. He was a baby. You should know better. You don't deserve him. 

I don't deserve him... Who let's that happen to their kid? 

I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-

"Brat. " I felt a hand on my hair and I lifted my head from my knees. "Why are you crying? " he asked and sat down in front of me with one leg on each side of the bench. I looked down and didn't answer him, instead I kept crying. "Is it because of your arm? Does it hurt? "

"No Levi, it's not because of my arm." I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier. When we were down at the park and I was so pushy with you. I guess I was still upset because of what happened with Amy and took my anger out on you. You took your anger out on Flock. "

"No, don't apologize brat. I deserved it. It's alright. "

"I get it. If I hurt you too I'd feel bad. Hell I think I might have reacted worse then you. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. "

"Don't feel bad. When you think about it I deserve worse for not listening to you."

"What do you mean? "

"With Flock. You told me to keep looking for a babysitter. I didn't. You didn't like him from the beginning. "

"Hate to be like this but I told you so. "

"I know. But... You were there for the interview and he was okay. More than okay. He wasn't drunk, didn't give off any bad vibes. He was looking good. I didn't think someone like him was able of doing something so inhuman. It didn't cross my mind that someone could do something like this in front of a child, much less a baby. And to think I'm good at reading people... For the first time I did a bad judgement of character. And on the one time I should have been extra careful. "

"You'd think someone like you who has so much money you'd be able to find someone good. "

"That's just it. People think that because I have money I can do that. I can't. It's really just luck with these things. It doesn't matter if I say I'll pay a million dollars every hour to the person watching Amy, if they are evil they'll do the bad thing." I nodded while sniffing. 

He was right. It's really just luck. At the end of the day that's what life is... Nothing but luck whether or not you are the most wealthy person in the world. Memories of my relationships came to mind and my mood instantly fell. The little bit Levi had managed to lift me up had disappeared. 

"It's obvious that... Once you learn you will be a parent that no matter what your child always comes first... And you are careful with it. But it doesn't matter how careful you are. A child has to fall and learn, in that same way a parent has to learn how to protect it. It doesn't matter how careful you are... " I said as tears started falling down my cheeks again. "It's that moment. The first time you'll see your baby crying because someone hurt it that you truly realize how dangerous the world really is for them... " I whispered and looked down. 

I remember the first time I saw Miles like that. He was just two and a half. I left him with the boyfriend I had back then to go get some stuff I needed. When I came back I found Miles crying in the corner yelling for me. He was ready to hurt my baby. I nearly killed him, it took four of our neighbors holding me down to not do something worse to that monster. 

"Why did you start crying again brat?"

"No reason. Go back inside, I'll come in in a bit. " I wiped my tears but there was no point. They just kept coming thinking about how much I failed my boy... 

"I'm not going back inside unless you come with me. "

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't mad at him but I didn't want him seeing me like this... It was hard to keep the tears in and comfort my son who just had a nightmare. I couldn't go inside yet and Levi doesn't need to be here. 

"Why are you out anyway? Go back to Miles, he needs you. " better you than me. 

"The brat fell asleep, you've been out here for almost two hours. " he wiped away a tear. "And damn you are freezing. " he took off his coat and threw it over me. "Why are you crying?"

"You wouldn't understand... "

"Try me."

"Because I suck at being a mom. I'm a bad mother. " 

"Okay, where did you got that idea from? " 

"Do you know what nightmare Miles had today? He gets nightmares from the time he was abused by my exes! Abuse I allowed to happen... "I whispered at the end and looked down, more tears were coming out. 

"What level of abuse are we talking about? Because I feel like you are overreacting. "

"I don't know Levi! He won't tell me. "

"Look, if Miles was abused on a serious level he would act differently on his daily life. He wouldn't be so open and carefree. If he was seriously abused he would be a lot more closed off. Just because he had some bad experiences and gets some nightmares a few times doesn't mean you failed him or that you are a bad mother. "

"Yeah, you say that because you don't know how he is. Or what happened to him, I was there, you weren't. "

"I think I've known him for long enough to know if he had been seriously abused. "

"I'm stupid. How could I be so selfish?"

"You weren't being selfish. You were tired working your ass off. You were in a foreign place and you didn't know anyone and you had a kid you were unprepared for and you were in love with them. It's only natural that you'd want someone to hold you at night. "

"But not like that... " I whispered. 

"Which is why you ended it. You are no longer with them, you saw through their act and ended it. Your brat is fine, he will be fine. "

"How can you know that?! How can you know he wasn't seriously abused and I'm just over thinking things? How can you know he will be fine?" I snapped but not loud enough to alert anyone. 

"Because I turned out fine. "

"You weren't abused Levi. "

"Maybe not physically but there are other forms of trauma that I'd argue are worse then physical abuse. " he looked into my eyes and took my hands in his. "My life wasn't a fairytale growing up and your brats life wasn't either. But I'm telling you this from experience, he will be fine. All he needs is a loving mother. "

"I can't do it alone, I'm not enough... "

"You are more then enough. Believe me brat, you are. And for what it's worth you won't be alone, I'm here. " he caressed my cheek, he was making me feel nice. 

I might even go as far as say loved. He is here to comfort me... I can't remember the amount of times I stayed up crying like this and no one was there for me. 

"I know you are... " I sniffed looking down."And Miles wants you to be here too. "

"I know, he made it clear that he wants me to be his dad." I chuckled. "Though honestly I don't think he fully understands what having a father means. "

"He never had one to know. "

"He can have one now if you want." I still didn't look at him but I brought my hand up over his. 

"I do... But it's hard to just... Trust you so much. I want to, I really do. But there is a part of me that... Hesitates."

"I get it. You talk about Miles and what he has been through yet not once have you mentioned what you went through."

"I'm not as important as him. "

"And that right there is why you are a good mother. " I started sobbing again. I didn't believe him. "Your brat is stronger then you think. So much stronger and if you want me I'll talk to him. I think it will be easy for him to talk to me, especially if I tell him that I've been through some shit myself in his age. "

"What did you have to go through? " I asked curiously. 

"Tonight is not about me. And like I said I'm over it, it's no longer important. You however still have some open scars that need to get healed. "

"When did you get so mushy? " I chuckled looking at him. 

"I always am for those I care about. I just don't show it that often. " he moved closer to me. "Rely on me brat, you are not alone anymore. I'm here for both you and your brat. " when did it become so difficult to breathe around him... 

"How do you know I have open scars?" I barely whispered. 

"The way you were looking at me today. You didn't see it but I saw it. The fear in your eyes. Your scars are too recent to have healed. I had years to heal, your brat has all life ahead of him. But you are too worried thinking about others and not let anyone in to help you heal."

"And what should I do? Stop worrying about Miles? Or Amy? Go see a professional? What would you have me do? " another wave of tears left my eyes. 

"You will always worry about your brat but you don't have to worry alone anymore. And let me worry about you. Stop trying to do everything by yourself for others and start worrying about yourself. "

"It's just for tonight... " I shook my head and looked down. "I'm not like this, you know it. I'm just tired or something. I'm fine. "

"Tch, no you are not. " he sighed. "Today was a bad day yes and Miles nightmare was the final push to make you reach this point. Doesn't mean this problem was made up today on the spot. It's always there at the back of your head. You keep saying you want someone to be there for you yet you don't let me do that. What do you want?"

"I want to not worry so much anymore. I don't want to be alone and worry about everything by myself... " I still didn't look at him. 

"Then why don't you let me worry for you? "

"Because I'm afraid you'll hurt me and Miles too... " there... I said it. 

You might be acting good now, I'm not afraid of you. I trust you. But there are no guarantees that you won't wake up one day and turn like them. To my surprise he just pulled me against his chest and hugged me tightly. I was shocked, I didn't expect that reaction from him. 

"Tch, you are a brat. "

"Levi-"

"I don't blame you for thinking like that. Especially after today. However you said it yourself, today was an accident. If you really believe that then trust me with your brat and you. Let me take care of you. If you don't- If you need more time I'll understand."

"Levi-"

"If you feel like you want to trust me let me help you. It's really up to you, you have to make the decision. "

"You are asking me to let you be such a big part of my life... It's hard."

"I know. For what is worth I trust you with Amy. " my eyes widen and I stared at the moon. 

"What? "

"I meant what I said. I don't mind you being Amy's mother. Being her mother means you are just as important to her as me. I'm not trying to force you to say yes. I'm not trying to guilt trip you. But I want you to know that I trust you with the most important person to me. I want you to put that amount of trust in me as well."

I wanted to. I really did. It was hard to say it. It was hard to nod. It was hard to give him a positive answer in any way. So I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder, another wave of tears coming out. 

"Just promise me this one thing. No matter what happens don't hurt my boy. "

"Tch, don't make me promise on stupid stuff. "

"Well it's not stupid to me! "

"Fine. " my eyes widen. "I promise you. No matter what happens I won't hurt Miles. "

A shaky breath left me. I felt warm all over and I felt a little dizzy. My heart was racing. It almost felt like I was flying. Such simple words yet they meant the world to me. 

"Alright... But please don't make me regret it. "

"I'll try. "

\--------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	41. Family

(Y/N)

It's been one week since the whole thing with Levi happened. Tonight is the collection but I'll go at around four with the kids. I don't work now due to my arm, not that I can't work but Levi just doesn't want me to. It's sweet of him, not gonna lie, but I feel uncomfortable because it looks like I'm taking advantage of him. I need to stop this, he's just doing it because it's the right thing. 

It was almost three and the kids are asleep. Amy because she always sleeps at this hour and Miles came from school tired. It's been one week since I've been home. I don't really mind, I like it here. I like that me and Levi cuddle with the kids every night on the couch and watch a cartoon. I like that we eat together. I like him. But me being here for a whole week raises one very very very important question. 

Why the hell am I paying rent? 

Levi was not home yet even though it was nearly three o'clock. He is planning to do a change in the work schedule that will be fully implemented after the holidays. People will go into work at eight and leave at three. That's it. It will best for everyone to have their evenings free instead of leaving and coming back in the evening like now. 

The company will be closed for the evening with only the security guards. He has changed the schedules of Marcos team, the marketing team and some of the higher ups including himself to go with this new schedule now and after the holidays it will be everyone. Honestly I really love that new schedule, I'll come back home from work and I'll be done. Oh that feels amazing just thinking about it. 

I was looking outside the balcony door and I was wearing a nice knitted jacket that Marco made. He likes to knit in his spare time and he made me this one. It's really nice and warm. The door opened and I looked back. I didn't realize how time went by. Levi sighed the moment he came in and closed the door. These past few days I get all flustered every time I see him. It's starting to get on my nerves. It's just Levi. 

He took off his coat, suit jacket and shoes and came up to me. One of his hands was behind his back and I smiled. I knew what it was. What an idiot still hiding it from me. 

"Hello. " I smiled and kissed him. 

I didn't know my heart could do a back flip. 

"Hi brat. Where are our brats? " he titled his head. 

"Sleeping. Miles came back from school tired and Amy is always sleeping. "

"Hmm, I see. Have this. " he said and brought his hand forward.

"I see blue today, another amazing color to add to my growing collection." I smiled and took the rose from him. 

He has been bringing me a rose everyday for the past week as an apology. He keeps saying he'll make it up to me for my arm. Honestly the thing doesn't even hurt anymore. I'm pretty sure after he's done with roses he'll move to another flower. He brings me flowers, he cooks from time to time, he cleans, he has his own company let's be honest that's a huge positive. What more do I want? 

"Yeah, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find the next color."

"There's still more colors left? " I chuckled. 

Why did I chuckle? It wasn't funny, why did I chuckle? 

"Roses are known for coming in many colors brat. "

"Right. " I smiled looking at him. My cheeks hurt from smiling. 

"I had a really good shit at the office today. "

"Really? " I smiled more, why the hell am I smiling at this?

"Yeah, it was a real bitch to get out, my ass hurt after but it felt amazing to have it out of me. "

"That's great! "

"The show later today, remember that?"

"Mhhhmm!" I nodded. 

"I thought I'd make a few final changes. I took all the clothes we made for the runaway and threw brown paint on them. The new fashion statement. "

"Fascinating. " I shook my head smiling. 

"Yeah, and the floor the models will walk on will have yellow water on it to look like piss. It doesn't matter if one of the models trips, it will be part of the new statement the company wants to make. "

"Yes, amazing yes. What's the new statement?" my eyes were wide open looking at him waiting for him to continue. 

He shook his head and chuckled. Actually chuckled, my ears have been blessed. 

"You are a brat! " he kissed me and then booped my nose. 

"What? " I raised my brows. 

"I think tomorrow we'll leave the kids with Hange." he said and pushed my hair away from my neck.

"Really? Why? " what did he say? His eyes are too distracting. 

Shut them off or something. 

"I'll take you out on a date. "

"Date? You want to take me on a date?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that? "

"No! " I jumped a little and he again shook his head. "Nothing wrong with it! You want to take me out go right ahead. "

"You don't see it, do you? " he titled his head. 

"See what? " I bit my lips and raised both my brows. 

"That. " he booped my nose again.

"My nose? "

"Yes, your nose. It breathes."

"Really? "

"You are a lost cause. "

-

"Look at you! " I smiled at Amy. 

She was standing on the table in a puffy pink dress. It was inspired by one of the dresses for the collection in two hours and Jean helped make it Amy size. It was sparkling all over and had flowers at the top. Made by organza and Italian lace. She's not even one and she's dressed better than me! She deserves it.

"Mama! " she said and I smiled more. She was standing but I was holding her from her armpits. "Akane ne go, gu. "

"Really? "

"A-akane. " 

"You are too cute. " I kissed her and Miles came running next to me. 

"How do I look? " he moved his arms up and down and I squealed. Actually squealed. 

He was wearing a black little tuxedo. He even had a bow tie on. He looked adorable. 

"You look amazing! " I chuckled and placed Amy down on the floor. 

She had sparkly gold shoes on. 

"Muls. " Amy said and hugged Miles who immediately hugged back. 

"Awe. " I said and smiled more. 

I felt two arms on my waist behind me and I looked back. Levi was there in the same outfit as Miles, only he had a normal tie on. 

"You look amazing. " he whispered in my ear. 

"Thank you, not so bad yourself. " I smiled back at him. 

Miles had awkwardly lifted Amy and walked to the couch. 

"Today after the collection is done I want you to tell me which pieces you liked most. "

"Why? "

"So I can have them made with your measurements. " he kissed the side of my head. 

"You don't have to. "

"I want to, I thought it would be better if you picked instead of choosing some myself that you wouldn't like. "

"Levi I don't need-"

"Well too bad because I'm expecting you to tell me a minimum of three outfits at the end of the night. " another kiss. "If you don't I'll pick some myself so either way you're getting something. You might as well get something you really want. " I smiled. 

"Alright, we'll see if Marco will be able to deliver. "

"I'm sure he will."

"Mom! " Miles said and we looked at him. Amy was sitting on the floor and the dress was wide open around her. Miles was standing next to her pointing at himself. "I'm covered in glitter! "

"Then why did you pick Amy up? You saw her dress. " I walked up to him and Levi followed me. 

"I didn't know it would come off... " I shook my head. 

Amy stood up with the help of her hands and attached herself to Levi's leg. 

"Papa. " she said and Levi picked her up. 

I kneeled down and started hitting off the glitter. 

-

"She's the best model, hands down." said Jean with his arms crossed. 

"Oh she's just gorgeous! " Marco awed. 

"You should really have her model in every show from now on. " Eren nodded. 

"I wouldn't mind that. " said Mikasa. 

"Just amazing." Erwin agreed. 

"She's just perfect, awe... " Hange squealed. 

"If any of you touch her I'll kill you. " said Levi. 

Amy was walking around on the runway. 

The stage was higher than the ground and I walked up to it to get her. The door would soon open and the place would be filled with people. 

"Amy, come here. " I said and she came up to me with her arms open sucking on her pacifier. 

"Mamma. " she wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed most of her weight on my forearm when I lifted her. 

"Maybe I should get her. " Levi said when he walked up to me.

"No, no. It's fine, I got it. Besides you have to go and interact with a bunch of people, you can't do that with a baby. " I smiled. 

"Yeah but I don't want you to put extra pressure on your arm. "

"That's why I have two. " I held Amy only with my good one. 

"Fine... But don't overdo it. And go and sit down on the couch so Miles doesn't get lost again. "

"It wasn't my fault! Blame Jean, he's the one that dragged me around. "

"I know brat. I'm just saying it's better if you go and sit your ass down on the couch. "

"I know. I'll see you when the show starts. " I smiled and gave him a kiss. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! " Amy complained and pulled us apart. 

"What's this brat? " Levi asked her. 

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss but Amy put her hands in the middle pushing me away.

"Nope. She doesn't want me kissing you. " I chuckled looking at her. 

"She's just a brat. " he ruffled her hair. "I'll see you around. "

"Alright. "

By the time we sat on the couch people had started to gather around already. There were photographers, a few cameras. A lot of people. The music was loud but in our little area things were nice. Mikasa was holding Amy on her lap next to me and Miles was playing with Eren and Sasha around the couches. 

I took one look at Mikasa and I was left staring at her. 

"Why are you holding Amy like that? " she had her arms wrapped around Amy and she was hugging her tightly close to her. Amy was facing forward looking around. 

"She's just warm. " Mikasa said with her eyes closed. 

"The whole place is warm. "

"She's cute! " she said and buried her face in Amy's neck who didn't seem to care. 

"Mom! " Miles yelled and fell on my lap. "Save me!"

"Save you? No she can't save you! " Sasha laughed and pulled Miles away from me. "I'm going to eat you! "

"Noooooo! " 

-

I was sitting on the couch in my pajamas with the jacket Marco made me. I was looking at a few photographs from the show with me and Levi and the kids. At some point Levi pulled a photographer named Connie aside and told him to take pictures of us. I've seen Connie around but I never got to properly know him. He's good friends with Eren and Jean from what I understand. 

"Hi mom. " Miles said and he jumped next to me in his pajamas as well. 

"Hi. " I smiled at him. 

"What are you looking at? " 

"Photos from the show. Do you want to see them with me? " I smiled and he nodded sitting on my lap. 

After a few minutes Levi came and sat next to me with Amy on his lap and with a bowl of chips. He had also turned most of the lights off so I had to place down the photos. He only let on the hallway light and the secret lights behind the furniture around the TV. It was nine and the show ended an hour ago. Normally we'd stay for longer but we have kids. 

"So, what movie are we watching tonight? " he asked. 

"How To Train Your Dragon!" Miles said and I sighed. 

"No brat, we already watched all three movies four times. "

"But I want to watch it! "

"Pick something else. " Levi shook his head and gave Miles the controller. 

After he looked around for a while he settled on Ratatouille. I'll accept that choice. Miles got comfortable between me and Levi and Amy leaned back so she was pressed against Levi. The way me and Levi were sitting made our heads be pressed against each other.

"Hey, " I whispered and Levi looked at me. "Tomorrow I'll leave Miles with Sophia, he doesn't want to stay with Hange. "

"Really? Not even for a few hours? "

"I think he understood that he'd be sleeping there, so he wanted to stay with Sophia. I don't know why he got that idea. "

"But I thought he didn't like sleeping there? "

"It's not that. He just got upset I wasn't spending that much time with him. Either way he's fine sleeping there for a night because he knows I'll still be with him for two weeks. And after that he knows about the change in schedule, he's better now. "

"In that case I'll ask Hange to keep Amy for the night too. "

"We won't make it a hobby though, it's a one time thing. "

"We'll see. "

"What do you mean we'll see? I'm not going to ask our friends to keep our kids every few days! " I kept whispering, Miles was too focused on the movie.

"Who said anything about our friends? "

"What? Then who are you talking about? Not another babysitter. "

"Like I said, we'll see. "

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	42. A Question

(Y/N)

"What is that? " I asked Levi. 

I was... Surprised? He said he'd take me out to dinner in a restaurant that's about an hour away. However I wasn't expecting to go with... That? I didn't even know he had that. 

"Is there a problem brat? "

"Did you rent it? "

"No, it's mine. " he said and threw me a helmet, guess that's why he told me to wear pants and not a dress. 

Since when does he own a motorcycle that big? It's big as in, it reaches his chest! And it's shiny and black and freaking huge! He also threw me a jacket, a special one that blocks the wind. 

"That's yours? " I pointed at it. 

"Yes. "

"Since when?! "

"Since four years ago. Now hop on. " he said and started the thing. 

That was loud. I don't know anything about motorcycles so... I put on the things he gave me and got on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was already wearing the jacket and helmet. 

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to drive around the city with this? " I asked and my voice echoed in the helmet. 

"I won't run with this in the city dumbass. In twenty minutes we'll be out of the city, then the road will mostly be empty. " he said and slowly drove out of the parking lot.

"You have license for this?!"

"No, they just gave it to me. " he got on the road and got faster. 

"What?!! "

"Of course I have license! Hold on. "

And I did. Twenty minutes later we were outside the city. It was cold but I didn't feel much of it. It was mostly my legs that were cold. The sky was blue with a few white clouds scattered. The road we took was one leading to the more green side that didn't have much traffic. Honestly the road was empty with small exceptions so Levi was free to run. On either side of the big road were trees and empty filleds. 

I decided to be a rebel and extend my hand out to feel the air but Levi quickly scolded me by saying "Get your shitty arm wrapped around me." I barely heard him with these things on our heads and the wind but still I did what he asked. 

After many minutes Levi took a turn on a thinner road between some trees. He seemed to know where he was going. He followed the path and eventually we found ourselves in an open parking lot in the middle of the woods. There were many smaller paths leaving from the area but they were paths meant to be walked on. 

When I got off my whole body felt like it was vibrating and I chuckled because of the underline. 

"That was awesome. " I told him when as I gave him the helmet and went to take off the jacket. I had my coat on still underneath. 

"I'll take you out with this again if you like it that much. " he said and he too got off and made sure all our stuff were secured. 

There were a few other cars here but not many. 

"I'd like that. " I smiled. "What other exciting things are you hiding from me? "

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. " 

"Screw you." I chuckled. 

"Later, you'll be busy doing that all night. " he winked and I playfully punched his shoulder with my good arm. 

"It's not just me that will be doing it! "

"Never said you would be. " he said and placed a hand on my lower back. "Come on, let's go. "

He led me through one of the paths and soon the sound of water reached my ears. I saw a river through the trees and eventually I was standing in front of it. To my left at the end right as the river took a turn behind a very big rock was a building. I looked at Levi. 

"Is that where we are going? " I pointed at it. 

"Yes brat." he nodded and we walked up to it.

We passed through the entrance that had a lantern hanging from the middle. It wasn't on but it was there. On the small yard there were a few tables but we got inside. The room was really big with many tables and in the middle was a big reception. Behind it was a young woman with white hair. Levi walked up to her. 

"Hi. " he said and the woman looked up. 

"Oh, hi mister Ackerman. "

"Hi Rico. I made a reservation." he said and the girl nodded giving him a key. 

"It's the same room as always. " she said and Levi nodded taking the key. 

He took me before I had the chance to say anything and led me through the room until we found a door and he unlocked it. Inside the room behind the door was a table and a big window with a view of the river. Natural light came in through the window but I could see the candles on the walls and a small chanticleer on the ceiling. It was three in the evening so they would be lit in an hour or two. 

Levi pulled my chair and I sat down before he sat down in front of me. 

"Our own private room? You really went above and beyond didn't you?"

"I don't need any unnecessary attention. I much rather being like this, when we want something all we have to do is press this. " he said and showed me a small button on a small controller. 

"I see you know your way around this place. " I commented as I took off my coat. 

"It's not my first time here. I come here a lot for work. "

"And personal reasons. I know you used to be quite the play boy. " I placed my head on my hand. 

"Actually no. Not for personal reasons." he mirrored my position. 

"How come? I mean you brought me here, why should I believe I'm the first? "

"This place always felt too nice to bring a random girl. The only other girl I'd bring here is Abella but she never came to visit. So I brought you."

"How come? If this place is so nice why would you bring me?"

"Because I wanted to bring my daughters mother to a beautiful place. You more than earned it." I blushed. "Plus I need you to realize something." he grabbed the menu. 

"What? "

"You are the one that has to figure it out. " he didn't look at me. 

"Fine. " I sighed and picked up the menu as well. "How did you find this place anyway? It's in the middle of nowhere. "

"Petra brought us here for her birthday a few years back and I liked it enough to keep coming. "

My eyes widen at the mention of her name. I don't need to remember what I'm wearing underneath my clothes because of her! Why did I listened to her anyway?! 

-

I have to go and get Miles in two hours from school. For some reason I agreed to go out with Hange, Sasha, Mikasa and Petra. It's been three days since the whole Levi thing. I wonder what color he will bring home today. 

"So, you and Eren finally getting at it? " Sasha asked. 

"N-no! It-its not like that. We are family... " answered Miksasa. 

"No you are not." Hange poked her cheek. 

"Seriously, go for it while you're still young. Trust me, it'll be worth it. " said Petra. 

"Why should I take advice from someone that has been divorced three times? "

"I'm the one that wanted to get divorced! It's not my fault they were all stupid assholes. And don't take my advice! Take (Y/N's), she agrees. "

"That I do. " I nodded. 

Somehow, I don't know how we found ourselves in Victoria Secret. And Petra is with us. She's ready to buy the whole store. 

"(Y/N), won't you buy anything? " she asked me and I shook my head. 

"No, I don't really do well with these things. "

"Oh come on! It's just lingerie not rocket science!"

"Why would I buy any? " I smiled. 

"Because Levi will melt by your feet the moment he sees you. " she smiled and grabbed my hand to drag me in the back section. 

"How would you know? "

"All men are the same! Trust me on this. And at the end of the day do it for you! Spice things up a little, see where it will go. He will love it. Now pick something you like! " she said and pointed somewhere at the big shelves. 

-

Why did I agree to buy something? It's going to be so awkward he is going to hate it... I took a bite from my food. We have been here for around four hours just talking about anything. Mostly our kids and we finally had dessert. But I keep feeling around the straps of what I'm wearing and no! 

Stop it. What's the worst that can happen? Tell you to take it off? That will happen anyway. 

"So, (Y/N)." Levi started and I looked at him. "There's something I want to ask you. "

"Okay? What is it? " he had my full attention. He looked amazing under the orange lights. It was dark outside. 

"As you know I have a daughter. "

"Yes? "

"And she's growing up. She'll want to have a lot more space to play soon. " I titled my head, where is he going with this? "The apartment is kinda small for a kid to play as freely as it wants. And there's also your brat. "

"Yeah, I agree apartments are not big enough. But what can we do? That's what we have. "

"It's not all we have." I looked at him curiously. "I do have a bigger house. Multiple actually, I was just living alone to move in one of them. And I have one that is the right size in my opinion for Amy to be happy. It has four bedrooms, a big ass attic, an office, living room and kitchen that are connected as well as the dining area. A garden and get this. Three bathrooms and a separate toilet. "

"That does sound like a good place to raise Amy. " I smiled at him. It sounded amazing. 

"It still needs to get painted, get the furniture and overall it needs to come together. The only things that are finished and installed are the kitchen and bathrooms. Once I get off work next week I'm planning to go and see different furniture and stuff like that so I can have everything delivered after the holidays and move in at around February. "

"That sounds like a good plan. If you want my opinion I'd say go for it. " I shrugged smiling at him. 

"I don't want your opinion. I want you to move in with me. " 

I paused. My smile dropped instantly and I was left staring at him. 

"What? " I breathed. 

"I was thinking that maybe after the holidays we could move in together. We can prepare the house together, pick out what we want. And don't tell me we are moving too fast because in February we'll be together for ten months, I think that's a good amount of time to move in together. " he reached over the table and grabbed my hand. "And this past week has been amazing so... I want to have that everyday." 

I still didn't answer him. I couldn't for some reason. It almost didn't feel real. It felt like something was stuck in my throat and I looked down. I don't know how long had passed because at some point he stood up and came to stand next to me. 

"Brat? " he asked me. "It's okay if you don't want to-" 

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't stop my eyes from watering a little. Actually a lot. I hugged him tightly. 

"You are not joking, right? You won't take it back later? "

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. " he pulled back to look at me. "Will you move in with me? "

"Yeah. " I smiled and gave him a kiss. 

I couldn't believe that someone would ask me this. I never expected someone to care so much to take this extra step with me. Especially someone as special as him. I went back to hugging him, I didn't want to let him go. Just having him pressed against me made me feel so complete. 

"Okay brat, you are squeezing a bit much. "

"You'll live. "

"I know I will but-"

"Shush. " I pulled back and kissed him. 

He sighed when we pulled apart and looked outside the window. 

"It's getting late and I think it's going to rain. " I looked outside too. "Let's go home. "

"Alright. " I smiled and started to pick up my stuff. 

\-------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	43. Realization

(Y/N)

Me and Levi entered the house just as the rain started coming down hard. We were a little wet but nothing serious. I sighed in relief as the warmth of the house wrapped around me. I'm so glad the house remains a certain temperature all the time. Levi closed the door and we took off our coats and shoes. I turned to him and smiled. 

"Well my makeup is a mess so I'm going to take it off. I'll see you in the bedroom. " I bit my lip and went to leave. 

"Actually come here when you're done. "

"The living room? "

"Yeah."

"Okay? " I left and went to the bathroom. 

I took off my makeup and looked myself in the mirror without it. I also considered taking off the thing I was wearing underneath but decided against it. I'm sure he won't mind, I'm just being stupid. I went back in the living room to see levi placing down a lit candle, there were many more around the place. He was standing barefooted on a blanket above the carpet and all the pillows from the couch were thrown on the floor. I walked up to him with a smile after he placed down the lighter.

"What is all this?" I asked. 

"Why not do something different? " he asked and gave me a glass of wine, I didn't even notice that. "We don't have to end up in the same place all the time. "

"Well look at you being a gentleman."

"Always am. " he said and sat down on the blanket with his back on one of the big pillows. 

"I know, I just didn't expect you to be like this. " I sat down as well. 

"Like what? "

"I don't know, you just seem... Too perfect almost. Like you are pretending, no one can actually be as good as you. " I was just being honest. 

"I'm not perfect, I hurt you, how can you say I'm perfect? "

"I don't even think about it because it was so minor. But seriously, how can you have almost no flaws?"

"I do have flaws, many of them. I just think that we work well together and it doesn't bother us as much. I don't pretend to be someone I'm not and I'm not playing up anything to get you to want me. "

"That's very hard to believe. You don't do almost anything to annoy me. And now this, being romantic like this. It's hard to believe it's genuine and not fake. " I whispered the last part. 

"You don't do anything to annoy me as well and I know you are just being yourself."

I looked down.

"I just keep thinking that there has to be something that doesn't work... I don't know why. "

"You know, " he sighed. "In many previous relationships that I had there were many problems with stuff I was doing, stuff I do with you and you are not bothered by it. "

"What do you mean? "

"You know, you said that I'm being romantic. But it's the first time I really did something like this for the two of us not involving the kids. I was in a relationship with someone that was really bothered by how distant I was in the beginning like I was with you. She wanted it to be like this from the beginning, you weren't bothered by how distant I was especially in the first two months. How much I clean was another problem many times with many people. I should spend more time with them and not clean the house seven times a day. And why clean the house when it's already clean, stuff like that. " he took a sip. "I work a lot, you know that. Now I have Amy and Miles to keep me from it but you remember how much I worked even after we got together. "

"I do. "

"That was a problem also. I don't like being touched while I sleep, that was also another problem, they took that as a sign I no longer wanted them. I don't like showing affection in public, especially around people, same problem. It's small things like that that make a difference. "

I nodded and took a sip as well. 

"You're right. I'm just being negative without a reason. " I chuckled. 

"It's okay. We also need more time to learn each other better. Only time will tell if we really don't mind each other." he took my hand, I was sitting very close to him. 

"I know. " I smiled. "I know. "

"So I want to ask you something. " 

"Again? " I chuckled. 

"Yes brat. Christmas is next month. "

"I know, as well as your birthday. " I gave him a kiss. 

"Yeah, that too. And I was thinking that I want to go to France for the holidays. "

"Oh..."

"What ?"

"Nothing, I just thought we'd spend it together."

"We will if you come with me. That's the question, do you want to go to France for the holidays? "

"I'd be happy but France and holidays means one thing. " I smiled. 

"What's that? "

"Very expensive tickets and you know how much I get paid. "

"Tch, you are an idiot. " he playfully smacked my head. "I'm paying for them obviously, I wouldn't invite you if I expected you to pay. " my eyes widen. 

"Seriously? "

"Yeah, your brat was asking me about what France is like as well so I think we should go. " I smiled and looked down. 

"You can't be real." I shook my head. 

He leaned forward placing a hand on my cheek. 

"I assure you I am. " he whispered and kissed me. "So should I take this as a yes? " he said against my lips. 

"I can't say no. " I gave him another kiss. 

He took my glass and placed it somewhere on the floor away from us. He pulled my shirt exposing my shoulder and started kissing there. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling until he stopped. 

"Oh, what's this? " he whispered and pulled on the strap. 

"T-that? " I said surprised, I had forgotten about it.

"That's not one of your bras, what are you wearing underneath brat? " he pulled back to look at me. 

"Ummm... "

"Will you take off your shirt or should I? "

"I can do it on my own, thank you. Just, don't make fun of me. " I pointed my finger and he playfully bit it. 

"I think I'll have better things to do if I see you in less clothing. " I felt his breath on my hand and he looked at me, his eyes half closed, the top two buttons of his shirt open. 

I took off my shirt and I felt his hands on my sides before I could even remove it from my head. When I finally saw him he was looking at my body. He then looked at my face, his eyes were filled with lust and I blushed even more than I already was. I don't think I've seen anyone give a look of such passion before. 

"Wear this more often." he whispered against my lips before kissing me. 

He laid me back on the floor and he pressed his body against mine but he wasn't crushing me. He started trailing kisses down my neck and his hands were feeling my body. A loud thunder was heard and that's when I realized something. 

The butterflies in my stomach, they were... Different than usual. The way he was touching me felt different than usual. The way he called my name felt different than usual. The way his lips felt was different than usual. Everything felt like so much more this time. It was overwhelming, it was too much, it almost made me want to cry but not of sadness. And the fact that he was already mine made everything so much more. His lips hovered over mine. 

"(Y/N)." his voice was so low, not a whisper, just low. So low I felt my lips vibrating and I felt dizzy that my ears had been blessed with such a deep, amazing sound. 

I felt him kiss me and my body kissed back because my mind was being too weak right now to respond properly. There was no denying it, I wasn't stupid and the realization filled me with happiness. That's the only way I can describe it and I wrapped my arms around him. 

I am in love with him. 

-

I opened my eyes and looked to the side to see Levi's sleeping face. We were laying on the couch and it was still raining, it didn't stop all night. I smiled looking at him, even though I just woke up from a few hours of sleep I didn't feel tired. 

"I can feel you staring. " he said his voice deep and rusty, his hair was a mess. 

"Is that a bad thing? " I whispered and fully turned my body to him, I was only wearing his shirt, he was shirtless. 

"No, you are just being a weirdo. " he finally opened his eyes allowing me to see his deep blue eyes, they were like that every morning. 

I love those eyes. I really do. 

"No, you are turning me into a weirdo. "

"That's fine, you are tolerable anyway." 

He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers since he was laying on his back. His touch made my heart race and I smiled. 

"Good to know. " after a few seconds of silence he spoke. 

"What's up with you today? " 

"Huh? "

"You look... Prettier? "

"What? " I chuckled. "I just woke up, I look like a wet sock. "

"No. " he shook his head. "You look prettier. " he sat up. "Let's go wash our shitty mouths because I want to kiss you." he stood up. 

"Noooooooooo, I want cuddles. " I complained and laid on the couch like a starfish. 

"Cuddles after we visit the bathroom and have breakfast, now up. "

"No breakfast, I want to lay with you for a while. " I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back down but he didn't even move slightly. 

"After we wash our mouths. Come on." he pulled me up instead and I of course complained. 

I wonder what Miles is doing. Probably sleeping, it's still early for him to wake up. After we were done in the bathroom we laid back on the couch together. I had my head on top of his chest and he had one arm wrapped around me. I had my eyes closed but that quickly changed when I felt something poking my nose but it wasn't his finger. When I looked I was met with red, a red rose. 

I smiled. 

"Really? " I took it and looked up at him. "Red? "

"Yeah." he kissed me. "You earned it."

"I earned it? "

"Yeah, you are not the only one brat. I'm giving you a red rose, don't make a big fuss about it though. " he sighed and closed his eyes. 

I melted right then and there with the biggest smile on my face. Everyone knows what a red rose means and the way he said this just now. I hope my understanding is not wrong. 

I looked at the flower and laid my head on his chest again, this time however his other hand came up to touch mine. 

I love this guy, I really do. 

\---------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	44. Birthday

(Levi) 

I opened my eyes and the first thing my brain processed was the weight on top of me. I was laying on the couch with Amy sleeping on top of me, her hands were tightly holding onto my shirt and she was letting out small breaths. I looked at the time. 14.38, I slept for fifteen minutes.

I let out a sigh and sat up careful not to wake up Amy. I haven't been to work for days which is expected but I'm still nervous to be home and not there. Sure the kids and (Y/N) are an amazing distraction and I have come to love spending time with them but it's still very uncomfortable to not have work. Erwin is in charge now so I'm not worried. Just uncomfortable. 

Today is my little girl's first birthday, the 29th of November. She's officially one. I swear it was yesterday when I first held her for the first time when she was born and day by day she looks more and more like her mother. Her hair and eyes are like mine but her face looks more like Abella, which is not a bad thing. I leaned back and sighed, I'm tired. I didn't sleep at night because Miles was sick vomiting all night and Amy was crying too, so at around three (Y/N) passed out from exhaustion on the couch and I was the only one left to take care of the brats. So Miles didn't go to school today and he's inside sleeping and I am with fifteen minutes of sleep. 

But it's okay. Amy won't have a party today, it's not like she will remember her first birthday and I'm not in the mood for people to come into my house and make a mess. So it will really just be the four of us, shitty glasses and Erwin will visit at seven, they already said they will and I don't care much about the rest of the brats honestly. I don't want a mess, I want a nice evening with my family, I don't think I'm asking for too much. 

However my big brat is not here, she's been out with Sophia since ten, why? Dress shopping, they are looking for a wedding dress. They asked for my opinion since I own a fashion company but I didn't say anything because I didn't want Sophia's opinion to shift based on what I say. Let her buy whatever she wants. 

But she better get a mermaid dress, she has the perfect figure for it. 

I should clean. 

Cleaning is good and Amy still crawls around a lot even though she can walk just fine. I've cleaned four times since (Y/N) left, I was bored. The smell is not good for Amy though, which is annoying. I can always clean the kitchen with just soap and water, it won't do a good job but it's something. 

Silverware. I need to clean the forks. And the spoons. And the knives. I last did them two days ago. So filthy. Disgusting. When did I last clean the legs of the chairs in the kitchen? Last week? No, there's no way. Four days ago. That's too much, I'll clean that too. The windows... Where is my Windex? In the kitchen, a whole cabinet from the ceiling to bottom with cleaning supplies. That's too little. I should buy more cleaning supplies. 

Why doesn't (Y/N) ever buy any? I don't think I ever seen her clean, expect for the few times in her house but then I stopped her. I don't know if she cleans well but she doesn't clean well enough for me. It's disgusting. Filthy. Dirty. But also probably good, I remember I had to go to the doctor six years ago, there was something wrong with my skin, I kept taking a shower to clean it but it wouldn't go away. That was the problem, apparently showering seventeen times a day for two years does damage to your skin. I was scolded to stop cleaning so much so if (Y/N) cleaned as well we'd have a serious health problem.

Still disgusting though. At least she showers daily now, especially because I make her. But she doesn't do her hair daily, she does it every two days. 

Funny. 

Amy is sleeping in her crib, she has been for an hour and I'm cleaning behind the fridge. I've used two bottles of Windex in just this hour. I think I'll clean behind the dish washer next. For some reason I'm reorganizing the plates and the glasses. I did that last week but I don't like it that way. The kids are still sleeping, (Y/N) is not here. It's five and I'm cleaning all the plastic bowls by hand.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked back to see (Y/N) standing there looking at me curiously, when did she get home? 

"Hey. " I smiled and kissed her, I sure missed her, I didn't have anything to do. 

"Hi, what are you doing? " she pulled back.

"I'm just cleaning." I shrugged and turned around to finish, now that she's here I have something to do. 

"Didn't you start cleaning right before I left? Have you been cleaning for all these hours? " she leaned on the counter next to me. 

"No, I stopped then started again and stopped again and started again. You know, the usual. " I didn't look at her, instead I focused on finishing. 

"How many times did you clean? "

"Four, this is the fifth time. I'll finish soon. "

"Levi... I don't mind how much you clean but I don't think it's healthy for you to clean so much. "

"(Y/N)..." I said her name as if it was a curse, I didn't mean to but don't start with the cleaning too. I've had that said to me in the past by others, don't start as well. 

"Okay, I'll let you finish. " she's uncomfortable. She's hugging herself leaving the kitchen. 

I don't stop her, I just want to finish so I can spend time with her. I'm putting everything in their place after cleaning the inside of the cabinet as well and organizing every bowl by size and color. I make myself and (Y/N) tea and go to the living room. Amy is sitting on the floor looking at the TV with her mouth open, Miles is under a blanket on the couch watching Hercules. 

That movie is funny, I like that movie. 

I look at the time, it's six. When did the kids wake up? The door of the kitchen was closed now that I think about it. I see (Y/N) sitting out in the veranda and I go to join her after putting on a knitted jacket Marco made me. He always gives me a few every year so multiple of them I end up giving away to the poor. I don't understand why people throw away clothes that are not ruined and don't want anymore. Give them to someone who needs it.

I sit next to (Y/N) on the bench on the other side of the table so we can look inside the house. At first she doesn't say anything until she puts her phone down. 

"Are you done? " she asked. 

"Yeah. " I nodded taking a sip of my black tea. 

I feel calmer immediately. 

I should buy more tea. 

"That's good. " she sighed taking her tea as well. "..."

"What is it? " I asked leaning back. 

"Nothing? "

"I'm not stupid idiot. " I pulled her back. "Something is up with you. "

"It's nothing really, I'm just tired, looking at dresses all day is tiring, you know that. " she leaned on my arm. 

"Oh yeah, about that. What dress did she pick? "

"This one. " she grabbed her phone and showed me a picture of Sophia in the dress. 

It's a princess dress. She looks pretty in it but I still think she should have gone for mermaid. 

It's blush with off the shoulder straps. The bodice is filled with crystals and it sparkles. There's a few scattered but very settle flowers on the skirt and the skirt itself sparkles. It's definitely expensive, minimum of four thousand dollars. If I had to guess designer I'd say Lazaro, maybe Dando London? Definitely not Pnina, if that was made by her it'd cost over eight thousand. 

I don't judge style but Pnina has made the only dress that made me want to rip out my eyes. Generally her dresses have a style I'm not fond of but I can appreciate it knowing that there's people out there that like it. But that dress that barely didn't show the nipple, had a skirt that was badly made making the poor girl look like a turkey and then also add the lobster tail in the back, ugh. It was awful. And not only was it bad it also cost fourteen thousand dollars! I own a fashion company but if anyone ever asked me to pay that much money for a piece of cloth then it better be something pretty. Not a turkey with a lobster tail. 

This brat next to me better not want something like that or I'm serious I'm cancelling the wedding. If she wants it she can wear it later but I'm not letting her come dressed like that to my wedding where my mother will be. I can look past my friends and even Kenny. But not my mother, if my mom is there then my wife to be will wear something that covers more then just the nipples. Wear something sexy but be covered. That's all I ask, I don't think it's much. 

"It's a nice dress, she looks pretty in it but I think she should have gone with a mermaid style. " I took another sip. 

"Well we did ask for your opinion but you didn't say anything, don't go complaining now. " she turned off the phone. 

"I'm not complaining, honestly she looks nice in it, I'm just saying what I believe. " I shrugged. "I may own a fashion company but I don't want to get involved with a girl picking her wedding dress. I'm open for any other dress though, the one you should ask the opinion of is Marco. " her mouth opened wide. 

"You're right! I didn't think of that. "

"So sad. " I sarcastically said. 

"Oh well, it's over now anyway. " she stood up. "Come on, let's go cut the cake. "

"Nuh. " I shook my head and pulled her back down. "Shitty glasses said she'll be here at seven with Erwin, let's wait forty minutes. " I hugged her close. 

I missed her, I don't know why. 

"Well then let's go inside to our kids. It's cold. And besides shouldn't you spend time with the birthday girl? "

"I spent all morning with her playing!"

"I thought you were cleaning? "

"We played house. It was fun, leave me alone. "

"I can't do that. " she smiled and kissed me. "Let's go in anyway, it's cold. " I sighed and we stood up. 

Honestly I didn't notice how cold it was because as Elsa said. The cold never bothered me anyway. 

Well, it does bother me but not as much as others I've noticed. And I'm living with a Disney maniac so lately I've noticed I've been thinking about Disney songs a lot more then I ever did. Seriously two days ago I woke up thinking about the lyrics of Be Prepared because he spent all day watching the Lion King. What has my life come to... 

"Papa!!! " I heard Amy and picked her up after I closed the door behind me. 

"Hello princess. " I kissed her head. 

"Abugigulijikuchi. " she said and I nodded. 

"Really? "

"Zulijikuchi. " 

"I don't speak "baby", I'm sorry. " 

"Ama! "

"You want mamma? " 

"Vi. "

"Mama! " I called and (Y/N) looked at me. "Your daughter wants you. "

She came next to me and took Amy. I walked to the couch and sat beside Miles and placed a hand on his forehead. He was warm and didn't seem to pay attention to me, he was more focused on the movie. I picked him up and placed him on top of me with the blue blanket still around him. I grabbed the thermometer from the table and put it in his armpit and waited. 

He was still looking at the TV but he leaned on me for support maybe? Or just comfort. Either way I wrapped my arms around my boy. 

After a minute I heard the thermometer and took it out. 38.7, his fever is high. Very high. I picked him up and went to the kitchen. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, go back. " he said his voice deep and rusty. His throat was not well. 

"Now, let's just take the medicine okay? Then we'll go back. " I placed him on the counter and I noticed that he was crying. "What is it? " I asked worried. "Why are you crying. "

"I don't know. " he sniffed and shrugged. "I... Feel bad. " his lips trembled. 

"It's alright, it's okay. " I hugged him. 

I grabbed the syrup from the counter and put some on a spoon and gave it to him. We called Sophia at six in the morning because he was not well and she gave him three medicines. One to drink in the morning after breakfast, one before bed and this syrup for when he has a fever. It's not something serious, it should go away after a week. That's what she said after she examined him. (Y/N) is not worried either, said he has been like this many times before. It's just a cold. 

"I don't like it... " he whispered. 

"I know but you will get better if you take it. We'll wait for a few minutes and when your fever goes down we'll cut the cake! How does that sound? " I asked trying to lift his spirit. 

"Okay... " he weakly said and nodded. 

I picked him up and went back in the living room not forgetting to grab my phone. I put Miles on the couch and went back to the kitchen to call my shitty best friend. Or one of them at least, I have four and a half. After multiple rings she answered.

"Heya shorty, I might be a bit late... " she said out of breath. 

I don't want to entertain the thought of why she's out of breath. 

"Yeah, about that. I called you to tell you not to come. "

"What?! But why?!??!? I want to see the birthday girl!!! "

"Yes I know -"

"I'M HER AUNTIE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING HER! "

"Will you stop screaming?! It's not that I have a problem with you coming! Miles is sick, he has a fever and I don't think he can handle being around many people. Especially people he doesn't know really well. " I sighed. "And if you come you'll be all crazy playing with Amy and I really don't think he can handle it pretty well. I don't want him to be in his room. "

"Oh, awe, my poor baby. What's wrong with him? "

"It's just a cold but you know, it's shitty. "

"Awe, that sucks. For many reasons."

"Yeah, I know. " I sighed again. "Look four eyes, sorry but really the kid is sick. And you might catch what he has as well. "

"I know, it's alright, you have a good reason. But tell me when I can come and visit. "

"I will. "

"Good night shorty. "

"Night four eyes. " I hung up and took out the cake from the fridge. 

It was a simple one with edible flowers. I called (Y/N) to tell her what happened and that I'm bringing the cake. I went out in the living room after lighting the candle and placed the cake on the table in front of the couch. Amy seemed very excited knowing it was sweet. Miles had taken off the blanket and had started to sweat, but he seemed better. He paused the movie and stood between my legs and (Y/N) sat next to me with Amy on top of her. 

"Okay, one, two, three. " I said and we started singing. 

Amy seemed very focused on the candle and once we finished (Y/N) leaned closer but of course Amy didn't do anything. She just placed her hand on the cake but luckily the sugar paste was hard and she didn't ruin anything. (Y/N) blew the candle but we clapped for Amy anyway. After a few hours I was laying in bed waiting for my pills to take effect. I haven't slept in two days, it's been a while since I last did that. 

"Did you get her any gifts? " (Y/N) asked me. 

"No."

"Why not? " she asked, she sounded almost offended. 

"I'm waiting, there's no point in buying her anything now. When it's time for us to move to the new house I'll take her to a store and buy her anything she wants. Because then I'll also have the space to put them in. She'll get her gift, just in a few months. "

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense. I never thought of doing something like that. "

"Hmm, and her party. It's shitty to not have a party for your first birthday, I thought of that later. " I sighed. "So I decided we'll have a proper party when we move so a bunch of adults can spoil her with gifts. And I'm not forgetting about the boy, he'll get whatever he wants too. " I bit my lip. She turned off her light and laid her head on my chest. My light was still on, we are not sleeping yet. "And you will get whatever you want too. All of you will."

"And what about you? " she looked up at me. 

"I already have what I want, I don't want anything else. "

"Really? And what is it that you already have? "

"A family. That's what I mostly wanted. You gave it to me so I don't want anything else." 

"And you think that's not what I also want most? Why would I want anything else? " she said but I didn't fail to catch the blush on her face. 

"I'm not saying that that's not what you want. By getting whatever you want I mean stuff like clothes, shoes, maybe a new phone. I already have all that, I'm not in the mood to change my wardrobe but you definitely need a change. You are dating a successful fashion company owner, I can't have you dressing like you do now. " she fake gasped. 

"Are you saying you don't like my clothes?!" 

"I love your clothes. But it doesn't hurt to change things up a bit. " I pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her. "Really, I love your clothes, keep whatever you want, but I want to spoil you so you are going to buy more stuff. " I kissed her. "With me there to pay obviously. You'll be buying designer stuff, that shit is expensive and forgive me but I'm not giving you my pin number. "

"I wasn't looking for a sugar daddy when I started dating you you know."

"Yeah, I know. " another kiss. "Does that mean I don't have the right to treat you? " another kiss. "To spoil you? " another. "I just want to make you happy. That's a way for me to do it. So let me do it. "

"Yeah sure. " she rolled her eyes. "You just don't like my clothes meany. "

"I, " kiss. "Love, " another. "Your, " another. "Clothes. " I love everything about you. From the way your hair is all tangled to your brat. Everything you are and brought with you, I love. It's difficult to believe it's real and even more difficult to stomach that I feel like this after a few months. Eight months together in a few days and you have me falling for you. "I love your clothes I just want to go shopping with you. So stop complaining. "

"I will. " she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. And I also feel shitty because I'm not doing anything for you in return. "

"I don't want you to do anything. That's stupid. You gave me a family, that's more than enough. " I laid next to her. 

"I never thought you'd be excited about having a family. You of all people. "

"No one thinks that about me. And I know it might be stupid to want something like this but it's something I always wanted. "

"I don't think it's stupid. It was just something unexpected. "

"I hope I don't disappoint. "

"You disappoint? " she chuckled and turned to me. "That might be impossible at this point. "

"Only time will tell. "

\-------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	45. Like A Boss

PS: if you don't understand what this chapter refers to, it's an old stupid song from 2009. It was quite popular when it came out because it was stupid.

Obviously this is a joke chapter. If you don't like it I'll take it down. 

(Levi) 

I'm sitting in my office working on my computer. I'm not doing something very important or difficult, I don't plan on going back to work. But I'm so uncomfortable not doing anything for the company after working non stop for over ten years. Yes a break is always welcomed but I've had plenty of those and I always had a date that I'd go back to work. But not this time, all I know is that I'll go back to work once Amy is at least two years old, so I still have a year. And that is if what I have discussed actually goes through because lord knows I'm not getting another babysitter. 

So I asked (Y/N), who is back at work to send me something that was assigned to her to keep myself occupied. What she sent me is something easy that she's supposed to finish in two days. She sent me that so I'm not too distracted from the kids, which I appreciate, really I'm just passing the time. Amy's toys somehow found their way in my room so I can see her from the open door playing and Miles is watching a movie. He's still sick but better.

Speaking of the brat he walked into my office and sat in the chair in front of me. 

"Hi. " he said, his voice was still rusty from his throat. 

"Hi. " I said back. 

"What are you doing? "

"I'm just doing some easy work, why? Do you need something? "

"No. " he shook his head once. "Do you do the same work as mom? "

"No brat."

"What do you do? "

"I own the company your mom works for. "

"I know that, you are her boss. "

"Yeah. "

"Meaning? "

"It means I'm the boss. "

"And what do you do when you are a boss? "

"Well the first thing I do is... 

Drive to the company, like a boss~  
Take off my sunglasses, like a boss~  
Make my tea, like a boss~  
Eat breakfast, like a boss ~  
Take a shit, like a boss~  
Approve memmos, like a boss~  
Remember birthdays, like a boss~  
Sign contracts, like a boss~  
Direct workflow, like a boss~  
Attend meetings, like a boss~  
Call the banks, like a boss~  
Eat a bagel, like a boss~  
Clean up Hange's shit, like a bo-

No wait I don't do that anymore, that's Erwin's job now. 

Check the income, like a boss~  
Cry over losses, like a boss ~  
More tea, like a boss~  
Pay taxes, like a boss~  
Flirt with your mother, like a boss~  
Send email's, like a boss~  
Work with Hange, like a boss~  
Women flirting with me, like a boss~  
Reject them, like a boss ~  
Watch them cry, like a boss~  
Leave the company, like a boss~  
In my car, like a boss~  
Come home, like a boss~  
Fall on the couch, like a boss~  
Now I'm passed out, like a boss~

"Uh-huh, " he nodded. "So that's an average day for you? "

"No doubt. At least before you started spending all day here. "

"So you drink tea and then come home and pass out. "

"Absolutely, I'm the boss. "

"And I think you said you flirt with my mom? "

"..." I blink. "Nuh. " I shook my head. 

"Actually I'm pretty sure you did, and at some point you said something about watching people cry? That's bad."

"Nope, not me. " 

"Okay well, that was nice to know. I'll go and watch Frozen two now. " he stood up.

"I'm the boss. "

"Yah, I know. You said that a bijilion times." he turned to leave. 

"I'm the boss Miles. "

"Yeah, Yah, I know. " he chuckled and left. 

\--------------------------  
Like a boss~

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	46. Their Games

(Levi)

(Y/N) is sitting at the table working on the laptop. I kinda left at a bad time from the company, right after the collection was done and that means that even more work is being assigned to her because I'm not there to do my work. That goes for everyone but she's the only one I care about not overworking herself. I did consider working from home and I've had some things send to me to help but I can't do too much because I'm supposed to watch the brats, that's why I left in the first place. I can't be tired. 

(Y/N) is still going with the old schedule but she also has so much work she's working even when she's here. I offered help but she said that I should watch the kids. I said we can switch places so she can rest for a while and I can do her work. She said to watch the kids. I can't do anything if she doesn't want my help. The problem with me watching the kids is that... 

"Mom! Come look at this. "

"Go to Levi, I have work. "

"Mama! Abuluji. "

"Mom!"

"Mom! "

"Mama. "

"Moooooooommmmm. "

"Miles your mom has work. "

"Mommy! "

"Maman. "

"Mom!!! "

"Ama! "

"Mom. "

"Maman. "

"Mom. "

"Mommy. "

"Mom. "

"Mom. "

"Mom, I want water. "

"Mom, can we play? "

"Mom, I want sweets. "

"Mom, where are my guns? "

"Mom, I want chocolate. "

"Mom, I want chips. "

"Mom, look at this! "

"Mom."

"Mom. "

"Mom. "

"Enough!! " she yelled and slammed her hands on the table. "For years you've been bugging me about having a dad, he's sitting on the couch, go and bother him! I have work to do! " she yelled and pushed Miles towards the couch. 

He frowned and walked around the couch and sat down. It was two and Amy had luckily fallen asleep on top of me. So I had to take her to her room. I stood up but before I left I leaned down to talk to Miles. 

"Put on your shoes. " I quietly said to him and he looked at me. 

I could swear I saw a little bit of panic in his eyes but I'm not sure because he quickly nodded and lowered his head. I went and put Amy in her room and then went back out. Miles was standing by the door putting on his coat and I went up to the older brat. 

"Where are you going? " she asked me. 

"I'm taking him out so you can have some peace. Amy is sleeping, I'll be back before you leave for work, okay?" she nodded and I kissed her head. 

I quickly got ready and before I knew it me and Miles were down at the entrance of the building. I took a deep breath and looked around. 

"Where are we going? " he barely whispered. 

"Wherever you want." I answered him. 

I don't know if he's nervous because he's spending time just with me or for another reason. He seems to like me and I'm spending hours with him so I don't think he's nervous because he doesn't know me so well. I think we are passed that point since I'm the brats dad now. Upon his request no less. 

"I'm in trouble. " he whispered and looked down. 

"Trouble? " I kneeled down in front of him. "Why do you think you are in trouble? "

"When I leave alone with just mommy's friends I did something bad."

"No. Miles- you didn't do anything bad. Mommy just needs time to work. Don't you want to go and play with me? " he flinched. 

"I don't like the games... " I tilted my head to the side. 

I don't know why these words are triggering him now. Maybe because of the situation? Every time we go out without his mom Amy is with us and now his mom also got mad. I didn't even ask him if he wanted to leave. Could me asking him to play in this situation trigger him? Why? 

"What do you mean? What games? " he looked to the side. 

He's uncomfortable. 

"You know... "

"No, I don't. "

"I guess everyone has a different game they like. What is yours? "

"I meant that we could go and play like we do at home or when we go out with Amy, Miles. "

"Oh. I didn't understand that. Then yes, I want to play! " he got excited suddenly and jumped up and down. 

"Okay then. " let's not push him. "What do you want to do? "

"Can we go to my home and get toys?" he excitedly asked. 

"Yes, yes we can." I nodded. "Let's go." 

I wanted to hold him close, the way he spoke made me uncomfortable, especially knowing his history with the assholes my brat used to date. So I lifted him up to go to the car. The ride is covered in silence but not uncomfortable. The brat is going through the different channels on the radio and I'm focused on driving. Once we arrive we go upstairs and I open the door with my keys. 

It started to rain so we decided to play at the house since it was empty and we spent a good hour running around and playing war. I still have two hours until I have to go back so I'm not worried. We took a break on the couch and Miles got absorbed in the movie playing to bother to get up and continue the game. Sinbad is the movie we are watching and once it's over he doesn't get up from my lap. 

Instead he just spins around to look at me. 

"I like your games. " he told me with a smile. 

"Really? " I ask my mind instantly going back to what he said earlier. "What's so special about them? "

"They are nice, fun. They are not scary like the others. I love you. " he said out of nowhere and hugged me. 

My eyes widen because I wasn't expecting him to say that. My heart picked up speed. He hasn't called me dad yet, which is fine but this... This is different. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. 

"I love you too. " I quietly said and he hugged me tighter. When we pulled back I gave him a small smile and decided to get into the important topic. "Miles, when you say games, what do you mean? "

"You know... "

"No, I don't." I shook my head. "Can you explain to me? "

"Mmmmm... " he looked to the side. "W-when mommy's friends get mad we play games because I was bad. But I didn't like them. "

"And you thought I would be the same?" he nodded. 

Clearly the friends he's talking about were her boyfriends because he's not like this with Liam. She only had three as far as I know. So everytime he did something to annoy them they would play "games" as punishment shown by how he didn't enjoy them. 

"All of them were the same. "

"Can you explain to me what the games were? " I don't want to rush to conclusions, I want to know and I can't get mad in front of him. 

"If, if you don't know no. " he didn't look at me.

"Why not? Did they tell you not to tell? " he nodded still looking down on my belly. 

"They said it will hurt more if I say. And they'll hurt mommy. And everyone will hate me. " relax Levi. 

Deep breaths, no alarming breaths. Relax. You can't alert the kid. Calm down. No conclusions. 

"I promise you, no one will get hurt. They are no longer here and if they come back I will protect you. "

"But you will hate me... "

"I won't. I promise. I care about you and I want to help you. "

"Mmmmmm..."

"Don't you want to talk to someone about it? " I saw a small glimpse of shaking and he got off and run in the corridor. 

I didn't even managed to get up before I heard a door slam. I walked until I reached the only closed door to his bedroom and I opened it slowly to not scare him. I saw him sitting on the bed crying and I sighed. I got inside and closed the door behind me. I sat on his bed with a little distance between us but he didn't seem to be angry with me being here. 

I waited a while for him to calm down. 

"You will get mad. " he whispered. 

"I won't." I calmly said. "Did you remember bad stuff? " he nodded. 

"I don't like remembering them. "

"Do you want to tell me? I promise you I won't get mad. " he nodded slowly. 

"Okay... The, the first one. He always yelled and the game was that. If, if I ever made him mad, that, I had to run around the room and he would chase me. If he caught me he'd play with his belt on my back. "

"I see. " I nodded. "Did he ever caught you? "

"Two times, but he told me to not tell momma. "

"Okay, it's okay now. I promise I will never do that to you. " I wiped away one of his tears. 

"It hurt a lot. And he always yelled. I didn't like it. "

"That's okay. "

"The second one, he, he would give me cake and I'd feel funny. He always laughed when that happened and he told me to not tell mommy or she'd hate me. When it was play time he would take me to someone's house, there were other kids there and they too ate the cake. We were all acting funny and they'd laugh. I didn't like it... It felt bad." his chin trembled and he hugged a stuffed animal. "He did that three times, he was here only for five months. "

"Did they ever do anything to you? Other then that? " I'll have a call with the police probably tomorrow. 

"No," he shook his head. "But they made fun of me. And it felt bad. The way I was feeling funny, it was bad. "

"Okay, that's okay. " I sighed. "It's okay that you didn't like it, I didn't like it either. "

"And, and the third he, he didn't want to play with me. He would yell and hit me sometimes. But when it was his play time he would call a friend home. A man, and he told me to stay in my room. A few times I went out and I heard yelling. I saw them do some weird things together... " he started crying again.

I didn't touch him, I didn't hug him. What he was saying reminded me of some stuff I had forgotten and I'm not comfortable touching him now. I just need a few minutes. 

"Do you want to tell me what things?" I looked at the bed. 

"They didn't have clothes and they were hitting each other. With their hips. One of them was hurting, I didn't like it. " he sobbed. "It was bad. "

"Okay. "I nodded. I need to calm down, I need to comfort him. "It's alright. " I pulled him on my lap. "I promise we'll never play like that. Okay? We'll only play things you want. "

"Okay. Thank you. " he smiled and hugged me through his tears. 

The damage done will take time to fully go away. I'm glad it wasn't something worse then this, thankfully these are things that once he is older than fifteen he'll get over easily compared to other things. It could be worse, I'm glad it wasn't. But if anyone hurts him they'll die before they have time to blink. As for these assholes I'll have a talk with his mother later to see where they are.

"Hey, " I said and pulled back to look at him. "It's almost five and mommy will go to work. Let's go home, take any stuff you want with you and we'll play there. "

"Yay!!! Let's go!" he jumped off and started gathering stuff. 

In the end we took four bags worth of toys with us. We went home just as (Y/N) was ready to leave and Amy was already awake playing on the floor. 

-

Two hours later and here I am...

"Captain Nose do you copy me? " I said on the device in my hand. 

"I copy Captain Clean, do you have eyes on the target? " said Mike.

"I do Captain Nose, it appears that The Stallion is guarding princess Amy. " I said looking at the fake castle in the corner from my spot from under the table. 

The couch was out of the way in the corner where Amy's playground used to be and the "castle" is there. Jean is "guarding" her and Miles and Marco are patrolling in the corridor. My cadets who are supposed to help me "rescue" the princess are Sasha and Connie. Sasha is in the balcony and she's the Sniper. Connie is in the kitchen and he's supposed to ascape and come here. Mike is "hiding" on the other side of the TV cabinet. He's literally in front of me but whatever, it's a game. 

However it's difficult to be the "enemy" who's supposed to save the princess when every two minutes she looks at me and starts running yelling "Papa! " with her arms open to hug me. 

"Those are unfortunate news, we need to take out The Stallion." said Mike. "Potato Sniper, do you copy? "

"I do, Captain Nose. " said Sasha. 

"Do you have a clear shot? " I asked. 

"No Captain Clean, it's too difficult to aim. " he's literally in front of you with not even the couch blocking the way.

But I get it's for the game. 

"Tch, we need assistance. " I said. "Avatar, do you copy? " I asked Connie. 

"Ay, Ay Captain Clean. "

"Can you come? We need assistance. "

"Ay, Ay. Magical wind powers. " he said and the line went silent. 

He doesn't have any powers in the game. 

I heard screaming and Connie came running out with his crazy big gun and started shooting randomly while screaming. The TV is protected with four blankets, thank God. 

"The princess is ours!!! " he yelled and span around and kept shooting. 

"No, I will never let you take her!!! " yelled Jean and rushed into battle. 

I'm glad Erwin and Hange are working because I don't think I could handle more craziness. 

"I will protect the princess!!! " yelled Marco and Connie shot him for the tenth time meaning he lost. 

He fell to the ground and Jean rushed to his side while Connie laughed evilly for effect. 

"Enemy down, I repeat. Enemy down."

"Thank you Potato Sniper. "

"No problem Captain Nose. " I need to move to the other house so I have space to play, this apartment is too small. 

"You monster! You'll pay!!! " Jean yelled and run up to Connie. 

He hit Connie with the fake knife, instant death. Just as Connie fell a bullet hit Jean. Sasha. 

"Avatar has been taken out, the Stallion is down. "

"Thanks Potato Sniper, I couldn't tell."

"You're welcome Captain Clean. "

"Captain Clean, let's go. Keep your eyes out for the.... Thunder."

"Dun, Dun, Dun. "

"Shut up Avatar, you're dead."

"Ay, Ay Captain Clean. "

"Let's go. " I nodded at Mike and we got out of our "hiding spots". We slowly walked up to the castle until I heard a loud yell from the hallway. I saw Miles running at me with bullets around him, a helmet and holding two big guns. 

"It's the Thunder! " said Mike. 

"Take the princess, I'll deal with him."

"I'm not letting you take her!!!! " Miles jumped. 

"Papa! " Amy hugged my leg. 

-

"So that's how your day went? " (Y/N) asked looking at me, we were sitting on the bed. 

"Pretty much. " I shrugged. 

I decided to not tell her what happened with Miles. I will tell her but not now. She's already stressed and she knows he was abused, I don't want to stress her more. And let's be honest... It's not nice for a parent to know that something like that happened to their child. I'll wait for a while. One day I will tell her, but I want to wait hoping that Miles will tell her alone. It's over now anyway. 

"It was a very interesting day apparently. I wouldn't be able to tell a war took place with how clean the place is. "

"I'm good at what I do. " I winked. 

"I know. " she smiled. 

"I want to ask you something. "

"Okay. "

"Do you know where your exes are now? "

"Hmm. The ones I had after Miles? "

"Yes. "

"Well, from what I heard the first lost all his money to the casino including his house and is now homeless. The second one got arrested for drugs, I can't believe I dated someone like that... It was so bad he got life imprisonment. And the third one got in an accident and was put in a coma. That was last year, I don't if he woke up. Why? "

"Nothing, just curious. " I shrugged. 

So I can't do anything, I'll look into it but if things are as she says they got what they deserved. Especially the second prick. 

"Alright. " she smiled and gave me a kiss. "Let's go to sleep now. "

"Nooo, I want cuddles." I pulled her close to me. 

"I have work in the morning. "

"I'm not doing anything, I just want to hold you. "

"We are not sleeping like this and I want to sleep. "

"Five minutes. "

"Levi-" the door opened and in came Miles. 

"Miles? " I asked and pulled away.

He just smiled and got between us under the covers and closed his eyes. I looked at his mother who just shrugged and I turned off the light going to sleep. Miles hugged my arm and even though I don't like being touched when I sleep I didn't pull away. 

\----------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	47. The House

(Levi) 

Farts. 

It's nice when you fart, especially when you have this pain in your stomach that won't go away. You don't want to shit but you know you want to get something out, so you fart. And it's amazing because you no longer have this pain in your stomach. But ever since I was little I had this fear every time I fart, especially with the big ones. I don't necessarily believe in ghosts but I feel like every time I let out a big fart that someone is watching me. 

And it's awkward. However in this case the only ones around were my kids so I didn't really felt that same feeling because I knew someone was already watching me. 

So Miles is laughing and Amy doesn't care. Whatever, I wanted to fart so I did. Amy was looking up at the TV with her back turned to me and Miles was on top of me laughing. We were wrestling but not on a serious level, at least from me and he jumped on my belly. What was I supposed to do in that situation? It's hard to keep it in with a child on your belly. 

"I see you are enjoying this brat." I said. 

"Thah-at whas sooooooo louuuud." he kept laughing. "And it smells too, hahaha. " he fell on his back. 

"Well since it smells go and put your shoes on. " I smiled and placed him on his feet. 

"Why? "

"I'm going to take you see the new house. " he titled his head and stood between my legs. 

"What new house? "

"Well... You know how you and mommy have your house and this is my house? " he nodded. "But you sleep here now, you and mommy."

"But sometimes we go home. "

"Yeah, sometimes but mostly you are here now. You like living with me, right?"

"Y-yeah... But I don't want to leave mommy. " for a six year old I'm surprised he's still so slow with these types of things. 

But I'm not blaming him, until now it was just him and his mom, naturally he's very attached to her. I just made an observation I found interesting. I'm also surprised at how open he is with his emotional responses. I remember when I was his age and even other kids I've met that are six tend to be closed off already. But not him. 

"No one is leaving mommy, I promise." I ruffled his hair. "Would you like if you and mommy lived with me and Amy always? "

"Yeah!" he jumped. 

"Well, this apartment is small and yours is even smaller. So after the holidays we are going to move into a bigger house where we can all stay together. "

"Really? "

"Really and it's really big. So we'll have room to play. So go and put on your shoes and I'll take you see it. "

"Okay." he smiled and run to the door. 

Amy is already dressed. I stood up and grabbed Amy only to have her yell and push against me. 

"Amy, calm down." I told her but she kept pushing me looking back at the screen.

"Noooooooooo, no. " she was leaning all the way back now. 

"Amy. "

"No! "

"Amy we are leaving. " I turned off the TV and she started crying.

I rolled my eyes and gave her her pacifier. She was watching Sleeping Beauty and she's seen it a million times. I left her next to Miles so I could put on my shoes as well. 

"It's okay, we'll see it when we come back. " he smiled at the baby and sat down on the floor so he was lower then her. 

"Mulsy. " she sat down as well. "Bubugu. " she pointed at him. 

"Miles, say Miles. " he smiled. 

"Muls. "

"Miles. "

"Muls. "

"Awe, she can't say it. " he pouted. 

"It's alright. " I put on my coat and grabbed Amy to put on her coat as well. 

Miles was already wearing his. When we were done we went down to the car and I put Amy in her seat in the back and Miles sat next to her. I made the mistake of letting him sit at the front once. He doesn't bother me but it's safer in the back and I don't want to risk anything. So now he always sits back when I'm driving. He still gets his stupid long Disney playlist so it's fine. 

I started the car and was met with the opening notes to Friend Like Me and of course my out of tune son singing along. Oh what the hell, I might as well sing along, who cares. 

"Mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me~ -"

Six months ago I didn't know any of these songs and now I'm singing along with them. 

Have kids, they said. It's fun, they said. 

And it is. There's these moments that don't make you feel like jumping off the roof that are fun. 

-

I pulled in my private parking garage and turned off the car. The house is surrounded by a big wall and at the front on the left is a big parking lot. On the right starts the grass leading to the yard thats around the house. They are separated by a concrete path in the middle that leads to the door. By the time I had gotten out the big metallic door had closed meaning there was no way inside the property now since I'm the only one that has the keys to the small door on the side. 

I held Amy who seemed as bored as ever sucking on her pacifier and Miles was holding onto my hand but still looked around excitedly. I opened the door and got inside. To my left was the big living room with a fireplace next to a door that led to the office. Next to the small wall separating the door and the living room was a big window with a sitting area. What I didn't like was that the view of the window were basically the cars. 

I got the house when it was under construction and I requested for the parking space after they were finished with the lower floor. Which is a shame but it's still a nice house. To the right was the kitchen that again had a big window but this time it was higher up because underneath was the sink and the counter. In the middle of the kitchen was a big island with lots of space and there was another counter that looked like a bar on the other side where you can sit and eat. That counter separates the kitchen from the big space where the table will go. 

I saw Miles run towards the stairs but not up them. Basically the office is under the door at the end of the stairs leading to the upper floor but directly under and on the stairs was a door. And he opened it to see a small bathroom. He also saw the office or what will become the office. He run around until he came up to me. The only things I had finished were the kitchen and bathrooms. 

"This is really nice. " he smiled at me. "It's so big!!! "

"Yeah, it is. Do you want to see the yard or do you want to go upstairs?"

"The yard! "

I nodded and walked at the end where the table will go and opened the balcony door. I remember (Y/N's) reaction here. It was so stupid. 

-

(Y/N)

I saw Levi push the balcony door only it wasn't how you normally do it. No, this balcony door folded and there wasn't anything between the house and the yard now because it closed at the end. He has a folded balcony door!

"Why are you looking at it like that? " Levi asked noticing my shocked expression. 

"The door, " I pointed at it. "It folds. "

"Yeah, it does. " he said like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"That's so cool. Wow, I'm dating a rich person. Levi, I just realized you are rich. " he blinked. 

"You got that from the balcony door? "

"Yeah. " I nodded still looking at the door. 

"The shoes I'm wearing are more expensive than the door but you realized that I'm rich because of the door. "

"Yes. "

"Why am I in a relationship with you?" he sighed. "Let's just go and see the yard. "

He took my hand leading me outside. There was a really big tree hovering over half the yard and an empty pool on the other side. There was another small space behind the house and of course the path leading to the house entrance. I smiled at Levi and gave him a kiss. 

"I love it. "

"I'm glad you like it but we haven't finished yet. You still need to see our bedroom. Come on. " he laced his fingers with mine. 

-

"I want this one! " Miles said. 

We had finished exploring the house and he finally picked a room. He had three options since me and his mom will be in the master bedroom and he picked the second best. My boy sure knows how to pick. The room had it's own small bathroom, a small balcony that he will not have access to until he's ten (but he doesn't need to know that.) and plenty of space to put in whatever he wants. 

"Then this room you will get. We'll go together and you will pick whatever bedroom you want, even if you want to sleep in a giant tree we'll make it."

"Thank you Levi. " he smiled and gave me a kiss since I was kneeling. 

"It's alright. Your mom will be done with work soon so let's go and get her." he nodded and run out the room. 

I got out in the hallway that was lit by the sunlight coming in from the big window at the end of the hallway. Next to it were the stairs leading to the attic. We went down in the car and I started driving. 

-

"Mommy!!! Save me!!! " Miles laughed and run to his mother who was sitting on a bench with Amy. 

When we came home instead of going up we stayed at the park to play for a bit. Both girls were too tired to play with us. 

"Save you? She can't save you! " I run behind him and lifted him up. 

"I think I'll go to rest for a bit. " she smiled and stood up. "Amy is ready to sleep as well, you can keep playing though. "

"Alright, we'll meet you in a bit. Food is ready. " I said and run with Miles still in my arms. 

"No, mommy! " he laughed. 

-

"Miles, keep quiet, Amy is sleeping." I told him. 

"Okay. " he nodded and I walked to the kitchen where his mother was. 

"How was your day? " I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Tiring. " she sighed. "What about you?"

"Well, I took Miles to see the house since he didn't have school today. After that we came to get you. He picked a room and one of these days you'll get a day off so we can go and pick stuff for the house."

"You are the boss, arrange it. " she smiled and kissed me. 

"Maybe I already have. You just need to tell Erwin what day you want. And I also booked our tickets today, we leave in nine days, so sometime before then."

"But in nine days it will be the nineteenth. "

"Yeah, we'll stay in Paris for six days and then we'll go to my house where my crazy mom and even crazier uncle live. Be excited. But I thought you'd want to see it, Paris I mean. "

"I do, yeah. Thank you. " another kiss. "Will we stay with your mom? "

"Yeah, the house is big and they don't use the upper floor so it will be just for us. Don't worry, she doesn't mind."

"It's not that," she chuckled. "I'm just more nervous now about meeting your mom since I'll be staying with her too. " she looked down. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine. "

\---------------------------

Thought? 

-Christel.


	48. Hey, Mom

(Y/N)

"Hey, mom. "

"Yes Miles?"

"Did you know that every sixty seconds in Africa a minute passes?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No Miles, I had no idea. " 

"It's true and it's a problem that we all need to work together to stop. "

"Why is it a problem? "

"Because a minute passes in Africa every sixty seconds. "

"Do you think that it's possible for an hour to pass every sixty minutes as well? "

"Oh My God! I didn't think of that."

"Hmm, and what about a year? What if every 365 days a year passes? "

"Hmm, yes mom. We have to do something! "

"Hmm, and water is made out of water. "

"Don't you mean 'hmm, the floor is made out of floor?' " 

I'm convinced that either the government really sprays us with something or they throw something in the water supply. 

-

"Hey mom. "

"Yes Miles? "

"Did you know that you can't move your own teeth? "

".."

"..."

"Yes Miles, I do know that. "

"If time is money.. Does that mean that ATM's... Are time machines? ATM, A, Time, Machine. "

"Did Mary let you use Tik Tok?"

"It holds the answers to the universe!"

"It makes children put their lives in danger and apparently helps in killing their brain cells."

"It's just a joke! "

"Now it is a joke but it doesn't take too long for someone to start believing everything they see on the internet."

"I'm not stupid. "

"You are six years old your argument is invalid. "

"What does invalid mean? "

"Oh boy. "

-

"Hey, mom. "

"Yes Miles? "

"What flavor does water have? "

"Watery flavor. "

"Oh. "

"Oh. "

-

"Hey Levi. "

"Yes brat?"

"Popcorn is a busted nut. "

"... Yes Miles, yes it is. Don't tell mommy or anyone else about it though, okay? That was a good one kid, high five. "

"Yeah! "

-

"Hey, mom. "

"Yes Miles? "

"If people say I'm hotter then you, does that mean you are cooler than them? "

"You need time off the internet. "

-

"Hey, mom. "

"Yes Miles? "

"It can't be stopped, it's unstoppable. "

"What is unstoppable? "

"That which can't be stopped. "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Levi. "

"Yes? "

"What tea did you give to Miles? "

"I didn't give him any tea. "

"Don't lie to me. "

"It's the truth. "

"It can not be stopped!!! The minutes in Africa keep going!!! "

"Tell me what tea. "

"I didn't give him any tea. "

"In Africa! The minutes pass... EVERY... sixty seconds. "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Levi-"

"It was green tea with honey. "

"Give me the antidote. "

"Actually I think it was coffee that did it. "

"The floor is made out of flo-"

\--------------------------  
This chapter and 'like a boss' were filler. 

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	49. Miscommunication

(Y/N)

We arrived in Paris last night and we came straight to Levi's apartment. This guy even has a very spacious apartment in Paris with a view to the Eiffel Tower...

Why is this guy in a relationship with me and not a super model? 

I was sitting on the couch looking over the huge window looking at said tower. The sky is grey and it's raining but not too much. Still Miles is pretty tired from the trip and Amy is not awake yet so we made the decision to not go anywhere today and Levi will start showing us the city tomorrow. Which I don't mind, from what I've seen so far it's lovely. 

"Enjoying the view?" I heard Levi and looked up at him. 

He placed a cup of tea on the table in front of me, another one in his hands. I could see Miles behind him on a big arm chair playing on the Nintendo switch Levi got him. He didn't ask me if he could get it for him though, which I didn't really appreciate but I let it slide since it wasn't such a big deal. I rather have Miles play offline games on a console then be on the internet online all day. They made a deal with Levi as well that he would keep the switch and Miles would only get it when all his homework was done and only for a maximum of four hours. 

Now we are on a trip, obviously, so he keeps it more which is fine by me but when Levi says no more switch he takes it within two minutes. Miles surprisingly listens to him, a lot. Even more then me... I guess a male figure has a very different effect on children, especially when you call that male your dad. Not in front of him but I know Miles has been bragging about his 'amazing and super cool dad' at school. It's cute and I'm glad he has someone like that. 

Looks like Levi is no longer mister Lame, even though Miles still calls him that. I don't know what his thought process is about my boyfriend, kids are weird sometimes. 

"Oi" Levi snapped his fingers in front of my face, he was now sitting next to me. 

"Yes? "

"I'm talking to you. "

"What is it? "

"I was asking if there is a place you'd like to specifically visit. " he took a sip. 

"Oh, well I guess I want to see the tower. "

"Of course you do. "

"Oh shut up. "

"Something more original? "

"Well... " I thought. "I want to go to the museum, Louvre right? "

"Yes that is a museum."

"Well I want to go there, I think it will be nice for the kids too. Especially Miles since he understands more than Amy. And... I don't know what else, I trust you'll take us to see nice places. " I smiled. 

"Oh I know!! " Miles jumped up and came in front of us. "Let's go to the tunnels!! "

"Tunnels? " I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! The ones under the city! "

"You want to go to the catacombs, brat? "

"Yes! "

"No. " I quickly said. 

"What? Why not?! " he complained. 

"I'm not taking you under the city on some strange tunnels! You might get lost down there. Do you know how many had to be rescued? Absolutely not! "

"But mom... "

"No. "

"Umm... " Levi looked at me. "We will go Miles, don't listen to your mother."

"Levi-" he raised a hand telling me to wait. 

"Now go, I will talk with her okay?" 

"Okay. " he lowered his head and left going over the kitchen and back the corridor to go to his room. 

"Well, I meant for him to go and sit on the chair, not go to his room." Levi took a sip and I sat up shocked. 

"What the fuck? "

"(Y/N)-"

"Nice, so now Levi is the good one that makes us all the favors and mommy is the bad one. "

"(Y/N)-"

"No, no because you have been doing this a lot lately, making decisions and getting him things without even asking me. Do I like that you get along? Hell yeah I do, but excuse me for saying it you have known him for a few months and I'm his mother. You can't make important decision for him like, oh I don't know, arranging piano lessons without asking me! " I said referring to his surprise two weeks ago. My feelings on the matter were indifferent leaning more towards happy, but now that I think about it it makes me mad. 

"(Y/N)-"

"I don't care if he asked you or if you bring me signed papers that you will pay for them, I think I should know about it before you make that decision. And to get back on topic you are not getting my son under the city on some tunnels." I went to the kitchen to get some water. 

Honestly the problem with the tunnels didn't make me that mad. It's that for the past month Levi is always good and mommy is always bad. Because Levi buys him stuff, a lot of times without asking me, and gets to sign us up for piano lessons! Something I wasn't able to do for years but now Levi came and did it in a day. While you're at it get a private tutor for math as well! Because Miles is so good he is way ahead of his class and has another teacher now to teach him more advanced stuff. Again at Miles request, so why am I mad? Because Levi didn't talk with me before arranging anything or buying anything. He just did it and said "we'll tell mom later. " like now. What do you mean, "don't listen to your mother? " I'm the one he should listen to you asshole. 

"Okay you are clearly mad-" he stood up and walked up to me. 

"Yes I'm fucking mad. What do you mean don't listen to your mother? I'm the one he should listen to, I think it's obvious. "

"But you are not mad only for that-"

"No I'm not, no I'm fucking not. " we weren't yelling, obviously but yeah, I was very mad. "You get him to pick a bedroom that's crazy expensive, you didn't even ask for my opinion you just did it. You get him to the store and buy a huge ass playground to put to the yard but I didn't mind that as much because Amy will eventually use it as well. You buy him a freaking Nintendo switch out of nowhere for no reason other than he wanted one, again without telling me. " he sighed and leaned on the island. "You get him a private math teacher because he wanted to learn more math and I don't know how that is going to effect him in school. I didn't even have time to think about it because I only learned about it an hour before you went to see the teacher. You get him to go on piano lessons, he has been asking that for years Levi. Years. I've been trying my hardest to save up but I'm unable to and he is always mad when he asks me and I say no-"

"You are shaking-"

"And now a Levi, an amazing Levi comes out of nowhere and makes all our dreams come true! Just like that and now let's not even listen to what mom has to say! She's not important! Let's go to some underground tunnels filled with dead people where so many people have gotten lost! You are not taking my son anywhere and that's final -"

"Okay I need you to shut up and calm down because you are worrying me." he walked up to me and grabbed my arms, I didn't notice I was shaking. Why am I shaking? "Calm down you brat, okay. We'll talk about it, calm down first. " I nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm down. 

I didn't notice I got so worked up, I really didn't. 

"Okay, I'm okay. Let go of me. " I demanded in a calm tone and he took a step back. 

"Are you cool now? "

"As cool as I can be. "

"You are clearly mad at me for many reasons and I'm only just now learning about it. "

"You mean that my clearly mad expression every time you did any of the things I listened wasn't enough to make you understand I was unhappy with what you were doing? "

"I knew there was something wrong but how was I supposed to know I was the reason you were mad? "

"You could have asked me, that was always an option. " I crossed my arms. 

"You are messing with me. " he sighed and rubbed his eyes."I did ask, multiple times and you always said it was work. "

"So it's my fault. "

"Well I certainly don't think it's mine since I asked. "

"Oh, so you mean there's nothing wrong with you making such important decisions about my sons life without asking me. "

"No, that is my problem that I want to discuss because yes, I am in the wrong on that. But I'm not in the wrong for not noticing you were displeased with my actions." he glared. 

"Great, fantastic. I thought you were smart, did it really not cross your mind you should discuss things with me before you did anything? "

"All of the things you said happened in the moment. We were walking outside a shop and I thought of buying him a gift. We went to visit one of his friends that had piano lessons, Miles loved the place and the teacher started talking to me and you know how convincing they can be. Miles wanted piano lessons and I thought why not? And did the paper work there, in the moment while Miles was playing with his friend. The math teacher, the same thing. Miles said he wanted one and I thought why not? So I arranged a meeting. All of them happened in the moment, I didn't hide it from you on purpose. "

"Don't you think you should discuss it with me first? Levi... " I took a deep breath already regretting what I'm about to say. "It's great that you are getting along, I love it. But you've only known him for a few months, we are not even living together, we are not married, you are not his father. You are my boyfriend, you can't make decisions like that because you simply haven't earned that privilege. "

"..."

"..." to say I regretted what I said was an understatement. There's so many different ways I could have worded it, so many. But I chose that one. The way his eyes lowered was enough to make my stomach drop. "Levi-"

"Okay. " he sighed and left. I closed my eyes and a tear left, I heard the sound of the front door closing. 

-

"Mommy, where is Levi? " Miles whispered when I put him in bed. 

Levi has been out basically all day and Amy is sleeping. It's ten, she was grumpy all day asking for him a lot. There's only two bedrooms so the kids are sharing a room. 

"I don't know. " I whispered back. 

"I'm sorry..." I sighed sadly. 

"Miles... It's not your fault, I promise. It's just a problem me and him had. You didn't do anything wrong. " I smiled and he nodded clearly not believing me. "Sleep well. " I kissed his forehead and left going into our bedroom. 

After hours I realized that I definitely over reacted. I was in the wrong, Levi did what he did because he cared, I reacted the way I did because at this point I'm looking for a reason for Levi to be bad. For some reason I refuse to believe someone as good as him can exist, I'm just waiting for him to turn out bad. And as a result I am turning good things into negatives. He doesn't have his phone with him and I don't know the city, plus I have to look after the kids so I can't go look for him. 

My cheeks got wet and I placed my head in my hands guilt overwhelming me. I could have a normal conversation with him addressing the problem, not react the way I did. I'm such an idiot, I really am. He is literally the best partner to ever enter my life and I'm here making up flaws when I don't want him to ever leave me. I feel empty now that he is not here. I fucking love the guy, I really do, he is not like the previous ones yet I can't except it. 

I silently sobbed I don't know for how long. I said Miles is not his son, he is not. But why did I say it when clearly Levi views him as his son? He is good to him, he is good to me. He is perfect and I'm ruining it. 

"Oi. " I heard in front of me and I looked up. He was kneeling in front of me clearly still mad but I didn't care, I immediately wrapped my arms around him. "Okay, that's not the reaction I was expecting, why are you crying? " he just laid there not hugging me back. 

That's okay. 

"I'm sorry. " I shakily said. 

"For what? You were right. " he patted my back. 

"No, " I shook my head and pulled back. "No I was not, I overreacted. W-what I said about Miles, it's a biological fact, yes. But it's not- I didn't-"

"Seriously, every time I have to tell you to calm down. " he sighed irritated, I saw that he was clearly holding back from lashing out, I wouldn't mind if he did. He has every right to. "Can we calm down and talk about it because if we don't I'm gonna lose it. "

"Yeah, okay. " I wiped my tears. 

"I need you to stop crying. "

"Well it's a little hard..." I tried stopping, luckily it worked. 

"Okay. So, " he sighed. "To start off with what you said about Miles. You are right. You are his mother and I'm basically nothing to him. " don't say that... "That's fine, we've known each other for a few months. You're right, I just forgot about it. " I closed my eyes. 

"That's not how I meant it... "

"Whatever, like I said you're right. He's your son, you are the one that should have a say in what happens to him."

"Okay stop. Stop. " I glared at him. "It's not a case of I'm the only one that should have a say. That's not the problem. "

"Then what is?! "

"Levi, for the love of God, we are supposed to make decisions together! I don't know why you can't understand that. When it comes to our children we are supposed to talk, it's not a case of either what you say goes or what I say goes. We make the decision together, just like with the relationship. Does that mean you have to ask me about everything? No, but that comes later, not now. It hasn't even been a year. " he sighed and threw his head back. "I don't know why you don't understand that. That's the problem I have. "

"Well, I don't exactly know how parenting with two people works. I was raised by my mother, what I know is that if you can make your kids life better, you do it. There was never someone to raise an objection to that. " he looked at me. "But I get your point. I do, I won't do it again. But that also goes for you. "

"What about me? "

"Talk to me when you have a problem. Because this is what happens when you don't. I asked you if you were mad at me and you said no and because of that this shit happened today. You have a mouth, use it."

"Okay. " I nodded. "You're right... I'm sorry. Seriously though... What I said about Miles and you." I sighed. "It's complicated, you know what I meant. I don't want you to suddenly stop being, well, a dad to him. Miles has pretty much adopted you as his father. " I smiled and he chuckled. "But if we had been together for years or if you were his biological father then I wouldn't be as mad about the situation. "

"Yeah, I know. I get it. " I sighed. "Fucking come here you idiot. " he opened his arms and I hugged him.

"Don't leave without your phone again. " I mumbled. "I got worried."

"I won't, it was stupid of me to leave anyway. Look who's here. " he pushed me off and I looked at the door to see Miles standing there. 

"Hi. " I smiled and he came and sat with us. 

"We don't have to go down... It's okay, I'm sorry. " he frowned looking at us both. 

It's sad that he thinks we fought because he wanted to go to the catacombs. 

"No Miles, like I said we'll go. " Levi ruffled his hair. 

"Levi-"

"Before you start again. " he glared at me. "There is a section where tourist can go and no one will get lost. It's safe." 

"Oh. "

"Oh. "

"So... It's okay? " Miles asked. 

"Yes brat."

"Can I... Sleep with you? " 

"If you want. " I looked at Levi who nodded at my son. 

"Okay, can I bring my bear? " 

"Yes you can. " I smiled and he run out the room. 

We both stood up and Levi immediately pulled me into a kiss getting rid of some unnecessary tension. When we pulled back I gave him a smile which earned me another kiss on the forehead. 

"I hope some of your worries will go away when we move in together. " he said. "Because you better get it through your head that I'm not letting you go anywhere. "

"We'll see Ackerman. We'll see. "

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	50. Scary Night

(Y/N)

We exited the catacombs and I took a deep breath of fresh air. It wasn't as exciting as you would expect it to be, but it did give off the vibe of another world. Like you were in the corridor to reach the gates of hell, just not very scary. Gothic is probably the best way to describe it. The bones were placed in an interesting way and Miles really enjoyed it. Amy was sleeping in Levi's arms the whole time, which is probably for the better. They did say that it would be best if Amy didn't go in, they were really hesitant to let us bring her but she was already sleeping and Levi said if she woke up he would immediately run out. She didn't, obviously. 

So yeah, it was interesting and Miles really liked it, surprisingly. He said it was like he was in the house of a demon. He will totally be sleeping with us tonight. 

Even so I'd rather go through the house of the demon again then go through the hell I did this morning... 

-

Three hours... Three hours... Three hours... Three hours... Three hours of this... And he still won't stop... Three hours of non stop nightmare. At first it didn't bother me... But after three hours... It's too much. 

He's standing on the counter... Dancing. The horror. 

"Baby shark, Doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark! Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo~-" Miles kept dancing and singing and Amy was jumping up and down laughing. 

This is too much... Too much! Three hours of this!!! I'm going crazy. 

The door opened and in came Levi, he looked around at the kids before closing the door and coming up to me. 

"Hi, are they still listening to this? " I looked at him without answering. "(Y/N)?" I started moving my head. 

"Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo, Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo, Daddy shark! " I danced and sang. 

"I think we should leave." Levi said. "Yep, everybody put on shoes! "

"Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo-~"

-

We were under the tower, it was night and the lights were on. It's... Not as big as I thought it'd be? Surprisingly? But still nice non the less. Miles was eating a creep with chocolate and Amy was still sleeping in the stroller. Miles was sitting on a bench looking at the water. It was... Really nice. Today was nice. Levi placed an arm around my waist since we were the only ones around in the area. 

"So, did you enjoy your tour? "

"Yeah, " I smiled. "It was nice. I especially liked the museum. By the way, you do know Miles will sleep with us tonight, right? "

"Yeah, I know. But he wanted to go so.. It's fine anyway, I'll stay up because I have work to do. "

"Really? What work? "

"Erwin got stuck with a deal and needs my help. "

"Oh, well better for him then. " I gave him a quick kiss. "Really though, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I don't know what got into me. "

"Forget about it, your reason for being mad was reasonable. The way you expressed it not so much but it's whatever. "

"Okay, I was planning to make it up to you tonight but I don't think it will be possible. " 

"It's fine. " he sighed. "I'm not mad. I can handle a little fight every once in a while. " 

"Okay." Miles came up to me giving me his creep. 

"I don't want anymore." I took it from him. 

"And what do you want me to do with it? You are the one that kept asking for it. "

"Eat it. "

"I don't want to. " 

"We'll just take it home. " Levi said and took it wrapping it up and putting it in the bag under the stroller. 

"Can we go home? I'm tired... " Miles said. 

"Yeah, sure. " I smiled and Levi started walking to go home. 

It was getting very cold too with a little bit of snow falling. We walked passed many shops and people, the light of the lambs contrasting against the dark sky. The place smelled of many different types of food and many people were laughing sitting outside on the tables. Miles was holding Levi's hand but his head was down meaning he was very tired. So Levi picked him up placing him on his hip. Miles wrapped his arms around Levi's neck resting his head on his shoulder. 

I'm glad Levi didn't change the way he acts around Miles because of my stupid comment. I would hate for that to happen. 

We kept walking and I got absorbed in what I saw around me. Every place in Europe is different, but the streets of Paris really are what you expect Europe to look like. It really was a beautiful city. After walking for a while longer we made it home and we quickly put the kids to bed.

-

(Levi) 

"Don't you think you should sleep? It's late. " (Y/N) whispered next to me. 

It was late, three in the morning actually but I am almost done anyway. It was snowing outside and the wind was strong. Very loud too. 

"Just give me a few more minutes to finish. Am I bothering you? "

"No, I just want you to rest. "

"I will, don't worry. " I leaned and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep." she sighed and turned around going back to sleep. 

I wanted to take a break so I decided to go check on the kids. I got up and went to their room and opened the door. To my surprise Amy was standing awake on her crib watching Miles bed. When she saw me she smiled and pointed at me. 

"Papa. " 

"Hi princess. " I ruffled her hair but didn't pick her up like I wanted to. 

Instead I sat on the bed of the other brat that was under the covers of his bed. I pulled away the covers and he immediately hid his face. I knew what was going on. Did I know he was too young to go down there? Yes but he wanted to go and now he is obviously scared. I did feel bad when I heard him silently sob. So I just picked him and put him on my lap. 

"Why are you crying?" I gently asked. 

"I-I-"

"You're scared? " he nodded and I sighed. "And why didn't you come to our room to sleep with us? " he didn't answer clearly impressed that he's scared of something he wanted to check out. I did warn him it would be scary and we could go when he would be older but he kept saying he wanted to go. "Okay run to my room, mommy is there sleeping. Get in bed, don't wake her up and I'll come join you soon. Okay?" he nodded and got off me. 

He took his Panta bear and run out of the room. I stood up and walked up to the crib. 

"Papa. "

"And you, young lady." I picked her up. "Why are you awake? "

"Aerora bu, bukukube." she yawned, you are a cute little brat. I gave her her pacifier. 

"You have to go back to sleep. " I leaned to put her in but she held onto my shirt and wouldn't let go. 

"Noooooo, no. "

"You have to sleep. "

"No, papa. Gogu. " 

"Papa Gogu? " 

"Goooooogu. " 

"Okay, you win. You are sleeping with mama and Papa tonight too. " I pulled back and she tighten her grip on me. 

I went back to my room and Miles was sitting on the bed looking at the door. He was clearly waiting for me. I turned on the TV for his sake so he would have some light and wouldn't be scared. I sat down and tried to place Amy on the bed but she wouldn't let go of me. Plus Miles immediately wrapped himself around my arm not letting me go. With no other choice I sighed and put my tablet to the side deciding to finish my work tomorrow. Now I have to focus on putting my kids to bed. 

So I pushed Miles off only to put the blanket over us and wrap my arm around him. 

"It's okay. Don't worry. Go to sleep. " I whispered and he just cried a bit more silently. "Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing bad will happen. "

"I'm scared to sleep.... "

"I'm right here. If you wake you will not be alone. I promise. " 

"Muls. " Amy placed a hand on his head. "Brubru. "

"She is here too. And so is mommy. " I gave him a smile. 

"What are you doing? " (Y/N's) voice was heard and I looked at her. Immediately Miles tensed up and I gave her a single to not pay attention to him. That would make him uncomfortable, I can tell. 

"Can you take Amy? " I instaid asked. 

"Yeah, sure. " she extended her arms and Amy went to her. 

(Y/N's) eyes were on Miles and she pointed at him asking if he is okay without using her voice. I shook my head and told her to go to sleep. She was hesitant but I assured her I'd handle it. She placed Amy on bed but still hugged her and quickly both of them were sleeping. I focused back on the kid in front of me who was still crying. 

"You know, when I was your age I had a lot of nightmares. " he looked at me. "But every time I had one and I would wake up crying my mom would take me to the kitchen and make me hot chocolate. She would let me drink it while we talked about it and then I would sleep with her. So, go to sleep and I promise you, if you wake up from a bad dream I'll make you hot chocolate and we'll talk about it. How does that sound? "

"It-it sounds nice. " he sniffed and I grabbed a paper towel from the drawer next to me and gave it to him. 

Shortly after that he fell asleep in my arms. 

What (Y/N) said did hurt me to some extent. But I understand her point as well. A lot of times I forget that I've only known them for a few months. But I already feel so attached to them that I don't think about how he is not my child. I just want to make their lives better, give them the world. But that can't come so quickly. It needs more time.

I just feel like I already have a family of my own but I don't know how to work together with them. 

And that is scaring me. Because I don't want to mess it up. 

\----------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	51. Kuchel

(Y/N)

To say I was ready to pass out would be an understatement. My heart was racing as I stared at the door in front of me. Behind it laid either the source of my doom or my happiness.... 

Okay I'm being a drama queen, but if Levi's mom doesn't like me we'll have a problem. I don't know what type of problem but problem non the less. We arrived a few minutes ago and we are ready to go and knock on the door but I keep stalling. 

"Are you sure we got everything? "

"Mhmm. " Levi answered without looking up from his phone. 

"Everything, everything? "

"Mhmm. "

"What about Amy's diapers? Miles- oh, oh, the switch. Did we get the switch? Maybe we should go back and, you know. Get it. "

"Mhmm. "

"Are you listening to me? "

"No. "

"Levi. "

"Can we just go in already? " he sighed looking up at me. 

"No. "

"Nothing bad will happen. " he rolled his eyes and took my hand. "Let's just go in, yeah? "

"Okay. " I sighed after a few seconds. "Let's go. " nothing will change by me just standing here. She'll think I'm being stupid.

"Finally! " Miles said. 

"Yeah... Finally... " I rolled my eyes and we walked up to the door. 

To my surprise he just... Opened it. With his keys. I don't know why I thought he would knock. Miles took my hand and Amy was held by Levi. My suitcase was in my other hand. 

"Mom! I'm home! " I heard Levi say and immediately I heard steps rushing down the stairs. 

"Levi, Levi, Levi, my little boy. " a woman that looked a lot like Levi smiled and hugged him tightly. "And my young little girl. " she smiled at Amy. "Hi Amy! Did you miss your grandma? " Amy did grabby hands towards her. "Oh yes you did. " 

Levi gave her Amy and took a step back coming next to me. I just wanted to pick up Miles and run away like there's no tomorrow. But before I could do that Levi spoke up. 

"Mom this is (Y/N)," she looked at me with a smile. "(Y/N) this is my mom." I put on the best smile I could and extended my hand. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. " my voice was surprisingly steady. 

"It's nice to meet you too, I heard a lot about you. " she shook my hand her accent having the heavy French tone. 

"Well, all good I hope. " I chuckled nervously. "This is my son Miles. " and the part I was most worried about. 

It's not easy for a mother to accept a girlfriend/boyfriend that has a child. 

"Oh Miles, I heard a lot of things about you too. " she smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Come in! Don't stand at the door. " she went further inside leaving us space to take off our shoes. 

I'd rather take the first plane back home. 

I need to calm down, she seems more then inviting. Levi took off his coat, his shoes already off and grabbed our stuff. 

"I'm taking these upstairs, okay? "

"Yeah, do you need help?" please say yes! 

"No, I'll only take a minute. " he walked up the stairs leaving me behind. 

I'm going to throw up. 

Me and Miles took off our shoes and went in the living room, he was still standing slightly behind me. Kuchel was standing in the kitchen smiling and talking to Amy while... Cutting a dessert? Once she noticed us she smiled and showed the table. 

"Please, sit! " she said and me and Miles did just that. 

After a second she placed small plates in front of us and sat down as well. 

I need to say something... Question is, what? Just my luck Levi came down just then and sat next to us. 

"What's this? " he immediately asked looking at the dessert.

"I just made something a little special." she smiled at him, I appreciated they were talking in English. 

"Ajajajajabu. " Amy yelled and hit the table. "Daaaaaapy. Uap. "

"You didn't have to make anything you know that." he sighed. 

"Well I wanted to." she quickly looked at all of us. "How was your trip? "

"It was nice, the weather sucked, it was raining a lot. But we made it just fine. " Levi shrugged. 

"Did you get wet? I don't want you getting sick."

"No mom, I didn't. " Levi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where is the idiot?" he looked around. 

"Talk better about your uncle!" she hit him with a news paper after grabbing it from the counter behind her. 

"Yes, because he uses the most polite vocabulary when he talks about me. " he rolled his eyes. 

"He is older. "

"I have two, eh, a kid." Levi corrected himself, I'm not sure for who. 

"Doesn't matter." she sighed. "Sorry (Y/N), how are you?" she smiled. 

"I'm fine, thank you. " I smiled back. "It's okay, you don't need to worry about me. I'm used to it. " 

"Oh, is Levi being a brat around you?" she hit him again. "I'm sorry, be better Levi. "

"No, no, no, no. I promise he doesn't do anything bad. " I chuckled. 

Just then the door opened and the voice of a older man was heard. 

"Oi, I saw the car of your son outside, is the brat here? "

"Right here Kenny, it's been a while. "

"Not enough for me to forget your existence. " he groaned and came into the kitchen and looked at me and Miles. "Are you the girl he's been talking about? " the man with the hat said. His English accent was a lot more smooth then Kuchel's. 

"I guess, " I smiled. "I'm (Y/N)," I stood up and shook hands with him. "This is Miles. " I pointed at my son. 

"Hmm, don't know what a girl like you sees in that nephew of mine. " he rolled his eyes and then stared at my son. "Did you two already have a kid?" he placed a hand on my sons head. "This one's a spitting image of ya when your mother had to clean up the shit from your ass. " he looked at Levi. 

I can see where Levi got his colorful vocabulary from. But I can't say anything to Kenny about the way he talks, at least not yet. 

"Careful how you talk old man, there's kids around if you didn't notice. " Levi glared at him. At least he mentioned it. 

"Oh shut it and come help me cut some wood. " Kenny lowered his hat and turned around to leave. Levi stood up to follow him. 

"Can I come too? " I suddenly heard Miles say. 

"If you want." Levi shrugged. 

"Where are you going? " I asked. 

"We're going to just cut some wood, we won't take long. " Levi said and Miles went next to him.

"I was right to tell ya your height is the same as when you were a little shit. I can barely tell the difference between you and the boy. " Kenny said. 

"Move it old man. " Levi glared and they all walked outside after putting on shoes. 

I'm not sure I should be trusting my kid with them. 

"Mama! Gogobeneni. " Amy did grabby hands for me and I looked at Kuchel nervously. 

"Umm... "

"Mama? She calls you mama? "

"I didn't teach her to call me that, she did it on her own. " I tried defending myself. 

"It's okay. She wants you so take her." Kuchel gave her to me and I sat back down. "You didn't try the dessert to tell me if its good. " she smiled. 

"Right, I'm sorry, I just didn't get the chance. " I immediately cut a piece and ate it. "It's really good actually, thank you. "

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it. "

"Can you give me the recipe?"

"I'll write it down tomorrow. " she nodded."So, how old did you say you are? "

"Thirty three. " Amy started pulling my hair. 

"And only just now did you find someone to live with? "

"Let's just say that I wasn't fortunate enough to find someone before Levi."

"Fortunate, " she waved her hand before placing them together. "Weird words, umm... I want to know about my son. You two are together but you have a son, do I need to worry about Miles dad causing trouble? "

"No," I immediately said. "He doesn't know about Miles and he will never know. It's... It's complicated-"

"You don't need to explain to me, I get it. I made the same mistake and now I don't know who Levi's dad is. " as far as I know you didn't have much of a choice... "I just want to know how you see my son. "

"I don't see this as a throw away relationship. I care about him. " I felt extremely uncomfortable talking like this to her. But I can tell Levi got his attitude from her, getting straight to the point without going around what she wants to talk about. 

"Hmm..." she nodded. "Okay, you know better. " she stood up. "Want to help me make cookies? " she smiled. 

"I'd love to. " I stood up and Amy pulled harder on my hair. 

-

(Levi)

"Hi mom. " I walked passed the Christmas tree and sat down on the couch. "So, what did you think of her?" 

She leaned forward but I could still see Kenny behind her. One arm over the couch the other on his lap with the TV controller. His legs over the coffee table looking at the screen. How disgusting, how does this abomination exist? 

"Well, " she started. "She was nice, but Levi, she has a kid. She's old, I mean, don't you think that she could be with you only because she's looking for a placeholder for her and her son? "

"Mom, " I sighed. "You knew since before we got here that she has a kid, why is it now that you are thinking like this? "

"I didn't know her son was that old, you didn't tell me that. I know how desperate a mother can become when she's single and with a child of that age. I just don't want you making a mistake you regret in the future."

"Trust me if there's one person in the world that would not do what you are saying its her. It was me that approach her first and it was not easy to get her to be comfortable with the idea of being with me. "

"I don't believe you, look at you. Handsome, rich, I highly doubt it was difficult to convince her. If anything she would be more then happy to have access to your wallet. "

"Maybe everyone else but not her."

"I raised you to find someone better then a woman with a child. I know exactly how someone who has struggled so much in their lives think Levi. When you reached that age-" she took a deep breath. "When you became six years old I became desperate and I would have done many things to ensure that you had the best life possible. I know the same thing is going through her head and I just don't want you to become a pawn in someone else's game."

"I get it mom, I do. " I sighed. "I have thought about those things many, many times. But trust me, times are different and she is not like that. Hopefully you'll see it in a few days. The last person she needed to give her son a good life is me. She's a hard working, amazing girl that has accomplished a lot on her own."

"I'll," she sighed. "I'll try to get to know her better tomorrow. I hope you're right. I just want what's best for you, you know that. " she caressed my cheek. "I just don't know if she's the right one for you. "

"Abella is no longer here mom. " she pulled her hand back immediately. "You always thought she was the right one for me. Me and Abella were done long before Amy, but now even if I wanted to try again with her for Amy's sake I can't. She's not here, I can't have the one you believe is right for me."

"Tch, dammit woman, let the brat do what he wants. "

"Kenny-"

"He's no longer a kid, he has more than enough experience to make his decision. And you only talked to her for a few hours, Tch, get to know her before you open your mouth to judge her. "

"He asked for my opinion now, those are my thoughts now, maybe next week it will be different. "

"Maybe. " I stood up. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her head and walked up to the stairs. "Goodnight. "

"Goodnight Levi. "

"Dream shit, brat!" was the last thing I heard before I entered the corridor. 

Mom and Kenny sleep on the two bedrooms downstairs so the top floor is completely ours. I quickly checked on Amy and made sure she was okay and Miles who was sleeping on my old room before going to the master bedroom where (Y/N) was waiting for me. She was going through her phone but when I sat next to her I couldn't help myself and gave her a kiss which she happily returned. 

"Sorry I took so long, mom started talking. "

"Hmm, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. " I gave her another kiss. 

"Did she say anything about me? I hope I didn't make a bad impression."

"You didn't make a bad impression, she just needs to get to know you, she only saw you for a few hours."

"I guess that makes sense. "

"Put that thing away. " I pointed at the phone and laid down. 

"Why? " she said as she closed it and turned to me. I'm glad the side lamps are still on, I don't want to sleep yet. 

"I just want to hold you. " I pulled her down on my chest. "It's Christmas in three days. Tomorrow we should go shopping so Santa can come."

"Miles did write a letter I'll have you know, he'll put on the tree tomorrow."

"No he put it today, I saw it. It's fine, don't worry."

"Mmmm, that and it's also your birthday. " she smiled playing with my shirt. 

"Don't remind me. " I shook my head. 

"Someone is turning thirty six~"

"Yeah, I'm getting old. "

"Not that old. " she kissed me. "You are still handsome as hell though. "

"Thank you, so are you. "

"No I'm not. " she chuckled. 

"Gorgeous. " I kissed her and she blushed. "Freaking adorable. "

\-----------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	52. Christmas

(Levi) 

"Tell me a joke. " Miles said for the hundredth time. 

"Okay. " I sighed in defeat. "What's brown and sticky? "

"What? " he chuckled jumping to conclusions. 

"A stick. "

"Oh. "

"Yeah. " 

"Can we open the presents? " he jumped on the couch next to me. 

"No Miles, we said we have to wait for Amy to wake up. "

"But she won't understand how to open them! "

"Doesn't mean she can't be here. " I ruffled his hair. 

"Please??? " he gave me puppy eyes. 

"No. " 

"Oi! Get your asses up, I need help with the bags! " I heard Kenny and I rolled my eyes while Miles just jumped off the couch. 

"Sure, you really have become an old man if you can't even lift a few bags. " I stood up. 

"It's not that I can't lift them you rat. " he glared at me. "There's too many of them to carry them all. " he turned around and me and Miles followed. 

I saw (Y/N) and my mom trying to take off their shoes while holding a few bags each. When they saw me they gave me a smile. 

"Hi. " (Y/N) said to me. 

"Hi, what did you buy? "

"Many, many things. " she sighed. 

"So go and help your uncle!" mom said.

"Okay, I'm going! "

I went outside with Miles behind me and I saw the car... With many... Many bags... They bought stuff to feed an entire army. I went up to it and started looking for two bags that didn't weight much and gave them to Miles to take in. Once he was gone I went to grab my own but I also looked at Kenny. 

"Say, " he looked at me. "How were they? "

"Your mom and your woman? "

"Yes." I rolled my eyes and grabbed more bags. 

"They were fine, your mom just needs time to get her head out her ass. She's still mourning Abella's death ya know. It will take time. "

"I do know asshole. I just wasn't expecting her reaction to be like that when she met her. "

"Well, what did you expect? To fall on her knees kissing her feet? If you thought she would like her with how similar their lives are you are more dumb the a bag of pig shit. (Y/N) reminds ya mom her younger days, she brings back bad memories, you don't remember, you were a stupid, shitty brat. And she always thought Abella was right for you, don't know why she believed a woman like her was worthy of a shithead like you. "

"You really know how to chear someone up, don't you? "

"Give your mom time and stop being a bitch, she needs to know her first. Or were you perhaps a gentleman when you first met (Y/N)? No, you were a suck of shit, stop bitching about your mom. " 

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" I rolled my eyes and took as many bags as I could and left them in the kitchen with Kenny following behind. 

After that I went back outside to get the last ones and closed the car. Once everything was settled mom and (Y/N) started putting everything in their place while talking which I took as a good sign. I decided to go up and check on Amy since it was nearly ten o'clock and to my surprise she was standing with her hands on the fence of the crib crying silently. 

"Papua. " she said with her pacifier still in place and did grabby hands. 

"Hi princess, hi. " I picked her up. "Why didn't you yell like always so I could come get you? " her hair was a mess and she was warm, she probably just opened her eyes. 

"Papa, bu, nanenane." 

"You want a banana? "

"Vi. "

"You just woke up and you are already thinking of food, you definitely got that from your mother. " I shook my head and turned around to go down. 

"Miles! " I said when I went in the living room. "You can open your presents now. " I said and he immediately run to the tree while dragging Kenny from his hand. 

"Tch, you're going to break my back brat. " Kenny said as he sat down. 

"What's mine? " Miles excitedly asked looking over the many gifts. 

"There's names on them. " I said and gave Amy to Kenny. "Hold her until I make her food. "

"She better not shit on me. "

"I hope she does." I turned and went to the kitchen. "Hey," I said to (Y/N). "Go and help Miles with the gifts, I'll help mom finish up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind, there's not much left anyway. " she smiled. 

"Yes, I'm sure, go and help your son, honestly I don't trust Kenny. " I nodded. 

"Alright. " she left and I immediately started warming the water to make Amy's cream. 

"So, " I stared while also putting stuff in their place. "What do you think now? "

"About what? "

"(Y/N)."

"Uh, well, I think she's okay, I can see why you like her. "

"But do you like her? "

"I've only known her for four days. I am trying to get to know her, I am. But like your uncle said at the end of the day you are a big boy now. You know what's best for you. "

"I hope you'll soon see what I'm seeing."

"We'll see. "

-

Mom took away all the food and brought out the dessert which also happened to be my birthday cake. Followed by the part I've hated for the past thirty six years of my life. People singing happy birthday to me but luck was on my side because the bell rang before they could start singing and I went to open the door.

"Levi bro! " Isabel immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. "Happy Birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday~" she sang. 

"Yes, thanks Isabel. " I patted her head and Farlan gave me a smile from behind her. 

"Happy Birthday Levi. " he said.

"Thanks, come in. " I moved back with Isabel still hanging from me but she let go once I closed the door. 

"You are wearing black again on a day like this? Wear some color will you? " she said. 

I was wearing black pants and a black dress shirt and she always gets upset when I wear black on 'special' days like this. I don't want to know what her reaction will be if I tell her I'm going to wear black on my wedding. 

"Sure Isabel. " I rolled my eyes and went back on the table. 

They immediately kissed mom and Kenny on either cheek wishing them Merry Christmas and then noticed (Y/N).

"Oh, hi (Y/N)! It's nice to finally meet you in person! " Isabel smiled widely and kissed her as well. 

"Likewise. " my brat smiled and Farlan greeted her as well. 

"And look at those little cuties!" Isabel said looking at the kids. "Hi, I'm Isabel! " she said to Miles. 

"I'm Miles." he smiled at her. 

"You look so much like Levi. It's unbelievable, at this point it might be fate you two ended up together. " she pointed at me and (Y/N).

"I'm not so sure about that. " (Y/N) awkwardly chuckled. 

"And look at Amy! She grew up so much!"

"Buuuu. " Amy did bubbles with her spit. 

"She's so adorable! " Isabel hugged my daughter. "Levi can I keep her? "

"No. "

"Can we just cut the cake already?" Kenny complained and they all started singing shortly after. 

To say I felt uncomfortable would be an understatement. But it's okay, just count the seconds and... It's over. 

And now they are singing the French version...

Shit. 

-

It was almost eleven o'clock, Isabel and Farlan left two hours ago and mom and Kenny went to sleep early because they were tired. Miles wanted to sleep with us tonight so we also decided to let Amy sleep with us as well. Miles brought a bunch of extra pillows and teddy bears he got for Christmas so we're lucky the bed is stupidity big and we can fit everything on it as well as our selves. 

I'm sure next year all those teddy bears he loves so dearly will be given to an orphanage because he no longer wants them. 

Amy was between some of the pillows and bears watching some stupid kids shit on the tablet with the hope she'll soon fall asleep. Me, Miles and his mom are playing a board game he also got for Christmas but (Y/N) excused her self saying she had to go pee. Miles run out of the room once she was gone but quickly came back with a paper in his hands. He took his place next to me but didn't let me see what was on the paper. 

"S-so, today is your birthday so, I-I, I made you this!" he gave me the paper and I looked at it. 

I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my face and immediately hugged him. 

"Thank you, it's beautiful. " I kissed the side of his head and he hugged me back. 

He has not called me dad. Not once. 

There is a figure with (H/C) holding a baby, and there is one with black hair, in an undercut holding the hand of a small boy. They are just stick figures but they all have their own names written on top of them.

Me, Amy, Mom, Dad. 

\-----------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	53. Memories

Warning/note: In this chapter there's opinions of religion mentioned by (Y/N). I want to mention that the opinion expressed does not necessarily reflect on a specific religion, attempts to criticize any believers personally or speak ill of any God you believe in. I'm not trying to criticize a religion or point a finger at anyone and the things mentioned don't necessarily reflect my own opinion in a negative or positive way. 

I'm not trying to start a political war so please don't start any in the comments, remember we are here to have fun. The reason why this chapter exist is to further understand (Y/N) and what she is saying is based entirely on her experience of being rejected for getting pregnant outside of marriage, something that was out of her control. I believe that this chapter is important to understand the struggle she went through. 

This is just something for this book and if you have a different opinion that's fine. I don't want to be afraid to talk about some sensitive topics and I want this book to be realistic, this is a topic that I believe is discussed in situations like this. 

If you think you can't handle maybe some of the things she will say feel free to skip the first part of this chapter until you see - meaning the setting has changed. I apologize if this is a sensitive topic for you. I hope you can still enjoy this. 

There's a treat waiting for you in the end.

-

(Y/N)

It's been two months since we came back from France and now I'm in my house collecting my final stuff ready to go to my new home. I'm in my apartment, it feels like forever since I was last here but this will surely be my last. I'm going to our new home where I'll be with my family all the time.

Well, I am with them anyway but now it will be different. We will all be living together officially, it's a big step but one I think we are prepared for. Especially Miles since he is more than happy to be with his dad all the time. He still calls him Levi but the drawing speaks for itself and how he truly sees him. I was not that surprised to see it but it did warm my heart. Levi sure loved it, I catch him smiling at it every day. It's adorable. 

There's boxes around me and I'm sitting in my room, on my bed with a briefcase next to me filled with pictures. Looking at them only caused me to feel sadness, seeing the pieces that were cut out made me so sad to the point where a tear actually left my eye. Levi showed up by the door and let out a sigh looking at all the boxes. 

"Everything is done, the people should be here in ten minutes to take everything out and to the house." I didn't look away from the picture but I noticed him walking closer to me. "What are you looking at? " he sat next to me. 

"Just old photos. " I said, I'm glad the tear was not noticeable. 

"What photos? "

"Oh you know, " I looked at him and turned a little so I could see him better. "Of when I was little. The briefcase was stuck at the back of the closet I had completely forgotten about it."

"You have pictures of when you were little? I didn't think you had anything from your parents house. " he said and grabbed one from the briefcase, it showed me smiling on my first birthday with the edges cut. "Why are there cuts? "

"I didn't cut them. Before I left town my mom found Sophia and gave her this briefcase to give to me. They didn't want to keep any of my pictures, so they cut themselves out of them and gave them to me with a note saying to never contact them again. " I gave him a sad smile trying to hold back tears. "What a nice thing to give to your child, right? "

"(Y/N)," he placed a hand around my shoulder. "I- that was a long time ago-"

"Not long enough. " I bit my lip looking down. "You know, now that I'm a parent I can't understand how some people can reject their child in such a way. I'd die before I ever turned my back on Miles or Amy."

"Unfortunately... Some people are just more cruel then others. And let's face it, in many cases religion plays a big role. "

"Religion has nothing to do with the cruelty of people, it's just an excuse they use so they can justify their actions without paying any price." more tears started leaving my eyes and Levi placed his hand on top of mine. "If you actually look at any religion in the world they all say the same thing: love and care for each other. It's not that hard. And no one does it because it doesn't fill their agenda."

"Well, based on my experience it's not that simple. "

"It actually is that simple. Sure every religion has their own set of rules and books to follow, but where does it say that you should be cruel to others if they don't follow them? And even if it does say it, who gave you the right to do it? It doesn't matter why they did it, I went to my parents scared out of my mind because I found out I was pregnant and I had no idea what to do and what happened? They threw me out for what? I'll tell you exactly why, because they were afraid of what others would say about their whore of a daughter that got pregnant outside of marriage. No God came down from the sky and told them to throw me away, they did it because they were afraid of ruining their own image. So they rejected their daughter and doomed her to spend years of hell trying to raise a child on her own. " I sobbed and placed both hands over my eyes the emotions too much for me to hold back. 

I did have fond memories of my parents, many of them. It truly makes me sad that they had that reaction after I told them. They didn't do it for any religion or because a God told them to. They simply wanted to do it. 

"Unfortunately that happens a lot regardless if they believe or not. I'm sorry it happened to you, you didn't deserve it. " he kneeled in front of me and removed my hands looking into my eyes. "But I promise you, no matter what happens I will not leave you, alright? You are one of the strongest people I know, for raising Miles and going through what you went through, many would have and have given up. "

"Thank you. " I frowned and touched his cheek. "This, this is the only thing they left me with. Cut pieces of old pictures. I don't even know what my own parents look like anymore."

"That's okay, because now we will make new ones with our own family and unlike them we will not cut them away. "

"Okay. " I smiled and he kissed me. 

I really love him. 

"I'm really sorry it happened to you (Y/N), truly. People don't remember what it's like to be human these days."

"They never figured how to be one in the first place. They only act sympathetic when it's convenient for them and when it's not they become cruel and use any excuse possible to justify their actions. How can you claim that taking away my baby is what any God would want? It's my child! Who gave you the right to try and take it away from me? " I sobbed memories coming back.

Many people tried doing that, especially when I started taking Miles to school. They said that I should give up on him and that they could do a better job raising him because it was better based on their beliefs. They didn't even know me or what my beliefs were if I had any, who gave them the right to say that to me? 

"I'm sorry. "

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. " I smiled. "If anything you made my life better. "

-

Two months and this is what it came to. 

A lot of boxes in a house. 

Fantastic. 

It was almost midnight and we were sitting in the living room, the kids were upstairs in their rooms sleeping and me and Levi were on our new couch with the fire place on as it rained outside. When we came back from France two months ago all the furniture we had picked out had started to come in but still the house was not ready for us to move in at all. All the preparations were done two days ago and for two days we've been working to at least get the bedrooms done and today was our first night here. 

Tomorrow we'll have a lot of work to do and put everything in their places. Still, I'm very excited and very happy. 

Levi was looking over some of my baby photos that were in good condition. Specifically he was looking over one that was taken hours after I was born. 

"You know," he started. "You and Miles look very similar as infants." he said grabbing one of Miles photos from the coffee table. 

"Yeah, I did notice, though now he doesn't look much like me, probably looks a lot like his dad. "

"Yeah, do you really have no idea who he was? "

"No, " I shook my head. "Who knows, could be you, he does look very much like you. " I chuckled joking. 

"For as much as I'd love for that to be the case. " he put down the pictures and laid me on the couch getting on top of me. "I can do math and when you got pregnant six years ago I was far away in France visiting my mom for three months. " he gave me a kiss. 

"What a shame."

"Yeah, still love the brat though." he gave me another kiss. 

"I'm glad to hear it." I smiled. "I didn't want you to stop caring after what I said to you that day. "

"Hmm. " he laid fully on top of me, his weight crashing me and buried his face in my neck. "It's gonna take more than that for me to stop caring. "

"That's good." I wrapped my arms around him. 

"Hmm. "

"Now that I remembered, what happened with your mom?"

"What happened with her? "

"Is she coming or not? " I asked remembering the conversation they had. 

Kuchel wanted to come and stay here so she could be closer to Levi and Amy. She doesn't have any friends in France so she was thinking about coming here. 

"Yeah, she will come next month."

"Oh. "

"Don't worry, she won't be with us all the time, Kenny is coming with her so he'll keep her in check. Since the apartment is now empty she'll move there with him. "

"Hmm, I don't mind your mom coming over. I mean, I get it, she wants to be close to you, honestly I'm kinda jealous. " I chuckled sadly and he sat up bringing me with him. 

"I know you wish your parents were here, their loss for letting you go. You have your own family now and we won't leave you, do you understand me? "

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to be a crybaby about it but you know... Seeing pictures of my childhood kinda made me nostalgic. I do wish they were here with me..."

"I know, I know." he kissed the side of my head and brought me closer to him. Being in his arms made me feel nice and warm."But you have accomplished so much, remember that."

"I am. " I pulled back and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. And by the way Amy looked a lot like you when you were am infant as well. "

"Oh I know, trust me, sometimes Kuchel has problem understanding if it's me on the picture or Amy. "

"Really? " I chuckled. 

"Yeah, when she was holding Amy she was like "oh my God look at her, it's like I'm holding Levi again. " it was embarrassing. "

"Come on, I think it was sweet. "

"Not when you are surrounded by family members of both sides. " he closed his eyes cringing at the memory. "God Abella's mom was just looking at me the whole time. "

"I can imagine. " I kissed him again and again and again and again. 

"What's with all the kisses? "

"You have a problem with them? "

"No, I'm just curious. "

"I don't see you as much as I used to. You no longer come to work and when I come back we have to look after the kids. "

"Well then, maybe I can help fix that." he smiled and kissed me again laying me on the couch as the storm outside worsen. "Do you remember that time we did it in the office? " he asked as he kissed his way down to my neck. 

"Yeah? "

"To be honest with you I did always wanted to take you during work hours, with everyone in the building."

"I don't think I would ever let you do that. " I played with the end of his shirt wanting to take it off. 

"But you were more then willing to give me a blow job with so many people outside my office. " I finally pulled off his shirt and immediately placed my hands on his body feeling the muscles. 

"Do you have an outdoors kink or something? " he also pulled off my shirt. 

"Maybe I do, but I can't stand the idea of someone else seeing you like this." he immediately attached his lips on my exposed skin. "But goddammit thinking about us outside like this is so fucking hot. "

"For a clean freak you sure have a very dirty imagination. "

"So original. " he removed my bra. "I think we should go upstairs, the last thing I want is the brat rushing down the stairs. " he got off the couch and threw my shirt on my head. 

Shit, I completely forgot about him. But since Levi had managed to more then turn me on I quickly put it on and we rushed upstairs to our bedroom locking the door behind us. It was painted in a soft beige looking almost orange, Levi really liked that color, I couldn't say no to him. In the middle was the king sized bed we both picked together and he immediately through me on top of it. 

Before I knew it he was removing my pants while still wearing his. 

"Say, do you have any other fantasies I should know about? "

"Many, many more. " he said one of his hands going between my legs. "But I don't think you'll be able to handle them. "

"Try me. "

\--------------------------------

5

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	54. Office Fantasies

Warning: This chapter is exclusively sexual if you are uncomfortable don't read. I mean, don't read anyway because it's bad but you know. 

If you read the previous chapter you know about what Levi mentioned about his fantasies. This chapter explores his fantasies, if you are uncomfortable don't read. I warned you, don't say I didn't. No one actually sees them, don't worry. 

Enjoy. 

\---

(Levi) 

I watched the girl in front of me. Tight fitted short black dress with a cut on the thigh. Bright red lipstick and hair up in a ponytail. Damn she looked sexy as all hell and I wanted to take her right here. The fact that she was playing it up and the setting we were in made it all the more great to me. 

"I need you to sign here, Mister Ackerman." said my secretary as she was leaning over my desk her cleavage on full show for me. 

Damn I'm glad mom came here and she can keep Amy and I can come to work for the five hours Miles is at school. I was starting to lose my mind all day home with the kids for the past five months. 

"Hmm. " I said my eyes glued to her cleavage. If only I could lower the dress just a bit more... 

"Mister Ackerman? " she asked again and I looked into her eyes, those beautiful eyes I love so fucking much. 

"Yes? "

"You need to sign this. " she innocently said. 

I just made a random comment that I've never seen her act like she wants my attention like some other girls do after one came in yesterday and was acting all flirty with me. I didn't say it as a negative thing, I just made an observation and today she's been acting like the flirty secretary. 

I'm more than willing to go along with the play. 

"Will you give me my pen?"

"Of course. " she tilted her head and reached behind me on the other side to grab said pen burying her boobs in my face in the process. I took the chance to lower her dress and expose some of her bra. Something she didn't try to fix. 

Perfect. 

"Here you go Mister Ackerman. " she held up the pen and as I was about to grab it she dropped it. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy. " I struggled to hold back a laugh. Seeing her act like this was so entertaining, we have two kids together, there's no reason for her to be embarrassed. "Let me grab it for you. " and of course she turned her ass to me and bend down to grab the thing. 

"I'm expecting improvements in your behavior. "

"Of course! " she immediately stood up. "Here you go sir, it won't happen again. " by all means let it happen again, the view was very pleasing. 

"We'll see about that. " I could feel my pants tightening, the noise coming from outside my door didn't help or the fact that I didn't know if it was locked or not. Judging by her behavior I'm guessing she locked it. 

"You just need to sign here. " she pointed at a place in the contract and I signed it. "Thank you so much. " she bit her lip. 

"You don't need to thank me. "

"Oh I insist, what can I do to thank you. " she played with my tie.

"Well," she sat on my desk, one leg over the other and the cut went up higher showing me more of her legs. "Do you have something specific in mind?" my hand went to the newly exposed skin.

"Whatever you want sir. " she pulled me closer to her and I bit my lip as someone knocked on the door. 

"Sir, I came to inform you Marco wants to see you. " Nanaba's voice came through the door. 

Fucking hell instead of turning me off her being just so close to seeing me with a hard on it made me so much more excited. To see what mess this woman can turn me into. Shit, when did this kink fucking developed? It's the first time ever in my life I'm feeling this. 

"Is it urgent?" I asked as I stood up and exposed (Y/N's) chest. 

She is letting me which means she is comfortable, in any other case she would have pushed me off, meaning she did lock the door but honestly I don't want her to tell me, it will just ruin it if she gives me a positive answer. 

"No sir, he just told me that you should go when you have the time. "

"Okay. " I said and started laying kisses down her neck. 

I was fully hard by now and I just wanted her, I don't know how she is letting me do this during work hours but right now I don't care. 

"Oh my, would you look at that. " I heard her say and I looked up at her, her eyes locked outside my glass wall. 

"What? "

"There's someone on the other building looking right at us. " she bit her lip again and I looked back, there was someone standing looking towards us with his hands in his pockets. 

"Fucking hell. " I lifted her dress wanting to get her ready because I was starting to hurt from how hard I was. 

No one was actually looking at us, the glass is one-sided, no one can see what's going on inside from the outside. Dammit though the idea was such a turn on. 

"Sir, I didn't know you were so dirty to keep doing it even in a situation like this. " she said as she took off my tie and shirt. 

"Tch, damn brat, I never should have told you about this. " I shook my head and inserted my fingers making her throw back her head. 

"I don't understand what you mean." 

"Tch. " what an idiot, I love her.

"Oh Levi..." that's right, say it again. Her heel fell off and I felt her foot right on my crotch. "Damn, you really get off to being seen, don't you? "

"Shut up, don't make fun of me. " I glared. 

"Do I look like I'm making fun of you? I'm more concerned with making you feel good. " she pushed her hand right through my pants while unbuttoning it with her other. "Don't you agree?"

"I-" my pants fell down and I stepped out of them. "I hope you're not uncomfortable doing this. " I didn't want to do it if she was uncomfortable. 

"I don't want you being all sweet right now, save that for when we are in the bedroom. " she kissed me. "But to answer you, no. I'm fine, I started it, didn't I? Keep going. " and that's exactly what I did. 

Her hands returned to the desk supporting her weight and I searched for her zipper while laying kisses on her neck. Soon I found it and her dress was off. 

"Thank you. " I whispered close to her ear. 

I felt like I should say it. Not everyone would be okay with me doing this right now even though no one can actually see us or have the possibility of actually that happening. I know she is not the biggest fun of doing it outside the bedroom especially when others are around. So her doing this only for me just because I said it was a fantasy of mine means so much. It just makes me love her even more. 

"Oh would you look at that, " she said when I removed her bra. "A girl just joined him. " she smiled and I looked back seeing two people standing there now.

"Shit. " I cursed under my breath and immediately removed our underwear. 

I put on a condom and immediately entered her and took her right there on the desk. This is the hardest I've in my life. Just the idea of someone coming through the door, the glass becoming two sided, the cameras turning on. Fucking hell, someone just breaking through my office and standing there seeing me do this to her. If it were to actually happen it would be humiliating and a turn off, I don't want that to happen. No one else can see her like this but me.

The idea of it however, what is happening right now with those two standing right there looking at me while having no idea what I'm actually doing is fucking hot. I kept slamming into her while she struggled to hold back her moans. Normally I would want to hear her but not this time, it's enough that she is doing this and doesn't want to be heard, neither do I but it wouldn't bother me as much as her and I want her to enjoy it. 

So I moved us to the couch where she could use the pillows to block her voice and I continued what I was doing. Many minutes later I whispered her name one last time and fell on top of her as my body shook after having the best orgasm of my life. I breathed heavily and so did she.

After two minutes of us calming down I laid kisses from her mouth all the way down to her belly and pulled out. 

"Thank you." I said again. 

"You're welcome. " she smiled at me. 

"Just so you know, you don't need to do things like this for me if you are uncomfortable with them. " yes I was repeating myself but I wanted to make it clear. 

"I'm not going to make it a routine to fuck during work hours," she stood up. "But I know you've been thinking about it for a while and wanted to make it happen for you. Now if you actually ask me to do it in front of actual people that's a different story, that's definitely a no. "

"No, I don't want to do with someone actually watching idiot. " I rolled my eyes and kissed her. "I wouldn't even do it with the door unlocked, I'm glad you locked it. Can you imagine what would happen if someone came in? " I shook my head. 

"..." her eyes widen. 

"What? "

"I didn't lock it. " my eyes widen not because of what she said but because of the reaction I had. "Seriously? " she said after noticing I was hard again. 

"Go and lock the fucking door. " 

She run to it while I got up and got changed for round two. Yes the door was unlocked, I didn't know it but I'm not going to let it stop my good time. Nothing bad happened so there's no point to freak out, instead I'll focus on pleasuring this incredible woman one more time. 

\---------------------------

4.5

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	55. One Year

(Y/N)

I walked down the street with Hange, Petra, Mikasa, Sasha and Sophia. Me and Sophia were going to her first dress fitting for her wedding in four months and we bumped into the girls so they came along with us. It's not like Sophia minded, she was actually kinda sad she didn't have more people to bring, so I'm glad we found them. Today is also my first anniversary with Levi, one year together. Funny how time flies by. 

Kuchel will keep the kids tonight while me and him go out to celebrate, nothing too over the top probably but he did say he wanted to spend his night with me without the kids. Kuchel seemed more then happy to keep them and Miles has taken a very big interest in Kenny and his amazing skills at poker so he was happy to go. Plus yesterday he called Kuchel grandma when Levi mentioned they'd be staying with his mom and I swear I saw Kuchel melt. I don't know what she thinks about me, she seems to like me, but one things for sure and that's that she loves Miles. 

We entered the store and we all sat down on the couch as Sophia practically rushed inside to try on her dress. 

"Marco will be so jealous if we tell him. " Hange chuckled. 

"Oh totally, I'm so going to tell him when we get back. " Sasha smirked. 

"Not my little angel, come on girls, let him be. " Petra said. 

"Why though, it's going to be so funny to have him chase me through the company like last time. " Sasha laughed. 

"I'm not so sure that that's a good idea, Levi wasn't happy with all the noise you guys were making." Mikasa said. 

"Yeah, the midget gave me five off days as punishment, I went below my normal pay that month." Sasha said. "I know you date him (Y/N) but you have to admit he is an asshole sometimes. "

"Oh I totally get it, don't worry say whatever you want about him, especially for things related to work."

"Wow, has he given you some punishment like that too? " Hange's eyes widen. 

"Yeah, he gave me an entire week off, I deserved it though. "

"Why? " Petra asked. 

"So... Basically this fat guy came into the company and he was supposed to make a deal with Levi, but I thought he was someone else and I started blaming him for some mistakes that had happened. Levi was not happy, still got the deal but I got a week off dropping me below my average pay. "

"And you also live with him, I don't want to know what he did to you. " Petra chuckled. 

"You don't want to know. " I shook my head, I can still feel the pain on my knees...

He made me clean the entire house without a mop for crying out loud, I had to do it with a towel! 

"Okay everyone, here I come, are you ready? " we heard Sophia. 

"Yes! " we all said and she came out. 

Sasha and Petra awed and me and the others smiled. She was holding up the big white skirt of the dress, it had spaghetti straps and modern lace detail that was sparkling over the top going a bit down to the skirt. She looked like a big sparkly birthday cake that was also an angel. 

"What do you guys think? " she asked as she stood in front of us. No one said anything. "Why are you not saying something?! " she chuckled. 

I was getting teary eyed, seeing my best friend in a wedding dress getting ready to marry after ten years of being in a relationship with the man of her dreams. 

"You look perfect. " I was the first one to speak up. 

"You look so pretty! " Hange said. 

"You are stunning! Wow. " Sasha said. 

"You look very beautiful. " Petra smiled. "But I have to ask, don't you think it would be better if it was strapless? "

"I was thinking the same thing actually. " Miksasa nodded. "I feel like you'll constantly be pulling them up."

"I didn't think of that." Sophia said looking at the straps. 

"That's an easy fix, we can easily remove them if you want. " the lady next to her said. "For now we can tack them in if you want to see what it will look like."

"Yes please. " Sophia said and the lady put the straps in fully exposing her shoulders. 

"Oh yeah, I like that."Sophia said looking herself in the mirror. 

"Can you just make them detachable? That way if later on in the day she wants to put them on she can. " Petra suggested. 

"Yeah, we can do that." the lady nodded Sophia smiled as much as she could, I could tell. 

"You look beautiful Sophia. " I said. 

"Thank you. "

"You want to try the veil. " the lady asked and Sasha and Hange immediately started yelling. 

"Veil! Veil! Veil! " 

"You heard them. " the lady went and brought a long veil and put it on Sophia. She immediately started crying when she saw herself and I stood up to hug her. 

"Liam is one lucky man to marry you." I held her hands. 

"I know. I'm lucky too. " she smiled and Petras phone rang. 

"Oh, it's Marco, can I put on the camera so he can see you? " she asked Sophia and she nodded immediately going on video chat with him.

"Hi Marco! " she waved. 

"Hi beautiful, how are you? "

"I'm good! I'm here with the girls and Sophia is trying on her wedding dress, want to see? " I sat back down. 

"You monsters went without me!? Let me see, let me see! " Petra pressed the screen and he gasped. "Oh my God you look fantastic! Absolutely fabulous! " he said. 

"Thank you Marco. "

"I can't believe you went without me. Wait, what shop are you in?" we told him the name of the shop. "Okay, stay right there, don't move, I'll be over in fifteen minutes. You crazy people, I can't believe you went without me! " Sophia chuckled. 

"Okay Marco, we'll be waiting for you." she said and he hung up. 

"So we need to bring in the waist a little bit but that's not something to worry too much about. " the lady said. "You'll be able to take the dress home in a week or two. " Sophia nodded. 

"Okay thank you. "

"You look amazing Sophia. " I said one more time. 

Liam is really lucky. 

-

"So, what did you do today? " Levi asked me as we walked through the forest hand in hand. 

We went to the place with Rico and decided to take a walk through the forest before going home. 

"It was Sophia's fitting day. She tried on her wedding dress. " I said with a smile remembering it. 

"Oh? How did it go? "

"It went nicely, Marco bitched a little because we didn't bring him with us but he came and found us later on." I moved my thumb over his hand feeling the warmth coming from it. 

My heart was racing with happiness, honestly I'm very happy to have him. 

"Tch, I think I'm a bad influence on you. " he shook his head. 

"Why do you say that? " I chuckled, that came out of nowhere. 

"Your mouth has gotten way dirtier than it used to be." 

"Hmm, well I think I'm fine, if you think I'm using bad words now you should have seen me in my teens. " I stopped and got in front of him wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"What do you mean? "

"Let's just say that your vocabulary is considered very tame compared to what mine used to be. "

"Then you should have met me in my teens as well, I bet you would be scared by hearing me talk. " he placed his hands on my sides. 

"Oh where were you back then? " I smiled. 

"Waiting for your ass in the far lands of France. You sure kept me waiting, stupid brat. "

"I kept you waiting? What about you? You kept me waiting as well! " 

"Tch. " he gave me a gentle kiss. "Such a stupid, little brat. " he place a string of hair behind my ear. 

I love you. 

"I think we should go back home, what do you say? " I just wanted to hold him right now. 

"I think that we can take that path over there, " he pointed behind me. "It'll take us a few more minutes but it goes to the parking lot by following the river. What do you say? " he run his hand over mine. 

"I think we should do that. " I gave him one more kiss and took his hand in mine and went back to following the path. 

We didn't say anything to each other, we just enjoyed each others company while listening to the sound of the running water. As we went closer to our destination he let go of my hand because he believed people would be around and he was right. I was okay with it, his affection is enough when we are alone, I'm not going to get mad because he doesn't feel comfortable doing it with other people around. We stopped in front of his big ass motorcycle that he used last time to get us here and he gave me my helmet while also putting his on. 

It wasn't as cold as last time because it was early May and it was just past nine so it wasn't that cold. We got on top of it and Levi started driving us back with my arms wrapped around his form. Like last time and on the way here I enjoyed the speed and how the air felt around me and to my surprise Levi let me extend one of my arms out for a few minutes to feel the air. But he got worried and told me to hold onto him again as more cars started coming into view and he slowed down. I kept looking at the freshly grown flowers around me while waiting to get home. 

-

It was past midnight and it was a bit chilly, especially since I was naked by the window in our room with just a fluffy, thin blanket wrapped around me. Our room had this big window with a big place to sit at in the middle of the left wall by our bed, the window itself was going further outside than the wall itself. Next to it were two doors, the one on the left leading to a small balcony and the other to the walk in closet. On the right side of the bed was a door leading to our bathroom with a big dresser next to it that served more as storing area then a place to keep clothes. Only our underwear and socks were in there but things like health certificates and other stuff like that that shouldn't be in the attic and had no reason to be in Levi's office were in there. At the foot of the bed was the actual door of the room and next to it the TV. 

There were a few pictures on the wall that Levi wanted to put there. I still struggle to believe this is reality. I adjusted the blanket and took a deep breath as I looked out at the vast green fields next to our house. I'm sure in a few years there will be many houses there ruining the view but for now I can enjoy it. Levi came in wearing only his pants and he was also barefooted, the sight was very nice and I bit my lip. He was holding two tea cups and he gave me one when he sat next to me. 

"Thank you. " I smiled. 

"You're welcome. " I gave him my cup after taking a sip. 

"It's a bit too hot." I noted and he placed it on the shelf behind him along with his. 

"Won't you get rid of that? " he pulled the blanket but I held onto it. 

"So you can get all excited again? No thanks. " I chuckled. 

"Come on, we both know you enjoy it." he leaned forward and kissed me. 

"I do, but I also need a break you know, three times back to back does a number on my hips. " I caressed his cheek.

"I can imagine. " he kissed my palm. "But it's not my fault you have that effect on me. "

"Hmm. " I smiled, I just wanted to.

"You are such a brat. " he kissed me again and I run my hands through his body, why wouldn't I? "You want me, admit it. "

"I thought I had made it clear already?"

"I mean now, you wouldn't be touching me like this if you didn't."

"I said I want a break, Ackerman. "

"Come on. " he whined. 

"Levi."

"Fine, " he sighed and got off me. "You get thirty minutes. "

"How generous of you. " I rolled my eyes. 

"You want more?"

"We'll see, I don't know."

"If you want more let me know, I'm just talking shit. " he grabbed his tea. "Honestly. "

"Yeah, I know. " I smiled and leaned closer to him my hand going to his crotch. "You are just a brat that's aroused because we are by the window, admit it. " I mimicked his tone from when he said it to me. 

"Tch, honestly you are making me regret it everyday. " he threw his head back and put the tea back in its place. I smiled in victory when I felt that he was indeed hard. 

"Making you regret what? " I unzipped his pants letting his friend out for me to play with. 

"Telling you, a-about that." he took in a sharp breath as I started moving my hand up and down. 

"About what? "

"Tch, you are such a shitty brat. "

I hope you love regardless, I know I do. 

I gave him a kiss which he immediately returned and a few minutes later of a bit more teasing he finished and I grabbed some tissues we had by the bed to clean him up since he really wanted to drink his tea while it was still warm. Once he was clean enough to not be bothered by it he gave me my tea and I sat between his legs looking at him, his friend back inside his pants where he could wait for me. 

"Happy anniversary Levi. " I smiled.

"Happy anniversary (Y/N)." he smiled as well and gave me another kiss. "Here's to another year. " he held up his cup and I brought up mine as well. 

"To another year. " I said. 

Toasting with tea. Yeah... That's something we would do. 

\----------------------------

4

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	56. Miles

Warning: mentions of bullying, if you get triggered by it please skip this chapter. It's not very intense but I should still mention it. If you have experienced anything similar to this please know that it gets better and one day you will be happy. It's possible, trust me. 

There's people out there who will love you without asking for anything in return. Don't give up because you are stronger than they ever will be. The experience will only make you stronger, don't give up and prove them wrong by making your life amazing.

I'm routing for you. 

There's too many trigger warnings in the last chapters... I should stop doing that, shit.

Also I'm spoiling you but I'm also bringing the end closer 😑

Enjoy. 

\---

(Y/N)

"Miles, did you do your homework? " 

"No, I'll do it later. 

15.35

-

"Miles, maybe we should do your homework, you have piano lessons in an hour."

"No! "

16.44

-

"Miles, you need to do your homework."

"Later mom! "

18.23

-

"Miles it's getting late, you still have homework. "

"Yeah, now, I'm coming. "

18.53

-

"Miles, will you come here already? "

"Now, now, I'm coming..."

19.15

-

"Miles... Seriously, come here and do your homework, you'll go to sleep in an hour. "

20.09

-

"Okay, if you don't come and do your homework right now I will break your switch. " I glared at him but he didn't look up from the console. 

"Yeah, yeah... Now... "

"Okay. " I nodded and took it out from his hands. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed and stood up on the couch. 

"What I should have done hours ago. Go and do your homework! "

"I'LL DO IT LATEEEER!!! "

"No you will do it now! " I turned off the console and he jumped off the couch and started hitting my legs with as much strength as he had. "Miles stop! " I threw the switch on the couch and grabbed his hands to stop him after getting on my knees. 

What's wrong with him? 

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO! " he screamed right at my face and my eyes widen. 

I let him go and he slapped me on the neck. 

"Why did you do that?! " he didn't answer me. "Go and sit on the table and do your homework, you are just wasting your time fighting me. "

"Noooooo!!! " I stood up and he run off going up the stairs and I followed him. He stood at the end of the hallway glaring at me with his arms crossed. 

"Miles, go down and do your homework, it's late. " I pointed down where the table was. 

"No, I will not do it, I will not do it, I will not do it! " he jumped up and down. 

"You are acting like a brat. "

"AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A BITCH!" my eyes widen. 

If he was close to me he would have received a slap so hard he would be seeing stars. 

"What did you call me?"

"A FUCKING BITCH! " 

"Me? You are calling that your own mother? At that age? "

"YES! " I was ready to walk up to him but Levi came rushing up still wearing his coat but not his shoes, he just got in the house. 

"What's going on, why are you yelling?" he asked but I ignored him. 

I took a step forward to go up to my son but Levi immediately grabbed me. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Miles jumped up and down. 

"STOP YELLING! " it's the first time I ever heard Levi raise his voice. "Now I will not ask again, why are you yelling? "

"Because your son hasn't done his homework yet. " 

"Miles, go down and do your homework." Levi said seriously. 

"But-"

"Now. " Miles lowered his head and walked passed us to go down the stairs. "Did I hear him calling you a bitch? " Levi turned to me and I just turned the other way slamming the door of our bedroom behind me. 

Levi was out with Amy to see his mom, he just came back, he can deal with Miles. I sat on the bed and twenty minutes later the door opened and Levi came in and sat next to me. 

"He finished his homework. "

"Nice, the argument took longer than the actual thing." I glared outside the window. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened? "

"I told him to do his homework and he started yelling calling me 'a fucking bitch.' Guess having my ex calling me that every day effected him. "

"Don't, something is up with him, there's no way he would start calling you that without a reason."

"I don't know Levi, we both know he won't talk to me even if I ask him. " I looked at him. 

"You don't know that. "

"I do know that, he has told you what my ex's did to him, no? He hasn't told me though." he pulled back a little bit. 

"How do you know that? "

"He told me. I asked him about it and he said 'ask Levi, he'll tell you. ' " he sighed. 

"Look, the reason I didn't tell was because I thought it was more important if he told you himself. "

"I'm not mad at you. " I shook my head. "Even though I want you to tell me what happened to him. I just don't understand why he would call me that. He has never acted like this before. "

"I know. He loves you, keep that in mind. "

"I know. " I shook my head. "I'm just mad. Go downstairs so he is not alone, I don't want to go out. " hearing your six year old son calling you a bitch is not nice. It's really not... 

"He is in his room, he is not aloud to come out for the rest of the night unless he wants water. Amy was already sleeping when we came back. "

"Okay. " I nodded. 

I was sad. I don't know what I did wrong to make Miles call me that. 

"It's not your fault, trust me. Something is just bugging him, I'll ask him tomorrow, yeah? " he took my hand in his. 

"Yeah, " I nodded and went back to glaring at the wall. "I want you to tell me what those bastards did to my kid." he sighed. 

"Are you sure? "

"Yeah. " I nodded. 

"It's not pleasant. What will you do with that knowledge? You can't do anything to them." 

"If you are trying to spare me the pain please don't. " I looked at him. "I think I have the right to know. " another sigh left him and he kissed the side of my head. 

"Alright. "

-

(Miles) 

Mama kissed my cheek as she left me at school. I turned around to go inside but stopped. 

"Haha, your mom kisses you! "

"Do you still sleep with her as well? "

"That's so lame! You are so lame Miles."

"Haha, you are a mommies boy, aren't you. You love your mommy so much, you are such a baby. "

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby! "

Stop it... 

"You know, I heard he doesn't have a dad, he left him, no wonder he is such a mommies boy. "

"You are so lame! " they pushed me away. "Go and play with the girls! "

"Why don't you go and play with the boys? Why are you with us? "

"Where is your mommy now? "

"Mommies boy! Mommies boy! Mommies boy! Mommies boy! Mommies b-"

-  
"Miles! " I heard mom and I opened my eyes. 

I was scared and she was looking at me. Why is she here? It's her fault! 

"W-what? What are you-?"

"Miles, why are you crying baby? " she placed her hands on my cheeks. 

"You are such a baby! "

"No! " I pushed her off. "I don't want you! Leave me! " 

"Miles-"

"LEAVE ME! " I screamed and she stood up and rushed out of the room. 

Good, I don't want her here. I don't want my mommy. I don't want her! I don't want her! I DON'T WANT HER! It's her fault! It's mommies fault no one wants me. It's her fault... Mommy... I grabbed my dolphin and cried and then Levi came in. When he saw me he rushed to me and sat next to me. 

"Miles? Why are you crying? Are you okay? " I nodded. He can't know, he won't believe me... 

"I-ah... Had a bad dream... " I sniffled and got on top of him. 

I want a hug. 

"Miles, you know you can talk to me about anything. And mommy too, you don't need to be scared. "

My head hurt, my heart was beating fast. I couldn't breathe and I started taking in quick breaths. 

"I-I-I-I I'm f-f-f-fine-e-e."

"Shhhh, it's okay. Let's take in deep breaths, okay? " I nodded. "Together now. In, " in. "Out. " out. "In. " in. "Out." out. 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. 

-

They pushed me to the wall. 

Again. 

"Why didn't your mommy bring you to school today? Where was your mommy? " mommy? 

"Yeah, where was she Miles? Didn't we tell you to go play with the girls? Why did you came to us again? " I want to leave but they won't let me... 

I didn't go to them... I was walking. 

"You are such a cry baby. " they laughed. 

I'm crying. 

I got off the wall but they raised their hands to push me again. But it never happened. 

"Leave him alone! You are monsters!" Leo was in front of me yelling at them. 

"Oh look, it's the boy without a dad. You are a mommies boy too! Your dads never loved you! " they pointed at us. 

"Leave us alone! " Leo took my hand and run through the big yard dragging me with him. 

We run to the back of the school and me and him went up in a big tree. After Levi came to school I haven't been seeing Leo in the yard, does he hide here? 

"Why did you help me? " I asked.

He had his knees up to his chest. 

"Because they've been making fun of me since preschool two years ago. I wanted to be friends with them so they would stop making fun of me. And to do that I had to make fun of you when you came. It's not nice when they make fun of you. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. " 

"Mmmmm... " I looked down. 

"I was mad with my mommy when they made fun of me. But she is really nice and makes me chocolate to feel better when I'm sad. And she tries to make them stop. "

"Mom is the reason why they make fun of me. " I pulled my knees up to my chest too. "I h-h-ha-h-hate her." I felt heavy in my chest and like a rock was in my throat.

"Don't. " he said. "Moms are nice and warm. They care more than they ever will."

"They hate me because of her. "

"No, my mommy told me that if they don't want you how you are they are not worth it. If you love your mommy and they don't like it they are not worth it. " 

"But I want to make friends... I don't want them to hate me because of her."

"I want friends too but they hate me because I love mommy and don't have a dad. "

"Why do they hate us so much? "

"I don't know. "

"Do you want to be friends? " he looked at me.

"Okay. " he nodded and I extended my arm. 

"Friends? " he shook it. 

"Friends. "

-

(Y/N)

"Mommy? " I looked up from the book I was reading and I saw Miles playing with his fingers. 

"Yes Miles?"

"Umm... Can, can a friend of mine come stay with us for the weekend?"

"Sure, what's his name? " I smiled, he seems calmer. I hope he'll let me get close to him this time. 

"L-leo? "

"Yeah, sure he can come. " I kept smiling and he nodded not looking at me. "Miles? "

"Mmmm? "

"Are you okay? " 

He shook his head and started crying. 

"N-no? " I immediately got up and hugged him. 

"Shhh, it's okay." he hugged me back. 

"I-um, I'm sorry! " he cried in my neck. 

"It's okay. It's okay. " I kissed his head. "Do you want me to make tea and talk about it? " I smiled trying to calm him down and he nodded. 

I picked him up and went to the kitchen. I hope he can feel better and tell me what's bothering him. I don't like seeing him sad. My little boy wrapped his arms around my neck tightly and his legs around my waist. 

"I-I love you mommy. I'm sorry. "

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here for you okay? No matter what. " I gave him another kiss. 

"Promise? "

"Promise. "

\--------------------------------

3

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	57. War

(Levi) 

"Mission failed, we'll get them next time. " I looked at Miles next to me after he said that.

"What? "

"I missed. "

"Yeah but why did you say that? " we were on top of the slide looking at the yard with the Nerf guns in our hands. 

I had the sniper and Miles came here to hide from the "enemies". Me, however. I only had one target in mind and I will not rest until I hit him. 

Kenny the reaper... Also known as my shitty uncle that's on the other team. If I don't throw a bullet in his eye today I will be very disappointed in myself. 

On my team I have Miles, Mike, Coney and Sasha. 

Kenny has Leo, Erwin, Eren and Jean. 

Marco is somewhere inside with Mikasa, Petra, Hange, mom and my girlfriend probably playing with Amy or complaining about me. Why are there so many people in my house? The brat that used to make fun of my son is now, apparently friends with him and they wanted to play war. I was down to play but since Kenny came over we needed one more player so it would be more interesting and I called Eren to come over, possibly with Mikasa. So how did my house became packed with so many brats?! 

As if on cue the door bell rang again and I rolled my eyes because it meant that someone else had come over. Who's left? 

I saw Jeans head and I fired at him but he dodged it. Dammit. With the corner of my eye I saw someone on the tree and immediately took cover just as a bullet hit the wood. 

"Captain Clean, do you copy? "

"I copy Potato Sniper, what's going on? "

"I see Commander Eyebrows on the other playground with the swirls. " what a great explanation. 

"Thank you Potato." I put down the devise and aimed my gun on the other playground on the other side. 

I saw blonde hair. I pressed the trigger and Leo came rushing out from below the other playground.

"He is mine! " Miles yelled and went down the slide. 

I hit Erwin but he was not out of the game yet. Conney went up the other playground and sneak attacked him. Mike was passing information to me and Eren and Jean were busy with Sasha since they had uncovered her hiding spot behind the tree. 

Question is... Where is Kenny? 

I scanned the area and my eyes widen as I turned around and used my gun to block the dagger. If it touches me it's instant death. Damn bastard, when did he get up here? He had this wide grin on his face, his hat still on his head. 

"Hello dear nephew, I came to see what color your brain is. " 

"Charming. " I kicked him off and got him in a choke hold. 

This gun is expensive, I'm not ruining it on his face. 

He quickly got away and soon I was once again blocking the dagger, this time with my hands. We were both holding back from taking this to a serious level because there's actual kids around. So sad I can't break his teeth. But how do I get out of this situation if I don't break his teeth? 

"What's up guys? What are you doing? " Liam came out and I looked at him. 

"Liam! " I said and he looked at me. "You are on my team, get him off me!"

"What? You little shit-"

"Right away! " Liam came running. 

"One day Kenny, one day. "

-

(Y/N)

"Avatar! Watch out! Behind you! "

"Captain nose has been taken down! We are so close to victory! "

"Commander Eyebrows, your orders! "

"Titan boy - smash. "

"The Stallion is down! I repeat, the Stallion is down! "

"The Thunder and The Lion are going at it, this is so intense! I wish I had my chips! "

We listened to the chaos going on outside and I shook my head. We were going to join them but not yet. Amy was sitting in my lap playing with some toys on the couch and I was talking with the others while Kuchel was in the kitchen cooking. I have no idea why there are so many people in my house, I only knew Sophia would come because she wanted to show me the invitations and some other things relating to the wedding, where did the rest of them come from? I have no idea. 

"Sophia honestly these look great, fantastic. " Marco said with a smile looking at the invitations. 

They were gold with a few details of blush and inside was a picture of Sophia and Liam and the actual words they wrote. They were really cute, I'm surprised Liam was okay with these being the invitations. 

"Thank you. " she smiled and reached in the bag. "Here's yours as well, I'll give the rest of them to the others later. " she handed everyone an invitation, including me. 

"You don't need to do that, Erwin is in a relationship with me and Eren with Miksasa. Jean will most likely come with Marco over here, only Mike needs one. "

"When will you stop making your crazy fantasies about me and Jean?!"

"Never! You are his princess after all. "

"Goddammit... " Marco shook his head and I chuckled looking at the invitation.

"Okay but can we take a minute to talk about the hairstyle you chose? " Petra said and we looked at her. "No offense Sophia but this hairstyle will not complement you at all. "

"I agree, " Miksasa nodded. "With the dress you picked and the shape of your face it will look better if you have your hair up. Plus this hairstyle is not really that special, it's something Petra could do easyli. "

"Sophia, darling, I'm sorry but I agree." Marco said still holding the invitation. "You need to look like a queen on your wedding day. You deserve everyone to look at you and fall at your feet. With this hairstyle you will not be the queen, just the girl next door. "

"Guys, " she sighed. "I don't know anything about hairstyles, my stylist recommended this to me. "

"Then change your stylist. " Petra said. 

"I can't do that... I've known him since I was a kid. "

"And it's better if you settle for mediocrity on your wedding day?" Marco asked. 

"What style would you recommend for me? " she looked at all of us and I went to Levi's office to bring the books with the hairstyles. 

The thing with dating someone who owns a fashion company is that I always have fashion stuff around the house about everything going on in the fashion industry. That includes hairstyles, shoes, every type of clothing, hell even wedding stuff. After that I went back outside and even though we all had different opinions we did all agree that she had to go with a hairstyle that had the hair up and not falling on her shoulders. 

"Mama! " 

"Yes Amy?"

"Bu, nanego, vine, bu."

"Really? "

"Banana! "

"You want a banana? "

"Yyyyyyy-uh... " she looked down with the most pissed off face a baby can make. 

"Amy? "

"Yyyyyyyyyyy-uuuuoh... " she started hitting the couch angrily. 

"What's up with her? " Hange asked. 

"I have no idea. " I shook my head. "Amy, do you want a banana? "

"VI! " she yelled and I nodded, I've learned that when she says that she means yes. 

"Were you trying to say 'yes?' " I picked her up to go to the kitchen. 

"Yuh, yyyyyyyyyy-uoh, yyyyyyyyyyy-ouh. " her eyes got teary. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. " she started crying. 

"Oh, it's okay!" I smiled at her. "It's okay, you can say vi baby. It's okay." I grabbed a banana and a plate to mush it. 

"You are good with kids. " Kuchel said and I smiled at her. 

"I try. "

"No, my granddaughter really likes you. " she tickled Amy's neck. "I can tell. "

"Like I said, I try. " she nodded and went back to cutting some tomatoes. 

"You are good, (Y/N). You are good."

"Thank you. " just then Miles came running in and took my hand. 

"Mom! They won! You promised you'd play the next round! Come on, come on, come on! " Miles pulled me. 

"Okay Miles, just let me feed Amy first."

"I can do that. " said Kuchel and took Amy from my arms. "Go play with your son. "

"Are you sure? You don't need help?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go. " she smiled and I nodded following my son. 

He pushed me outside and then went to the couch to get the others. 

"So, I heard you lost. " I walked up to Levi who still had a gun around him. 

Kenny was sitting on the steps of the slide and the others were picking up bullets from the ground. 

"Tch, we both know I could have won if I wanted to." he glared at the ground. 

"You'll win this time, after all, " I picked up a gun. "You have me on the team. "

"Excuse me but I'm doubting your abilities with a gun. "

"Too bad for you, you seem to forget that I have three more years of experience with these things than you. Or do you think Miles started playing war only after you came? "

"Never thought about it. "

"I taught him everything he knows. The other team doesn't stand a chance. "

"Tch, we'll see about that. " Kenny said from behind us. 

"You don't know her Kenny, " Liam came up to us. "Trust me and stick to fighting Levi."

"Was planning on it, I'm going to wipe the floor with you face, hopefully you don't leave too many red trails behind while I'm doing it."

"In your dreams Kenny. "

"So! " the others came out and Petra immediately spoke. "As we all know me and Marco are not so good at playing war so we will be the price! I, the princess, him, the prince. Each teams goal will be to catch the other. Agree? "

"Yes, yes! " Miles said and Leo run up to me. 

"Miss (Y/N), can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes Leo, just the door below the stairs." I ruffled his hair. 

"Thank you. " he run off and we all started preparing the guns and the teams. 

-

(Levi) 

When Leo came back we were almost ready. Petra was hidden on our side and Marco on the other. Mom came to the balcony door holding Amy and I walked up to her while the others examined themselves to see if they needed anything else. 

"You seem happy, I'm proud of you." mom smiled. 

"Thanks mom. " I nodded and Amy started pulling my shirt. 

"Dada! Punelunane! " how does she come up with these words?

"We are ready! " Liam yelled. 

"Not now Amy, papa has to go to war. "

"You definitely take your dramatic side from your uncle."

"As if you are not a drama queen. " I rolled my eyes and stood on the line of my team. 

"Ready, " mom yelled. "GO! "

-

"Amy, no! " (Y/N) yelled when she saw Amy going to grab the switch. 

Her eyes widen and she came running to me crying.

"Papa! Mama yull!" she held onto my knees since I was sitting on the couch and picked her up. 

It was late, almost ten, she probably started crying because she was supposed to be asleep an hour ago. Miles is up to his room with Leo. 

"I didn't even yell... " (Y/N) sat next to me. 

"She is tired. " I kissed my daughters head and grabbed her pacifier from the table. 

"Probably. " she sighed and I looked at her. 

"Whats up with you? "

"Miles told me why he was upset with me. " she looked at me. "He is getting bullied, what am I supposed to do?"

"Bullied? Why? " I thought it was over. 

"Some kids make fun of him and Leo because 'they don't have a dad' and I kissed Miles once and now they are making fun of him. " she shook her head. 

He does have a dad dammit. 

"We'll figure it out, I promise. One thing's for sure and that's that it will stop. Okay? "

"Okay. " she nodded and I gave her a kiss. 

\---------------------------  
2

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	58. Happiness

(Y/N)

"You are staring again." Levi said without looking away from the computer screen. 

"How would you know? " I smiled my hand up on my fist. 

"I can feel it, " he looked at me. "And there's my proof. " I chuckled. 

"Yeah, I am staring. How can I not? The view is fantastic. "

"I didn't know you liked looking at the building behind me so much. " he rolled his eyes. 

"That comeback doesn't go well with the previous statement. " I smiled. 

"I don't care, you are a brat. "

"Hmm."

"We have work (L/N), you have contracts to analyze. " he went back to typing. 

"Yes sir. " I looked down at said contracts and went back to work. 

Two hours later he got up ready to leave to go pick up Miles from school. With his briefcase in hand I stood up and he gave me a long kiss. 

"Don't work too hard. " 

"I can't do that, this company will fall apart if I don't. " I smiled. 

"We survived for years without you just fine. " he gave me another kiss. "I'll see you later. "

"Okay, have fun with the kids until I get home. "

"Will do. " he gave me one more kiss and walked out of his office while I gathered up all my stuff to go to mine. 

-

Walking outside the company to get to my car I was surprised to see Levi there with Amy on his hips and Miles running around the parking lot playing with Leo. Once Miles saw me he run up to me with a wide smile and hugged me. Today was last day of school, of course he is happy. 

"Hi mommy. " he said. 

"Hi baby, " I kissed his head. "Hi Leo." I smiled at the other boy. 

"Hi miss (Y/N)." he waived.

"What are you doing here? " I smiled at Levi when he walked up to me. 

"I thought we'd come pick you up to go on a small field trip. " 

"Hi mama! " Amy said and I smiled, she had started to form proper words, I'm so proud of her. 

"Hi baby. " I tickled her neck. "I have a car you know. " I said to my boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know but we'll be driving for a while so I brought the other car. " he pointed behind him. 

"Hmm, where are we going? " I'm glad I wore pants today, I hope he brought me shoes though, I can't exactly go with heels. 

And tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have work. 

"Close to where Rico's restaurant is. If we drive for a few more minutes we will find a nice open field with a few toys, it's really nice. There's like, this weird bouncy castle thing with no walls, you can rent some race cars for the brats. It will be fun I think. "

"Alright then. " I nodded. 

"And I brought you a change of clothes. " he added. 

"Oh thank God. " I sighed. "Okay, let's go. " we all walked up to the car. 

Levi put Amy on her seat in the back and made sure both boys had their seatbelts on. I got in the passengers seat and put on my belt as well and soon he started driving. But none of us was prepared for what would soon happen... 

For my worst nightmare became a reality. 

My beautiful day was laced by this terrible darkness... 

The terrible darkness that's called a headache because now there's two Disney maniacs singing on top of their lungs at the back of the car. 

"Every one I've ever loved is here within these walls, I'm sorry secret siren but I'm blocking out your calls!!!! ~" both of them sang along with the song. "I've had my adventure, I don't need something new!!!!~"

"Levi please do something. " I looked at him and he glanced at me with a smirk. 

"-If I follow you~"

"Levi? "

"Into the unknown!!!!~" my eyes widen as he started singing along with the kids. "Into the unknown!!!!~" he has a really nice voice... "Into the the unknoooooown!!! ~"

"Seriously Levi?"

"This has been my reality when you are at work. Feel my pain. " 

"I know your pain better than you idiot, you are the one that doesn't feel the pain in my head. " I opened the window to let some fresh air in. 

"There's pills in the cabinet in front of you, take one. " he placed his hand on top of mine, the other one on the wheel. The road was empty anyway. 

"Okay. " I sighed and turned down the music. 

"Mom! "

"Boys, I have a headache, wait a few minutes okay? " I looked back at them and Miles crossed his arms while Leo just nodded. 

I took one of the pills and looked outside watching the world passing by. 

Before I could start the music again we arrived at our destination and the boys rushed out to play. There were no trees around, it was really a big open field with many toys to play and a place with a race track. There were swings, slides, really just many things to have fun with. Even a few wooden tables. It is in the middle of nowhere though so we were the only ones here. 

"How's your head?" Levi run his fingers through my hair. 

"It's better, now I'm just a little tired." I smiled. 

"I brought you some coffee if you want. " he pointed at the bag behind him under Amy's feet. 

"That sounds nice. Take Amy and go, I'll join you when I change. " he gave me a kiss and got outside taking Amy with him.

I grabbed the bag and put on the more comfortable clothes and shoes he brought me. I grabbed my coffee taking note of some of the food inside and got out of the car. I walked up to the swings where Levi was with Amy and passed the boys who were jumping up and down on the bouncy thing. Levi gently pushed Amy who was in the swing and she laughed loudly. 

"So, how was work? " he asked me. 

"Like work, the first profits came in from the collection." I took a sip. 

"Really? How were they? " he pushed Amy again. 

"We made back around sixty present of the total cost in the first two weeks, if it continues like this we should start seeing profit in a month. " I smiled and he nodded. 

"That's good. " he pushed Amy again. 

"I'll send them to you so you can analyze them yourself. " I took another sip. 

"You do that, it was a risky move to give Mike double the budget for the advertising compared to the previous one. I hope it pays off. "

"So far the numbers are what we expected, they haven't exceeded our expectations but they are not a flop either. "

"That's the first time I ever heard you use that word. " he looked at me. 

"You focus on some weird stuff sometimes. " I shook my head. 

"Mama! Buuuuuuuuuuuji. " Amy did grabby hands for me. 

"Hi baby, " I smiled and gave Levi my cup. "Hi. " I picked her up giving her a big kiss. God I love my girl. "How are you baby? "

"Good! "

"You're good? "

"Vi! "

"That's great! " I gave her another kiss. 

"I think I'll go play with the boys. " Levi said. 

"Okay. " I smiled and he gave me back my cup and he run up to the bouncy thing. "Do you want to go and do the slide? "

"VI!!! "

"Oh yes you do, let's go! " I walked towards it. 

-

"I'll win! " Leo said as he tried to go faster on his car. 

"No! I will! " 

"Damn brats... " Levi murmured, he was far behind them. 

"Come on Levi! I believe in you! " I tried to chear him up. 

"Papa GOOOOOOOOO! "Amy yelled. 

"Amy! Chear for me! " Miles yelled. 

"No me!!! " yelled Leo. 

Levi was getting closer to them and he seemed more then determined to win. What a sight... What a sight... 

-

(Levi) 

One day... One day I'll have my revenge on those two, with actual cars this time, when they grow up. 

I walked past the couch with my tray of teas and sat down on the sheet on the floor. Leo was sleeping over again since it was the last day of school and he wanted to stay. I don't mind having the brat over, that's why I got a big house anyway. We had finished playing the longest game of Uno of my life! It took an hour for us to finish it, for some reason no one could throw down their last card. 

But now it's late and we decided that we would sleep on the floor in the living room this time, so we could all watch a movie. Amy was going in circles around herself, Miles was upstairs changing and (Y/N) was in the bathroom. I made tea for all of us and I gave the brat next to me his cup. 

"Thank you mister Levi. " he smiled. 

"No problem brat. " I took a sip of my tea. 

"Mister Levi? "

"Hmm? "

"I'm sorry for making fun of Miles. " he looked down and I ruffled his hair. "It's okay, you don't need to worry, it's all good now. " he nodded. 

I wasn't mad at the brat, he has been through the some shit himself. Shit I went through too so I can't be mad, he is sorry and is now good friends with my son. He is good in my books. 

For now at least. 

Even though we tried solving the problem with the brats at the school Leo had enough and no longer wanted to see them since he was made fun of since preschool. I get it. He wanted to change schools and his mom agreed, that weird woman that started flirting with me the moment she saw cares a lot about her brat, I'll give her that. She hasn't tried anything since that day. Since Leo was changing schools Miles wanted to go with him so he wouldn't be alone, honestly I didn't see the problem with that. It's not like he liked his school anyway with so many brats making fun of him. 

So hopefully he'll be better in the new school. Amy stopped spinning and weirdly fell on top of the brat laughing and I shook my head picking her up. (Y/N) came out of the bathroom and Miles rushed down the stairs. 

"Miles! What have I said about running on the stairs? " his mom said. 

"I'm sorry mommy. "

"Don't do it again. "

"Okay. " he nodded and sat next to me. 

He will definitely do it again. I gave Amy her pacifier and (Y/N) sat next to me on the other side. With our backs pressed against the couch I pressed play on the movie. 

Mulan. Can't wait for them to start yelling to 'I'll make a man out of you.' 

If they are not sleeping by then. Amy placed herself between me and (Y/N) and started watching. Out of nowhere I felt lips on my cheek and I looked at my girlfriend who was smiling at me. 

"What? " I asked. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you. " she whispered. 

"Tch, then do it properly. " I gave her a kiss on the lips and she looked into my eyes with a smile. 

She truly knew how to make my heart race and I gave her another kiss.

I love her. 

\---------------------------

1...

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	59. Final Chapter: Bridal Chaos

(Y/N)

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it? " I smiled at Levi. 

"Tch, that was stupid, I don't need glasses... " he looked down. 

"The doctor we just left suggests otherwise, you can barely read when the paper is not glued on your face. " I shook my head. 

"Tch, I'm getting contact lenses immediately."

"No one told you not to, but only wear them outside, yeah? " we got in the car with me on the drivers seat. 

"Fine," he spat out. "This is so stupid. " he crossed his arms. 

"You are being cute, it's just glasses, not the end of the world." I started driving. 

"Tch, stupid. " he glared outside the open window. 

It was stupidly hot in the middle of August. 

"Well if it helps I think you'll look hot in them. " 

"It doesn't help. "

"I tried. "

-

"See? You don't look bad at all! You are quite handsome, honestly. " I smiled at him. 

They were simple metallic ones, the glass was not big like most people have them these days but they were not super small either. They're just simple metallic glasses, they really can't go wrong. 

"Tch, they make me look old. "

"They don't Levi. "

"I look like a grandpa. " he glared in the mirror. 

"Why don't you try them in black? " I held them up and he took off the white ones he was wearing. The metal around the glass was silver but the edges were black. "See? You don't look bad at all, you look really nice. " I smiled and run my hand through his back. "Besides they are just for inside the house, you said you'll wear lenses outside. "

"Tch, this is still stupid. But I'll get these ones."

"You like them? "

"I hate them slightly less than the others. "

"You are precious. " I gave him a kiss. 

"You are weird sometimes. " he shook his head and took the glasses off. 

"You are one to talk! " 

"Anyway, let's go find another human soul that I can give money to. Seriously has the shop closed or something? I hear no one. "

"That's because we are at the very end of the store because you've been trying glasses on for the past two hours. You are the only insane person to spend so much time picking glasses. "

"Oh. "

"Oh. "

-

Levi received the contact lenses today as well as the glasses. Which is good because today is the wedding and I was still doing my make up. I was wearing a purple dress that was longer in the back and shorter at the front exposing my legs. The wedding is in five hours, it's now ten but it doesn't hurt to prepare myself now since I'm going to Sophia's. 

Amy was sitting by my legs pulling at my dress. 

"Mama, gu, pletty! " she smiled at me and I smiled back. 

"Thanks baby, thank you. " I tickled her neck. There was a bag with the dress she'll wear later behind her. 

"So, I'm going to the company, I'll leave Amy with mom and I'll go get her when it's time for the wedding. Alright? " Levi asked me from his spot by the door. He was basically ready for the wedding wearing black pants with a black vest and white dress shirt. 

"Yeah, though I can always pick her up if you don't have the time. "

"I have plenty of time, don't worry. "He rolled his eyes and walked up to me giving me a kiss. "I'll see you later." 

"See you. " with that he turned around and left taking Amy and the bag with him. 

"Moooooooommmmm, when are we going? " Miles asked after he came into my room. He was dressed in simple jeans but was wearing a white dress shirt and a black suit jacket. His hair was slid back. He had his shoulders pressed forward and head thrown back. 

"Miles, sit up straight. " I shook my head. 

"Okay but wheeeeeeennnn? " he ignored what I said. 

"In a few minutes, let me finish! Go and prepare your switch so you can take it with you and play. " he has to do something for the five hours we'll be there. 

"Fiiiiiiiineeeee. " he said bored and started walking away his shoulders still in the same position. 

"Miles! What did I say about your posture?"

"Yes moooooooooommmmm. " he said again bored. 

I focused on finishing quickly and a few minutes later I went downstairs and found Miles sitting on the couch with a bag next to him looking at the TV. 

"Okay Miles, let's go. " I said and he stood up turning off the TV. 

"Mom, what day is it? " he asked me when he came up to me and I started putting my heels on.

"The twentieth of August, why? " I looked at him. 

"I mean day."

"Tuesday. " he started putting on his shoes. "Why? "

"No reason. " he shrugged. "Can I take off the jacket? It's hot. " 

"Once we get in the car." I smiled. 

"Why am I wearing a jacket in August?! "

"I didn't tell you to put it on, silly. I just gave it to you. I don't know when we'll come back, we can still be at the reception at ten and it can be chilly. " we both went out in the car. 

"In August?! " he dramatically said and took it off placing it in the back seat. 

"You can never be too careful. " I put on my seatbelt and he did the same. "Now don't go playing your songs too loudly. " I started driving and he messed with the stereo. 

I started hearing the opening notes of the song and I was waiting for him to see how loudly he would turn it up. To my surprise he started singing normally. 

"You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me~" I smiled as he started moving from side to side. "When the road looks, rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what your old pall said. " I sang with him with a smile. He loves this song because it has his name in it. "Boy you've got a friend in me~"

-

The door to Sophia's apartment was open, which I found weird but it is her wedding day. Liam was not here, he stayed at his parents house yesterday and would get ready there. The house was quiet... Abnormally quiet. It's her wedding day, why is no one here? Miles sat on the couch after I closed the door and went to the bedroom looking for Sophia. 

To my surprise I found her sitting on the bed crying. My eyes widen and I immediately sat next to her. 

"Sophia? Why are you crying? What happened? " it was not the type of crying one does on their wedding. She was actually crying. 

"I'm done! I'm not getting married! I'm cancelling the wedding! " she sobbed. 

"Why? What happened? Did Liam do something? " I asked panicked. 

"No, he didn't do anything! But why get married when no one cares?! " she looked at me. "Look at you... Nicely dressed, your makeup done, your hair is pretty and what do I have? Nothing and I'm the bride! I'm not getting married-"

"Okay, calm down."

"I don't want to get married! " I grabbed her hands when she started moving around. 

"I said calm down! " she stopped and looked at me sniffling. "Calm down and tell me what happened, yeah? "

"Okay. " she blew her nose. "No one cares I'm getting married-"

"Many people care Sophia."

"Just you! Since this morning I've been getting calls from family members saying they will not come to the wedding! We both know that it's moms fault but no one cares enough to stand up to her! " she sobbed and I sighed sadly. 

"Sophia... We knew your mom would not come to the wedding... " I hugged her shoulders.

Her mom never liked Liam, she always hated him. Since the moment she laid eyes on him, no one knows the reason. He has a stable job as a bank manager, he has tattoos but that can't be it because her husband does as well. It's really a mystery. 

"I was still hoping she would come... But okay," she pulled back looking at me. "She would not come. But now other family members too? Even from dads side, no one cares enough to say no to her and care to come to my wedding!"

"I'm sorry Sophia... " it's her family matter, there's not much I can do other than comfort her. It's not like her mom ever liked me anyway. "I'm sure your dad would love to come, is he not coming? " her dad is a really good man. 

"No, " she shook her head. "He adores my mom and let's her get into his head. If she is not coming neither will he... "

"Oh Sophia... But is that truly the reason why you don't want to get married? I know it's hard but you were so happy to marry him and you are stronger than that. " I'm not saying the issue is not important and she shouldn't be sad. But she has been going against her mothers wishes for years and not breaking up with Liam. 

"No, " she shook her head. "Didn't you hear the news?!" she laughed and threw her hands up. "I also don't have a dress!!! Isn't it wonderful?"

"What do you mean you don't have a dress?"

"I tried it yesterday and something was bothering me in the belly area so I took it back to see if they could fix it! It arrived this morning! I don't know if they fixed it, I haven't even tried it because there is a giant shit stain at the back! " she laughed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"What do you mean? " please don't tell me it's true... 

"See for your self. " she stood up and went to the other side of the bed and picked the dress up from the floor.

She threw it at me and I turned it around to see a giant burn mark at the back. Oh no... 

"Sophia-"

"And as if that wasn't enough! The girl that was supposed to do my makeup cancelled and as for my hair! Remember my friend? Well he got upset yesterday that I chose a different style than he wanted and told me to find someone else to do my hair! This morning! Where am I supposed to find someone to do me a bridal hairstyle in an hour or two?! I'm done! I'm cancelling the wedding!"

"Now hold up a minute-" I stood up. 

"No! I'm done! No dress! No makeup! No hair! No guests! I'm done! " she threw her hands around crying and I grabbed them stopping her. 

"Okay, calm down and listen to me, okay? " I asked and she took a few breaths before nodding. "Now I know you'd want your family to be there, I know. But unfortunately that's a problem that will always be there regardless if you get married today or not." she looked down sobbing. I felt so bad. "But answer me honestly, if you had a dress and someone to do your hair and makeup, would you go and marry Liam? " she looked at me. 

"I don't have any of that-"

"I'm not asking if you have them. If you did have a dress, makeup and hair done right now, would you go and get married? " she looked to the side and nodded slowly. 

"Yeah... Yeah I would... I want to marry him... " she fell into my arms. "But I don't even have a photographer, he mixed up the places and went somewhere else. Through all the nice news I forgot about that. "

"Okay. " I kissed the top of her head. "You go and wipe those tears, " I pulled back and she looked at me. "And after that we'll go and get you ready for your wedding. "

"Didn't you hear anything I just said-"

"I heard everything and now I'm telling to go and wipe your tears, leave everything else to me. " I smiled and she nodded leaving going to the bathroom. 

I went in the living room quickly and grabbed my bag taking out my phone. In the blink of an eye I had called Marco and he, luckily, quickly picked up. 

"What's up Misses Boss? "

"Please tell me you are at the company. " I closed my eyes. 

"Where else do you expect me to be? "

"Great, I want you to pull out any wedding dress, any white dress and any dress that a woman could wear to get married in and have them ready in about thirty minutes, please. "

"Why? Do you know how much trouble that is? If you want to get married to your man do it properly, not so suddenly. "

"It's not for me, it's for Sophia. " I'm so glad she has model proportions.

"But she already has a dress, she gets married in a few hours. "

"Her dress got ruined. "

"Oh no! Poor thing... "

"Exactly, so please pull whatever you have out in the photo room so she can pick something. I'm sure you have something perfect for her. "

"Already on it, leave it to me! " 

"Thank you so much Marco. "

"Your welcome. Jean! -" I hung up, I need to make another call. 

After many rings she answered. 

"Petra." I smiled. 

"(Y/N), what's up? " she cheerfully asked. 

"I need a favor. "

"What? "

"Do you have a hairstylist and a makeup artist that can come to the company in an hour or two? "

"I guess I have a few strings I can pull, many of them owe me a favor. " I'm so glad, I have many in my contacts but they are all extremely busy professionals that need an appointment, she was my only chance right now. "What happened so suddenly? "

"Sophia needs them."

"Oh no... What happened? "

"Long story, I'll explain later. Anyway, thank you so much Petra. "

"It's nothing. The company right? Why there? "

"I'll explain when I see you, tell them to go to the photo room. Again, thank you. "

"It's nothing. " I hung up. 

One more call. After a while he answered. 

"Heyo, what's up? "

"Conney, Conney, Conney. Who's the best photographer in the world? "

"The most famous one of all time is Ansel Adams, but everyone has their own preferences, why? "

"I meant you silly, " I shook my head. "I need a favor. "

"Oh, what? "

"Can you be a photographer today for Sophia's wedding? You'll get paid I promise! "

"Oh, yeah sure, no problem. I was coming to the wedding anyway. "

"Oh thank God. " I sighed. "Can you come at the company too? She'll get ready there and it would be nice to have pictures of that. "

"I can be there in an hour. "

"Thank you. "

"Sure thing! " I hung up and a long sigh left my lips. 

"Mommy what happened? " Miles asked me. 

"Nothing baby, don't worry."

"Okay." I turned around and looked at the bathroom door, still closed. Is she not done yet? 

I walked to the door and knocked. 

"Sophia? " no answer. "Can I come in?" no answer and I opened the door to see her crying in front of the mirror again. "Oh Sophia, didn't I tell you to stop crying? " I walked up to her. "Everything is settled, all we have to do is go and find you a dress. "

"Yeah sure, it's not just that (Y/N)-"

"Like I said I've got everything covered." I smiled. "Now let's go and find you a dress. "

"Where are we going to find a wedding dress today?"

"You forget who you are talking to." I smirked and she looked at me weirdly. 

-

"Your paradise of dresses, my lady. " Marco said as he opened the door letting Sophia in the big photo room. 

There were five racks full of dresses around the room. 

"What-"

"Evey collection ends with a wedding dress and every dress that I create can easily be warn by someone and make them feel like a bride. " Marco smiled brightly. "So go! Look through all of them and let's play dress up! " he clapped. 

"But how will I pay for it-"

"That is my concern. " I said and she looked at me. She was not stupid, she knew all these dresses were very expensive. "Go and look through them, see if you find something you like. " I smiled and Jean spoke up. 

"Come on, I'll help you look through them. " he nodded towards them and they walked up to them. "So tell me what you are looking for-"

"Thanks again Marco. "

"No problem, but you know she can get the dress for free, it's not like we do anything with them, their just gathering dust. "

"It's not really up to us, Levi is the one that has to agree. Shit, through all the chaos I didn't think about how it would get paid. " Miles walked past me and sat on a couch taking out his switch. 

"You can just ask him. "

"I don't want to take advantage of my relationship with him. " I crossed my arms looking down. 

"Oh my God woman. You are dating a rich hot guy that practically worships you. Do you know how many of us would want to be you? Take a bit of an advantage while you have him, like I said its not like we do anything with the dresses anyway. "

"Excuse me Marco but I don't feel comfortable doing that. " I looked at him. "I mean, I still need to ask him to see if we can even get the dress- shit, I really didn't think this through. "

"You are so dramatic. " he shook his head and pulled out his phone. 

"What are you doing? "

"Nothing. " he placed it on his ear. "Hey boss, how are you? " he smiled and my eyes widen. 

"No! " I whispered. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. " he waived his hand at me, his eyes looking into the distance. "I was wondering if you could come to the photo room?_ Yes, now. _ Okay, thank you. Bye. " he hung up. 

"Really? " I glared at him. 

"Calm down. " he shook his head. 

"Okay guys, we have a few, we are going to start trying them on. " Jean said holding the dresses. 

"Okay, we'll be waiting. " Marco waived and we sat down on the couch. 

After a minute Levi came into the room and I bit my lip when he looked at me. He also took notice of what was going on in the room. 

"Hi Levi. "

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. 

"So... Sophia's dress got ruined and we needed one, this was our best option..." he kept looking at me. "We'll pay for it I promise! But please let us take one! "

"Tch, take all of them. " he shook his head and sat down. "But I'm not doing the same mistake as last time. This time I'll say my opinion. "

"What? "

"What? "

"Told you. " Marco bumped his shoulder into me. 

"We can take a dress? " 

"Yeah. "

"For how much?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Well the brat is close by so I can't tell you in detail what the price is." 

"Scandalous. " Marco whispered. 

"I don't follow. " I raised an eyebrow. 

"You can have any dress for free, we don't even do anything with them because they are the runaway pieces. As for this price, I have a few things in mind that you can do for me. " oh. 

"I see, well in that case I might have something in mind as well. " I smiled. 

"Like? " I leaned close to him. 

"You know, you sometimes talk in your sleep. " his eyes widen. "Let's just say that the next meeting will be very interesting for you. "

"I hate you. "

"Sure. " I pulled back. 

"Okay, " Jean came out. "Here comes our bride to be. " Sophia came out in a mermaid dress with spaghetti straps and laced details. 

"Oh, hi Levi. " she smiled when she saw him. 

"Hi. Because I don't know if they told you the dress you pick you'll take for free. " her eyes widen. 

"Really?"

"Really, but because we don't have time let's just get to the point. " he adjusted himself. "Yes to the silhouette, I think mermaid or tight fitted suit you very nicely but this is too plain for you. "

"Oh, okay. " she chuckled awkwardly. 

"How about we listen to what she has to say first? " I looked at Levi. 

"Right. "

"Well, I like it. It's really nice, but I don't know. I feel like something is missing. " she said looking herself in the mirror. 

"Yeah, I agree." Marco said. "Too plain, you need more sparkle. "

"Yeah, it doesn't really make a statement. " I agreed. 

"Well this is a unanimous no. " she chuckled again. "I mean, yeah I can see what you mean. Though I do like it. " she looked herself in the mirror. 

"You have the type of figure that anything you wear will look good on you," Levi said. "So it's not a case of us looking at the dress and if it looks good on you because everything will look good. We need to focus on what makes you stand out, this doesn't. "

"I think you are being a bit too forward. " I whispered at him.

"Okay, to the next one then. " she smiled and went back inside. 

-

Seven dresses later we had one that she was really close to but still, there was something missing. 

"You know I think I know what dress will be good for you. " Levi said and we looked at him. "Jean, do you remember the wedding dress from the spring collection three years ago?"

"Umm..." he looked up. 

"The blush mermaid one? With the modern white lace? " Marco asked. 

"Yeah, that one. " 

"Oh, yeah I remember. " Jean nodded. 

"Do you know where it is? "

"Yeah, I have it here. " he pulled out a blush dress that was mermaid with a big train, modern lace detail going all over and it was sparkling with spaghetti straps. 

"Hmm," Sophia looked at it. "I do like it but I'm not sure if it's too sexy. "

"I think you should try it on. " I said and she nodded. 

"Okay, let's try it. " a few minutes later she came out and my jaw fell to the ground. 

"Oh my God Sophia, you look perfect." I said. 

"Yeah... " she looked herself in the mirror with a smile. "I love it, I really do."

"We don't even need changes, it fits you like a glove. " Jean said. 

"You look fantastic, absolutely beautiful. " Marco smiled. 

"Yeah, it is perfect. " Levi nodded. 

"So... Can I have it? "

"Yeah, of course. " Levi shrugged. "I already said that, didn't I? "

"Thank you Levi. "

Soon after that Petra showed up with two people that immediately started working on Sophia because we only had three hours left. Conney took longer than expected because of traffic but he did make it in time to take multiple pictures. I left an hour before the wedding to go to the garden where the wedding will take place and make sure everything was ready, only there I found a surprise that will make Sophia really happy. 

-

I stood with Sophia in front of me making sure everything was perfect on her before her time came to walk down the aisle. I gave her a smile noticing the man behind her. 

"Hey, turn around. " I said and she did that. 

She froze on the spot. 

"D-dad? "

"Yeah, hi Sophia, hi." he smiled and kissed her. 

"What are you doing here? "

"Well, " the older man smiled at his daughter. "I couldn't miss your wedding now could I? My girl only gets married once. "

"What about mom? "

"Oh your mother is always complaining, doesn't matter if I came or not. " they chuckled. "You look perfect Sophia. "

"Thanks dad. "

"I'm going to my seat. " I told her and she nodded at me smiling. 

I run through the seats and sat at the front next to Levi and Miles, Amy was on his lap wearing a rose gold, sparkly dress. Hange and the others were sitting behind me trying to get Sasha's chips away from her. They were failing. 

"Is everything okay? " Levi asked. 

"Yeah, she's just talking with her dad." I smiled at him. 

I glanced at Liam who was looking extremely nervous and gave him a thumbs up. I should probably tell him the flower on his suit is upside down... 

"Levi. " I whispered. 

"Hmm? "

"Sophia is about to come down, what should I do about the flower on his suit? "

"There's nothing we can do anymore... Whatever is about to happen will happen. "

Why am I dating a drama queen? 

Either way he was right because the music started playing and we all stood up. 

-

It was eleven o'clock and we had just left the reception. Miles and Amy were inside the car sleeping while me and Levi sat outside for a while looking at the view of the garden. His hand was in mine and I leaned on his shoulder where we were sitting on the bench. He kissed my head and I smiled looking at him. 

"I told you you looked good in glasses." I said. He took off the lenses three hours ago because his eyes started to hurt. 

"Tch. " he shook his head. "They are still stupid. "

"Hmm... " I kept looking at him. "You know, you really are very handsome." he looked at me. 

"Why do you say that? "

"Meh, I just felt like it. " I shrugged but my heart was beating fast. 

"Well I think you are very beautiful." he gave me a kiss but I didn't remove my head from his shoulder. 

-  
(Levi) 

When I pulled back I looked into her eyes that were looking back at me with so much emotion in them. They were very pretty. 

"I love you. " she said and my eyes widen before a smile settled on my lips. 

Yeah... She really is amazing. 

"I love you too. " I smiled and kissed her again. 

We heard noise behind us and looked back to see Miles standing there with his jacket on. 

"Dad can we go home?" he looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. 

He called me dad... That's the first time. Honestly I don't think anything will ever make me feel as special as this moment. As cliche as it sounds... It was an honor. 

"Yeah, " I looked at his mom and stood up. "Let's go home. " I walked up to him and placed my hand on his back. 

We all got in the car but before I could start it Amy started making noises. 

"Mama... Go wuome..." she said looking at (Y/N).

"Yes baby, " she smiled at Amy. "We are going home. "

And just like that I started the car ready to go home with my family. 

\----------------------------------------

The End.


	60. Special Chapter: (1/10)

(Y/N)

I looked at Levi who was sitting in front me eating. We were on a date because it was Friday. We kinda got into this routine that every Friday Kuchel would keep the kids and we would go on a date. It's nice, life is nice right now. We were once again in Rico's restaurant, it kinda has become our special place. Three years together with this man coming up to four in five months. We were talking about Hange's wedding that's coming up next month. Her and Erwin are getting married. 

"I still have no idea what to get them." Levi sighed. 

"I mean, they did say you could raise their paychecks as a gift. " I smiled. 

"I am most definitely not doing that." he shook his head. "Why do they have to get married now of all times?"

"People get married Levi. It happens and let me tell you no one is looking for your blessing about when to have their wedding. "

"Yeah but February? That's a stupid month, I'd never marry you then." I raised an eyebrow. 

"You'd marry me? "

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? "

"I don't know, you just don't seem like the type of person to get married. Especially considering your age. " I teased him, he was not that old but he thinks he is so why not tease him? 

"Tch, I'd marry you even if I was a hundred year old fart that couldn't move without assistance. But like I said I'm not having my wedding on February. "

"Why not? "

"It falls in a weird place for the pictures. When you think about it you can have your wedding in spring when all the flowers are freshly grown, makes for good pictures. In summer you can have it by the sea, again some really good shots with the water. Fall is very underrated in my opinion, just imagine how amazing it would look with the orange and brown leafs in the background. Not to mention the weather is perfect because it's not too hot or too cold and you can wear whatever shit you want. A winter wonderland wedding is nice as well but I don't see the point in marrying in January and specifically February. If I want a winter wonderland wedding with snow I'll do it in fucking December."

"So the whole point of you choosing a month depends entirely on the photos. "

"I mean yeah, why else would I be bothered choosing a month then?" he took a sip of his tea. 

"I don't know, most people think of when to have the wedding based on when it's more convenient, what seasons they prefer. Maybe the place they want to have the ceremony at is available only in a specific time window. There's many reasons Levi. "

"Tch, that's bullshit let me tell you. I get it when we are talking about when it's convenient for the couple but we don't have that problem. The only reason why I'd think about when and where we'd have the wedding is for the pictures, I don't care about the place for the ceremony because I'd marry by a dumpster if I had to. I don't care about that shit. " it's cute when he tries to be romantic in his own way. 

"Well at least now I know you are okay with marrying me at least. " I smiled. 

"Of course I'd marry you, the question is would you? "

"Yeah, sure. " I kept smiling. 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Did we just propose to each other?" I titled my head. 

"I think we did. " he shrugged. "Oh well, you down for a wedding? "

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. " I chuckled and moved finger from side to side. "Isn't this the part where you get down on one knee and show me the ring? Where's my ring Ackerman?" I joked, I don't need one to marry him at all but you know... It's tradition, why not tease him? 

"I don't really have one-" he looked at the table tea cup still in his hands. 

"And what about the speech about how much you adore me and beg me to marry you? " I dramatically placed a hand on my forehead. "Without that there's no wedding. "

"Tch, you are such a brat." he took another sip and I smiled. 

"Yeah, still love you though. "

"Love you too. "

-

Hange run up to me, it was her wedding day and she just threw the bouquet. Mikasa caught it. Instead of wearing a dress Hange wore a white suit, I will say she looks very nice.

"Did you see that? Mikasa caught it, I think we're going to have a wedding soon~" 

"Her and Eren haven't even confessed yet, honestly I don't know how the thing went to her when she's single." I smiled looking at the raven talking with Eren while holding the flowers, the blush on her face was insane. 

"I don't believe there's anything like destiny at play, it just landed on her. If destiny was involved it would have landed on you." she smiled at me. 

"I'm not getting married Hange. " maybe I am, I don't know. Me and Levi haven't really talked about it since that day. 

Honestly I had kinda forgotten about it until now. 

"Not yet at least. " she got behind me and started pushing me. "Now let's go find my husband and shorty. "

-

It was late April and me and Levi were once again on a date but this time we weren't inside the restaurant. Rico made a few changes around the area and you can reserve a place with a table around the forest but still not too far away from the building. There was a summoning button in case we needed something. It was really nice. Levi had gotten us a table by the river and there was a straight big rock just a bit higher than the water. So we asked for a towel from Rico, because Levi would not sit on the ground, and now we are sitting on the rock. My legs are in the water and I have Levi's jacket over my shoulders. 

I smiled when I noticed what he was doing and looked at him. He was not facing the water, he was facing me with one knee up, his hand over it and was playing with the edges of my hair looking at me. 

"What are you doing? " I asked. 

"Nothing, I'm just looking at you. " he didn't let go of my hair. 

"Hmm." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. 

"(Y/N)."

"Yes? "

"Do you remember the conversation we had in January? About the wedding? "

"Yeah, I remember. " 

"And you said that you will not marry me unless I gave you a ring and got on one knee. "

"Yeah, " I chuckled. "But I was joking, you know that. "

"Hmm. Yeah, I know. " he looked at my hands and let go of my hair taking my hand in his instead. "So... I've been thinking about it and everyday that passes I want to take those pictures. " I chuckled. "And since you are the brat I'm dating it means you'll have to be in the pictures too. Now as you can tell I'm not really good at this. But all I know is that you are one of the strongest people I know, you are beautiful in every sense of the word and I love you. You make me really happy, so... I was wondering... " he reached in the pocket of the jacket I was wearing and pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. He really knows me well because that looks like it was ripped out of my imagination. "I was wondering if you'd want to marry me?" his voice got higher in the end. "Officially this time. "

I smiled and a tear left my eye, why? I have no idea but I removed my eyes from the ring and looked at him who was waiting for my answer. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips with a smile. 

"You don't even need to ask me. " I whispered. 

"Well I did so... " he looked down and I gave him another kiss. "Please tell me that's a yes? " his voice raised once again. 

"Are you actually an idiot? " I chuckled more tears coming down. I was happy. "Yeah, I'll marry you. " I held onto his dress shirt. 

"Oh good. " he sighed and looked at my hands. "Can I put the ring on you?"

"Yeah. " I pulled back and he took out the ring placing it on my finger. "I love it Levi. Thank you. " I kept smiling. 

"It's nothing. And just to make it clear I don't want to get married by a dumpster. "

"Levi! "

\----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	61. Special Chapter: (2/10)

(Levi) 

Today is my wedding day and I'm in the apartment where mom and Kenny live now. Why? Because mom wouldn't shut up about keeping up with tradition and that I shouldn't see the bride before the wedding so I slept here yesterday. I was in the bathroom in the bedroom shirtless shaving, looking myself in the mirror I still couldn't believe that today was actually the day I'd get married to her. It's been over a year since I proposed and at some point I stopped believing that I would actually get married. 

But here we are. 

"Tch, put on a shirt will you? Your mom and daughter are here." I heard Kenny next to me and looked at him before going back to finishing. 

"I don't want to get the shirt dirty, I'll wear it once I'm finished. " 

"Tch, what a brat. "

"You're one to talk. " I placed down the razor and threw water on my face. 

"Yes, I am. " I walked past him after I wiped my face and walked up to the closet. 

I was already wearing the pants and brown shoes so I grabbed the white shirt and put it on. Isabel really wouldn't shut up about me not wearing black on the wedding so I compromised by going for royal blue. I finished putting on the shirt and grabbed the jacket putting it on. After putting on the grey tie and confirming I looked how I should I turned around and saw Kenny standing there, hat still on his head and hands in his pockets. Why is he still here? 

"What? " it's my wedding day, I don't want to start a fight with this idiot. 

"Tch." he walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "My old man gave this to me when he died, said it should go to the first sons when they get married and shit. I'm not about that so you spend your days figuring out what to do with it. " he placed something on my hand and left after that. 

Looking down at my palm I saw a golden ring with the letter A on top. It was bigger than I would like it to be but at least it wasn't some crazy looking ring like others I've seen. 

I think I've seen this ring before in photos of moms dad or something. It does look very old. It's not an ugly ring but I don't think I'll make a habit of wearing it. Either way for today I think I'll wear it. I put it on my finger and looked in the mirror. It did look nice with the color of the suit so oh well. 

I got out of the room and saw many people in the living room. Why are there so many people in the living room? 

"Shorty! My little shorty is getting married! I don't believe it! " Hange run up to me, she was wearing a red suit. 

"Tch, yeah, " I walked out of the way right as she was about to tackle me into a hug and she went running down the corridor. "We all know Hange. "

"Levi bro! You look nice! " Isabel came up to me and fist bumped my shoulder. "I told you you shouldn't wear black. "

"Tch. " I ruffled her hair. 

"Levi, you look so nice. " mom came up to me with a smile. 

"I'm literally just wearing a suit."

"It's not just any suit, you are getting married. " she said. "You are happy and it shows, you are glowing. Happiness makes you very handsome." no matter how old you get your mom will always find a way to embarrass you. 

"Thanks mom." she hugged me. 

"Can we take some pictures with the family? " the photographer asked and I nodded. 

"Yeah. "

"Alright, everyone line up. " he prepared his camera and I walked to the couch where Amy was to lift her. 

The first picture I take will be with my daughter. Mom, Isabel, Farlan, shitty glasses, Erwin, Mike, Mikasa and certainly Kenny can wait. 

"Papa, you look pretty!!!!" she gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

She was wearing the same dress as her mom only sized down to suit a four year old, she turns five next month. I was seriously not expecting (Y/N) to agree to have a wedding in October but here we are. The nineteenth of October and I'm getting married. I did want my wedding to be during the fall but I tried to hide it because I wanted her to choose when she wanted to have the wedding. Even if it was in February I'd still go for it just to make her happy even if I said I didn't want to get married then. Guess she knows me too well because she chose for our wedding to be when I wanted. 

She really knows how to make me happy, doesn't she. 

"Thanks baby, " I gave her a kiss too. "You look very pretty too. I'm not sure if your mom will be able to impress me at this point."

"Mom is veeeeeery pretty too." she smiled. 

"Good to know. " I walked in front of the balcony door that had the curtains over it with Amy still on my side. "Alright, ready to start."

"Say cheese. " the photographer said. 

"CHEESEEEEEE! " Amy screamed. 

-

(Y/N)

Today is the big day and I'm excited. I was trying really hard not to smile because my cheeks already hurt from all the smiling I've been doing. But it was really hard to do that when I'm looking myself in the mirror with the dress I helped design so it's exactly how I wanted it. Of course Levi said to go to Marco when I started looking for a dress and design it together so he can have it made for me. Levi was not involved in the making of the dress, the only thing he asked of me is for my boobs to not be ready to pop out. I could do sexy but not crazy sexy. 

I did listen to him, it was the least I could do since that's literally the only thing he asked of me and just like that I got the dress of my dreams. I did consider wearing a suit after seeing how nice Hange looked on her wedding but Amy insisted on a dress and I couldn't say no to my little girl. So we also made the dress for her with a few alterations because she is still a kid. 

"(Y/N)!!! Are you coming down or not?" I heard Petra and smiled, yeah, my face is definitely going to hurt tomorrow. 

I got out of the room and started going down the stairs. Once everyone saw my feet I heard gasps and soon I could see everyone looking my direction. There were not that many people here but still, I was the center of attention. 

"Oh my God (Y/N), you look amazing." Sophia came up to me and hugged me. 

"Thank you Sophia. "

"You look so beautiful! Stunning. " Petra said. 

"Of course she does, she is wearing my creation after all. " said Marco while moving his fan around. "But I have to admit that the piece says nothing if the model is not special. (Y/N), you are beautiful. " he smiled. 

"Thanks guys. " I looked down. 

Liam was simply smiling next to Jean who were looking at me with a look of approval. 

"Youh, louk, vwry, nice. " said Sasha while eating her chips. 

Again. 

"Thanks Sasha. "

"Okay, now let's take a few pictures because the wedding is in an hour. " Conney said while preparing his camera. 

"Plus thirty minutes because you are definitely going to let him wait for a while. " Sophia pointed. 

"Still, we should take the pictures. " I smiled and let Conney tell me where to stand so he could take the best shots. 

I don't remember much of where I stood because my mind was too busy thinking about the man that was waiting for me. The only part I actually remember is that I took some pictures on the stairs. Once we were done Jean spoke up.

"Okay people, we have ten minutes until the actual thing starts, we should get going. "

"Yeah, let's. Ten minutes to go plus twenty minutes on the road should be good enough, yeah? " I asked and everyone nodded. 

"Yeah, so let's get going. " Petra said and everyone started walking out of the house. 

I walked up to the couch with a smile where my boy was sitting and sat next to him. He was now eleven years old, how time flies by. He is wearing a black vest with a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans because he didn't want to wear a suit. He still has a suit jacket that he'll put on later if he gets cold. His hair has gotten longer and he doesn't want to cut it so he has it tied up. 

"You look very pretty mom. " he said looking at me seriously, his voice had gotten slightly deeper than it used to be. 

"Thank you. " I kissed his head. "I have a question for you. "

"What? "

"Do you want to hold my hand while I walk down the aisle? " 

"Aren't old men supposed to do that?"

"Theoretically, but honestly I don't care. What do you say? Do you want to walk down to your dad together? " he nodded and I smiled. 

We made it out in the car and Noah started driving us to our destination. I honestly couldn't wait. 

-

(Levi) 

"Okay." I shrugged turning around. "She changed her mind, no big deal."

"Will you stop with that? Brides are always late. Or, most of the time at least. " Erwin said fixing my tie. 

"Yes but she's an hour late." I glared at the taller man. 

Curse his height. 

Why can't I be that tall... 

"Look, I'm sure everything is fine." I sighed and turned around to wait once again in my spot. 

I looked around one more time making sure everything was okay. The wedding takes place in this old building in the forest. For the ceremony we are outside in the garden that's sealed by a low wall letting us see the trees. There is also a small lake next to us and for the reception we will go inside the building. It's four in the evening so the sun is directly above us because of my bride being so late. It's going to fully set in three hours. The wedding supposedly started an hour ago but my bride is still not here. Soon I saw Hange running in with a smile and she came up to us. 

"Well your bride is here so we are going to go sit. " she said and took Erwin and sat on their seats on the first row. 

About time, my legs had started to hurt. But for as much as I wanted to stay cool I couldn't because the moment I was alone up here my legs did feel like they were about to give up and not because I was tired of standing. My heart felt like it was about to leave my chest and I couldn't stop the smile that settled on my lips when I saw her. 

Damn was she beautiful. 

She always is but today she looks... Breathtaking. She was holding Miles hand as they walked down together and he was blushing a little bit. Adorable. She was looking at me holding the flowers with a smile as well and soon she was standing in front of me. 

"Thanks brat. " I said to Miles when he gave me his moms hand. "Now go and stand with your sister. " I nodded towards Amy who was standing next to Isabel behind (Y/N) and he nodded leaving. "You sure took your time." I said to her. 

"Yes well, we did actually get stuck in traffic, it wasn't done on purpose." she pointed a finger at me smiling and I rolled my eyes. 

"How?"

"The road we were supposed to take was closed off so we had to turn around and then that road was packed with cars and there wasn't an exit point. "

"Hmm. "

"Look, I'm sorry I'm so late. " I shook my head smiling. 

"It's okay. Let's just get married already. " she smiled as well and nodded. 

I took a deep breath just as the ceremony started and I got lost in her eyes. For as gorgeous as she is today... The way those eyes are shining is more beautiful than anything else. 

-

(Y/N)

I didn't hear almost anything that was said during the ceremony, I was just thinking about the ending, about the question and how I would most likely say yes before the question was fully asked. I wish I had the strength to tease Levi a bit more with my answer, maybe pretend I need more time to think, but I can't do that. I just want to say yes already because the wait is killing me. Levi's eyes were moving around taking in my features. The way he smiled when he saw me was enough to make me pass out, honestly if it wasn't for the way Miles was squeezing my hand I might had lost my balance.

Levi though, he looks very handsome. Of course the suit he is wearing was made specifically for the wedding for him but I wasn't expecting him to wear blue. I never asked him what color his suit would be because I always assumed he would go for black. But I will admit, I'm happy he chose to wear color, it's not often I see him wearing something other than black, white or grey so seeing him in color is almost as special as me wearing a wedding dress. 

The ceremony kept going and I tried listening in on how close we are to the end, we still have a few minutes to go. The sun was shining over us because I was so late and it was starting to annoy me a little bit. But it's okay because soon I will say the words-

"Mom, " I heard Miles and my eyes widen. "It's getting hot. " he said and chuckles were heard all around. 

My son really stopped the ceremony to tell me that? I turned back with a smile while holding Levi's hand still, I could hear Levi desperately trying not to laugh loudly. He was just chuckling softly. I saw Miles standing with Amy in front of him, his hands on her shoulders. My little girl looked adorable. 

"Go and,-" I chuckled, I couldn't help it. "Go and stand in the-h shade. " I pointed at a place under the low wall that Kenny was standing under and Miles picked Amy up and went there. 

I turned back to Levi who was looking down still trying too hard not to laugh.

"Leh-vi? " I chuckled. 

"That was the perfect timing. " his voice was high and he crunched down after saying that still holding my hand and I bend over with him. 

Everyone was pretty much laughing because it was so random for Miles to say that. He was still trying to keep in his laugh but the noise everyone else was making overpowered his a lot. Even the guy next to us that's supposed to wed us was laughing. 

After a few minutes everyone had calmed down and Levi was once again standing in front me. His eyes were a little red from all the laughing but that's okay. Very soon I heard the words I've been waiting to hear for over a year now. 

"Do you (Y/N), take Levi Ackerman, to be your husband? "

"I do. " I smiled even more and he put the ring on my finger. 

"And do you Levi, take (Y/N) (L/N), to be your wife? "

"Yeah, I do. " my heart melted as I put the ring on his finger. 

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may k-" Levi leaned forward and kissed me immediately and I smiled into the kiss. "Kiss the bride. Why don't we just remove the last part? " I heard him chuckle as he started walking away. 

I kissed back and I heard some distant clapping, I'm sure everyone is clapping but I'm too focused on the man in front of me. When we pulled apart he looked at me smiling. 

"Well (Y/N), we did it. Now you are stuck with me."

"And you are stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. "

-

(Levi) 

I was holding her hand as we went on a walk around the forest. The ceremony ended a few minutes ago and everyone was gathering inside the building for the reception but me and her still had to take pictures. But before that I wanted to spend some time alone, so we let the kids with mom and we are now walking through the orange landscape around the water. We are not too far away from the building but far enough to be alone. 

I was holding her hand, she left her flowers with Hange for now so she didn't have to hold them. The feeling of the ring is foreign to me but it's not uncomfortable. I'm happy it's there. I'm just happy. I stopped walking and gave the water one glance before going in front of my wife. 

Wife... Never did I imagine I would actually ever call someone that. Especially someone as special as her. 

"I love you. " those were the only words I could bring myself to say to her. 

"I love you too. " she smiled and kissed me. "You didn't tell me if you like the dress though. "

"It's beautiful, you look beautiful." I kissed her hand. 

"Thank you. You look beautiful too."

"Oh stop that. I'm just wearing a suit, it's not as special. " I rolled my eyes. 

"It is to me. " she looked into my eyes. 

I didn't know what else to say to her and she didn't look like she had much to say either. She gave me one more kiss and then rested her head on my shoulder looking out into the water. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and just then, in that moment I felt like my life was complete. 

-

"Well, you finally got the pictures you wanted. " she smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. We had just finished taking all the pictures around the forest, the rest would be taken by the photographers at random times. 

"Tch, I didn't want to marry you for the pictures dummy. " I kissed her head. 

"I know, I'm just saying that we still got the pictures." we were going down the stairs to go to the reception hall where everyone was waiting. 

-

Everyone was dancing to the music. I had my first dance with my wife, the dance with my mom and now I'm watching everyone from my spot on my chair. I will join them soon but I wanted to sit down for a while before then, actually standing for an hour waiting for her did a number on my legs. Not to mention all the standing I've been doing for the rest of the day. 

(Y/N) was holding Amy while dancing with Hange, Petra and Mikasa in front of her while Miles was dancing very, very, very enthusiastically with Erwin, Eren, Conney and Jean. There were many other people on the dance floor but one group has the bride and the other four crazy kids. They were the center of attention. I saw someone sitting next to me and I looked only to see mom with a smile on her face. 

"Hi mom."

"Hi. "

"What is it? "

"Nothing, I'm just proud of you." she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You did good. You found someone special, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you mom. " I gave her a smile as well. "I'm proud of you too. You are one of the strongest people I know, thank you for everything you've done for me. " I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She just smiled and the music stopped. (Y/N) walked up to the table and placed Amy down. She quickly run to me and grabbed the bouquet from next to me and run back to her mom and gave her the flowers. 

"Okay everyone, get ready! " she yelled and a bunch of girls gathered behind her. 

After a few seconds she turned to me, her back on the girls and smiled. 

"Ready! " they all yelled as all the boys stood behind them. 

"Okay, here goes! One! Two! Three! " she threw the flowers behind her and everyone reached up wanting to get it. 

However soon laughter filled the room as all the girls looked back. The flowers had landed directly on Eren and he was waving it around with a look of confusion on his face. 

I shook my head and stood up as the music slowly came back on and walked up to my wife who was brightly smiling. 

"Good job (Y/N)." I wrapped my arm around her waist. 

"I didn't do it on purpose." she chuckled. 

"I know, that was a good throw. " I gave her a kiss. 

Someone pulled on my leg and I looked down seeing Amy with one arm on my pants and another on (Y/N's) dress. 

"Let's go dance! " she yelled and took my hand pulling me as Miles came and did the same to (Y/N)

"Let's go dance! " he said and we did just that. 

-

(Y/N)

The kids were with Kuchel, Levi asked her to keep them because he wanted me all to himself tonight. It's understandable but still a bit awkward. We were in the bedroom now and he was behind me slowly lowering the zipper of my dress. Soon the fabric became loos around my shoulders and he pushed it off me letting it fall to the floor. 

I heard him chuckle when he saw what I was wearing underneath. It's my wedding night and I'm friends with Petra, of course I wore something I knew would make him go crazy. 

He picked me up and I chuckled and then he placed me on the bed with him on top of me. He placed a kiss on my lips before pulling back and taking off his shirt. I bit my lip and soon his hands and lips were roaming my body. 

"Shit, you look so good in this. " he whispered next to my ear and his other hand lifted my leg. 

"I'll wear it more often then. " I smiled and unzipped his pants. 

"You do that. " he removed his pants fully and threw them on the floor. "Because for as much as you look amazing in it you are taking it off. " he started removing it. 

"Awe, and here I thought you'd tell me to not take it off at all. "

"We have all night to play, don't worry. But for now this is coming off."

"You impatient bastard." I chuckled and soon I was fully bare in front of him. 

"Can you blame me? "

"I don't know, I'm not you. I can hold myself back. "

"We both know that's a lie. " he kissed me and I didn't answer him.

His lips slowly went further down my neck as his hands explored my body once again. He had learned all of my special spots over the years as I had with him and he immediately made me feel amazing in just a few minutes. 

I'm married to him. He is my husband now. The feeling was just too amazing to be described with words. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	62. Special Chapter: (3/10)

(Y/N)

Levi has drowned himself in work. He's a bit more distant but that's understandable. He hasn't changed that much but he is stuck in his office almost all day distracting himself with work. Why? Because he lost two of his best friends eight months ago. Today is our first anniversary, the weather sucked really bad, it's been raining all day and not just a little bit, the type of rain that you can barely see outside so we couldn't do anything special. 

He still wished me happy anniversary and he spent more time with me and the kids. He has been trying for the past month to come out of the office more and start living again but I'm not trying to force him either. Isabel and Farlan were two of his closest friends and both of them died in a car accident. After Levi came back from the funeral he actually got sick for a week. For the first time since I met him he got sick because of how sad he was. Then he started distracting himself with work, distancing himself. I gave him his space, letting him go at his own pace while letting him know I'm here for him. For three months he would almost never come out of his office but one day he started to come out more. Talk more. And now he only spents around five hours a day in there, compared to the sixteen he used to have that's really good. 

I was sad too to see them go but there's no way my pain compares to his. Today he entered the office three hours ago and it's now eleven. He spend his day helping me cook, clean, help Miles and Amy with homework. We played a board game together as family and at some point when the kids fell asleep we even had a moment to ourselves in his office with a glass of wine, some nice music and lots of cuddles. He was still a little bit cold but like I said, it's understandable. 

I was standing in front of Levi's office with my arms crossed looking at the kids as the rain kept coming down outside. They were asleep on the couch with Amy sleeping on Miles side and he had an arm over her. They looked adorable. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me, lips on my neck and then weigh on my shoulder. I looked to the side to see levi leaning his head on my shoulder, glasses on his nose and hair falling. 

"Hi. " I smiled his arms still around me. 

"What are you doing? " he asked. 

"Nothing, I'm just looking at the kids." I kept looking at him, this man turns forty in two months, he really doesn't look like it. 

"Hmm. " he sighed and then glanced at them before looking back at me. "Do you want another one? "

"What? "

"Do you want another brat? " he squeezed me. "Another little brat running around in here. What do you say?" my heart raced at little. 

Another kid... That's huge. Taking care of two kids is hard enough already but... The sound of having another kid with Levi this time makes me happy. We both had our own struggles in the beginning with Miles and Amy. Amy was with her mom at first, Levi only got her after seven months and then he had me to deal with and I was alone. Yes I had Liam and Sophia but it's not the same. So doing it together from the beginning... It sounds nice. 

"You want another child? "

"Didn't I ask for another one? "

"I know you did, it's just that... Are you sure? "

"I am, but you don't sound like you want one. "

"I do Levi. But it's a huge step, I just want to make sure we're both-" he kissed me. 

"I will not ask again, do you want another baby? " the way his voice sounded and the way he was looking at me... 

So much hope. So much passion. He really wants to become a dad again, the look on his face and the sound of his voice were so soft... How could I say no to him? 

"Yeah." I smiled. 

"Then let's go. " he lifted me up and started walking towards the stairs. 

-

It's January and Levi is fucking away on a business trip. He's been gone for a week and is coming back today. In two hours! Why is this a problem? Because when Levi is not here it means he can't clean, which means I have to clean. Which means I can't clean like he wants to. Which means that he will make a scene if he comes back and the house hasn't reinvented a new word to describe how clean it is. So now I'm standing here with my two kids in front of me pacing up and down. 

"Mooooom, we've been cleaning for two hours! It's clean enough already!"

"Don't talk like that young man, you know how your father is. "

"Mom, it's good enough. " Amy said, my little girl is six years old, I'm about to cry she's so grown up. 

"No it's not. Look, I'm not asking for too much. All I want is for you to clean like you are serial killers covering your tracks from the police. It's not that hard. Miles! " he looked at me with his arms crossed. "Go upstairs and do your room! Also call Leo, he has been through Levi's training, he should be able to help us."

"I already cleaned it five times! You saw it!"

"I don't care! Lick the floor clean, as it should be. Amy, with me. "

"Mom, I don't think dad will notice how much we cleaned. " Amy said 

"I don't care, it's better if I get no reaction from him than get a negative reaction. I don't want him to say how dirty this place is! " I clapped my hands. "Clean! " 

"Ooooooooo." both of them complained and stood up. 

-

"I'm home!" Levi said when he came into the house and I immediately run to him giving him a kiss. 

"Hi. " I smiled. 

"Hi, that's a warm welcome." he kissed back and took off his shoes. 

"Dad! " Amy yelled and run past me going to her dad. 

"Hello princess! " he picked her up and gave her a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm good! " 

"Hi dad. " Miles said from his spot on the couch not looking up from his phone. 

"Miles! Come here and say hi to your dad. "

"I already did. " he still didn't look up from his phone. 

"That's not how you do it. "

"Whatever."

"Miles-"

"It's fine (Y/N)." Levi said. "It's fine, calm down. " he looked at me weirdly. 

I shrugged and we all went to the couch to sit down, Amy still in Levi's arms. 

"By the way dad, we cleaned the house. Hope you like it. " Miles said not once glancing away from the screen. 

"Oh, you did? " he looked around. "Good, you did good. " good? 

Just good? That's all I get? A simple good? 

"Mommy? Why are you angry? " Amy asked. 

"I'm not angry baby. " I chuckled and tickled her. 

Levi was still looking at me weirdly. 

"You looked angry." he said. 

"Well now you are making me angry because I'm not angry. "

"What you are saying doesn't make sense. "

-

"I'm seriously considering divorce." I said to Sophia with my arms crossed. 

"(Y/N), he has literally done nothing but be a supportive, very confused husband. " she was looking at me with her head leaning on her hand. 

We were in her office and she was sitting behind her desk. 

"Yeah sure, supportive. Yesterday I made him tea and instead of saying thank you he just said I put too much sugar in it! How supportive! If he didn't like it he could not drink it."

"You are being dramatic. "

"No I'm not. Stupid. Or the other day in the office he didn't say even a single hi to me! The whole day! "

"He was at a meeting, I know that because you were complaining about all the preparations about it for a week. "

"Well I don't care, I'm his wife and he didn't even say a single hi to me? Didn't he miss me at all? "

"Oh my God! " she yelled and reached in her drawer grabbing something and then throwing it at me. "Go and do it because I'm almost a hundred percent sure you're pregnant."

"How do you know miss I know everything? " I looked down at the pregnancy test. 

"Because I really want to punch you in the face right now and the only other time I wanted to do that is when you were pregnant. " I looked at her. "Go do it. "

"Fine." I spat out and stood up going to the bathroom. 

I'm not pregnant, everyone is simply being stupid. After I did it I went back out and left it on the desk waiting with my arms crossed. 

"Don't look so excited. "

"Why do you even have a pregnancy test anyway? " I asked. 

"Because I'm trying to get pregnant? "

"Oh, right." I forgot. 

After a few minutes I was staring at the results in front of me. 

"There's our answer. God give us strength to survive you for the next few months. Congratulations (Y/N)."

"You know what? If you are going to be a bitch about it don't say anything at all! " I threw my hands up. 

"I'm not being a bitch," she said defeated. "I just know how you are during your pregnancy... "

"I'm an angel, everyone is just stupid."

"Of course we are. " she massaged her eyes. 

"You know what? I'm going to go see my doctor because the test could very well be wrong. " I stood up with a smile. 

"You do that. But you are definitely pregnant."

"Yes Sophia. The doctor said to always tell you yes. " I gave her a closed eyed smile. 

"Yep, definitely want to punch you, definitely pregnant. "

"Bye Sophia. "

-

For the past three days I've been thinking about how to tell Levi I'm pregnant. What if he is not happy? What if he doesn't want the baby and leave me? I don't want to raise another baby alone... I've also been trying to keep my mood swings in check but I'm failing... Usually I yell at Levi about something he did, then realize I shouldn't have yelled because he didn't do something wrong and go in the bathroom to cry. I miss him... Amy is outside making another snowman and Miles is locked in his room so here I am, standing in front of Levi's office playing with my hands. 

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door before opening it. I saw Levi sitting on his desk, one hand over his mouth supporting the weight of his head and working with his glasses on. He is starting to wear them more saying that it's annoying to have to take off the lenses all the time. He looked up at me as I entered with a smile and he sighed looking at the papers again. 

"What did I do this time? " he asked, his voice soft. 

"Umm, nothing. " I chuckled and looked down, you did put a baby in me, that's something you did. "I have to tell you something. "

"Well looks like I did do something." he sighed and stood up with his arms crossed. "What is it?"

"Well... You know that... Umm..." maybe I should have done something more romantic, maybe ask Kuchel to keep the kids and have romantic dinner. Shit, I screwed up, I'm cancelling the announcement. "You know what? Never mind, I'll tell you another time. " I nervously chuckled and went to leave but Levi stopped me by placing his hands on my arms. 

"No, no, no, no. Tell me what is it. "

"Well... " I bit my lip. I can't avoid it. "You know that I'm always mad at you and stuff lately, right? "

"Yes and I don't know why. "

"Well, you'll have to put up with that for a while longer. "

"Why? "

"Because... I'm pregnant. " I nervously said and he just stood there. Frozen. Now is not the time Elsa. "Levi? "

"..."

"Levi? "

"..."

"Levi?!~" I clicked my fingers in front of his face. 

"You're pregnant? " he then asked me. 

"Yeah? " 

The brightest smile I have seen on a human appeared on his face and he chuckled before kissing me placing his hands on my face. 

"We're going to have a baby. " he said with a smile his thumbs going back and forth on my cheeks. 

"Yeah, but I'll be angry all the time so-"

"I don't care." he chuckled. "Yell at me all you want. " he hugged me. "We're going to have a baby." he said again and I hugged him back. 

"Yeah, we are. We're going to have a baby."

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S TWO?!" I yelled at the doctor, Levi was next to me leaning on the bed. "YOU PUT TWO BABIES IN ME? LEVI WE AGREED ON ONE, NOT TWO!"

"I can't exactly control it. " he said looking at the screen. 

"I don't care! How could you? Doctor, are you sure? " I looked at the doctor and Eren came into the room with a smile. 

"How is it going? " he asked, we were expecting him to come but I don't think now is a good time. 

"Well, I'm sure there's two babies. " the doctor said. 

"Oh (Y/N) you're having twins? Congratulations! " Eren smiled and I glared at him before turning to the doctor again. 

"There's no way, you're looking at it wrong. Look again!"

"It's very clear, there's a boy and there's a girl. " he said again and I turned to Levi who was looking at Eren.

"She's glaring at me, isn't she? " he asked Eren. 

"Yep. "

"I'm so dead. "

"You know you are. " I growled. 

-

I'm on the eighth month and I'm sitting on my bed looking at the TV with Levi next to me. My mood swings had settled down but the pain was making things very difficult for me. It was hard for me to even walk with how much my legs hurt. So now I spent most of my days on the bed. Levi has stopped going to work, again letting Erwin in charge but this time it's going to be for a long while because Levi will stay home to help even after the babies are born. 

"So... How does it feel? " Levi asked me, he was sitting in a way that was facing me, his eyes glued on my belly. 

"How does what feel?"

"Having two babies in your belly."

"Oh, well... I guess it feels like I've eaten a lot of food, so much so that I'm actually ready to explode." I chuckled, I tried saying it in such a way that he would understand. "Only the food also moves around a lot and you can feel that."

"Shit, you can feel it? " his eyes widen. 

"Of course I can Levi. There's two babies in me that move. " I rolled my eyes. "And it also hurts a lot of times but you know... It's not all gloomy." I smiled touching my really big belly. 

It's even bigger than when I had Miles! 

"Oh."

"Why do you ask? " 

"I'm just curious. " he came closer to me and lifted my shirt to look at my belly and his eyes widen. "Holy shit! " he frowned. "I can see a hand! (Y/N)! That's not normal, is it? " I rolled my eyes again. 

"Don't worry, " I chuckled. "It's normal, the babies want to get out. Where is it? I can't see it."

"It's here. " he said and placed his finger on a spot I couldn't really see but I did feel the stretching coming from inside. "Awe... " he smiled. "It's like I'm touching his hand. Or hers. " he went closer. "Holly shit, it's so small. " he whispered. 

"You know they can hear you, right? "

"Shit, really? Oh shit I shouldn't curse." he placed a hand in front of his lips and I laughed. 

Yeah... I guess he wouldn't know anything about that because he wasn't there for Amy and Abella. 

"I don't think they'll remember Levi. " I smiled. 

"Still, you never know... Should I say something? "

"Yeah, sure. I talk to them sometimes, letting them know how crazy their dad is about cleaning. "

"Tch, they should be proud of it."

"I'm sure they are. " I kept smiling and he leaned forward going closer to my belly his hand now fully on it instead of just his finger. 

"H-hi brats. " he said. "How are you?"

"We're fine! " I said after raising my hand up to my mouth and raising my voice. 

"Tch, don't make fun of me. "

"I'm sorry." I chuckled. 

"Tch, I don't know what to say... "

"Just talk about anything, I won't judge. " on the outside at least. 

"Umm. Hi. I'm your dad. " he sounded like a robot. "Don't give your mom a hard time yeah? She's already been through a lot carrying you two around. "

"How sweet. "

"Be good little brats. Your room is ready waiting for you. But take your time, don't come out just yet. "

"That's sweet Levi. " their room was ready but their cribs would be moved in this room for the first seven months at least. 

"I know you think it's stupid brat. " he sat up glaring at me. "But I don't know what else to say to them. It's not like they can understand me anyway. "

"But they can feel my mood and you just made me really happy. So in a way they did understand you."

-

"FUCK YOU LEVI I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT I WILL KILL YOU YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT OF A BOOS! I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION MARK MY WORDS!"

"You are the one that gave me the okay to put a baby in you! " I squeezed his hand and he held onto the bed with a look of pain on his face. 

GOOD. 

"AND YOU HAD TO LISTEN TO ME?!! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON ON THIS PLANET YOU FUCKING MIDGET! WHY DID I MARRY YOU?! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!!!"

"Fine but do it after you give birth! "

"LEVI! " I screamed and pushed again but nothing came out. 

Second pregnancies are supposed to be easier but I wouldn't know. There was a problem and I had to give birth to Miles two weeks earlier than expected. I was put to sleep and when I woke up I had my baby. I had no idea how PAINFUL it actually was. It's like someone is splitting me in half with a sword that's made of lava that also has poisonous spikes on it and like someone has reached a hand in my insides and is pulling at them while at the same time there's monsters eating at them. Also my body feels like its on fire. 

I laid back on the bed again breathing heavily, I don't know for how long I have been going at it. It doesn't feel too long but also it's like I've been here for hours!!! 

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. " I heard Levi next to me and looked at him. He wiped some sweat from my forehead and placed a kiss there before putting an arm around my shoulder. "One more time yeah? "

"Okay. " I sighed exhausted, I started going into labor five hours ago, I'm tired. 

"Come on." he lifted me up, the nurses and the doctors were all around me but all I wanted was Levi here holding my hand right now. 

"Come on (Y/N), I can see the head. One more push. " the doctor said and I screamed pushing out with all my strength, I briefly heard Levi hissing but I didn't pay attention to that because something had come out and I felt relieved. "Okay, come on (Y/N), one more time. Breath. " I did that. "And push! "

-

I looked with a smile at the two sleeping babies next to me in their little beds. One dressed in blue the other in pink. They were covered by glass but there was a small opening so I could touch them. It's been a day since I gave birth. But I don't know what happened, I remember struggling to stay awake to deliver the placenta but after that I passed out. The doctor came to see me and said I was fine, I was just really tired and stressed. 

I can leave in a few days. I'm healthy, my babies are healthy. Everything is fine. I reached through the opening and touched the hand of my little boy. He was so soft. So... Precious. I was so happy. When I had Miles, for as happy as I was I was also scared and couldn't fully enjoy the moment like I am now, but this time its different. Because I won't be alone. Because they have their father. 

Because I'll have someone to shake awake and tell him to go see why the babies are crying for the billionth time in one night. 

The door opened and I saw Levi coming in and I smiled. The smile quickly left however when I noticed Levi's hand being wrapped in a white gauze. He walked up to the bed and sat next to me. 

"Hi, how are you? " he asked placing his hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine, what happened to your hand? " I asked taking a hold of it instead. 

"Oh that? Yeah, you squeezed a bit too hard yesterday. You are stronger than I thought." he chuckled. "My pinky took a very good beating. But don't worry, it's nothing serious, should be fine in a week."

"Shit, I'm sorry... "

"It's fine. It's probably karma for I did to you a few years ago. " I shook my head. 

"I didn't mean to."

"I know," he leaned forward kissing me. "It's fine, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you and the brats are okay. You scared me a lot when you fell limp in my arms yesterday. "

"I'm sorry. But it was really hard to-"

"I know. Don't worry, like I said I'm just glad you are okay. And the brats. " he gave me another kiss. "Thank you."

"For what? " I chuckled. 

"You know, " he sighed. "Everything." he looked at the babies and I pulled his hand signaling that I wanted him to come closer to me. 

And he did. 

"You know, I know we talked about their names briefly but we haven't decided yet. "

"Yeah, we should probably settle on names. " he looked at me. 

"Actually... I was thinking that if you wanted... We could name them Farlan and Isabel. " I smiled and his eyes widen. 

"Really? "

"I mean, in the year that we lost them those two came into our lives. Yes now it's been over a year but I became pregnant before then. " he looked down, a sad smile finding it's way to his lips. "And regardless if it's fate or not, I think it's very special to ignore. " I kept smiling and he looked up. 

"Yeah... Farlan and Isabel." he nodded. "I think their perfect. "

\--------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	63. Special Chapter: (4/10)

(Y/N)

Me and Levi entered the house with a basket in hand each. I let out a deep breath as the cool air hit me, it was July and I felt like melting. Each basket had a baby in it and the moment I stepped in I saw Amy run up to us and I smiled seeing her. It's been five days since I saw her and I'm still in pain but the pain killers are doing a good job at keeping me standing right now. 

"Hi mom! " Amy said. 

"Shhhh, don't yell Amy. Their sleeping." I said and took off my shoes. 

"Oh, can I see the babies? " she smiled her ponytails moving up and down along with her. 

"Of course, go and sit on the couch." I said and she run to it. 

Me and Levi quickly went to the couch and placed the babies on top. Miles was looking at the TV with a controller in hand playing on the PlayStation. 

"Miles." Levi said and he looked at us. "Put the controller down and come here."

"Yes dad, now. One moment. " he said and pressed a few buttons and then came up to us. "Hi mom, how are you?" he asked me and put his hands in his back pockets. 

"I'm fine Miles, thanks for asking." I smiled. 

But I did start to feel uncomfortable down there from the stitches so I sat down between Amy and Isabel. 

"So, these are the babies? " Miles asked. 

"Yeah, you want to hold your brother?" Levi asked him and Miles nodded bringing his hands out. "No, sit down. Not even your grandma held them while standing." Miles sighed and sat down as well. 

"Okay Amy, legs up. " I said to her and she lifted her legs on the couch and I carefully placed Isabel on them. Amy wrapped her arms around her and held her close with a smile. 

"Thank you. Mommy, thank you." she said smiling at me and I smiled back. She was really happy when she learned that she'd have a little sister and for months she has been asking when the babies will come home. 

"You're welcome baby. " I kissed her head and looked at Levi who was sitting next to Miles who was holding Farlan. 

"He's smaller than Amy was. " was the only thing Miles said. 

"Yeah, Amy was seven months old when you met her. " Levi said and placed an arm around Miles. 

"Oh. " Farlan started making some noises but Miles kept holding him. "Yeah, that makes sense. "

-

"Levi just make her stop please... " I said with Farlan in my arms. 

I was feeding him sitting on the bed so he was quiet for now but Isabel wasn't. Isabel was yelling on top of her lungs crying while Levi was trying to calm her down. It was like three in the morning and I'm with ten hours of sleep for the past five days because I also have two other kids that need my attention during the day. Miles not so much but Amy certainly. 

"I'm trying, do you want to switch babies perhaps? "

"Yes, that would be lovely. That way I wouldn't be in pain right now if I had Isabel, but are you perhaps going to breastfeed him? "

"Tch, stop complaining. "

"I'm complaining? What about you?"

"Seriously (Y/N), stop it. "

-

The cribs are no longer in our room even if it's been just a month since the babies were born. We found out that if the cribs were in our room none of us would get any sleep so Levi stays with them in their room during the night while I sleep in the bedroom and he sleeps for a few hours during the day if he doesn't get much sleep at night. But the thing is that still even if we did that of course I still have to wake up because who's going to feed them. 

"(Y/N), wake up. " I heard Levi and I opened my eyes immediately being met with the sound of crying. 

"Not again... "

"Just take him already, I need to go see Isabel. " he gave me Farlan and just like that he left and I started feeding him. 

I bit my lip trying not to make a sound from the pain. It hurt so much at this point... With Miles I only had one baby, now I have two and it just means that it hurts twice as much. That's something you don't hear that often, how much breastfeeding hurts. It hurts like a bitch. It's like needless are constantly pinching your boobs and it hurts. Yesterday at some point I even had to put ice cubes on them. 

I'm so tired... 

I want to sleep... 

-

(Levi)

"Come on Farlan... Stop crying, please." I sighed looking up at the ceiling. 

It's five in the morning and I haven't slept for two days. By the time (Y/N) wakes up I have to get the kids to school and when I come back I have to clean a little bit because (Y/N) of course doesn't and when I can finally sleep the brats start crying and need our attention. When they finally calm down again I need to go and pick up the kids from school and when I come back (Y/N) either cooks or watches over the kids while I help Amy with homework. 

Once we're done with that, Miles will have to go to Math so I have to take him because I'm not trusting my son in the car of a stranger even if that someone is my driver and then I have to come home. An hour later Amy has violin lessons because the brat wanted to learn violin so I take her there and then I have to pick up Miles and take him to piano lessons. After that come home for two hours, watch after the brats with my wife, work because I still have a company and even if Erwin is in charge there's still things that only I can do and then go and pick up my kids again. 

Come back and have some rest before my wife passes out and I have to watch over the brats for the night. I don't remember last time I ate. When was that? I completely forgot food was something that existed. But sleep sounds so good right now... My eyes slowly started closing and the sound of Isabel crying gets more distant and distant... 

Isabel? 

My eyes shot open and I looked at her crib. Shit, Farlan is still in my arms, thank fuck I was sitting down. I stood up and put Farlan back in his crib where he started crying again but I gave him his pacifier and just... 

Left. He'll stop crying eventually. 

I grabbed Isabel and checked to see why she is crying. I need to change her diaper, okay I can do that. I am doing it. Just stay awake for a while longer Levi, don't fall down. 

"Dad? " I heard Amy and looked back seeing her in her pajamas crying. 

"Amy? " I quickly finished and held Isabel and went to Amy. "Why are you crying baby? " oh shit, Farlan finally shut up.

YES! 

"I... I had a bad dream... " she sniffled. 

"Oh-"

"I'll go to mommy okay? " she whispered. 

"No, let mommy rest, go to your room and I'll come in a little bit, yeah? I'll just put your sister to sleep. "

"Okay..." she whispered and turned around leaving going to her room. 

I stood up and started moving up and down hopping that Isabel will fall asleep quickly. After a few minutes she did and I took a deep breath standing over her crib. Both of them are sleeping... Please sleep for at least an hour straight. I massaged my eyes and walked to the small couch and laid down on it. I closed my eyes and I immediately felt relieved as I was about to drift off to sleep... 

Amy... 

My eyes shot open and I stood up running to her room. I found her on the bed surrounded by her teddy bears sleeping with tears stains on her cheeks. She fell asleep fast... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to check on you... I leaned down and gave her a kiss before leaving closing the door. I glanced at the clock in the hallway and my eyes widen. 

Amy came to me two hours ago... Two fucking hours ago and I left her waiting! I fell asleep... I'm such a fucking failure, I'm so tired... It's almost dawn too...

I checked on (Y/N) who was sound asleep on the bed and then closed the door going down to the kitchen to make myself tea. I'll have to take the kids to school soon. I went back up to the room and sat on the couch once again waiting for the sun to raise. My tea was placed on the window above the couch and before I knew it I fell asleep. 

-

(Y/N)

Cooking while holding a baby is not fun, but if I put her down she won't shut up. 

Not to mention that Farlan is crying too and I don't know why. His diaper is fine, he is not hungry. Both of them are healthy, Sophia left an hour ago after checking up on them so the only explanation is that he does it to annoy me. 

How sweet of my little boy I wish I could stick a sock in your mouth. They've been crying for two hours now and my ears are ringing. Levi had to go to the company for some reason so now here I am, all alone with two babies trying to cook. Maybe I should try feeding them again... 

I placed the food in the oven and set it to turn off in an hour. I grabbed the basket that had Farlan in it and sat on the couch. 

Still crying. 

I took off my shirt and placed one baby on each boob praying they will shut up. They did. Thank fuck, just go to sleep after that please... Or just stop crying... I asked Levi to get me this thing so I can squeeze out milk and put it in the fridge so they can start drinking from the bottles. I can't do this anymore its too painful. I'm actually crying from how much it hurts, not to mention that I'm still in pain from when I gave birth to them, I can't even sit without hurting, my head and ears hurt from all the crying. 

I'm tired because I just want to sit down and do nothing for just an hour. Where is Levi? I want to spend some time with my husband... But who am I kidding? Lately whenever we see each other we are complaining constantly, even if he was here we wouldn't enjoy each others presence. 

He is talking about how tired he is and then I say I'm tired as well and then we get into this argument about how one is doing more than the other. I just don't know what to do anymore. 

A small sob left me as the pain just kept coming from all places and the door opened. 

"Are you alone? " I weakly asked. He was still behind the wall, I couldn't see him. 

"Yeah, why? "

"Because I'm not wearing a shirt... "

"Okay." he said and I finally saw him. He was holding a bag which he threw on the island in the kitchen and then turned to me. "Why are you crying? "

"Because it hurts Levi. " I shook my head and stared at the ceiling. 

"I'm sure it does. " he murmured and sat next to me. "I brought you the thing you asked. "

"Okay. "I sniffled. 

"Will you stop crying? "

"No, if you want you can leave so you don't see me. "

"I think that's what I'm going to do." he stood up and walked to the stairs. "Tch. "

I closed my eyes more tears coming out and waited for them to finish. 

-

"Okay Levi. " that's all I could say to him. 

Again we argued about who is more tired, as if we're not both tired. 

"'Okay Levi,' that's all you say lately." we were sitting on the dinner table. 

"What else are you expecting me to say?"

"Tch, literally anything else."

"I don't know what else to tell you, you say you are more tired and want to rest, fine. Leave the house, go to your mom, Hange, hell find a girlfriend if you want I don't know." I shrugged. "I'm just tired of hearing you complaining, just pray that if I fall down I'm not holding one of the babies. " I wasn't angry, I wasn't upset, I wasn't trying to make fun of him. 

I'm just tired. 

"Will you stop mopping?" he crossed his arms. "I watch the brats every night and I have to go to so many places as well all day while you are just in here all day. "

"Okay Levi I get it!" I yelled. "You are sooooooo tired because not only do you watch the babies you also have other responsibilities. Fine! I don't know what you are expecting me to do! I haven't left the house in over three months! You are the only other person I can talk to apart from the kids and lately you are just complaining. What do you want me to do? Go upstairs and sleep if you want and leave the babies to me, just don't say I didn't warn you if something happens. "

"Tch, I can't even talk with you anymore. " he pushed his chair back and stood up, took his keys and left. 

You are not the only one. 

-

(Levi) 

What am I doing? 

I rubbed my eyes as I sat in the car in a random parking lot. I've noticed that the brats cry way more during the night, I'm not making it up but (Y/N) doesn't seem to believe me. I just want to talk to her most of the time but then she says that she is tired too and we start arguing. 

Why? 

I don't know. That's the thing, I don't know. I'm not telling her to stop or start doing anything but she seems to believe that that's what I'm doing and then I get upset and we reach a dead point. I told Erwin that I don't want him to send me anything related to work for a week hoping that it would help me but I'm not sure yet because that happened yesterday. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

The answer is obvious that I can't keep doing what I'm doing. She is tired too, I know. She is more emotionally tired than I am because she hasn't left the house for three months. Three months... I think Abella had mentioned that Amy started to calm down during that time. Maybe I'll get lucky. But one thing is for sure that I can't keep doing what I'm doing now. 

Because I'm doing something wrong and I take my frustration out on my wife and that's not good anyway you look at it. I haven't been alone with her since she gave birth... 

I reached for my phone and went through the many names, tomorrow it's Saturday so no school... I clicked on the name and she quickly picked up.

"Hi Levi! "

"Hi mom, how are you? "

"I'm fine, how are you? "

"I'm good... Umm, I need a favor."

"What? "

"Tomorrow I need to take (Y/N) to see the doctor, can you come and watch the kids at ten? "

"Yeah, is she okay? "

"Yeah, she just has to get rid of the stitches." apparently they forgot to remove two and that's why she's still hurting. 

"Oh, yeah that's fine. "

"Thank you... Also I want another favor. " I hate this. 

"What?"

"Can you please take the kids to school every morning for a while? I know you are awake by that time. And also bring them back, but only if you can. "

"Yeah, of course. And don't worry, if I can't I'll just send your uncle."

"Okay..." I sighed. "Thank you. "

"You're welcome. " I hung up. 

That should help, even just a little bit. 

-

"She doesn't mind watching over them for a few more hours. " I said looking at (Y/N), we had just finished with the doctor and I called mom to see if she could watch the kids a bit more. She said yes. 

"Okay. " she nodded. "But still, we shouldn't take too long."

"I know." I sighed and started the car. "Do you want to go get some ice cream? " it's still September so... 

"Yeah... "

-

"I asked her to also take the kids to school in the morning. " I said to her, we were sitting on a bench in a park, there were a few other people but they were far away from us. 

"Why?"

"Because it's too much (Y/N)." I turned to her next to me. "Four kids and at the age they are in is too difficult. I'm used to not getting enough sleep but now I'm getting nothing, so... In the morning just prepare the kids and Kuchel will take them to school while I get a few hours of sleep. Okay? "

"..." she sighed and took my hand. "Yeah... Look, I'm sorry."

"I know. It's very hard taking care of four kids and let's face it we weren't prepared for it. One it would be easier but not two. "

"Yeah... " she bit her lip. "I know you're tired too and I'm tired as well but... -"

"The way we've been handling it is not the best." I sighed. "Things should calm down a little bit now, my mood should get better if I actually sleep." 

"Yeah... And I'll try to calm down too. I mean, my biggest problem was the pain so now that that's mostly gone and the kids will start eating other stuff too apart from my milk it should help me. " she looked down. 

"You know... Yesterday when I left like that, I did it because you said something that made me really angry and I was ready to flip the table."

"What? " she looked at me. 

"Don't ever joke about me finding someone else again. I married you and I love you and nothing will ever change that for me. Even if you fill the house with a hundred babies don't ever say those words to me again. " I had no idea that those words actually annoyed me so much, but it's true.

It was an insult that she even thought I'd give up on her so quickly just because we are going through a rough time. 

"I didn't say it seriously-"

"I don't care. " I placed my hands on her cheeks. "Keep it in that mind of yours that no matter how difficult it might get I fucking love you and that's not going to change. "

-

(Y/N)

I was overwhelmed, by what emotion exactly I have no idea but it was true. A small tear left me because I just didn't know how to handle it, it's like I heard him say it for the first time again. 

"I love you too. " he gave me a quick kiss with his hands still on my face.

"Just be a bit more patient, yeah? A few more months and all the crying will stop. "

"At least during the night, but then the morning chaos will be worse. " I chuckled. 

"At least we'll be able to sleep."

\--------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	64. Special Chapter: (5/10)

(Y/N)

I walked towards the couch with Farlan on my hip. He was dressed in blue sucking on his pacifier. It's seven in the evening and we were getting ready to watch a movie with the kids. Levi was sitting on the couch with his legs up and back against the back of the couch and a blanket over him. Isabel was on top of him facing him and laughing as he pretended to bite her cheek. It was adorable to see. I sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Isabel laughed as Levi "bit" her again. 

"You look adorable." I said to Levi and he turned to me. 

"Tch, stop with that shit."

"No, I don't think I will." I gave him a quick kiss and Isabel put a hand in her mouth. 

Miles came down with Amy on his back and sat down next to me. 

"What are we watching? " he asked.

"Aladdin." I smiled and Levi pressed play on the TV. 

"Again?!" he groaned and fell back on the couch. "Why do I have to be here to watch that shit again? "

"Do you want to go up to your room?" I asked and he looked at the TV. 

"Tch. " he squeezed Amy that was in his arms. 

"Mom? Can I get chips? " she asked me and I nodded. She immediately run to the kitchen and came back running returning in her brother. 

"Ouch, Isabel stop." I heard Levi and looked at him to see Isabel pulling on his hair. 

I smiled and my eyes widen when I felt a little hand on my boob. I looked down seeing Farlan trying to remove my shirt. 

"No! What are you doing, baby? " I chuckled and turned him the other way facing the TV. "You just ate, you are not eating again."

"Will you shut up? We're trying to watch the movie." Miles said. 

"Talk better brat."

"Yeah, yeah. "

-

(Levi) 

"No! " Isabel said and took the tambourine from Miles who was laughing along with Leo. "No, no, no, no, no, no. " she kept saying and put the tambourine next to the couch with the other toys. 

She started walking away but Leo took the tambourine giving it to Miles again and she came running back.

"I can't! " he laughed loudly when Izzy took it again saying 'no' again and again. 

That kept happening for a while and soon Farlan came in the living room too and started playing with his toys. 

-

There's way too many kids in my house... 

Too many! 

Four of them are mine, okay. But there's also Leo who's playing video games with my son, there's Hange's adopted son she had with Erwin, there's Sophia's daughter, there's two other girls that are friends with Amy and I'm having two two year old babies following me. 

Amy, Isabel, Farlan, Miles, Leo, Moblit and Emma I can accept. But why are there plus two I'm losing it. At least those two will leave in an hour, Hange should come to take Moblit and Sophia just left Emma here for an hour. Plus Emma is just one year old and she's sleeping in my office so she doesn't bother me so much. Amy and the others are out playing and Miles is on the couch with Leo. However! Nine kids and I'm alone, that's too much. (Y/N) is at work and she will be back in three hours, at least today is Friday so I'll get to go on a date with her and calm down a bit. But that will be in five hours... 

I was in the kitchen cooking as one does and I sighed when I felt weight on both my legs and looked down. I saw both Isabel and Farlan sitting on each of my legs looking up at me. They want something, those smiles are not at all innocent. 

"What?" I asked them and went back to cooking. 

"Papa! Go park! "

"No. "

"Why? " 

"Papa is busy. We'll go tomorrow."

"Noooooooooooooooooo! No." Isabel yelled. 

"Now! " said Farlan. 

"Tomorrow, don't you want mommy to come with us? "

"No. " said my little girl. 

"Yes you do. We both know you do."

"Go park! " said my boy. 

"No. "

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Isabel stop yelling!" Miles yelled from the couch and there was a knock on the door.

"Miles can you get that? "

"Not now dad, I'm busy."

"I think I'm more busy than you. Please go. "

"Yeah sure... In a moment."

"Tch. " I started walking towards the door with each baby still on my legs. "If one of these days I throw away your consoles don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yes dad... " he didn't even listened to me. 

I opened the door and saw Eren standing there with Connie and Jean. Tch, at least these brats came when I called them, it's a shame that I could only call them, the rest have work. 

"Hey captain. What are you doing?" Jean asked taking in my appearance. 

Babies on my legs, an apron around me and cloth on my hair. I need a break. 

"There's nine kids in the house and you are going to make sure they don't die. " I bend down and grabbed Isabel placing her in Eren's arms. 

"Okay? " he asked confused and I did the same to Farlan giving him to Jean. 

"Good, now get your asses in."

-

"Miles, stop playing and do your homework! " the brat turns fifteen next week and I still have to tell him that. 

"I'm not in the mood! "

"Well you have to! Stop playing! "

"I don't want to, this is very important! "

"Your shitty homework is more important. " I was ready to go throw away the console I swear. 

"It's not important anyway! What's the point in me learning this stuff? I have google! "

"I learned them too just like all the generations before you and since they are teaching them they are important. Now stop and get your ass here."

"No. "

"You won't accomplish anything by playing these games all day. " I rolled my eyes, puberty. This brat has been slacking off for the past year and it's starting to piss me off. 

"Yes I will! "

"Really? How exactly will they help you find a job when you grow up?" I walked to the TV ready to turn off the console. He has been playing for five hours, I don't care. 

"I'll become a YouTuber. " God give me strength... 

"Okay. " he looked at me surprised. "You will become a YouTuber when you grow up. When you become an adult just like with any other job but now you are not an adult. You are still a brat and the only responsibility you have is do your shitty homework for two hours everyday! That's all you need to do. "

"You just don't get, you don't know shit about what I'm going through." he went back to the game. 

"Well because you don't know shit about what I'm going through either you will stop what you are doing and do what I tell you. " I turned off the console and he immediately stood up glaring at me. 

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled. 

"Yes, now go up to your room." I pointed upstairs and he walked passed me yelling some weird stuff. 

He called me a boomer? I don't get it. I sighed and walked back to the table where my wife was sitting and I sat next to her throwing my head on her shoulder. 

"Someone seems to be tired. " she said. 

"I am. " I sighed. "He's being very difficult. "

"Yeah, I know. " she wrapped an arm around me. "Looks like you had a very tiring day. "

"I did but Miles only makes it worse... He really only has one thing to do and that's homework and he doesn't even do that. He doesn't help around the house unless I reach a point where I'm ready to beat the shit out of him. He doesn't help with the rest of the brats and he just plays all day. Then he turns and says that he has it worse than me, he is living the best life and doesn't even appreciate it."

"He does. He is just being a little difficult. It comes with age."

"You know when I would act up like that my mom would give me a nice hard slap across the face. Maybe I should take a page out of her book."

"Levi! "

-

(Y/N)

Miles is up in his room studying and Amy is also in her room practicing the violin. Miles yelled that he would become a YouTuber last year. He gave it a try in secret and he doesn't know that we've seen his videos but after three months of no growth he gave up. He probably thought that he would immediately get subs but when that didn't happen he stopped caring. I'm not really happy it happened, I'm not happy his dream was crushed and if he wanted to be a YouTuber that's up to him. I just wanted him to finish school. 

But now he has a different dream and is working really hard to get in a college for management. He has even picked the one he wants, hopefully he will make it in unless he changes his mind again until he finishes highschool. He still has next year to go. 

"When I grow up I'll marry daddy! " Isabel said smiling. We were sitting on the couch watching Shrek for their third birthday and the wedding just finished. 

"No I will! " Farlan yelled also and Levi looked at both of them. 

"You can't marry me brats." 

"Why not? " asked Farlan. 

"Because you can't marry people that are part of your family."

"Sweet wome Albama! " Isabel yelled and Levi's eyes widen. 

"I'm cutting your time on the internet." he shook his head. 

"But... Dad dasn' love us..." Farlan looked down and Levi sighed picking him up. 

"I do love you brat. Don't start crying now. But we don't marry people that are related to us. "

"Albama! "

"Isabel, stop with that." I looked at her. She looked a lot like her dad too. 

What's up with all my kids looking like Levi? Even Miles looks like him and he is not biologically connected to him! Farlan does have my hair color though, exactly the same shade. 

"Why? It's truph!"

"It's not right baby. " I kissed her head. "When you grow up you'll understand. "

"But I love papa..." Farlan said. 

"That's okay, you don't need to marry me to show that you love me. " Levi tickled his neck and he chuckled. 

"You don't? Then why do you two marry? " Isabel asked. 

"It's a different type of love. One that adults feel." I kept smiling. 

"Ooooooooo. " both the twins said at the same time. 

-

"It's funny how both of them wanted to marry you. " I smiled at Levi who was laying down next to me shirtless. 

"Yeah, it is. " he shrugged. "You'd think that Farlan would want to marry you."

"Yeah... You'd think so but nope. All the kids love you. I'm feeling kinda jealous."

"Tch. " he pulled me on top of him. "You don't need to be jealous, the kids love you, they just don't know what they are talking about. " he kissed me. 

"Hmm. " I smiled. "Have I ever told you you make me happy? "

"Multiple times. "

"Well now I said it again. "

"Hmm, say it again. I don't think I believe you."

"Levi! "

"(Y/N)!"

"Tch, you are unbelievable." I kissed him. 

"I know. " he sighed. "By the way, I've been thinking. "

"I'm not having another kid. "

"I don't want another kid. If you count Leo we raised five and we're still not done. That's enough. " he rolled his eyes. "I was thinking that Erwin is doing a good job at managing the company so far with me just coming in when needed. "

"Mhmm."

"And now the brats will start going to school next year, I was thinking about opening a tea shop and let the company keep running as it is now. One day one of the brats will take over. " he squeezed me. 

"If you want to open a tea shop you can." I smiled. "It's up to you. "

"Because you know, I saw this little shop ten minutes away that was being sold and it kinda just screamed at me to buy it. So I did. "

"Why bother asking me then if you already made the purchase? "

"I just bought the place, doesn't mean I would start running it immediately. I wanted to know your opinion first."

"I think you should do it if it makes you happy. "

"Of course I'll be here for when the brats come back from school."

"Alright, like I said if it makes you happy go for it. "

-

(Levi) 

It's Monday and I just entered the house after dropping the kids off to school. All four of them. The twins are in preschool, Miles is in the last year of highschool and Amy is in elementary school still. But the most important thing is that it's a Monday morning... And there's not a single brat in here. I took off my shoes and took a few steps inside. I'm expecting a kid to jump on me any minute. 

"Hello Levi." I heard my wife and looked to the left seeing her walk up to me with a cup of coffee in her hands. She has the day off, I wanted her home today. "You look a bit on edge, what's wrong? " she placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"We are home alone. "

"Yep, we are." she took a sip. 

"There's no brats in here for the next five hours."

"Nope, just you and me. " she smiled and placed her cup on the island next to us. I wrapped my arms around her. 

It didn't feel real... 

"We are having sex! " I picked her up and started walking towards the stairs. 

"Levi! Let me drink my coffee first!" 

"No!" I rushed upstairs and quickly threw her on the bed getting on top of her. "Holly shit I can actually touch you without worrying someone will knock on the door. " I took off my shirt, the stress of doing it with kids in the house is unbelievable. 

"Yeah, I agree but you know it's kinda early-"

"Shut up." I gave her a long kiss. "I will not let you rest for the next five hours."

"Oh boy..."

-

"We've been together for eleven years. " I heard her say. 

We didn't go for five hours straight because I found that I just wanted to stay with her for a while. I have to pick up the kids in two hours. We were sitting on the couch, my legs up on the couch, one extended the other up against the the back of the couch. She was sitting in my lap with her back against my leg and one of my arms wrapped around her, the other was holding my head up. 

"Yeah? What of it? " I looked at her.

"We've been together for eleven years and we are still happy. Isn't strange? Normally couples already hate each other at this point."

"Yeah, do you want that to happen to us? "

"No! Of course. I just don't understand what we are doing that's different."

"We put our pride aside, that's what we are doing. People these days forget that relationships need work even after marriage, they think that it's okay to stop complementing, going on dates, acting all sweet and shit. They expect that they will find the one that will always understand them no matter what and everything will be magically happy on their own." I sighed playing with her hair. "But that's ridiculous isn't it? Someone will not be okay at some point, someone will want to do something different. But people are not willing to put aside their pride and admit that at some points they are wrong, that sometimes they are not okay and admit to their mistakes. We don't do that, we fight like every other couple, but we talk it out because if we put pride first and keep it to ourselves eventually something worse will happen than a simple argument. "

"It's weird hearing you talk about putting pride aside considering how prideful you are." she smiled. 

"I am prideful, but I can't be like that with you." I sighed. "I am wrong sometimes, many times. And other times you are wrong too and you admit to that. Honestly I think one of the reasons why we are doing so well is because you took my advice."

"What advice? "

"Remember when we fought the first time we went to France? I told you if you have a problem to talk to me, a problem that a lot of girls actually have is that they don't use words but signs to tell us what they want. You have a voice, use it. Who knows, our brains might not be advanced enough to understand your symbolism. We want words."

"We don't tell you what problems we have because then you say that we are just complaining all the time!"

"Tch, that's stupid isn't it? There's a difference between complaining all the time and saying when you actually have a problem. If you always have a problem and are, as a result, always complaining then there's something wrong with the relationship that you need to work out or he is simply not the one for you."

"Oh... " she looked up. "Guess that makes sense."

"We don't have that problem. We are happy and know what role we both play in the relationship and in the house. If you or I complained all the time we would be doing something wrong. But we are not because we have found a balance, but in order to do that we had to put aside our pride. And I did and I know you did too." I kissed the side of her head. "I can't afford to be prideful with you because then I will lose you. And you will lose me as well."

"You know how to give a good speech, don't you? " she smiled. 

"In my line of work you need to be good with words." I gave her a smile. "But seriously, I think that's why we are happy. Because even though we've been together for almost eleven years we still try. And you know, our relationship didn't start off easy. I was your boss, we both had kids, different bullshit we had to deal with. We had a lot of fights in the first year, but we still tried and the end result was something special."

"Look at you going all soft on me." she smiled and leaned on me fully. "I love you. "

"I know." I kissed the top of her head. "Let's not stop trying okay? "

"I wasn't planning to. "

\---------------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	65. Special Chapter: (6/10)

Warning: drug use and other... Sensitive topics... If you get triggered, please don't read. Seriously this is a heavy chapter, if you ever feel slightly triggered by anything stop reading, it's not worth it. 

This was supposed to be a lighthearted chapter, why am I like this? Like, seriously. This ended up being way more serious than I ever planned for this book. 

Way too real man... If you have ever dealt with any issues mentioned in this chapter I'm sorry... I really did not plan for this to be as... For it to be like this and I feel bad because I know many read this book to ascape reality but I go and bring reality in this book. 

I'm sorry. 

Also get comfortable this chapter is over 7.000 words... And I wrote it in one go. Oh boy. 

But please stop reading if you start feeling uncomfortable. It's not worth it. 

I'm sorry this chapter is the way it is. This was never intended to be so serious... In fact this chapter was meant to be something completely different! I'm just an idiot okay bye enjoy. 

\---

(Miles) 

I sat with my arms crossed looking at my dad who was behind his desk looking at me with his fingers laced together, chair slightly leaning back. Glasses on his nose and dressed in a white dress shirt just staring at me like I said something weird. 

"What will you do with them? " he asked, his voice serious. 

"What does it matter? " 

"It matters Miles, I don't think I'm asking pointless stuff. "

"It's my money anyway, why does it matter what I'll do with them?" I looked up. 

"It matters because it's your money yes, but it's the money for your college which is why you don't have access to them yet. What happened to all the money you had saved up over the years?"

"L-look it doesn't matter." I looked back at him. "It was my money since you gave them to me and I did what I wanted with them-"

"As you should, I'm not saying you shouldn't. Like your siblings every month you got your money to have some freedom over what you do. The problem is that I know you and I know that for the past ten years you didn't spend the money you received and had saved up a lot. And now all of the sadden you come to me and you are not simply asking me to give you some, you are asking me to give you access to the account that has your college money in it. You are not stupid, that's a lot of money. So I think it's valid for me to ask what you did to all the money you had saved up over the years so suddenly and what is so important that you are not asking me to give you money but want access to a bank account that has thousands of dollars in it. "

"Tch, " I looked down. "I just want to have access to it."

"Why? "

"Because I want the money? Duh."

"What will you do with them? "

"They are mine, why should you care?"

"I want to know what a seventeen year old wants to do with such a big amount of money. Just because something is yours doesn't mean you should take advantage of it in spite of something that can make your life better. This is money, a lot of money that are there for your future, so you can accomplish your dream and now you want to take that away from yourself. So I'm not going to give you access to a way to throw away your future without at least knowing what you'll do in the present." 

"So your answer is no? "

"I want to know what you'll do with them." I looked at him, he was leaning on the desk now. "To what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into to cause you to loose all the money you had saved up and now make you ask me to give you access to so much money?"

"Trouble..." I scoffed. "You honestly think so lowly of me? "

"You are not giving much to work with."

"Nice, thank you. " I stood up. "Sorry to disappoint you." I walked to the door. 

"Miles-" I closed the door behind me and run to put my shoes on. 

I saw him exit the office and come up to me saying my name but I quickly run out before he had the chance to reach me. I run out the entrance and down the sidewalk for a long while. Since I had no other way of transferring I've gotten used to running. I can't tell him, not that it matters too much anyway if he knows, I'm just worried he'll tell mom and that is something I never want to happen. 

She'll be disappointed. 

Many minutes later I returned to walking normally, my thoughts running to the man that refused to give me access to what is mine. His words, not mine. He said that that money was mine, but he didn't give them to me. I bet though that if it was Amy or one of the twins he wouldn't even think of refusing. 

They are his kids after all. What am I? Basically nothing, I'm the package that came along with the woman he wanted. 

Eventually I found myself standing in front of her house. She really is good to me. She understands, unlike others that claim they care. Even Leo doesn't get it. Why would he? He's too busy pitying himself and being jealous of me for having a life that's supposedly better than his. Sure, because he definitely had to deal with bullying until the age of fourteen like me. Because he always felt like he was out of place in his house like me. Because he definitely had two parents that were too busy dealing with their other children like me. 

'He's old now, he'll be fine.' my "dads" caring words to my mom. No I wasn't okay. I was fourteen, everyone says that a fourteen year old is not old enough to know what he is doing. Yet when they have a problem everyone is like 'you are old now, deal with it.' 

It sure felt nice when I went to knock on the door of their bedroom and heard them talk about it. Leo certainly didn't seem to like my way of dealing with my problem. So much so we both ended up punching each other. But at least she understands me. 

I sent her a message saying that I'm waiting for her outside and not too long after she came running out, with a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around me. 

"Hello baby." she squeezed me. 

"Hi. " I squeezed back and she looked at me. 

"What did Levi say? Did he give you access to it? " I sighed. 

"No. "

"I told you." she lightly shoved me. "I'm sorry babe."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm not his kid after all, why would he care."

"I know... " she hugged me again. "He only tolerates you for the sake of your mom. " it was like someone had stabbed me through the heart. 

"I know... But it's okay. He won't have to do that for much longer. I'm leaving next year anyway." I pulled back. 

"Maybe you can get one his cards. It's not like he'll notice with how much money he has. And if he gets upset well... Would he get upset with Farlan if he did that? "

"No... Of course he wouldn't."

"Exactly. "

"Still, that's a bit too far. I can't do that."

"But babe, we need the money." she looked into my eyes. 

"I still have some left." I shrugged. 

"Really? Why do didn't you tell me sooner?!" she glared at me. "Do you know how much stressed I was thinking you didn't have any left?" she smiled sweetly. "Come on, let's go." she laced her fingers with mine and started walking down the sidewalk. 

-

The smoke entered my lungs and I felt calm. No more worries, no nothing. If he wants to only give a shit about his kids let him, I don't need him. I'll find a way without him. But how will I find a way without him? I know where his office is... Maybe. Just maybe I can... I know where his wallet is. He will yell at me regardless so what's the point in not going to the logical extreme? 

"Hey, " someone whispered next to me and I looked at him, a little pack of white powder in his hands. "Do you want some? You seem to not be enjoying yourself as much."

I looked around me noticing everyone else in the room. Some on top of each other bouncing. I hated that, memories of that man I saw when I was little coming back, it was disgusting. Some others were inhaling the stuff this guy was selling, some were sticking needless in their arms. Some were simply smoking like me, some were getting drunk. 

"Go to someone else, I don't want that." I brought the cigarette up to my mouth again. Not a normal cigarette but still, not as strong as this stuff. 

"Oh come on, have you give it a try?" I looked at him. 

"No. "

"Then how do you know if you don't like it? " I felt someone pressing on the other side of me and I turned my head seeing my girlfriend looking at what he was holding. 

"Come on babe, get it. Trust me, it will be fun. " she whispered and proceeded to lick my ear. 

I remember giving him the money. I remember the white line on the table. I remember the tube in my nose. I remember inhaling. I remember how much it hurt. But after that everything is a blur. And then darkness. 

-

I felt a slight vibration in my pocket but I couldn't open my eyes. I remember a flush of light but I turned the other way. Another vibration. Everything felt slow... So fucking slow. I couldn't understand what was happening and every time I tried to my head felt like it was killing me. 

But I did feel a sharp pain on my cheek forcing me to open my eyes. Everything went from white to complete darkness for a few seconds until I saw Leo in front of me. My back pressed against something, I was sitting on something wet. I don't know what, but I have my clothes on. He was looking at me and I looked around trying to understand through all the pain where the fuck I am. 

I saw trees and I saw cement. I was in a parking lot. My eyes returned to... My best friend? Friend? Brother? I don't remember. He was still looking at me and I felt another sharp pain on my cheek. 

The bastard slapped me twice! 

"What the hell? " I tried yelling but my voice barely came out. 

"Exactly, what the hell. Care to explain what you are doing in the middle of nowhere passed out? Do you know how many times your parents have called you? " he glared at me.

"I don't know. I don't remember." I kept looking to the side.

"Do you know what time it is? " I brought my hands up to my eyes. 

"Can't say I do. "

"It's five in the fucking morning and the last time your parents saw you was thirteen hours ago." I sighed. "Your mom is loosing it and your dad has been looking for you since midnight." 

"My dad... Yeah, sure." I chuckled. "Nuh, do you know where my dad is?" I smiled. 

"Out there looking for you worried."

"Nuh, " I laid down on the road not caring if it's dirty or not. "He is in prison~ Prison~ Prison~" I closed my eyes. "Isn't it wonderful? "

"It's not." he lifted me up making me sit on my ass again. "Your dad, your actual dad is out there loosing his sleep and is worried sick looking for you."

"Noooo~ He is in prison~" I laughed. "If Levi is my dad because he helped raise me then he is your dad too~" I booped his nose. 

"Well I see him as my dad." he kept glaring at me. 

"Good. For. You. Doesn't make him my dad. He has his own kids to look after."

"And you happen to be one of them."

"Sure~" I laughed again and I felt a sharp pain going through my head. "Holly shit my head hurts. "

"Get your shit together man."

"My shit is perfectly fine in my ass." I closed my eyes. 

I heard him sigh and opened my eyes seeing him pressing some stuff on his phone. Soon after he placed the phone in his ear. I wanted to lean forward and stop him but I didn't have the strength to do the action. What the hell is wrong with me? 

"Hi Levi, it's Leo. " my eyes widen. "Yeah, I found him. "

"No, no, no, no. Please no. " I whispered panicked and he raised his finger. 

"Well he is alive and doesn't seem to have any injuries. He drunk too much and passed out." I kept looking at him confused. 

That's not what happened? 

"What-"

"No, he... You better not, he is in a bad state, doesn't want to be seen right now. I'll take him to my place and you'll see him tomorrow." he kept looking at me with pity in his eyes. "I know, I know. But I'm sure you can understand how shameful it will be for him to be seen in such a sorry state." a bit harsh, don't you think? "Yeah_ I will. Thank you. Bye." he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "I'm not covering for your ass again. "

"Thank you SO much mister Leo." I looked up at the night sky. 

"Shut the hell up." he sighed. "How far did you go Miles? "

"What are you talking about? "

"You don't pass out like that. You took something else. What was it?" I looked to the side. "What was it Miles? "

"Why does it matter? " I glared at him. "If you are just going to bitch about it then go away and leave me."

"..." he shook his head and placed my arm around his shoulders lifting me up.

He didn't say anything after that. We just got in his car and went to his house. 

-

I entered the house and took off my shoes. My eyes were glued on the floor while I did that. My house, where my family is. I stayed at Leo's for two days, the night he found me and yesterday. I swallowed and looked up expecting someone to be looking at me but no one was there.

I took a few steps inside and saw the door to dads office, it was open. It's hard to stop calling him that. I could see his hands moving around looking at some papers and I took my chance to run upstairs and hide away in my room. I went up the stairs and at the end of the corridor where the stairs leading to the attic were. I moved there last year. As I took the first step I heard my name being called and I turned around to see my brother standing there looking at me. 

"What Farlan? "

"Where were you?" he walked up to me. 

"At Leo's place." I sighed and he took my hand. 

"Can we play?"

"No. "

"You promised! " he jumped. 

"I know. We'll play tomorrow." 

"You always say that! "

"Don't be a brat. "

"You are the brat!" he started crying. "You never play with me! "

"Tch. " I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and my eyes widen when I saw dad coming upstairs. 

I quickly pulled away from Farlan and rushed up locking the door behind me and leaning against it, completely ignoring my name being called. But of course there was a knock on the door. 

"Miles, open the door." stop it. "I know you can hear me brat, open the door. I want to talk. "

"I don't." I said and felt my emotions coming up. "Go to the twins or something."

"The twins don't need me right now, you are worrying me and I need to talk to you." I slid down the door and brought my legs up to my chest.

"I don't want to talk now. I'm alive, that should put your mind at ease for now."

"It doesn't. Miles open the door before I break it." you won't. "Miles what is going on?"

"Nothing." a tear left my eye. "Can you please leave?"

"This conversation isn't over."

It never started to begin with. 

-

"Babe, come on!!! " I looked at her. She was really beautiful. "It's not that hard, wasn't it fun? Levi has plenty of money to go around, he won't miss them." she bit my neck. "One of his cards is not such a big deal. Just go in his office and take it." she run her hands through my chest. "Didn't it feel good? Letting all your worries go away?" she looked into my eyes bitting her lip. "Don't you love me babe? Didn't you say you'd do anything for me? " I did. "Just go in his office and take it so we can be happy."

"You will dissapoint them. " Leo's voice echoed in my head. "They care about you a lot. They are your parents for fucks sake. Open your eyes. She doesn't care! Look at what she has done to you man. You started thinking like this and doing all these terrible things after she came into your life! Wake up and your shit together!"

"You will never be better than your father or whore of a mother. I bet you will end up just like him, stuck in prison. Don't ever come to us again."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I feel like shit. I feel tired. I feel sad.

-

I stood by the wall of the school and the smoke entered my lungs once again making me calm down. I was waiting for Farlan and Isabel to come so we can go home. Isabel said she had something she wanted to show the teacher and run back inside. Farlan however, I haven't seen. Maybe I should go look for him. 

I dropped the cigarette and started walking around looking for the brat. At first it was just the empty yard since everyone had left, but soon I heard some weird sounds and went to see what the hell was happening. I turned around the wall and my eyes widen at the sight in front of me. 

Some of my classmates, that I've seen in the places I hung out in, were holding my brother against the wall yelling at him for something. I didn't bother listening in on what because next thing I know, one of them was laying on the floor and the other two looked at me. 

"Oh look, it's the fucking stoner, what the fuck do you want?" I blocked out Farlans cries. 

"What are you doing to my brother?" I growled. 

"Well since you no longer bring your money we have to get it from somewhere. Your brother certainly-" the other one joined his friend on the ground in an instant and I walked up to this asshole and pinned him on the wall with my hand around his throat. 

"Let me make it clear, I don't give a shit about anything. If you ever hurt my brother or go anywhere near one of my siblings again I will not hesitate to rip out your vocal chords from your throat." I glared at him and squeezed my hand. "Don't ever go anywhere near my siblings again."

"Ugh, ghu, ohgh." he struggled to speak and I dropped him to the floor along with the other two who were holding their bleeding mouths and noses. 

I picked up Farlan who was still crying and went inside the school wanting to see Isabel. I went to her classroom and saw her talking to the teacher, safely. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at my brother who was holding onto me crying silently. 

"Did they hurt you? " I asked and he nodded. "Where? "

"T-they. They, they pushed me and I hit my head on the wall... " he whispered. 

"Let me see. " I looked at the back of his head. I didn't see anything. "You should be fine... Was it really hard?" he shook his head. "Okay. " I gave him a kiss. 

"Where were you?!! I called you! Why didn't you care! Why do you hate me!" he looked at me and his tears kept coming down. 

"I didn't hear you Farlan. "

"I was next to you! Why don't you care? You hate me! You always do!" he cried more and I sighed. 

Guilt. That's what I'm feeling. My siblings shouldn't pay for my stupid mistakes. They shouldn't go through this. 

"I don't hate you."

"Yeah you do... "

"I don't. " I gave him another kiss. "I promise. Now that we'll go home we'll play like I promised okay?"

"O-okay."

"And if they ever come near you again or your sisters I want you to tell me immediately. Okay? "

"Okay. " Isabel came out and started asking questions, naturally. 

I couldn't really answer her so I just took her hand and walked outside. After going home and after playing with him like I promised, I still felt the same. 

Guilty over what had happened. But also disconnected, like I didn't belong. I didn't fit in this picture of the perfect family the five of them had created. 

I went to my room, my door was locked again and once again the man I have been calling dad for years came and knocked. But I didn't answer him, what was the point, he'll just tell me I'm stupid, I know that already I don't need him to remind me. Mom also came and knocked on the door but to her I didn't answer out of shame. 

How could I look at her after all this shit? I couldn't. She would be disappointed, he would be disappointed, I am disappointed. So what's the point? 

-

I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. Not the white stuff not anything else other than the cigarettes. It's hard, so fucking hard to resist when they are right there looking at me. Screaming at me to go and bend over for them again and have them go right back into my system. It's so difficult and they are just getting closer and closer-

"Hands up in the air! " the door got kicked down. 

Shit.

-

Four days ago Leo found me in the parking lot. He told me to stop. I didn't listen to him. Mom and... Her husband have been trying to talk to me since that day. I didn't let them. And now here I am... In a cell along with actual criminals like I have committed a crime. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I don't know anymore. 

The cell door opened and I looked up. 

"(L/N), you are free. Come on." the woman said, she was dressed in a police uniform. 

I stood up and she placed her hand on my shoulder while also giving me the envelope with my test results. What I had taken, I'm glad I didn't do something worse than weed or I might have been in serious trouble. They asked for a phone number and the only one I remembered was Levi's so... They called him. 

And now I'm going to have to face him. 

They let me go outside and I looked up expecting to see dad but I was surprised to not see him. Why did he came to get me? 

"What are you doing here? "

"Tch, you are very stupid aren't you? Getting yourself in shit like this." Kenny glared at me. "I wasn't going to let Levi come to get you, he needed time to cool off. He came to see his mom with the kids when they called. You are such a brat." he opened the door to the passenger seat. "Get in will ya?" I nodded and did just that. 

I put on my seatbelt and soon we were driving down the road to go, probably to the apartment. I looked outside the window and took a deep breath. 

"How did he react? "

"Ya dad? How do you think he reacted? Fucking brat got furious let me tell ya. I've never seen him like that before." 

"Oh... "

"But then he got confused, didn't know what to think. Couldn't understand why that shit would happen to you. So I told him to stay home and drink his piss water to calm down while I came to get you."

"Okay... " I sighed again, I was anxious. 

I was scared because now even if I lock the door he will actually beak it down. So I have no options left, I'm screwed. And of course, he will not understand. 

I'm not expecting him to. 

After a long drive we made it to the apartment and I stopped outside while Kenny continued walking. Soon he turned to me noticing I was not next to him. 

"Well? Are you coming? "

"I want to clear my head. Go up, I'll just be at the park."

"Go anywhere else and your dad will look like an angel compared to what I'll do to your ass. "

"I know. I'll just be at the park. " and it was true. 

He nodded and went inside while I turned and stepped on the grass going to the park. I'll delay it for as long as I can. I sat on a bench and took a deep breath, what am I actually doing? No, seriously. What am I doing? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. I feel sick, physically and mentally. 

It's not a pleasant feeling. It's something I hate. I needed a way to get my emotions out and out of all the different ways I picked the most fucked up one. Of course I did, why wouldn't I make such a stupid mistake? I'm ruining my life... 

I small breeze past by me and I shivered slightly. It's still October, it's not that cold but still, it's chilly. I sighed again and looked down, I don't know for how long I have been sitting there. All I know is that if I keep doing this I will actually ruin my life and I don't want that to happen... 

But still... I don't know what to do. 

I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and looked up seeing Levi walked up to me, his hands in his pockets playing with something there. The look on his face... It wasn't angry, it wasn't even his normal stoic look. He just looked... Calm. I looked back down and took a deep breath as he sat next to me and placed his elbows on his knees leaning forward, his posture a mirror of mine. 

I didn't look at him. I simply couldn't, shame is a really strong emotion and now... I am consumed by it. 

"So," he started. "Do you want to tell me what happened? "

"I fucked up." my eyes were glued on the grass and it was going to stay that way. 

"I know you fucked up."

"Okay. "

"Talk to me." he demanded. 

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Okay then, will it help you if I ask questions? " I nodded. "How far did you go? "

"Straight to that huh? "

"Right now I want to know if your health is okay or if I need to get you to a hospital. As well as what state your mentality is in. "

"I doubt I'll need rehab." I took a deep breath. "The worst I did was... Ummm...- "

"Needless? "

"No. " I shook my head. I felt uncomfortable saying the actual name of it. "White powders."

"How many times? "

"Once. Four days ago, when Leo found me passed out."

"Other than that? "

"Just cigarettes. "

"For how long? "

"Three months."

"Why did you start? " my breath got stuck in my throat. 

"Is it important? "

"Yes. " no hesitation at all. 

"I don't want to talk about it. If you are going to punish me for taking them in the first place go ahead."

"I don't care about punishing you right now. Right now I care about what I did wrong so I can fix it."

"You didn't do anything wrong. "

"Then why did you start? "

"You won't get it."

"Try me." I sighed again. 

"..." I bit my lip. "Because... I feel... Wrong." I tried my best. 

"Why? "

"Because I don't fit in. "

"What are you talking about? " I chuckled looking up at the sky. 

"You know... Amy and the twins, they have mom, they have you. And then there's Miles that's just kinda there."

"You think you are not part of our family? "

"I don't feel like I am." I kept looking up. "So I... Seeing you five being together and happy and all that made me want to... Find a place where I could possibly feel like I belong."

"Alright, where did that lead you? "

"To moms hometown. The place I went to last year." 

"What did you find? "

"My grandparents for one."

"How did it go? "

"Like shit. " I chuckled. "Mom never talked about them, but I knew they existed so... I went to them. They said I will never be better than my Ummm..." I couldn't say the word, I couldn't call my mom that. "That I would never be better than mom but also that I will never be better than my dad. "

"Your dad?"

"Yep. "

"Your biological one? " I nodded. "Not even your mom knows who he is."

"That's true... That's true. So I went and asked around." I looked back down. "And apparently a while after mom left this guy started asking for her saying he had been with her but didn't use protection so the baby was his."

"Oh. "

"Yeah. " I nodded again bitting my lip. "So I asked where he was and surprise surprise, he was in prison." I frowned. "I didn't know why but I still went to see him and even had a test DNA done to check if it was true and... It was. True. He really is my biological dad. " I heard him taking a deep breath.

"Okay. " the tone of his voice... He was quiet. Abnormally quiet. The sadness in his tone wasn't hard to miss. "Why was he in prison? "

"Well. " I chuckled again. "What a great surprise to find your biological dad is a rapist right? " a tear left my eye. "Apparently he was looking for his next... Umm... You know. And mom was known for sleeping with random people so one night she was drunk out of her mind and he took his chance and made baby Miles. " I shrugged. "That's lovely to know."

"Miles-"

"And then he went into great detail about why he was searching for me after he found out about the pregnancy. Do you know what he said? That he was looking forward to raising me in his lifestyle, from both sides of the coin. He wanted to make me like him and also be his toy to play with whenever he felt like not leaving the house. But at least he said he was sorry for not being there for me." more tears came out, the emotions too much for me to hold back at this point. "What a great fatherly thing to say. "

"Why didn't you come to me? "

"Are you kidding me? " I finally looked at him and he was already looking at me. "Come to you when? When you are at the company? When you are at the tea shop? When you are taking care of Amy or the twins? When?"

"I'd leave a meeting in a heartbeat if you told me you had something you wanted to talk to me about. I'd loose my sleep to talk to you, I'd leave the twins alone for a few hours but I would never turn the other way because something else is more important. Miles, this wasn't a simple problem you had. " I looked back down and sniffled, the stupid tears wouldn't stop. "I don't know why you felt the need to find your biological dad in the first place... When was I not there for you?"

"Many, many times when I needed you. Or have you forgotten? How many times did I come up to you saying I want to talk and you said you were busy? "

"In the moment yes, but there's twenty four hours in the day, you should have come to me at some other point in the day. And since this is an important problem you should have told me that it's important."

"I fucking know, okay? But how many people do you know that talk about their problems? Every time I wanted to talk I came down and saw you with the kids and mom being a happy family and I was thinking to myself 'someone has to notice I'm not there. Someone will see I have a problem. Someone will notice me not fitting in the picture.' no one ever did." I heard him sigh again. 

"Sounds like your dad wasn't the only issue you had... But even then... What made you feel like you weren't part of the family? I always told you you are my son. "

"Yeah sure... That's why you gave me your last name, right? " I looked at him and he took a deep breath looking at me. "Or did you think I didn't notice? It's the Ackerman household and the mother. What is a random Miles doing in the middle?"

"The reason why your last name is not Ackerman it's not because I don't see you as my son because you are my fucking son and I will die defending that." he turned fully facing. "By the time me and your mother got married you were old and me and her had a discussion about your last name. We agreed that it should be your choice whether or not you changed it and we tried to talk to you about it many times but you wouldn't listen to us. You would always say you're busy or that you don't want to talk and eventually we just forgot about it."

"Right... " guilt. It was too much for me to hold back my tears at this point. 

"You want me to be your father in every way there is? Do you honestly think I will not adopt you legally in a heartbeat? I don't care if you become an adult in a year, I will do it right now."

"Then why didn't you do it sooner?" I kept crying, I gave up on trying to stop. 

"I should have. I really should. I'm sorry I didn't but honestly... Why on earth did you think you weren't part of my family? You are my oldest child and I don't give a shit about what blood says." I sobbed, I should really stop... But I just can't... 

"I'm sorry... " I whispered and looked down. 

"Miles," he wrapped his arms around me and my eyes widen. "If you are ever hurting like that, hurt me not yourself."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, I know. It's okay, it's okay." he pulled back but stayed close to me, one of his hands was on my shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you more than you already are. But Miles you need to stop..." I looked down again and he placed both his hands on my cheeks. "You need to stop, my boy, okay? Don't throw away your life."

"I'm not okay... " I whispered. 

"That's fine. If you think I'll give up on you you are mistaken. We made a mistake and we'll fix it. Both of us."

"I-" I swallowed. "I don't think it will be easy for me to get over it alone..."

"You want to go see an expert? " I nodded multiple times. "Then we'll do that. And it's okay, I'll be right here with you." I wrapped my arms around him again. "Don't ever think I will not be here for you, okay? I'll say it to you everyday if I have to. You are my son, get it through your head."

"Okay... " I whispered. "Thank you."

-

It's been two months and today it's Christmas. I'm not going to say it has been easy, it hasn't. It's really fucking difficult but I'm getting through it. My psychologist says I'm making good progress, it's good to have someone to talk to about other stuff too, not just the problem I had with my slow grow to addiction. Luckily I didn't go too far so I didn't need to be put away. 

But it's still difficult. I miss it a lot of times but it's in those moments when I have a cup of tea with my dad. I go to his office and he just stays with me until I calm down. I came to realize the mistake I made, he is always there, he always has been. But there's no way for him to know when I have a problem unless I tell him or show it to him, but now I do I realize just how much he actually gave a damn. 

Sometimes we talk sometimes we don't. I started feeling more comfortable around him about this problem after he told me the struggles he himself went through when he was my age and didn't have a father there for him. He didn't do it for a long time, just a few weeks when he was sixteen but he hurt himself physically. He was uncomfortable talking to me about it but he knew that it would make me feel more comfortable talking about my problem.

He didn't go too far, much like me. But the difference is that Kenny caught him and beat the shit out of him and that's why he stopped. Kenny logic at its finest right there. But... At least now I know that he understands me. Maybe not fully but he does.

One of the biggest distractions is my studies. I still want to go to college for management so most of the day I study to get into it and it helps keep my mind distracted. And since that's something huge for me dad a lot of times when I see him helps me in a more practical way by showing me stuff related to the company and how they work. 

It's nice. It's hard but I'm getting through it. The conversation with mom though... I was shaking when I told her but she simply hugged me saying no one is perfect and that she made mistakes too, especially when she was my age. She said that she will be there to help me get through it... Which I appreciate. But she can't really do much because she had already be doing everything right. If anything it's dad that needs to help me get through this.

And he is. 

Me and my siblings ended up changing schools, I wanted to change because I didn't want to be associated with those people. And especially my ex girlfriend. I couldn't move forward if I saw them everyday and my siblings just wanted to follow me. So we went to another one that's a bit further away but since I know how to drive dad gave me one of his cars to drive us there everyday. The twins are still five and Amy is going through a weird faze in middle school so no one really had an issue with changing schools. 

However, today it's Christmas and Uncle Erwin and Aunt Hange helped me and Amy prepare our gifts to mom and dad. It was difficult, especially since we are talking about legal documents but they had some strings they could pull and now me and her have our gifts. 

He said it was my choice. So I made it. 

It's eight o'clock and we just came home, we slept at grandmas yesterday and today we spent all day there so now that we are home we are opening our gifts. A bit late but it's fine. The twins are distracted with the many toys and me and Amy walked to the couch with our envelopes in our hands. 

We sat down with mom and dad between us and they looked at us. 

"So... " I started, dad was next to me. "These are our gifts from me and Amy. " I said and gave dad my envelope and Amy hers to mom. 

"What is it? " mom asked smiling as dad just looked at it. 

"Well open it. " I said and they did just that. 

They brought out the folded papers and unfolded them. Two seconds later dads eyes widen and mom brought her hand up to her mouth tears already forming in her eyes. Me and Amy just smiled and mom looked at me shocked. 

"No... "

"Yeah. " I nodded, dad still didn't look up. 

"Mom, what do you say? " Amy asked her and mom looked at her with tears falling down her face. "Will you adopt me? " 

"Of course baby. " mom hugged her and dad looked at me. 

He wasn't nearly as dramatic as mom but no one could miss the small redness in his eyes behind his glasses. 

"Well, " I smiled. "You told me it was my choice. So I made my choice." he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same, the smile not once leaving me. 

"Oh you are a shitty brat you know that?" I chuckled hearing the tone of his voice, he was trying really hard not to end up like mom. 

"Yeah, I know." he pulled back looking down at the papers again. 

He placed a hand on my shoulder, a small smile appearing on his face. 

"Miles Ackerman, has a nice ring to it." 

"That's all you have to say? " I chuckled. 

"I have many things I want to say. But they can't be expressed with words. These papers don't make you my son and I want you to keep that in your head. You are my son no matter what, understand? "

"Yeah. "

"Good. " he nodded. "Good." he stood up. "Where is a fucking pen."

"You are going to sign them now? " I asked. 

"Yes. I am. "

"Me too. " mom stood up as well. "This really took way too long to happen."

"It sure did. "

\------------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	66. Special Chapter: (7/10)

(Isabel) 

"Come on Izzy, don't cry." big bro ruffled my hair. 

"B-but... You're going away... " I sniffled. 

"My house is just three hours away if dad or mom drives you. And it will be just for a few years."

"No! " I hugged him. "Don't leave."

"I have to go to college Izzy. I'm sorry." he hugged me back. "I'll come and visit often, it's really not that far away."

"Three hours is really far away!"

"It's really not." he picked me up and stood up. "Come on, let's go downstairs." he walked out of my room and went down. 

Mommy was standing by the door with Farlan and he walked up to her. He placed me down and hugged mommy. 

"Be careful, okay?" she said. 

"Yes mom, it's not like I'm changing countries." 

"I know but this is collage we are talking about. And you know... I am worried about... Other things." they pulled apart. 

"I'm doing better, I promise you it will be okay. Plus Leo will be living with me, I'm sure he will be informing you about everything."

"Of course he will be or else I will cut his legs." they chuckled. "Be careful, okay? I can't believe I'm saying this but be careful who you hang out with."

"I know mom, I promise." he smiled and turned to us. 

Amy was behind us with her arms crossed and he hugged her saying something to her. He then hugged Farlan and kissed him. He looked at me again and went to hug me but dad spoke. 

"Come on brat, we still have to pick up Leo."

"Yeah, I'm coming." he kissed my forehead and stood up. 

"Be careful!" mom said again. "And if you ever need anything call me immediately."

"Relax mom, I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to handle everything by myself."

-

"Yes, hi mom, how do I do the laundry?" big bro asked on the phone. 

He had the camera on. He left one week ago and I don't like it. 

"You press the same buttons as last time."

"What buttons? "

"Are you actually kidding me? Miles, I... Show me the washer." mommy rubbed her eyes. 

"Mommy are you okay?" 

"Yes Izzy, I'm fine." she smiled and ruffled my hair. 

"I'm not asking for something weird mom, stop being a drama queen like your husband."

"You have called me to tell you how to operate the microwave!"

"It's not my fault everything here is different than the house! I know how to handle the washer home, not here. Here it has some weird buttons... "

"Maybe I should send your dad over for a week."

"Please don't, he'll kill me if he sees in what state his house is in."

"What was that brat? " daddy asked from the kitchen. 

"What was what? " Miles asked and mom chuckled. 

"I'm coming over right now." dad said. 

"Don't! I promise it's fine, it was a joke! I learned from the best how to clean."

"Damn right you did." many minutes later mom and Miles stopped talking and dad sat next to her. 

"Tch, what a brat."

"Oh shush, he's doing great. He has come so far."

"Yeah, I know... I'm really proud of him." I looked down. 

"Izzy? " mom asked. "What's wrong baby? "

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I'll go to my room."

"You can stay with us, when your brother comes down we'll start the puzzle you bought yesterday." she ruffled my hair again. 

"T-the one with the fairies?" I looked up. 

"Yeah."

"Isabel," dad said and I looked at him. "Come here." I went next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Do you want to tell me what's wrong? "

"I'm just... Sad Miles is not here."

"Oh. It's okay." he kissed my head. "We'll go see him next week, we're just letting him settle down for a while, okay? "

"Okay... " 

-

"Be careful! If you need anything call me." mom said to Amy. She's leaving for music college today.

"Yes mom, though I'm not Miles, I know how to take care of a house." she smiled. 

"I know, I'm just saying be careful." mom smiled and Amy turned to me and Farlan.

"Come here." Amy opened her arms and I run to her. 

"You are going really far away..."

"I know, but it's okay. I'll be back for Christmas." she ruffled my hair. "Farlan, come here." I got out of the way and he hugged her. "Take care of your sister, okay? "

"You don't need to tell me twice. Be careful." they pulled apart and Amy turned around going out the door.

Dad was waiting for her in the car to take her to the airport. Mom closed the door and me and Farlan sighed going upstairs to our rooms. 

-

I am now in the second year of highschool. I'm sixteen and so is Farlan but instead of being out with my friends I'm in here. In my room studying just like Miles and Amy did when they were my age... The problem however is that I'm studying... But I don't know why. 

All I know is that I have to. 

"Yeah, I'm really proud of him."

I need to make them proud too so here I am studying to go to a college... Never mind that I couldn't care less about going to one. I have so many other important things I'd rather be doing than study but I can't disappoint them. 

My eyes went across the page of the book for what felt like the hundredth time but I didn't understand anything it said. Not because I didn't know what the words meant but because I couldn't care less about what it said. I am sixteen and I have no idea what I want to do with my life. But I need to go to a college... Just like my siblings did and now my parents are proud of them. 

Just look at Miles, he finished college and is now living in one of dads houses but now it's his. He has a job at the company, is living happily with his girlfriend who is a math teacher, has two degrees and Amy is going to finish her music degrees next year. She decided she wanted to teach music and once she's done dad is going to give her one of his houses as well. Farlan has said that he wants to take over the tea shop and everyone else was fine with it so he's thinking whether or not he wants to also get in a college for management. But he will most likely just go and take a degree for photography to have as an alternative and just handle the tea shop as he sees fit because he doesn't really like the whole management thing. He just wants to take care of it and is not looking to make it something more. 

Then there's me. Good old Isabel that's stuck not knowing what she wants to do. I feel like throwing up and crying because I really am just wasting my time because I don't know what I'm doing! And I hate it! 

The door opened and I looked up seeing Farlan, Moblit and Emma enter my room. I watched as all three of them sat on my bed next to me with smiles. Moblit, the dirty blonde haired boy with the brown eyes. Emma the blonde with the blue eyes and my brother who's long hair is now red because he dyed it again. His eyes are blue like dads as always. 

"We are going out, want to come with us? " Emma asked. 

Yes. 

"No. " I shook my head. "I need to study."

"You are just studying all day Izzy." Farlan complained and grabbed my hand. "I'm sure mom and dad will be fine with it. Come on let's go." he pulled me. 

"I don't think they will be." I rolled my eyes. 

"You need a break." Moblit said and took my other hand and Emma went behind me. "You are coming with us."

All of them pulled me at the same time and I was forced to stand up. 

"Seriously guys?"

"Come on! It will be just for a few hours. We'll be back by ten." Farlan said and I sighed. "Come on Izzy. You need a break. Even Amy took breaks."

"... Okay. But we'll be back before ten." I pointed my finger at them. 

"Yes ma'am." we walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

Mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV and talking. 

"Mom, we are going out." Farlan said. 

"And dad, you brats."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, we'll be back before ten." we started putting our shoes on. 

"Moblit." dad said to the older of the four of us. "Take care of them."

"Yes uncle Levi. Don't worry."

"If anything happens I will break your head." he glared at him. 

"We're just going to buy some chips and go to the park." Emma smiled. "Nothing crazy."

"Okay. Be back before ten." mom smiled as well. 

"And call before you come back." dad said and the boys chuckled. 

"Don't worry, we'll let you know." Moblit winked at my parents and I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the door. 

I placed my hands in the pockets of my coat and looked down as the cold air hit my face. 

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Emma asked. 

"Nothing, it's just good to be taking a break."

"Seriously Izzy, you just study all day, you need to take breaks." said Moblit. 

"I know. "

"Not only that but you don't seem happy at all." Farlan said and we stopped outside the store so Emma and Moblit could go in and take stuff for us to eat. "At least Miles and Amy looked happy, you just seem miserable."

"Thanks bro, appreciate it." I rolled my eyes. 

"I live with you Izzy and my room is right next to yours. You are frustrated. What's going on?"

"... I don't know what I'm doing."

"What?"

"I'm studying, yes, but I don't know why." I looked at him. 

"To go to college? That's what you've been saying."

"I know... But I don't know what I want to do yet and it feels like I'm doing nothing. I don't have a goal and I feel stuck."

"Oh. Why are you studying so hard then? Why don't you just study to finish highschool?"

"Yeah, sure." I chuckled and looked at him. "Are you kidding me? What will mom and dad say? "

"Nothing? They never forced you or anyone to study."

"I know that, but look how proud they are of Amy and Miles. Even you have decided what you want to do, what will they say if suddenly I'm the one that's stuck not knowing what to do?"

"I... Understand why you'd not want to disappoint them..." he looked down. "Trust me I do. But I highly doubt they'll have a problem with that."

"You don't know that Farlan." I shook my head. "And our situations are different."

"I know that very well." he chuckled and we looked at the entrance of the store when Emma and Moblit came out. 

"Okay, we're ready. Let's go! " Emma jumped and we all started walking to go to the park. 

After a while we were sitting on the grass and Emma was talking about the this boy that she really likes but I didn't pay attention to that. I was feeling anxious, just thinking about going back home and spending hours staring at a book made me sick. But I didn't have another choice. I didn't want to disappoint my parents so I have to do it. 

-

"Isabel, really. I don't think uncle Levi will have a problem with you saying you don't want to go to college." Moblit said. 

He is going to stay over tonight and he came to say goodnight. Only he found me yelling into my pillow. I really hate this, I really do. It makes it hard to breathe. I feel like my heart is slowly coming up my throat. 

"I don't care. I don't even want to give him the option to be disappointed. No one else did."

"You don't know what problems your siblings had to deal with. But still, I think he wants you to be happy instead of loosing your mind over your studies." the seventeen year old said. 

"I don't care Moblit. It's just something I have to deal with." I shook my head and looked back at the book. "Now please leave me, I have to continue."

"Alright, I'm going to see Farlan." he stood up. 

"Say goodnight to your BFF for me." 

"Will do." he nodded and closed the door after saying goodnight. 

I spend the next three hours studying before going to sleep. 

-

I am so sick of this... I'm tired of paying attention in class. I'm tired of reading all day. I'm so tired... I don't want to do anything. I just want to go and work after I'm done with school, is that too much to ask? 

I yelled frustrated and picked up the book throwing it to the wall and then I fell on the bed. I run my hands through my eyes as a few tears started leaving them and I sobbed silently. I didn't pay attention when the door opened, I couldn't care less. 

"Isabel? Why are you crying?" I heard mom ask, I took a deep breath standing up. She sat on the bed next to me. "Why are you crying Isabel? Why did you scream? "

"Because I... Don't want to study anymore." I just said it wanting it to get off my chest. 

"Okay? You still need to finish school though-"

"I don't want to drop out!"

"Then what's the problem?" she was seriously curious. 

"I... Keep studying to get in a college right?"

"Yeah? "

"But I still don't know what I want to do. I don't know what I want to do with my life and I keep studying and studying to get in a college and I still don't even know what college I want to go to!"

"Then why are you studying? I just want you to finish school. You don't have to go to a college yet if you don't want to. You can go later."

"I... I don't want to disappoint you. " I sniffled. 

"Disappoint? Why would we be dissapointed?"

"Everyone else has gone to a college to get a degree and even Farlan knows that he wants the tea shop and is thinking about going to get a photography degree. I don't know what I want. And especially with seeing how successful dad is he will definitely want me to-"

"You think your dad cares about that? If he cared he wouldn't have married me." she chuckled. 

"What? "

"You think I went to college?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"Ummm... "

"No, I didn't. Now I do know it was a mistake that I didn't go because without a degree I couldn't get a good job and I kept changing until your dad hired me. So I would normally advice you to go to college and get a degree because it is good to have a degree on anything just in case, but you don't need to worry about that. Even if you never work you are still a share holder at the company, you'll get paid from there."

"I don't want to just get paid from there, I want to do something with my life. I do want to work. I just don't know what I want to do yet."

"Then go later once you do know. Once you turn eighteen you can go and work at the company or anywhere else if you want until you figure out what you want. You don't need to go to a college now. And your dad will not have a problem." she smiled and ruffled my hair. 

"Really? "

"Yes. Now come on. Dinner is ready." 

"Alright." I smiled and we stood up to go downstairs. 

Once down I sat at the dinner table next to Farlan. I tried my best to hide my wet face but Farlan said it wasn't noticeable. It was weird seeing the table so empty, I do miss the days when Miles and Amy were here. 

"Dad," Farlan started. "I thought that I should go to get a degree on photography before I take over the tea shop, just in case."

"You still have a year ahead of you. Maybe you'll change your mind by then. But if that's what you want." he shrugged and started eating. 

"I know, I'm just letting you know."

"And to make it clear you won't take over when you turn eighteen." 

"What?!"

"I never said you'd take over when you turn eighteen or get your degree. You'll take over when I no longer can handle it."

"Knowing you that will be when you die! " Farlan threw his hands up. 

"Then you'll take it when I die." he took another sip of the soup. "You can still work at the tea shop though."

"You are unbelievable..."

"Ummm... Speaking of college." I nervously started and dad looked at me. "I... Don't really want to go to one yet. I still don't know what to do and I was wondering if I could just... Work after I'm done with school?" 

"Yeah, that's okay. You can go later." he casually said and went back to eating. 

Well that was... Way easier than I thought? 

"Told you." Farlan nagged me. 

"Oh shut up and eat your soup." I chuckled. 

\-----------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	67. Special Chapter: (8/10)

(Farlan)

I was sitting between mom and dad and they were both kissing my cheeks very fast. I laughed and told them to stop but they wouldn't. It tickled. 

"There, are you better now brat?" papa asked when they stopped. 

"Yah, thanks papa. " I smiled. 

"Papa? What about me? " mom puffed her cheeks. 

"I love you mama." I smiled and sat on her lap. She hugged me and dad hugged her and me too. 

I was sad, some kids said it was weird for me to have long hair because only girls have them long. Mama and Papa always kiss me very fast when I'm sad. It makes me feel better. I love them. 

"I love you too baby." she kissed my head. 

"Don't listen to what anyone says, okay?" I looked at papa. "You do what makes you happy as long as you're not hurting anyone. If you want to have long hair, let it be long."

"Okay. I love you too papa." I gave him a big kiss. 

"Love you too brat. "

-

I sighed as I felt hands running through my long, blonde hair. I dyed it again last month. I was sitting between my boyfriends legs, boyfriend of almost one year and in that moment, I was happy. I looked up seeing his brown eyes staring back at me with a smile and I leaned up placing a kiss on his lips. 

I'm gay and I'm scared. He knows this. I'm not so much scared about what people around me will say because I don't want anyone to know. Much like dad I'm not too happy with public affection unless we are completely alone like now. Even if I had a girlfriend I wouldn't want anyone to know because I simply don't want my relationship to be a topic of conversation. I want to keep it to myself and the beautiful man above me respects that and doesn't ask anything from me. 

My close friends do know but I told them to not tell anyone because I want to keep it as private as possible. However... I can't hide it from my parents forever and they don't know. And I'm scared to tell them. Mainly because of what dad is going to say but I'm also scared of moms reaction. From my family the only one that knows is Isabel. But just thinking about telling my parents makes my stomach turn and I feel like I want to throw up. I don't want them to reject me. I don't want them to hate me. I don't want them to be disappointed in me. I want them to be proud but I feel like they won't be once I tell them I'm into guys and not girls. 

I don't act girly like some other guys but I'm so fucking gay it's ridiculous. Though I am more open with my emotions. So if they tell me "just try it with a girl." I might throw up. And I don't want that to happen. I tried to be normal. Lord knows I tried... Since I discovered I didn't like girls that way and that it was wrong I tried everything. I tried dating women. I tried watching straight porn but my attention was only on the guy so of course I got excited. So I tried watching just girls. I wanted to throw up, it was disgusting any way I looked at it. I tried meditation and prayer, just for myself, trying my best to be as normal as I possibly could. 

But I couldn't... No matter how much I wanted to be normal I just couldn't do it. Imagining myself with a girl was like imagining living the rest of my life in a puddle of mud. Disgusting, uncomfortable and wrong. So I cried. I cried and cried and cried until I had no more tears left to shed because I hated my life for being born different. I never wanted kids, I like them but I don't want one. So I was trying to accept that I would live my life alone, possibly a virgin forever since I'd rather have my dick cut off than sleep with a woman. 

And that's when he came casually walking into my room like he did almost everyday. My best friend and he saw me crying. And he asked me why, so I told him. He didn't yell at me, he didn't slap me. He just hugged me and told me to stop being a crybaby and live my life how I wanted to live it. 

So I did. 

For the first time in nine years I let my instincts take control and I kissed him. I didn't know if he was gay or not, I just wanted to kiss a guy. The feeling when he kissed me back was even better than I expected. I felt free for the first time. I felt like I wasn't drowning for the first time. I felt like I could breathe and I loved it. 

I loved it so fucking much so I kept kissing him. When we pulled apart and he just smiled at me I felt dizzy, when he placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it I smiled. What was wrong with loving someone that doesn't have a different body type than yours? We all come from the same place, we all go to the same place. Why does it matter? 

I don't know. 

But two days later, when instead of him pushing me away he took me into his arms again and gave me another kiss as a gift for my sixteenth birthday and asked me to be his boyfriend, I couldn't stop myself from accepting immediately. Did I have romantic feelings for my best friend? 

I was sixteen last year and I didn't even know how to boil water so no, I had no idea if I had romantic feelings for him. All I knew was that he felt right. He made me feel alive. I could breathe when I was with him just like right now that I'm sitting here, in an open small field in the middle of May with flowers around us and we are alone. 

And I can feel his arms around me, his lips on mine and his breathing mixing with mine. I was alive, even just for a little while until I had to go back home and put this part of my life back in the small box hidden away in the attic. We pulled apart and I smiled looking at his face, he was truly handsome. 

Back then I wasn't sure, but now I more than know the answer and I know that I don't want him to leave me. The way my heart beats every time he does something as simple as smile was enough for me to know if I was in love or not. 

And the answer was yes.

"You know, " he started. "My mom said that uncle Levi doesn't have a problem with gay people. Maybe you shouldn't be so scared to tell him." he finished. 

I'm dating Moblit, aunt Hange's son so dad knows him. Another reason I'm scared to tell him is because I don't want him to hate him as well if he doesn't accept me. 

"How many people do you know that say 'I don't have a problem with gays' until someone they know comes out as one? Who's to say that he won't act the same?"

"He's not like that, baby." he placed a string of hair behind my ear. "Keep in mind that he was fine with Marco for years and still is and let's face it, there's a specific category about how gay Marco is. Whether or not Jean is dating him though is a different question. He still denies it and has dated many women so who knows." he shrugged. 

"Yeah but Marco works for him, he's not his son. " I looked down. "And there's mom too... I don't want them to hate me... " I leaned on him. 

"I don't think they will." he kissed the top of my head. "But if they do you'll always have a place in my house."

"Your parents don't know we're dating."

"No but they know I have a boyfriend and they are fine with it. They really want to get to know you too." we chuckled. "Only if they knew it's you."

"Your mom will lose it. I can already hear her 'Oh my God me and shorty are going to be co-parents-in-law. I'm joining shorties family! This is so exciting!'."

"She will lose it." he chuckled. 

"At least you could come out to them."

"I never hid it from them. I was little and I didn't know about what a gay person was or anything like that so one day I came home talking about this really cute boy in fifth grade and since then they knew."

"I wish I had done that too. Maybe I wouldn't be in this hell right now. Or the hell I went through. I really don't like girls and for years I tried convincing myself that I did. "

"Oh come on! Girls are not bad. "

"Yeah, you like them for some reason."

"I like everybody! But out of all of them you are the most special one."

"Seven billion people on the planet and you chose this idiot." my voice was muffled in his chest. 

"Well everyone is an idiot, you are just the best one."

"Gee thanks!" I looked up at him. 

"You are very welcome." he fell back on the grass with me on top of him. "Maybe you should try coming out to your siblings, see what they have to say."

"Isabel already knows. "

"Of course your twin knows. I mean the other two silly. Amy and Miles have known your parents for longer, maybe they'll have a better idea about what your parents reaction will be." I sighed and kissed him. 

"I'll try. "

-

Miles placed my tea in front of me and sat down on the chair in front of me. I came to his apartment to see him with Isabel only she is sitting on the couch on her phone. When he finished college dad gave him one of his houses to live in and put it in his name. He turns thirty in two months and is living with his girlfriend of three years, but they don't want to get married. They are happy as they are now. Amy too, she lives in one of his apartments but she still goes to college for music. We are waiting for her, I decided that I was going to tell them both at the same time, get it over with quickly. 

I hope they are fine with it. 

"She said she will be here in five minutes." Miles said. "Are you okay? You seem anxious."

"Yeah... Like I said I want to tell you something... But I want Amy to be here too." I played with my cup before taking a sip. 

"Okay? It's not something bad, is it? You are not sick or something." I shook my head. 

"No... I'm not clinically sick... " psychologically maybe. "But whether or not it's bad it's up to you to decide."

"Did you get one of dads cards and wasted all the money? As long as it wasn't the golden one you should be fine. If it was the golden one we need to get you out of the country tonight." I chuckled. 

"No I didn't get his card." I rolled my eyes. 

"Did you make him a granddad already?" he joked and I sucked in a breath feeling uncomfortable again. 

"No... " he looked at me concerned noticing the way my mood dropped. "I'm not planning to make them grandparents any time soon. And especially not biologically..." I whispered the last part and he kept looking at me concerned. 

"Seriously, are you okay? " he titled his head and I shook my head already fighting to hold back tears. 

I don't want them to reject me either... 

"I'll tell you when Amy comes." I kept looking at the table. 

"Farlan calm down, it's gonna be okay. Stop being a drama queen." Isabel said and I grabbed the pillow from the chair next to me and threw it at her. 

"I'm not being a drama queen!"

"Yes you are, you take it from your father. " she didn't look at me. 

"You are the drama queen."

"You both are drama queens. " Miles sighed. "Isabel, should I be concerned?"

"No. He's just being anxious for no reason. I know you'll be fine with it." she still didn't look up. 

"Shut up Isabel." I warned and Miles turned to me, looking at me deep in thought. 

I wanted to throw up. I was scared about telling them. I dug my nails in my palms and bit my lip. However after a while his eyes widen slightly and he looked down chuckling. 

"I see, " he smiled and stood up sitting on the chair next to me and placing an arm around my shoulder. "If you are going to say what I think you are and you are seriously worried about it you are an idiot." he ruffled my hair. 

"You don't know what I want to say... " I whispered and a tear left my eye. 

"I think I know exactly what you are going to say. " he kept smiling his hand not once leaving my hair. "Spoiler alert, it's fine." I looked down again more tears falling. 

"No, you don't know..." I sobbed. 

"Have you killed anyone?"

"No. "

"Have you committed any crime by law? "

"No. " I still didn't look at him and I kept crying the emotions too much for me to handle. 

"In that case." he pulled me in his arms like dad does a lot of times when I'm upset. "I know what you are going to say and I already spoiled the reaction."

"If you know then why don't you say it!" I lashed out looking up at him and he just kept smiling.

"Because you need to be the one to say it, or else you will not get the closure you want." my eyes widen.

Could he really know what I want to say...? I stayed quiet for a few more minutes in his arms, the fear that I'll never hug my brother again being my number one reason. But he was just holding me to comfort me. A while later there was a knock on the door and Isabel opened it since Miles didn't want to let go of me. Amy came in and immediately got concerned seeing the tears in my eyes. 

"What happened? Farlan, why are you crying? " I pulled slightly back still in Miles arms and she placed her hands on my cheeks. 

"Hi Amy. " I smiled through my tears. 

I love my sister... I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose any of them. 

"Hi, why are you crying Farlan? Are you okay? " she kept looking at me concerned like mom does when she sees me cry. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. " I kept smiling. 

"Miles why is he crying?" she looked behind me. 

"Sit down, he wants to tell us something." he smiled and she sat on the chair next to me and took my hands in hers. 

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" she asked again. She really reminds me of mom. 

"I uhh... " I sighed and pulled my hands away and removed Miles arms from around me. 

I don't want to feel the feeling of him removing his hands the moment I say it. I want to forever remember the feeling of my brother holding me like he did a few moments ago. 

"What? Farlan what is it? " she asked again, the same look on her face that made me feel like I was looking at mom. 

"I uhh... " my heart was beating fast, my breath was stuck to my throat. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I kept crying afraid I will never see my siblings again. I felt dizzy but I knew I couldn't back down. "I... I... " I frowned. "I need to tell you something..." I took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm gay." that's it... 

I said it and the tears stopped just for a brief moment as I looked at Amy's face waiting for a reaction. I didn't have the strength to look back at Miles. Amy just blinked. 

"That's it? " she asked in the most casual tone I have ever heard. 

"What? " I asked, tears coming down again. 

"That's it? That's why you're crying so much? " she asked and I was just staring at her. 

"Didn't I tell you I knew what you were going to say? " I heard Miles say behind me and his arms wrapped around me again, in the same brotherly way he was holding me just seconds ago. "I should honestly have made a bet. Stop crying." I couldn't, the tears just kept coming. 

"Wait, " Amy smiled. "Actually, that's why you are crying? That's what you wanted to say?" I nodded still sobbing and she chuckled standing up placing her hands on my cheeks. "Oh my God Farlan, it's fine! Calm down its fine." she kept chuckling but I couldn't stop crying, my chest hurt from how fast my heart was beating. 

She placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Didn't I tell you that?" I heard Miles say again. "I spoiled the reaction for you." 

"Ah-ah-ah-are you n-not upset?" I struggled to say. 

"No, of course not! Why would we be?" she said and I kept crying, so many emotions I was holding for so many years were hard to hold back. 

"Tch, come on." I heard Miles say and he picked me up moving to the couch. "Come on! Group hug, let's make him feel better." he threw me on the couch and all three of them fell on top of me making me laugh. 

"You... You are really not mad? " I hugged them all as best as I could. Though they were crushing me, I'd rather have that than not. 

"Of course not silly! " Amy said and soon they all got off me and I was placed on my brothers lap. 

He really reminded me of dad so I found comfort in it, thinking that that's as close as I will get to my dad accepting me. My sisters were on either side of me and Amy was messing with my hair. 

"Wipe those tears, there's no need for them." Miles said and I did just that. 

"You, you seriously don't mind? Like, I'm gay." I frowned saying it again, there was a part of me that thought they might have heard wrong the first time. 

"Yeah, we heard you." he said. "And that's fine. If you just showed up with a boyfriend one day it would be fine too. You don't need to be so worried about it." he moved my hair out of my face. 

"I told you they would be fine with it." Isabel bumped my shoulder. 

"Yeah, " I chuckled wiping my tears again. "Yeah they are fine with it. You don't, like, think it's weird or wrong or that something is wrong with me?" I looked at Miles. 

"No, I don't." he shook his head. 

"And neither do I." said Amy and wrapped her arms around me from behind. 

"Thank you. " I smiled looking down. "Thank you so much."

"Tch, stop thanking us. You are our brother, you'll have to do something far worse to make us turn our back to you." he kissed the side of my head and I felt nostalgic feeling like it was dad that was doing it. 

Though the possibility of that happening felt more like a fantasy than a reality. 

"It's true Farlan." Amy said. "You know what's best for you, I'm sure you have thought about it a lot and every positive and negative scenario that comes with it." I looked at her. "If that's what you feel is right and what you want, then what we can do is be here for you, like we always have been. " she run her hands through my hair like mom does. 

"Thank you." I said again and looked down, a sickening feeling settling in my stomach. 

"Where's the but? " Miles asked. 

"I don't know how to tell mom and dad."

"Just tell them." he shrugged. "They'll be fine with it. "

"You don't know that... " I whispered. 

"Well... " he looked to the side. "I don't know about dad because I never discussed it with him, but I'm sure he's fine, he's not the type of person to judge. But as for mom, I can guarantee that she'll be fine with it." he looked at me. 

"How do you know? " I took a deep breath.

"When I was little I asked her if a boy liking another boy was wrong." my heart stopped waiting for him to continue. "Short answer was no. She said there was nothing wrong with it. But she did say something that has stuck with me to this day. I asked her what God would think, do you know what she answered?"

"No. " I shook my head. 

"She said that when we die and God will judge us, He's not going to look at who we were sleeping with or our skin. He's going to look at our soul and our soul doesn't have a sexuality because He's looking at us as an individual, not who we were sleeping with. Now, do you think that mom, who said that to me, will have a problem with you being gay? " I felt light headed hearing him say it. 

"I don't know... It's been years, her opinion could have changed." I looked down. 

"I don't think so." he said. 

"It's going to be alright Farlan. " said Isabel and she took my hand in hers. 

"I hope so... I don't want them to reject me... "

"They won't." Amy said with her hand on my back. "So! " she smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend? "

"Ummmmmmm.... -"

"You do? " Miles said. "Who is he? Do we know him? "

"Ummmmmmm....-" I looked to the side. 

"Holy shit we do?!" his eyes widen. "Who is he? He better not be old. "

"Ewww, no. " I shook my head. "It's, it's Moblit." I bit my lip. 

"Oooooooooohhhhhh. " him and Amy said at the same time. "Well that explains a lot." said Amy. "So, " she continued. "Is he good in bed?"

"Amy! " I covered my face. 

"So you have-" Miles gasped. "And you didn't tell your brother? "

"It's not like that-"

"Yes it is!"

"I didn't know I had to tell you about my sex life! It's not like you are telling me about yours! " I crossed my arms. 

"That's not the point, I'm your older brother, you are supposed to tell me, not the other way around."

"Yeah, sure." 

"At least did you top? " I blushed. 

"Why do you need to know what position I was in?! " I yelled with my eyes closed. 

"Nuh, he was under." Amy said. 

"Guys! "

"Am I the only top here?! " asked Miles. 

"Hey! I exist! " Isabel slapped his arm playfully. 

"You are still a virgin Izzy. " he ruffled her hair. 

"You don't know that! " she crossed her arms too. 

"It's kinda obvious." said Amy. 

"So really I'm the only top out of the four of us." Miles eyes widen. "Guys I'm disappointed."

"Miles! " we all yelled. 

-

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Isabel smiled, we were in my room. "I told you they would be fine with it."

"Yeah... But you know... " I stared at the ceiling as I laid on the bed like a starfish. "They were the final boss but now I have to fight the secret boss that only gets unlocked after the final boss and the only way to beat it is by completing everything in the game and even then it's crazy difficult-"

"Farlan you're getting off topic."

"How will I tell them? " I sat up and looked at her. "Amy and Miles was difficult enough and they are our siblings! Like, they are younger, more accepting. But our parents are a different situation."

"You just have to tell them and trust that they will understand." she smiled. "But you can't hide it forever so you might as well get it over with." I sighed and looked down.

"I'll... I'll do it. But do me a favor and when I do don't get involved no matter what. Don't defend me, don't say anything, just keep sitting there. Even if they put me down and beat me to death don't get involved. I don't want you to get in trouble too... " many scenarios about how everything could go wrong flooded my mind. 

Images of my dad beating me because he's ashamed filled me with fear and I struggled to hold back a shiver. Images of my mom yelling at me, of my dad throwing me out of the house... Of my dad calling me all these terrible things I have seen online. Of my parents hating me... And it broke me... 

"If they actually do something like that, which they won't, I can't just sit by and watch. I'll call Miles immediately and then run in to stop them myself." she looked into my eyes and took my hand. "But you heard what both of them said. It's going to be okay." she smiled gently and I forced myself to give her a smile in return. 

"I hope you're right." I did... 

But I couldn't help but fear for the worse. 

-

"So umm... I, I need to tell you something. " my heart was racing and I felt like I was going to throw up. 

We were sitting at the dinner table with Isabel and my parents, Miles and Amy away at their houses. We were eating but we were almost done. For the past week I have been avoiding telling them, waiting just a few more seconds until we're all done with eating and then never telling them. But now I will tell them. We are nearly done so if things escalate they'll have food in their stomachs at least. 

"What? " mom asked. 

For her I don't worry so much, especially after what Miles told me, even though I am worried about her reaction too. But dad... I'm seriously scared... 

"I umm... " dad swallowed. "Ummm... I Ummm... "

"What brat? " I was ready to pass out, it was getting difficult to breathe... 

"I umm... I, I am..." I took a deep breath. "I'm gay... " I dug my nails into my palms and waited for a reaction. 

"..." they both kept staring at me while Isabel kept eating like nothing happened. "Okay. " mom shrugged and her and dad went back to eating. 

...

...

...

...

...

HUH? 

"What? " I asked. 

"What? " asked mom with a mouthful.

"I- I said I'm gay. " she nodded still eating. "Guys I'm gay." I said again and... Dad just kept eating normally. Why isn't he reacting? Does he not understand what the term means? "I'm gay! Like, I have a boyfriend!" I said again and mom nodded once again. 

"Who is he? " she asked calmly. 

Where is all the yelling? Them calling me a disgrace? Where.... Why are they so calm?! 

"Umm, Moblit?" I answered and dad slammed his hand on the table. 

Here we go... 

"What? " he asked glaring at me through his glasses. 

"Levi calm down-" mom laughed. 

"No, " he raised one finger silencing her still glaring at me. I wanted to disappear... He is going to hate me... "Your boyfriend is Moblit?"

"Yeah? " oh now he's going to hate him too... Shit... 

"Break up with him immediately. This is ridiculous." he shook his head. I knew it... 

"Levi you love Moblit like a son, calm down. "

"Yes I love the brat, but I didn't raise my son to have shitty glasses as a mother in law. " ......WHAT? "Son," he turned to me. "There's millions of men out there, pick one. You are not having four eyes as a mother in law."

"Aaa... " I looked at them with my mouth open. 

"Levi you are being ridiculous, she's your best friend."

"Doesn't mean I want her to join my family."

"Enough! " I yelled and stood up. "I just told you I'm gay and that I have a boyfriend and your concern is his mother? Not him and me being in a relationship? " I was ready to cry and not happy tears. 

"Farlan-" he started but I stopped him. 

"No! This is the part where you yell at me and call me disgusting and how you hate me and start yelling! Not joke around! " a tear left my eye. "Or did you not understand what I said?!" why are they looking at me like that? 

They are not giving me a disgusting look. Why isn't he yelling more? Why is he so calm about this? Why...? I couldn't take it anymore and just turned around and left running up to my room. 

"Farlan!" I heard him say but I didn't turn around. 

I went to my room and slammed the door behind me and sat on my bed. I placed my head in my hands and started sobbing. I don't understand... Why are they so calm? Why aren't they yelling at me saying how much they hate me? Why? 

The door opened and I looked up seeing dad come into the room and close the door behind him. He sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I took in a breath as he did that. He is supposed to slap me, not place a hand on my shoulder. 

"Why are you crying?"

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" I whispered. 

"Why would I yell at you? Stop crying, I have a weird sense of humor, you know that. I don't care if you date Moblit, he's a good man."

"You are supposed to yell at me because I'm gay! " I turned to him and he removed his hand. "You are supposed to yell about how you hate me and how I'm going to burn in hell because I'm committing a sin and how I'm going to burn in hell because God doesn't love me-"

"Tch, if you are going to burn in hell for being gay then you are also going to burn in hell for saying no to me when you were seven and asked you to help me clean the house. "

"What? " I pulled back. 

"Oh yeah, didn't you know? It's written in the ten commandments, we learned it in school. 'Don't disrespect your parents.' every teenager is going to burn in hell if that's the case, so you'll have all of humanity to keep you company." I blinked. 

"What? "

"It's true, look it up. "

"I don't understand."

"I don't give a flying shit about you being gay. "

"Excuse me? " I blinked again more tears coming out. 

"Tch, I don't know what hell you are referring to but I'm using the one I'm familiar with as an example. Your mother told me something once. That people use religion to justify their cruelty. I don't know about what God you are talking about, not that I believe too much in one anyway, but I'll tell you this. Everyone has their own ass and their own sins to look at, the world would be a better place if everyone focused on themselves than others. And when have you heard me talk about religion to give a shit about it anyway? "

"But... Even aside from that... Aren't you like, ashamed of me? " I couldn't breathe. 

"No. " my heart felt like it stopped. "I raised you to be a decent human being to yourself and those around you. Who you sleep with is your business, not mine."

"But-"

"It's not like I didn't even know about it. I always knew. And your mom too. I don't know if you remember this but when you were five you wouldn't shut up about how pretty Legolas, from Lord Of The Rings, is. Though I always told you that Aragon was prettier but you wouldn't listen to me. "

"Aragon is actually prettier... "

"At least your taste in men improved." I started crying again and looked down. "Why are you crying now? Men are not so bad to be in a relationship with."

"You are so casual about it. " I sobbed. "For over ten years I've struggled with what your reaction was going to be and you are just joking around..."

"I always told you, didn't I? " he placed a hand on my shoulder again. "I want you to be fucking happy. If a man makes you happy why should I care? If it's for religious reasons I don't give a shit, if it's for the way society will react I don't give a shit. You are afraid I won't be proud of you? Be a decent human being and I'll be fucking proud. I would be more disappointed if you slept with a woman but were abusive towards her." I couldn't stop myself... I just leaned forward and hugged him. My heart skipped a beat when he hugged me back. "You are my son, yeah? Don't forget that. " it's like he knew I needed to hear those words. 

I felt like my soul left my body when I felt his lips to the side of my head. My dad accepts me... He is... He doesn't hate me. 

"Thank you dad. " I whispered. 

"Tch. Don't thank me. My love is not that fragile to have it shatter by you telling me you will not bring a bride home. I don't care who you sleep with, as long as you're happy, that's all I care about." I squeezed him and he squeezed me back. 

Those words... They meant more to me than anyone could ever know. 

The door opened and I saw mom pick her head inside. After she saw us she came in as well and closed the door. She sat on the other side of me. 

"Why are you crying Farlan? " she placed a hand on my back and I pulled back, but I could still feel one of dads arms on me. 

"A-are you okay with me being gay?" more tears kept coming down. 

"Yeah, I am. Less grandchildren to change diapers to. "

"Mom! "

"What? Spend a month changing a baby everyday and then tell me if having less babies to take care of is something to look forward to or not." she defended. "But seriously," she ruffled my hair. "I want you to be happy. Have it be with a woman or man is up to you." I smiled. "I mean, I like dicks too so I can't exactly blame you-"

"Oh my God mom, stop! " I placed my face in my hands chuckling in embarrassment. I heard a slapping sound behind me and I knew mom and dad high-fived. They always liked embarrassing me. 

But... I'm glad they are joking. I'm glad they don't hate me and are cool with it. I'm... Happy. I pulled back again with their hands still on my back and they were smiling. I smiled back but I got confused when I saw mom doing some weird stuff with her eyes. She was looking at dad then at me and did that a few times while also nodding her head. Dad nodded and they both came closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked but they didn't answer. 

At the same time they both started kissing my cheeks very fast like they did when I was little and I started laughing loudly. I fell back on the bed but they fell with me and didn't stop for a few seconds no matter how many times I asked them to. They did eventually stop but we didn't stand up from the bed. 

"Are you better now brat? "

"Yeah... " I sighed. "Thank you for... Not hating me."

"We could never hate you for that." said mom. "Theirs parents out there that keep loving their children even after they find out they killed someone. If we were to hate for this we would be stupid. You know what you are doing, you had time to think about it and if the conclusion you came to is that you can be happy with a man, as long as you are not hurting anyone we don't have a reason to give up on you." she smiled and I smiled back. 

"Thank you... " I whispered. 

"You're welcome. " she kept smiling. 

"Yeah but are you sure you want four eyes as a mother in law?"

"Levi! "

\---------------------------------------

I am really proud of this chapter. Regardless of the topic, I honestly feel like my writing was at its finest with this one. Along with SC 6, Miles chapter. Those two chapters I feel like had my best writing. And they are two of my favorites. 

Also I should probably mention that Levi was actually joking when he said Farlan and Moblit should break up. It was really a joke aiming towards him and Hange joining families in a way. He doesn't have a problem. 

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	68. Special Chapter: (9/10)

(Amy) 

"When I grow up I'll marry Leo! " I smiled at mommy. 

"Really? Why Leo?" she smiled back and ruffled my hair.

"Be-because he is cute. And nice. He, he plays wit me. Not like Moiles."

"Miles plays with you too Amy."

"Yah but, but many times he says no. Leo never says no. I like him, I'll marry him."

"You are still too young to be thinking about marriage baby. " mommy kissed my head. "You are still four and he is nine. Don't rush yet. "

"That and I'll cut his legs off." I heard daddy and looked at him. He was looking at the TV. 

"No, daddy no." 

"Yes. If he gets close to you I will cut his legs."

"No, papa, no. " I sat on top of him. "No papa. Don't." 

"Tch." he ruffled my hair. "No boys allowed for you. "

"Why?"

"Because you are not allowed to have a boyfriend. You are too young."

"What if I'm big? A big girl? "

"Then... Maybe. "

"Okay then. I promise I'll be five billion years old." I smiled and he smiled back. 

"Yeah, that's the right age. "

-

I sat on the dinner table looking at my dad and brother. It was like one was a reflection of the other. Both black hair and blue eyes. White dress shirt, arms crossed, glaring at my boyfriend next to me. Really the only difference between them was that dad was lower than Miles. 

"Really? " my brother asked. "With my sister? "

"..."

"For how long has this been going on for? " dad asked. 

"Umm... Two years." I answered. 

"Two years? You've been in a relationship for two years and I'm only just learning about this?" my father asked. 

"With my sister? Really man?" Miles asked still not looking at me. Neither of them were. 

"It wasn't really planned..." Leo said and I felt him squeezing my hand under the table. "You know me, I promise I'll be good to her. If that helps."

"It doesn't." both of them said at the same time. 

"Where's the problem?" I asked and they both finally looked at me. "You know him and you know he is a good guy. We practically grew up together and you are fine with Moblit and Farlan being together so what's the problem?"

"There isn't one." dad said and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Then why are you reacting like this...?"

"Because as your mom says, we are drama queens. I don't even need to welcome him to the family since he's already part of it practically." dad shrugged his shoulders. 

"Talk for yourself, I do have a problem." Miles said and looked at Leo again. "With my sister!?"

"I mean... Yeah? I don't know what to tell you." Leo scratched his head. 

"Seriously..." Miles sighed. "You could have said something two years ago."

"If I had what would you have said?" me and dad absorbed the conversation between the two. 

"For you to break up immediately!"

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything." Leo said and I sighed. 

"Seriously Miles, can you calm down please?" I looked at him and he stared back at me. 

"I can't believe this." he murmured and dad stood up grabbing the back of Miles shirt lifting him up. 

"Alright brats, with me." he pointed at Leo. "Amy go see your mother or something." he started walking to the door still holding Miles and Leo stood up. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. 

"To have a talk with the brats, don't worry, I'll bring them back alive." that's more reasons to be worried. 

-

I stared myself in the mirror, it's been two years since that day and I'm getting married in two weeks. I'm more than excited, remembering the way he proposed to me made me feel butterflies again. 

-

"So..." he said as he took my hand in his, we were standing in front of the ocean, the moon up in the sky. We were on vacation in Greece and to say it was the most romantic month of my life would be an understatement. "I was wondering... We've known each other for twenty six years." he chuckled and looked down, his curly hair falling over his eyes. "And we've been together for four."

"Yes, we have." I smiled and gave him a kiss. 

"I love you a lot, you know that."

"I might need you to say it again, I'm not sure." we chuckled. 

"Well how about instead of me saying it again to prove it to you, I ask you a question?"

"What?" he took a deep breath and went down on one knee, my eyes widen and my smile dropped. 

"Will you marry me?" he took out a small velvet box from his pocket and I laughed with tears already falling down my face. 

I don't cry, why am I crying? I didn't cry on the Titanic for crying out loud. 

"Yes!" I yelled and he stood up kissing me. I didn't need time to think, I already knew the answer before he asked the question. 

I can't imagine a moment making me feel happier than this one. 

-

I'm looking at myself in my wedding dress, dad had it made for me and Jean was going around me making sure everything was alright. However the thing concerning was... 

"They will freak out once they see you." he said. 

"I know..." I murdered but when I looked at myself I smiled. "Marco and you will probably be the only ones excited."

"I think your dad will love it, not sure about the rest of them." he grabbed the big, puffy skirt and threw it up letting it fall down around me. 

It was perfect in my eyes, my perfect wedding dress but no one else knows what it looks like and everyone will freak out. I picked up the skirt in front of me and Jean the train in the back. The dress doesn't have any sparkle or lace, it's just the plain fabric. It's strapless and has a big diamond in the middle of my chest with a nice white detail going over just the chest. I walked outside and I immediately heard 'awes' before they got replaced by noises of confusion. And then silence. I stood in front of them waiting to hear something but they all just stared at me with their mouths open except for Marco who was looking at me with a smile moving his fan and dad who had the same look on his face. 

The problem was that... 

"Ummm..." mom said. "That's red."

"Yeah... It is." I nodded looking down at my red wedding dress. 

"You... Want to wear red on your wedding?" Emma asked. 

"You don't like it?" I laced my hands together in front of me. 

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that..." 

"It's not..." aunt Sophia said. "Bridal enough?" I bit my lip. "Not that I'm one to judge, you have seen my wedding dress, it was blush. But red is a big statement for sure. Unexpected."

"Which is exactly why it's amazing you crazy people." Marco said and stood up coming next to me. "Don't listen to whatever they tell you that's negative, you are a unique, little flower. Show it to the world, don't hide it!" he opened his fan again. 

"It is a very pretty dress," mom smiled at me. "We all picked our dresses and you weren't there to raise objections. Now it's time for you to pick your dress, if this is yours than who am I to say no?" she kept smiling and I smiled back. 

"Thanks mom. But do you like the dress? "

"Yeah, I love it. Just maybe put on a veil to satisfy your grandma, she's the one that will have a heart attack when she sees you." I chuckled and nodded. 

"Don't worry, I do have a veil, it's a big one." I said imaging my grandma seeing me. She's coming over from France next week for the wedding. 

"Good, you'll amazing."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you do look very pretty." said Isabel. 

"That's why you never said anything to me about the dress no matter how much I asked." Farlan said. "Unbelievable. You do look fantastic."

"Thank you. "I looked at my older brother. "Miles?"

"What? "

"What do you think?"

"I think you look very pretty." he smiled and I smiled back, I was happy hearing that everyone liked it. "Leo will definitely loose his mind when he sees you."

"Thank you."

"Oh stop thanking us."

However someone has not said their opinion yet and his opinion matters the most to me. If he doesn't like it I might get another dress. 

"Dad? " I asked looking at him, he only stared at me through his glasses. "What do you think?"

"..." my breath got stuck in my throat. "I think that you look... Very pretty."

"But? "

"But nothing. You are just... Really fucking pretty." he nodded and I looked down. I heard him sigh and he stood up coming up to me. "Don't look like that, you look amazing. Honestly, I love it."

A tear left my eye and looked up at him, I don't know why I'm crying so much. This is stupid, I don't know why I'm so overwhelmed. 

"You don't look like you like it... You look even more mad than usual."

"Well I'm not upset because of the dress."

"Than why? "

"I think I'll keep that to myself." he hugged me. "You look amazing and I'll be more than happy to walk you down the aisle princess." I chuckled. 

"You haven't called me that in years."

"Yeah well... I'm feeling nostalgic."

-

"Are you ready? " dad asked and I nodded with a smile. "Let's go then, Leo is waiting for you."

"Yeah, let's go." I wrapped my arm around his and turned to face the way I was meant to go. "Just so you know, you are not going to loose me." 

"Tch, stop being a brat." he murmured and I chuckled. 

We walked through the curtains and there I saw him standing at the end waiting for me. Leo. He was wearing a grey suit but his eyes were more distracting. I don't remember when me and dad walked the long way or what everyone's reaction was to seeing me, I was too focused on him who was looking at me with a wide smile. Dad slowly put my hand in his when we reached the end.

"Just so we're clear, hurt her and I will cut your legs." dad said and we chuckled. 

"Noted Levi." Leo smiled at him. 

"Good brat. Good." dad left going to sit next to my mother and siblings. I also saw my grandma next to them. 

I'm really sad grandma Kuchel and grandpa Kenny are not here. We all called him grandpa even though he technically wasn't one but he didn't seem to mind. Kenny left us because of old age and grandma joined him a few months later. I wanted them to be on my wedding but they left us years ago. Luckily the man in front of me brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Wow," Leo said looking at me. "It's red."

"Yeah... Surprise! "

"The best surprise you could prepared for me."

"Yeah well, wait until you see what I have prepared for tonight." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. 

"Let's get married first, you idiot."

"Let's."

-

"Okay everyone!" I yelled and everyone on the dance floor turned their attention to me. "This is how it's gonna go, you will have a dance off! Whoever wins gets the bouquet!" all men and some women left and I went up to the DJ box, Leo came and wrapped his arms behind me. "Ready?!" I yelled and heard an overwhelming positive response. "Go! " I pressed play and the music started. 

"You sure know how to make everything unique, don't you? " Leo said and I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"Well I am a red bride, what would I be if not unique?"

"My wife."

"But I am that anyway." I smiled and he bit his lip. 

"Yeah, you are." he kissed me. "God I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." I run my hands through his hair. "But just so we're clear if you ever hurt me I will unleash Levi on you."

"Amy! "

\--------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	69. Special Chapter: (10/10)

(Levi) 

I looked at Miles who was sitting on the chair next to me going back and forth. His eyes were pointed at the desk and he wouldn't look at me. It's been one week since since I found out what has been going on with him and I will say... It really has not been easy. For him or me. Seeing him like this and knowing I'm the reason he's hurting so much... There's no greater disappointment. In myself. Never him. 

I took his hand in mine but he didn't stop moving. 

That's okay. 

"It's okay. I'm here."

"I'm cold. " was the only thing he said. 

"Do you want a blanket?" he nodded and I stood up going to the window where the pillows and blankets were. 

Sometimes he is cold, sometimes it's too warm but it's okay. I don't care that it's two in the morning, I'll stay up with him all night if I have to. It was really hard convincing his mother to not get involved, it's only natural that she'd want to help him. But he said time and time again that she has done nothing wrong and everyone can see that he doesn't hold anything against her. Me however... He needs me to be here and I will be. 

I wrapped the blanket around him and sat on the chair next to him, one arm was around his shoulders and the other went back to holding his hand. He was breathing heavily and a tear left his eye. 

"It hurts... "

"What hurts? "

"Everything and nothing. " his eyes not once left the desk."It feels like my body is hurting, like my head is hurting and like my mentality is hurting. But at the same time I can't feel the pain and it's just there... " he whispered. 

I don't know what to do to make the pain go away...

"Let's take a few deep breaths, okay?" 

"Okay. " 

"In, " we both did that. "Out. In, out. In, out. " we did that for many minutes but eventually we did stop. "Better now? "

"It was while we did it... Now everything hurts again." he squeezed my hand to the point where it was painful. 

"Alright, " I looked at the cup in front of him. "Your tea is over. Do you want me to make you another one? " he nodded once and I stood up taking the cup with me. 

I exited the office and went to the kitchen. I warmed up the water and grabbed the chamomile, maybe that will help him relax a bit. With my eyes in the cup I noticed some weird movement and looked up seeing Miles running to the door. My eyes widen and immediately blocked his way taking him into my arms. 

"Let me go please... " he whispered and cried. He punched me and pushed me but I didn't let him go. "Please it hurts... I can't do it. I can't-"

"Yes you can. You can Miles I promise."

"No...I can't. It, it hurts so much... " he whispered and started slapping me wanting me to let him go. 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here." I kissed his head, I don't know how much he is hurting but I know I feel like I'm drowning seeing my boy like this. And knowing its my fault. "I told you you can hurt me. Go ahead, I'm not that fragile." he bit my shoulder and cried more. 

I let him. He does that sometimes, usually he bites his nails or thump, if it calms him down I'll let him. He bit me harder to the point where it was painful but I don't let him know. He screamed into my shoulder and cried more. He was shaking, I didn't let him go. I could feel his tears falling on my neck and shirt but I don't care. All I care about is him getting better. 

Eventually he stopped bitting me and just rested his head on my shoulder breathing heavily. We stood there for a minute and then I pulled back slightly. 

"Go back to the office, yeah? I'm coming too. " he nodded and turned around with the blanket still around him. 

I grabbed his cup and went back inside. He was sitting on his chair again and I sat next to him. I placed the cup on his other side and I noticed him running his nails through his palm, his eyes glued on the chair on the other side of the desk. I stood up and opened one of the drawers grabbing a stress ball we had bought for the twins thinking it was a toy. I sat back down and took his hands in mine giving it to him. 

He immediately started turning it in circles while also digging the nails of his thumbs into it. 

"You must really be disappointed... " he quietly said. 

"Of what? "

"Me. Seeing me like this. I don't imagine you ever pictured your... Son, being in such a sorry state." his eyes were still staring at the chair, I'm not sure if he ever blinked. 

"I'm not disappointed. At least not in the way you're thinking. We all have been through problems and I'm not letting you go through this alone." I put my arm around his shoulders. "I'm not judging you, I care about you getting better. I don't hate you, I'm not dissapointed, I'm not giving up on you. Ever, do you understand me? "

"It's hard to believe you. "

"That's fine. It doesn't matter because I'm here regardless okay? " he started taking in very deep and quick breaths, his eyes opened wide and he grabbed the blanket bringing it up to his mouth screaming into it. He started moving back and forth again and I just watched him because I don't know what to do. 

"I am not judging you," I said again. "And there's no point in me being angry for what you did. You made a mistake and it's fine. Do you want to make your life better and fight through this?" he nodded. "Then that's what we'll do. We'll focus on that okay? " he nodded again. I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job, probably not. Maybe I should talk about something else, get his mind off it. "Why don't you tell me how your studies are coming along?"

He said he wanted to change schools and we are in the process of transferring him and the others to another school. After the transfer is over he has a paper from the doctor saying he has two weeks off school. 

"They... They... " he swallowed. "They are coming along fine. I, I've," he looked down and his eyes seemed to calm down, they weren't wide open like before. "I've finished the whole book three times and I'm in the process of memorizing it. But I don't understand many of the things said in it still because no one has explained them to me. "

"Do you want me to help you? We can go through some memmos together." I offered and he looked at me, it was then that I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Yeah... That would be nice..." I nodded and grabbed a folder from the desk. 

I opened it and he grabbed his tea, his hands were shaking violently but I didn't comment on it. He took a sip and placed it down again. I laid the papers out and he came closer to the desk as I started explaining everything to him. We did that for an hour until he spoke. 

"I'm tired... "

"Do you want to sleep? " he stiffened. 

"No... "

"Why not? "

"I'm... Scared to sleep. I'm afraid when I wake up I'll be somewhere else."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" he slowly nodded. "Alright, " I stood up and he did as well. "Let's go upstairs. I'll sleep with you every night until you feel better, okay?" he nodded again and leaned on me. 

"It hurts... "

"I know. I know. " I wrapped my arms around him. "Let's go upstairs, yeah? " he nodded and we started walking to go out of the office to go upstairs. 

-

It's funny... How that boy that was so fragile in my arms all those years ago, scared to sleep believing he was not strong enough is now who is he is today. The CEO of my company, living in that house with his girlfriend and three little brats of his own. I feel so bad for him... 

Poor guy had triplets! I had twins and could barely keep my shit together. 

I'm proud of him, I might feel bad but I'm also proud. Amy wanted to be a music teacher so she just remained a share holder along with the others, Farlan has taken over the tea shop and Isabel is somewhere in Europe in a forest cleaning up or something. I don't know, everytime I call her she is "saving the planet." that's stupid. The planet will only be saved once humans leave it alone. 

But anyway, since non of the other brats wanted to take over and Miles was already working there, basically being just below me and Erwin he took over once I left. I might not show it but... I'm so fucking proud of my brats, all of them. 

"Grandpa Levi! " I heard (Y/N), Amy's daughter and looked at her. "Can you open it for me?" she gave me the little bottle of juice, the brat was four. 

"Yeah brat." I took it from her and opened it, it's been a little harder for me since I crossed the 65 number on my ID but at least I can still stand. 

I'm only 70 for fucks sake. 

"Thank you grandpa!" she smiled after I gave it back to her. 

"You're welcome." I smiled and she left going back to the table where my wife, her mom and Nadia was. Miles girlfriend, I doubt they have plans to get married and Amy has a giant belly for the other brat she is preparing for us. 

"I should go help them set up the table." Leo said next to me and he stood up.

"Yeah, you should." I nodded and he left. 

It's new year's and we have all gathered at the house to celebrate. Me and (Y/N) moved back to the apartment since Miles needed the house for his big family, Amy had Leo's place that's big already. We are waiting for Farlan, Isabel, Moblit, Erwin and shitty glasses. Isabel is coming over today and they went to pick her up from the airport. 

I felt something pulling on my leg and looked down seeing the girl of the triplets pulling on my pants. Kuchel, my little girl. I picked her and sat her on my lap.

"Baba." they can't say grandpa so they call me "Baba", that's alright. 

"Yes? "

"Buge buuuuu." she spit, yep. 

"Really? "

"Buuuuu." 

"Why do you remind me of Amy? "

"Baba! " I heard again and looked down seeing the two boys next to each other. 

They look identical. I placed Kuchel next to me and picked up Kenny who immediately reached for my hair but I placed him next to me before he had the chance to grab it. I then leaned down again and picked up Levi placing on my leg. It's funny seeing another little brat have my name, I never imagined one of my kids and especially Miles naming one of the brats after me. I'm... Happy he did. 

"Baba." little Levi said. "Kanepitoneku? "

"A-ha."

There was a knock on the door and Nadia went to open it. Everyone we were expecting came in and started wishing 'happy new year'. I didn't stand because I couldn't with three babies holding onto me. I simply waived at them and soon Hange and Erwin sat next to me after my kids came to wish me a happy new year. 

"Hello shorty." Hange smiled. 

"Hi four eyes."

"I see you are busy with the little beans." she smiled and picked up Kenny. "Oh they are adorable."

"I know they are." I rolled my eyes.

"Happy new year Levi." Erwin smiled at me. 

"Happy new year Erwin." I nodded and Kuchel started trying to take off my glasses, Levi was busy eating my hair. 

Once you have kids you can never ascape the little brats. The door to my old office opened and Miles came out, immediately his eyes landed on me and came to take Kuchel. 

"Sorry for that dad." I fixed my glasses. 

"Don't worry, she is a brat like the rest of you." he rolled his eyes and I heard my wife yelling that the table is ready. 

With Levi on my hip I stood up and we all went to the table taking a seat. The brats were placed in their baby seats and I had a (Y/N) on either side of me. We all raised our glasses high up. 

"To a Happy New Year!"

"To a Happy New Year."

-

The snow was falling hard outside, I was on the couch back in my house, in the apartment and the TV was on. It was late at night and soon we would go to sleep, I'm tired. I said its late, it's actually just eleven and I feel like I'm ready to fall down, shitty old age. My wife came and sat next to me giving me a cup of warm tea and I took a sip immediately. I then placed it on the coffee table but I could feel her staring at me so I looked at her. 

"What? " she just kept smiling. "You didn't poison it, did you?" she chuckled. 

"No, don't worry."

"Then why are you looking at me like that? " she took my hand in hers. 

"I just want to thank you for all the nice years. Another year went by and... I just felt like thanking you." I smiled and pulled her close to me, her head laid on my chest. 

"Yeah... Me too. Thank you."

"I never thought you would make me so happy. You of all people." I chuckled. 

"Yeah well... Life is full of surprises." I run my fingers through her hair. "Hey, do you have something you've wanted to do?" I don't know what made me ask that question. 

"Like? "

"I don't know, anything. The end is coming closer and closer, I want to know if there's something you wanted to do but didn't get the chance to." she sighed and pulled a little back so she could look at me. She still looks beautiful after so many years, in my eyes old age has just made her look cuter. 

"Well... Now that you mention it we never did go on a honeymoon."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm a bit old to give you the classic honeymoon right now. Best I can do is two rounds." she laughed and playfully hit my shoulder. 

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what? "

"Well... For as much as I love our kids we never really... Spend a long time alone. Just the two of us somewhere. Yes we live alone now but someone will knock on the door everyday. I just... Would like to know what it's like to just... Be alone. Just the two of us." I smiled. "And since we never went on a honeymoon... The world will not end if we go away for a month, right?"

"Well..." I sighed. "Because I know you I know that if we go far away you will always be worried and not enjoy your time, especially with Amy so close to giving birth." she looked down. "But I do have a nice little cabin in the woods that's just three hours away from here." she looked at me again. "It's small, has only one room and the bathroom. But it has electricity, a fire place, a small kitchen and a nice double bed and it's right next to a lake." she smiled. "What do you say? Want to go on a honeymoon?"

"Yeah... Let's go." 

It's funny how even after all these years together I find exciting things to do with her. 

-

A loud thunder was heard and I opened my eyes, it was raining hard outside, it was really loud. The fireplace was still on from before we went to sleep, I'm glad or else we would be freezing. We've been on our honeymoon for two weeks and the plan is to not go back for another month. But realistically we'll stay here until Amy gives birth. There's many other cabins around with some respectful distance so we are not alone in the middle of nowhere. 

I closed my eyes again but I felt arms wrap around me and I smiled feeling her breath on my neck. I turned around and looked at her, though I could not see her well, she was blurry. Shitty eyes and not being able to see well. 

"It's late brat, go to sleep." I whispered. 

"I know..." her arms didn't leave my form. "I just woke up from the thunder."

"And you thought of hugging me instead of going back to sleep? You know I don't like being touched when I sleep."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I sighed and went closer to her, my face got buried in her chest. "I think I can cuddle you this once."

"Thank you so much." she chuckled. 

"You're welcome." my voice was muffled in her chest and she placed her chin on top of my head.

"For how long have we been together?" her fingers got tangled in my hair. 

"Thirty five years in May." 

"Hmm... That's long."

"Yeah, like my dick."

"Keep dreaming buddy."

"Excuse me? "

"Nothing, nothing." we chuckled, even after all these years, she still managed to make my heart race. 

"I'm really glad you became my secretary then. Really, I am." I pulled back and looked at her, I forgot I couldn't see her so I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers. "I still love you."

"Yeah... Me too." she kissed my cheek and I felt myself drifting back to sleep with a smile. 

-

(Y/N)

"Alright, you got the job. " the blonde man in front of me smiled, Erwin Smith, my superior. 

"Thank you so much. " I smiled back, this job is going to be so much better than the last one. Much more appropriate and pays better. 

"However you are not going to work in the marketing department like we agreed on, you are assigned to Levi Ackerman, the CEO of the company. Of course along with the job your payment will also be adjusted to suit your duties. I suggest you are honest with him from the beginning, he likes honesty and is good at reading people so he'll know when you try to hide something. You will be his secretary. "

"Oh... Work for the CEO... That's unexpected. " I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but given the behavior you displayed I believe you will be perfect for the job. You will be able to handle his behavior better than the others, he can be a bit demanding. But like I said I think you'll be perfect for the job."

"I'll try my best sir. " I nodded, better paycheck for me which means I'll be able to provide more for my boy, why would I refuse?

"Excellent," he stood up and extended his hand. "You start tomorrow." 

"Thank you sir." I stood up as well shaking his hand and leaving afterwards. 

As I walked down the stairs with a smile I looked through my bag looking for my phone, I was so excited to tell Sophia! With my eyes inside the bag I didn't notice someone walking up to me and I bumped into him making me drop my bag. 

"Shit... I'm sorry I wasn't looking!" I watched as everything fell out on the floor. 

"Tch, watch where you're going you stupid brat. " I heard the man say and I looked back watching him walk away, the only thing I noticed was his black suit and the way his black hair was styled in an undercut. 

I bend down to collect my things quickly. I hope he wasn't one of my superiors... If he is and remembers me I could get in trouble. 

-

(Levi) 

What a stupid brat, she's lucky she didn't ruin this jacket. I sighed and knocked on Erwin's office before entering and saw him sitting behind his desk. 

"Oh Levi. Is it time for the meeting?"

"Yes, now get your ass up. We are late." he nodded standing up taking his stuff with him. 

"By the way, " he said as we walked down the corridor. "I found you a new secretary. "

"Really? " I asked with my hands in my pockets. "Who is she? A college girl looking for a quick fuck again? Not interested. I have a kid now. "

"No Levi, it's not a college girl."

"A man? Better, the chances of him being gay are lower, good choice."

"No Levi, it's a woman, she's thirty three and has a s-"

"I don't care, are you sure she doesn't want to get in my pants? " 

"I'm sure she doesn't want to loose her job, so the chances of her wanting to get in your pants are extremely low."

"Good, that's good. " how old did he say she is again? 

Who cares, I'll probably have a new one in two months anyway. 

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"We'll see. "

-

I heard a knock on the door and sigh. 

"Name." 

"(Y/N) (L/N), I'm your new secretary. " I rolled my eyes.

"Come in. " I said looking up from my papers. She opened the door and started looking around my office while I took in her appearance. She looks older than the others, more mature. "Are you done admiring my office?" I crossed my arms. "First you're late and when you finally decide to show up you ignore me. What a great start. "

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again. " she put her arms behind her back. 

"It better not. " I moved the chair closer to the desk. "Sit. " I pointed at a chair in front of the desk. After she sat down I placed my head on my hand looking at her bored. "So, you're my new secretary? You look older than the other ones. "

What am I supposed to do with her? I hope she will do what I tell her unlike the previous ones but I'm not sure. 

Her eyes though... They are very determined. Powerful. They stand out saying 'I'm not afraid of you. ' I like that.

"Yes sir. I'm thirty three and the manager assigned me to work as your secretary, I didn't came to interview for this position. " she said and I laid back. 

"And why is that? " I crossed my arms again. 

"Apparently no one else has been able to handle you, they hope that I'll have more patience with you. " she answered, bold of her to say that to my face. 

Interesting. 

"Hmm, we'll see about that. Here's what you'll have to do. " let's see what you got. 

If this woman really, somehow is able to stay and work for me for longer like Erwin said then I'll seriously be impressed. She seems very determined though... Which is very interesting. 

(Y/N) (L/N)... Huh. 

-

"Levi..?"

"Yes (Y/N)?"

"Do you think there is an after life? "

"That's really random isn't it? Why? "

"I'm just curious, can I not ask a question? "

"You can. I don't know, I never gave it much thought."

"Hmm... "

"I mean, we'll find out soon anyway. In case you haven't noticed we are with one foot in the grave."

"Yeah, I know... Can you promise me something? "

"Depends. "

"If you go first, can you wait for me?"

"Tch. "

"And if I go first I'll wait for you. "

"What's up with all the waiting? Why can't it be an open field where everyone walks around naked? "

"Pfff, yeah, I guess that's how you'd picture the afterlife, everyone just walking around naked. You're such a perverted old man. Then again you did always have a thing for being watched naked. "

"Will you stop with that shit? It's been years. "

"Never. "

"Tch, anyway, why do you ask me about the after life? "

"Well... Regardless of what it's like. A waiting line or an open field of naked people- can you find me?"

"What if you go first? "

"Then I'll find you."

"Hmm. "

"Promise? You'll find me?"

"Tch, I'm not promising. "

"Why? "

"Because it's a stupid promise. I promised I'd be with you 'until death do us apart'. What I do after that is my business. "

"..."

"And lord knows I'm not spending it alone. I also made another promise to you and that's more important to me. Didn't I tell you? You are stuck with me. In this life or the other. So I'm not promising anything because I already made a lot of promises. "

"Why do you always have to overcomplicate things? "

"Because I'm a drama queen. "

"Awe, you admit it."

"Shut it."

"Yeah, yeah... And I promised you too. But I'll do it again. I'll find you if there is an after life. "

"Not if I find you first. "

"We'll see Ackerman. "

"I was always better at playing hide and seek than you. "

"But I've been playing for a longer time."

"Yeah yeah... I love you you idiot. I don't want you to leave me yet. "

"I'm not leaving you. We still have stuff to do. Brats to raise. Don't you leave me either yeah?"

"I'm not planning to. "

"I love you a lot. "

"I know. I know. And I love you too. "

\---------------------------------------------

✨ The End ✨


	70. Goodbye

If you read this far I can't thank you enough. Honestly I don't have much to say here since, like I said before this book was written on wattpad and it was copied and pasted in a little over two hours. Originaly on that site I was much more involved with my readers, talking to them on my notes at the end of each chapter. Unfortunately I couldn't do that here. 

But regardless if this is your first time reading this book on this site or not, I will always say the same thing. 

Thank you so much for reading, I can not thank you enough for reading until this point. 

Once again, thank you.


End file.
